Unicorns
by Sylwinter77
Summary: Seguito di "Rainbow"
1. Uno

Kate si svegliò – o così le sembrò – solo un istante prima di avvertire un rumore imprecisato in lontananza, seguito da un cigolio sinistro e un indistinto borbottio che qualcuno tentava, senza riuscire, di mettere a tacere. O forse era stato l'insieme di tutte queste cose ad averla strappata bruscamente al sonno.  
Calò un silenzio sospetto, ma pochi istanti dopo, uno spostamento d'aria all'interno della stanza nella quale era distesa, prodotto dall'apertura della porta, fece volteggiare il tessuto impalpabile delle tende candide appese alla finestra di fronte a lei. La brezza avvolse delicatamente il suo corpo accaldato.

Allungò le gambe stiracchiandosi tra le lenzuola fresche, con gli occhi ancora chiusi. Il piacevole torpore in cui era immersa non la invogliava ad abbandonare prematuramente il perfetto rilassamento di cui non beneficiava tanto spesso.  
"Buongiorno", la solleticò una voce carezzevole.  
Sollevò le palpebre, irresistibilmente attratta dal suono familiare.  
Scorse Castle chino su di lei, vestito di tutto punto, impegnato a sorreggere con una mano un vassoio pesante e riccamente imbandito.  
Con l'altro braccio teneva in equilibrio Alex, appollaiato nella sua posizione preferita sul petto di suo padre.  
"Mamma!", sbraitò la vocetta squillante di suo figlio, felice di vederla, costringendola a riemergere senza nessuna pietà dal mondo ovattato in cui si era trastullata.  
Si rassegnò a sollevarsi, appoggiandosi contro lo schienale del letto debitamente intarsiato dell'ampia camera in cui lei e Castle soggiornavano, lì negli Hamptons.

Non era stato facile come avevano immaginato, ritagliarsi qualche giorno di vacanza da trascorrere tutti insieme. C'erano stati prima i suoi obblighi da capitano, che nell'ultimo periodo sembravano moltiplicarsi davanti al suo sguardo impotente. E c'erano stati gli impegni di Castle che, dopo un periodo relativamente lungo di blocco creativo – non aveva mai saputo l'esatta durata – si era buttato anima e corpo nella stesura di un nuovo romanzo, sorprendendo tutti, in primo luogo se stesso.  
Gli Hamptons erano sempre rimasti sullo sfondo come un'idea vaga, una sorta di terra promessa e un pensiero consolatorio in cui rifugiarsi quando necessario, ma che aveva faticato a tradursi in realtà.  
Una sera, a cena, dopo l'ennesima giornata trascorsa al distretto da cui era tornata molto tardi, sfinita, e dopo l'ultimo capriccio di Alex, che aveva voluto aspettarla alzato diventando via via sempre più nervoso per la stanchezza e per l'impossibilità di trascorrere insieme a sua madre tutto il tempo che avrebbe voluto - di cui avrebbe avuto bisogno - Castle aveva messo fine a ulteriori indugi e aveva deciso per tutti. Sarebbero partiti quel week end. Magari si sarebbe potuto trasformare in un week end lungo, se lei fosse riuscita a lasciare il lavoro per qualche giorno in più. Dovevano partire, dovevano cambiare aria, dovevano stare insieme.  
 _ _Insieme__ era una parola magica che aveva sempre il potere di farla cedere e accettare qualsiasi proposta, soprattutto se tanto allettante e necessaria per la sua salute mentale.  
Si era dichiarata immediatamente d'accordo, cogliendo Castle di sorpresa. Con ogni probabilità, doveva aver previsto di dovercela portare di peso.

In qualche modo era riuscita a preparare un'enorme valigia contenente tutto quello che pensava potesse servire ad Alex, che a ben guardare non era mai andato in vacanza. Questa consapevolezza le faceva un po' rimordere la sua coscienza di madre. Ma era inutile rimanere prigionieri del passato.  
Non che lei avesse materialmente infilato vestiti, giochi e tutto il necessario dentro alle borse che si erano moltiplicate sul pavimento del loft. Aveva compilato liste su liste al lavoro, che aveva spedito ansiosamente a Castle, aspettandosi che esaudisse le sue richieste senza fiatare.  
Non avevano avuto molto tempo per prepararsi, perché Castle aveva messo talmente fretta a tutti, che aveva temuto che li depositasse fuori dall'uscio di casa con i soli vestiti che avevano addosso.  
Era stato poco oppositivo, aveva realizzato una volta salita in auto convinta di aver dimenticato qualcosa di importante, ma senza sapere che cosa. Era stato fin troppo collaborativo, anzi. Doveva aver fatto di testa sua, aveva capito con una morsa nello stomaco. Di chissà quante cose inutili aveva riempito la valigia?

Nonostante i cattivi presagi, i preparativi frenetici, e un Castle particolarmente vivace, erano riusciti nel loro intento.  
Loro tre, da soli, in vacanza. Un tempo avrebbe faticato a credere che un enunciato potesse contenere quelle istanze tutte in una volta.  
Si erano adeguati in fretta ai nuovi ritmi pigri e rilassati. Avevano passeggiato a piedi nudi, invaso la casa di sabbia, giochi e risate, si erano tenuti per mano, avevano trascorso le serate nel patio in completa e invidiabile solitudine e avevano dormito molto di più di quanto fossero abituati a fare. Anche Alex aveva deciso che meritassero un po' più di riposo. Forse era per via dell'intensa attività fisica a cui Castle lo sottoponeva, soprattutto le lunghe nuotate. Come aveva promesso, aveva __davvero__ fatto costruire una piscina bassa per bambini, anche se Alex si era innamorato dell'oceano al primo sguardo.

Si stropicciò gli occhi, abbandonando i piacevoli ricordi nei quali amava divagare. Soffocò uno sbadiglio. Era ancora molto stanca. Doveva essere tutto il sonno arretrato degli ultimi diecimila anni.  
Castle le appoggiò il vassoio sulle gambe, facendo attenzione a non versare il liquido scuro ancora caldo. Gli rivolse un sorriso riconoscente. Nel frattempo, Alex si era arrampicato sul letto accanto a lei, le aveva stretto le braccia intorno al collo nella solita morsa soffocante, che le dava l'idea di poter morire da un momento all'altro e aveva deciso di assaltare il cibo invitante che Castle aveva preparato per lei.  
 _A proposito di cibo._ Quando il profumo dei croissant le stuzzicò le narici, rammentò gli eventi della notte appena trascorsa e il motivo per cui avrebbe voluto dormire per altre quindici ore filate. Represse una smorfia.  
"Stai bene?", le chiese Castle premuroso.  
"Sì. Ho solo lo stomaco un po' sottosopra. Ho faticato ad addormentarmi, stanotte". D'improvviso ricordò di essersi mossa a lungo tra le lenzuola, nervosa e appesantita, temendo di svegliarlo. Era per quella ragione che non si era alzata per cercare qualcosa che le desse sollievo.  
"Mi dispiace. Perché non me l'hai detto? Ti avrei fatto compagnia".  
"Non volevo disturbarti. Eri troppo carino sprofondato nel sonno".  
"Io sono __sempre__ carino", borbottò. Kate alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma senza protestare. Del resto era proprio così. E lei si sentiva troppo sdolcinata in quella mattina di fine estate, per rimbeccarlo con il solito sarcasmo.  
"È passato ora il malessere?", si interessò, tornando serio. Non c'era niente che lo mandasse più in allarme e lo trasformasse all'istante in un grosso orso protettivo come l'idea che lei stesse male.  
"Sì". Non era proprio così. La sola vista di generi alimentari le chiudeva la gola. "Devono essere state quelle ostriche". Erano usciti a cena e dovevano aver esagerato con il pesce e qualche bicchiere di vino bianco di troppo. Avevano bevuto? Non ne era certa.  
"Anche io le ho mangiate. A me non hanno dato fastidio".  
"Tu hai uno stomaco di ferro, Castle, e in più me le hai lasciate tutte a me".  
"Perché ne vai pazza".  
Beh, forse d'ora in avanti non più così tanto.

Alex intervenne per ottenere l'attenzione che i suoi genitori, troppo spesso per i suoi gusti, distoglievano da lui per perdersi in discorsi e sguardi che lo relegavano un po' più ai margini rispetto all'assoluta centralità di cui veniva solitamente onorato.  
"Mamma!", la richiamò di nuovo, strepitando, indignato per la distrazione di cui si era macchiata. Le mise con forza un braccio intorno al volto e strinse forte. Le sue solite – manesche – dimostrazioni di affetto.  
Quando fu sicuro che lo stesse ascoltando, indicò con enfasi qualcosa sul vassoio, che Kate non aveva ancora notato. Era un vasetto di ceramica di cui ignorava la provenienza – non conosceva ancora troppo bene quella casa – riempito di margheritine morenti che sembravano aver visto giornate migliori.  
Lanciò a Castle un'occhiata interrogativa, che non ottenne risposta.  
"Sono molto belle, Alex, grazie", commentò felice e cauta, sentendosi un po' a disagio e un po' commossa, perché era la prima volta che il suo bambino le regalava dei fiori. Sì, si era lasciata andare a fantasie bucoliche, mentre era incinta, su loro due sdraiati in mezzo a un prato a guardare le nuvole, circondati da corolle di fiori, ma le maniere poco delicate, che si erano delineate in fretta in lui crescendo, le avevano fatto cancellare presto tutte le belle immagini pastorali. Più che regalarle mazzetti di fiori, temeva che sarebbe stato più adatto a radere l'intero prato al suolo. Chissà se sarebbe stato diverso, se fosse stato una bambina. Pensieri oziosi che non avevano nessuna utilità. Li cancellò senza nessuna remora.  
Alex fu lieto ed entusiasta di averla compiaciuta e lei si sentì, come sempre, invadere di profonda e inarrestabile tenerezza.  
Toccò piano la corolla mezza appassita di una delle margherite più coraggiose, come segno di apprezzamento.  
Castle aveva osservato il loro scambio e solo alla fine si chinò verso di lei, per parlarle all'orecchio.  
"L'idea è stata sua, ma, per paura che si rovinassero, ha deciso di metterle in tasca. Al sicuro". Si guardò intorno, per accertarsi che Alex non ascoltasse il seguito. "Ho buttato quelle che non ce l'avevano fatta", confessò senza muovere le labbra. Kate scoppiò a ridere, ma represse subito la successiva ilarità, per non offendere i sentimenti del suo primogenito. "E ho cercato di sostituirle con altre più sane", finì di bisbigliarle all'orecchio.  
Gli sorrise. Le sorrise.  
Kate soffocò l'istintivo gemito a metà tra l'annegamento sensoriale che le procurava ogni gesto facesse Castle in quei giorni - ormai i giorni cominciavano a essere numerosi – e la solita incredulità all'idea di avere accanto un uomo del genere.  
Da quando era tornata al loft, da quando la famiglia si era riunita, aveva vissuto costantemente immersa in una atmosfera sognante che cercava di dissimulare quando, come era prevedibile, avevano iniziato a ripetersi con insistenza i commenti su quanto "apparisse in forma". Tagliava corto e cambiava discorso. Non lo avrebbe confessato ad anima viva, ma si sentiva per lo più illanguidita e con la grave tendenza a esprimersi per sospiri, al solo comparire di Castle al distretto, o in camera da letto, o ovunque le fosse precedentemente pesata la sua assenza come un ciottolo conficcato proprio sopra al diaframma. E innamorata. E incapace della minima resistenza di fronte a lui.  
Si sarebbe preoccupata, forse, un tempo. Quando ancora era convinta che solo attraverso il costante scrutinio delle proprie emozioni – e il rifiuto di abbandonarsi a esse – avrebbe potuto gestire la sua vita con un pugno di ferro. Tanto tempo fa.

Gli accarezzò una guancia. Castle si protese a darle un bacio sul collo, che divenne un abbraccio, che sarebbe diventato in fretta altro se Alex non li avesse scrutati torvo dal centro del letto. Si staccarono con un po' di imbarazzo. Si erano ripromessi tante volte di smettere di toccarsi, smettere di baciarsi, smettere di guardarsi se fosse stato necessario, di fronte ad Alex – per non escluderlo, per dargli tutta la loro attenzione indivisa -, ma, molto semplicemente, non erano in grado di farlo. Non nel ritrovato idillio dopo mesi di buio. Non potevano. Non era giusto.

Kate bevve un sorso di caffè, buono come tutti quelli che le preparava Castle. Per via dell'ingrediente segreto.  
Appoggiò la tazza sul vassoio. Soffocò un nuovo sbadiglio, ma Castle si accorse della sua insolita stanchezza.  
"Forse dovresti continuare a dormire", le consigliò.  
"No. È tardi. Che ore sono?".  
Da quando erano arrivati aveva infilato in un cassetto il suo orologio e il cellulare, sperimentando una libertà che non si permetteva da anni. Era convinta che la sua natura impaziente non avrebbe retto alla necessità di controllare ossessivamente l'andamento temporale della giornata, ma non era andata così.  
"Quasi mezzogiorno".  
La rivelazione la lasciò sbigottita. Non pensava di aver poltrito così a lungo. Perché diamine era ancora tanto stanca, allora?  
"Non posso continuare a dormire, Castle. Alex deve pranzare e voglio stare con voi. Non a letto", protestò.  
"Ti si chiudono gli occhi", le fece notare lui, paziente.  
"Berrò un'altra tazza di caffè e mi farò una doccia. Così mi sveglierò del tutto".  
Castle le accarezzò con gesti circolari delle dita l'interno del polso.  
"Oppure... ".  
Qualsiasi cosa fosse, aveva già accettato. Le bastava il profumo di quell' _oppure._  
"Oppure rimani a letto, fai un altro sonnellino, ti riprendi dal malessere e quando sarà l'ora del pisolino di Alex...". Le dita risalirono sul sul braccio seguendo una linea immaginaria.  
"Magari verrà sonno anche a te?", concluse socchiudendo gli occhi e abbandonandosi sui cuscini dietro di sé.  
"Non ti prometto niente", le rispose con solennità.  
Lo fece abbassare su di lei e avvicinò le labbra al suo orecchio, proprio come aveva fatto lui poco prima, per metterlo al corrente di quello che lei, invece, poteva promettergli, in quel pomeriggio caldo, immersi nel silenzio e la quiete della casa.  
Alla fine dovettero strapparsi l'uno dall'altra e mettere una porta tra loro. Come sempre.


	2. Due

Kate si svegliò più tardi – non aveva idea di quanti minuti (ore?), fossero trascorsi e non riusciva a decifrarlo in base alle ombre che oscuravano la stanza.  
Allungò un braccio, voltandosi pigramente verso l'altra metà del letto, dove era sicura di trovare Castle. Ma di lui non c'era traccia. Incontrò invece con stupore uno spazio vuoto e freddo.  
Ritrasse la mano, come punta da un insetto.

Si sollevò, decisa ad abbandonare il suo giaciglio, perché ne aveva abbastanza di rimanere a poltrire in solitudine, mentre Castle e Alex erano fuori a divertirsi, senza di lei.  
Lo stomaco non aveva smesso di infastidirla, realizzò irritata una volta in piedi, dirigendosi verso il bagno, per concedersi una doccia rigenerante che, sperava, l'avrebbe rimessa in sesto.  
Era anche molto affamata, cosa più che normale dal momento che aveva saltato la colazione, e probabilmente anche il pranzo. Meno normale, invece, se si considerava il peso che ancora avvertiva tra le costole e che non le dava tregua, ma che non le impediva di avere una fame da lupi.  
Sentendosi lievemente a disagio, aprì l'armadietto dei medicinali, in cerca di qualcosa che facesse al caso suo. Le sembrava di intrufolarsi nello spazio privato di un'altra persona, e non cambiava la situazione il fatto che quella persona fosse Castle e la casa negli Hamptons, ormai, anche sua.

Era stato meno impegnativo di quanto avesse previsto, fare ritorno sul luogo del disastro, quello del loro matrimonio mai avvenuto.  
Aveva scoperto che era un dolore meno lancinante, meno acuminato di un tempo. Non c'era più l'orrore che era convinta sarebbe rimasto per sempre. Castle le aveva stretto forte la mano, in auto, rifiutandosi di lasciarla andare, anche quando, ridendo, lei aveva insistito per spostarla, facendogli notare che le stava bloccando l'afflusso di sangue e che presto l'arto si sarebbe trasformato in qualcosa di viscido che non avrebbe riconosciuto come proprio. Aveva cercato di dire qualcosa di divertente per superare l'impaccio, ma lui non aveva riso. E non l'aveva liberata dalla sua morsa, che alla fine le aveva dato conforto.  
Più tardi, era rimasta in piedi davanti all'ingresso, smarrita, travolta dallo stesso panico che l'aveva soffocata due anni prima, quando si era precipitata verso il punto della statale in cui era stata ritrovata l'auto di Castle in fiamme.  
Le si era chiusa la gola, come se una patina densa avesse occupato tutta la cavità, e aveva smesso di colpo di respirare, sentendo ancora nelle narici l'odore di bruciato. L'odore della perdita.  
Ma Castle era intervenuto alle sue spalle e, con una mossa decisa, l'aveva quasi buttata oltre la soglia. Era rimasta così sbalordita dal quel gesto imprevedibile, che tutto il resto era passato in secondo piano. A completare l'opera era subentrato Alex che, superandola ignaro delle sue emozioni, aveva varcato entusiasta la soglia di quella casa a lui sconosciuta.  
Euforico, si era messo a correre da una stanza all'altra. Era riuscito ad assorbire tutta la sua attenzione, facendole dimenticare cose che non avevano ormai più nessuna importanza.  
Una volta entrata non aveva avuto più tempo di rimuginare su quanto accaduto, troppo presa dal disfare i bagagli e accertarsi che Alex non si cacciasse nei guai. Aveva strillato di avere fame e lei e Castle avevano dovuto trovare in fretta qualcosa con cui riempirgli lo stomaco.  
Non era tornata nella stanza che le era stata destinata in quell'occasione. Aveva finto che non esistesse.  
Era entrata senza esitazioni, invece, in quella che era stata di Castle - quella che era diventata la loro – dove era stata sommersa dai piacevoli ricordi del primo week end trascorso insieme. Il primo come coppia, se pure segreta.

Poteva dire di aver fatto pace con quella casa, ammise sospirando tra sé, quando si rese conto che nell'armadietto non c'era niente che potesse esserle utile.  
Si infilò sotto il getto bollente della doccia, sperando che le desse abbastanza energia da rinvigorirla e cancellare una volta per tutte il torpore che la appesantiva, rendendole difficili i movimenti.  
Sperò che non si trattasse di niente di grave. Non voleva rovinare la loro vacanza. Proprio lei che non stava male da anni.  
Si avvolse in un asciugamano ampio e morbido di cui le abitazioni di Castle erano sempre provviste. Si sentì come se fosse stato lì in persona ad abbracciarla.  
Il vapore aveva reso inaccessibile il grande specchio sopra al lavabo. Lo pulì con il palmo della mano e rimase a fissare meditabonda il volto scomposto e poco nitido che le comparve davanti.

Li scovò sulla spiaggia, apparentemente ancora così coinvolti dalle loro attività da non pensare a pranzare e poi riposare. La temperatura di fine estate permetteva di rimanere all'aperto tutta la giornata, senza dover essere costretti a trovare riparo in casa nelle ore più calde.  
Si raccolse i capelli in una mano, per evitare che le finissero negli occhi a causa del vento deciso che spazzava la costa e rendeva la giornata molto luminosa, con un cielo terso e senza nemmeno l'ombra di una nuvola in lontananza. Si era tolta le scarpe, e la sabbia era una sensazione calda e piacevole sotto ai suoi piedi. La doccia le aveva fatto bene, così come uscire dalla sua tana. Si sentiva decisamente meglio.

Li raggiunse con calma, godendosi la sorpresa sui loro volti, quando si accorsero della sua presenza, e gli ampi sorrisi di benvenuto che seguirono. Perché aveva avuto la brutta idea di rimanersene a dormire, quando poteva raramente trascorrere tanto tempo con loro?  
"Che cosa ci fate ancora qui? Non dovevi metterlo a letto e poi venire a riposare con me?", chiese a Castle accovacciandosi accanto a lui, per vedere che cosa stessero combinando insieme.  
"Ci stiamo mettendo più del previsto. Ma non è da molto che ti abbiamo lasciato. Che ci fai __tu__ già in piedi?".  
Era passato davvero poco tempo? Il suo orologio interno doveva essersi inceppato. Era convinta di aver dormito per gran parte della giornata.  
Affondò il volto nella spalla di Castle. La pelle abbronzata era asciutta e profumava di salsedine, aria aperta e crema solare. Appoggiò le labbra. Era salata. Dovevano aver trascorso molto tempo in acqua.  
Avevano preso entrambi – lui e Alex – un colorito intenso, grazie a tutto il tempo trascorso in spiaggia e in piscina. Anche lei aveva conquistato un velo di invidiabile abbronzatura, prima che scomparisse dietro al pallore malsano che l'aveva sorpresa al risveglio.  
"Te ne stai andando?" le chiese Castle, scurendosi in volto, quando si accorse delle chiavi dell'auto che stringeva in pugno. Se ne era dimenticata.  
"Sì. Voglio fare un salto in farmacia a comprare delle pillole per il mio stomaco", lo informò, massaggiandosi un punto dolorante.  
"Hai guardato tra i miei medicinali? Dovrei avere qualcosa di adatto".  
Annuì. "Sì, ho controllato, ma non c'è nulla".  
"Mi dispiace".  
Lo baciò sulle labbra. Alex era impegnato in qualche grandioso progetto, circondato dai suoi utensili e non badò a loro. "Non scusarti. Ci metterò solo qualche minuto".  
L'allarme di Castle crebbe.  
"Noi non veniamo con te?". Le sembrò che si stesse inquietando oltre il necessario.  
"Per fare che cosa? Il gruppo vacanze in gita in farmacia? Tutti insieme tra gli scaffali?", replicò divertita. Gli spostò un ciuffo dalla fronte, sorridendogli, per cercare di spazzar via l'agitazione.  
"Ci mettereste di più a togliervi la sabbia di dosso e a cambiarvi che io a fare ritorno". Non voleva rovinare il loro pomeriggio con il suo malessere.  
La studiò attentamente. "Devi dirmi qualcosa, Beckett?".  
" _ _Qualcosa__ cosa?", rispose, cadendo dalle nuvole.  
"Qualcosa che non mi farà piacere sentire", replicò, scarno.  
"Per esempio che devo incontrare il mio amante con la scusa di comprare un antiacido?".  
"Esattamente". Annuì con fare solenne. "Il tuo __amante__ _farmacista_ ", concluse come se avesse deciso che era finalmente ora che mettessero le cose in chiaro.  
Scoppiò a ridere, mettendosi a sedere sulla sabbia. Al diavolo il vestito bianco appena indossato, che avrebbe già avuto bisogno di una spazzolata.  
"Ho pensato che, dovendo tradirti, perché non farlo con qualcuno di utile? Anziano, magari? Certo, però, con una grande esperienza di vita", lo prese in giro.  
"Non faresti tanto la spiritosa, se sapessi che il vecchio farmacista è morto, sostituito dal giovane figlio di belle speranze".  
"Da quando ti interessi di uomini giovani di bell'aspetto, Castle?".  
"Da quando vedo come la gente ti guarda, Beckett. E per gente intendo __uomini__. Di tutte le età. E forse anche qualche donna. Dovrei indagare meglio".  
Lo guardò seria per qualche istante. "Mi piaci quando sei geloso", gli sorrise alla fine, sapendo di sciogliere istantaneamente la tensione che gli leggeva negli occhi. "Ma si dà il caso che io sia già impegnata".  
"Mi fa piacere saperlo, dal momento che ti rifiuti di sposarmi", commentò lanciandole un'occhiata complice. Scherzava sul loro mancato matrimonio almeno una volta al giorno. O di più, quando sapeva di darle ai nervi.  
Sbuffò.  
"Se stai per dire che non hai bisogno di un documento firmato per sentirti impegnata __bla bla bla__ ti lego con una rete da pesca e ti sposo seduta stante", continuò imperterrito.  
Kate non rispose e si alzò. Non aveva senso dargli corda quando iniziava a tormentarla sulla questione. Gli fece una linguaccia, sistemò il cappello sulla testa di Alex, sapendo bene che dopo un minuto se lo sarebbe tolto, disgustato.  
"Il farmacista mi aspetta, Castle", gli disse salutandolo.  
"Divertitevi", le urlò dietro quando si era già allontanata. Fece qualche passo, ma Castle non aveva ancora finito con lei.  
"C'è una baia riparata, appena fuori dal paese. Serve per gli incontri clandestini di mezza costa", continuò, tenendo la voce allo stesso volume e cioè rendendosi udibile a tutto il circondario. I vicini sarebbero stati felici di esserne messi al corrente.  
Tornò verso di lui "E per quale motivo tu saresti al corrente dell'esistenza di questo ritrovo?", volle sapere, utilizzando il suo tono più suadente.  
Vide un'ombra passare sui suoi occhi, quando capì di aver parlato troppo.  
"Un... amico, una volta single e adesso felicemente fidanzato, me l'ha... accennato. Tra una cosa e l'altra. Non che mi sia mai servito. O interessato", si giustificò balbettando, con aria tragicomica.

Kate sbrigò in fretta la sua commissione, proprio come aveva previsto. Lei e il farmacista non avevano scambiato una sola parola. Lui si era limitato a far passare sotto lo scanner i prodotti che lei aveva posizionato sul bancone.  
Il centro della cittadina era piuttosto deserto, a quell'ora della giornata e in quel periodo dell'anno. La massa dei turisti si era già diradata.  
Camminò fino a un'ampia terrazza che dava direttamente sull'oceano e lì si appoggiò, scrutando l'orizzonte davanti a sé.


	3. Tre

La trovò raggomitolata su una sdraio a bordo piscina, quando tornò alla luce del sole, dopo aver fatto rientrare Alex in tempo per il consueto sonnellino pomeridiano – evento che richiedeva sempre una buona dose di pazienza e diplomazia. La sosta forzata nella cameretta oscurata e piacevolmente fresca aveva avuto la meglio anche sulla sua resistenza fisica di adulto, provato dalla lunga mattinata trascorsa con un bambino iperattivo.  
Aveva teso l'orecchio per avvertire in lontananza il rumore degli pneumatici sulla ghiaia, ma aveva finito con l'addormentarsi suo malgrado nel silenzio assoluto. Si era svegliato con il cuore che galoppava, la fronte madida, convinto che non fosse ancora tornata e preoccupato oltre il ragionevole. Come sempre. Non gli faceva bene sonnecchiare a metà giornata, lo faceva sentire confuso e intorpidito.  
Strizzò gli occhi quando la luce pomeridiana troppo intensa penetrò come una lama nelle pupille, accecandolo.

Kate indossava degli occhiali da soli molto scuri e coprenti. Forse stava dormendo. Non riusciva a capirlo dietro quella cortina color fumo. Forse stava dormendo __troppo__?  
Il corpo apparentemente privo di vita si mosse impercettibilmente quando fu abbastanza vicino da toccarla, evitandogli il dilemma di decidere se svegliarla o meno. Sarebbe stata la seconda volta quel giorno e non voleva essere il perenne elemento disturbatore del suo riposo.  
"Sei tornata", mormorò, abbassandosi sulle ginocchia, accanto a lei. Non gli venne in mente niente di meno ovvio. E, forse, patetico.  
Ma lei gli sorrise e lui si rassicurò. Forse c'era qualcosa che non andava, ma lui non avrebbe fatto parte dei perdenti.  
"Perché non ti sdrai vicino a me?", lo invitò con un gesto della mano.  
"Perché in due non ci stiamo", rispose avventatamente, prima di ricordare il _ _Titanic__ _._ Avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per sapere che cosa le frullasse nella testa, ma non poteva rischiare che ribaltassero a terra entrambi.  
"Avvicinane un'altra", aggiunse lei armata di buon senso, come se fosse una cosa ovvia e lui troppo distratto per pensarci.  
"Puoi dirmi che cosa c'è che non va?", le domandò soccombendo all'ansia, cosa che si era ripromesso di non fare, in nessuna occasione.  
"Non c'è niente, Castle. Voglio solo che tu ti metta vicino a me. Ti spiace? Per favore?".  
No, non gli spiaceva. Soprattutto se in quella preghiera leggeva una richiesta di aiuto che lei non sapeva, o non voleva, ancora esplicitare.  
Non riusciva a smettere di pensare che ci fosse qualcosa che non quadrava e non riuscire a decifrare Kate Beckett era sempre una consapevolezza che bastava a spedirlo dritta sulla soglia del panico.  
Si rassegnò a fare come gli aveva detto. Insistere avrebbe solo peggiorato le cose.  
Quando ebbe realizzato una versione grezza di un giaciglio matrimoniale da spiaggia, posizionando una seconda accanto alla sua, Kate si rannicchiò stretta accanto e sopra di lui.  
Non volle registrare il rimbombo dei battiti accelerati del suo cuore, perché avrebbe significato cedere definitivamente all'ansia.  
Non gli sembrava che le cose stessero andando male, tra loro. Sì, sapeva che tornare in quel luogo, nella loro casa, era doloroso per lei. Lui non ne aveva ovviamente idea, ma poteva immaginarlo.  
All'andata aveva deciso di percorrere una strada diversa per arrivare a destinazione, cosicché lei non dovesse rivivere l'incubo, anche se era comunque rimasta rigida per tutto il tempo e lui non aveva saputo come alleggerire la sua pena.  
Che cosa fare di più che dimostrarle che era tornato? Che era lì per loro?  
"Alex sta dormendo?", si informò Kate, interrompendo le sue riflessioni. Era una domanda retorica e lo sapevano entrambi. Se fosse stato sveglio, addio calma e silenzio.  
"Non ti ho sentito tornare. È da molto che sei qui?", domandò invece.  
"No".  
Kae non offrì altro al già esiguo banchetto della conversazione.  
"Hai trovato quello che cercavi?", insistette in tono monocorde.  
La sentì ridacchiare. "Sì. Vuoi che ti mostri quello che mi hanno dato in farmacia? Vuoi le prove?".  
No, non gli interessava davvero sapere che tipo di pillole le avessero consigliato, fintanto che la facevano sentire meglio.  
Kate ruotò su se stessa, appoggiando un braccio sulla sdraio di legno, chinandosi dal proprio lato per recuperare un pacchetto dalla borsa abbandonata a terra.  
Gli fece scivolare tra in grembo una confezione di un comune rimedio per il mal di stomaco. Niente di particolare. Era quasi sicuro che in casa dovesse esserci qualcosa del genere.  
"L'hai già preso? Ti senti meglio?". Per quanto doveva andare avanti questo cortese e civile scambio di informazioni?  
"Sì. È passato tutto".  
 _Bene._  
"Mi ha anche consigliato qualcos'altro", aggiunse con fare enigmatico.  
Quando vide di cosa si trattava capì di averlo sempre saputo.  
Fu come se una lastra di vetro si fosse infranta in minuscoli pezzi colorati dentro la sua testa. Riusciva perfino a percepire il fragore metallico e i bagliori accecanti. Qualche scheggia appuntita gli si conficcò tra le carni.  
Rimase in silenzio, rigirandosi tra le mani la sottile scatola di cartone bianca e blu, dall'utilizzo ben poco fraintendibile.  
I pezzi del puzzle si ricomposero. Il sangue smise di pulsare contro il cranio.  
"Kate...", ansimò.  
Non sapeva come cominciare - non sapeva come reagire -, ma lei lo fermò prima che potesse parlare.  
"Non dire niente", lo implorò, nascondendosi nel suo corpo.  
Era più facile a dirsi che a farsi.  
Fissò la superficie dell'acqua della piscina increspata da una leggera brezza, molto diversa dalle violente raffiche di vento che avevano battuto la costa fin dalle prime ore del mattino. Un piccolo uccello che non riconobbe venne ad abbeverarsi, planando sull'acqua.  
Riusciva a sentire in lontananza la risacca dell'oceano agitato. Registrò tutto con minuziosa accuratezza, come se la sua attenzione si fosse improvvisamente accentuata.  
I pensieri gli esplodevano nel cervello, sgattaiolando in ogni direzione, senza farsi acciuffare, rotolando alla rinfusa.  
Giocò con i suoi capelli, attorcigliandoseli distratto intorno alle dita, finché non li tirò con troppa forza, strappandole un gemito di dolore.

"Ok, Castle, forse è meglio se parli. Prima di scoppiare, quantomeno".  
 _ _Scoppiare?__ Gli sembrava di essere stato mortalmente calmo, quasi abulico. Le sue normali attività corporee erano rallentate e lui si sentiva invaso da una pesantezza letargica sconosciuta.  
"Io... Noi...". No. Il cervello non si era ancora ricollegato ai suoi organi di produzione verbale.  
"Prenditi tutto il tempo che vuoi", lo prese in giro. Percepiva il divertimento trattenuto dietro alle labbra socchiuse. Lei... __rideva__ _?_ Era allegra? La constatazione lo riempì di stupore. "Purché non mi chiedi di nuovo di sposarti", borbottò fingendosi esasperata. Questo era troppo. Si prendeva gioco di lui in una circostanza mortalmente seria?  
Ma non si fece ingannare. Riconosceva il punto esatto dove si annidava la sua preoccupazione accuratamente celata. Il suo corpo vibrava di tensione nervosa trattenuta e contagiosa.  
"L'hai... sai già il risultato?".  
"Certo che no, Castle", si indignò. "Pensi che mi sia fermata in un bagno anonimo e sudicio a fare il test per conto mio? Perché avrei dovuto? Non ci eravamo ripromessi di farlo insieme?".  
"Beh, non abbiamo mai discusso seriamente della cosa, quindi tecnicamente...". Incontrò degli occhi furibondi. Risposta sbagliata. "Scusa. Certo che lo faremo insieme. Cancella tutto quello che ho detto. Non sto ragionando".  
La sentì sospirare piano. "Nemmeno io", confessò. Gli fece tenerezza. Tanta. Un oceano di tenerezza.


	4. Quattro

Le dita correvano ora leggere e carezzevoli tra i capelli di Kate.  
Castle si sistemò contro il cuscino, appoggiando la testa per rilassare i muscoli tesi del collo. Osservò il cielo.  
Le avrebbe dato tempo, se era di quello che aveva bisogno, anche se non aveva la minima idea di cosa stessero facendo, lì immobili, con la vita ad aspettarli impaziente.  
Kate allungò una gamba sopra le sue. La stoffa leggera del vestito risalì sopra il ginocchio, lasciandolo libero di ammirare la linea del suo polpaccio abbronzato e perfetto.  
Resistette in silenzio finché gli fu possibile. Poco, nonostante le buone intenzioni.  
"Pensi che, prima o poi... vorrai... uhm, procedere?".  
Era stato abbastanza delicato e rispettoso delle sue _condizioni?_ _No._ _ _No, no, no.__  
Doveva respingere immediatamente quel pensiero allettante. Non poteva permettersi di costruire castelli in aria, cedere al richiamo di un canto invitante. Tenendo conto che, a essere onesto e sforzandosi di tornare indietro nel tempo per cogliere indizi che forse gli erano sfuggiti, non aveva notato nulla che suggerisse una trasformazione di tale portata. Lui se ne sarebbe accorto. Lui si accorgeva di tutto.

"Dammi altri cinque minuti", insistette Kate, sempre più riluttante.  
"D'accordo". Si acquietò a fatica. "Ma con cinque minuti intendi un esatto intervallo temporale o stiamo rimandando a tempo indefinito?".  
Lei sbuffò, come se fosse __lui__ quello irragionevole. "Per me va bene qualsiasi soluzione" si affrettò a rassicurarla. "È solo che... non sarebbe meglio, come dire, __sapere__?".  
Stava sudando. E non metaforicamente. Se per i prossimi otto mesi avesse dovuto soppesare ogni parola che gli usciva dalla bocca, non sarebbe mai arrivato intero alla fine.  
"Se facciamo il test, Castle, poi cambierà tutto. Non potremo tornare indietro". Kate aveva la voce trasfigurata dalla pazienza di una martire in odore di santità alle prese con il volgo.  
"Credo che...", deglutì. Perché si ostinava a parlare? Era forse perseguitato da una maledizione? Giocò il tutto per tutto. "Credo che la realtà non cambi, a prescindere dal nostro venire a conoscenza dei fatti, e quindi in questo momento tu sei già... o non sei...".  
La gola si inaridì e le labbra non vollero saperne di pronunciare la parola incriminata.  
Kate si tirò su di scatto, facendolo sobbalzare, minando di conseguenza il suo equilibrio precario.  
"Mi stai facendo innervosire, Castle", sbottò irritata. "Puoi cercare di esprimerti chiaramente? Non sopporto più questo modo che ti è preso di non finire le frasi".  
Il repentino sbalzo d'umore lo lasciò spiazzato. Erano gli ormoni? _Oddio, no_. Qualcuno doveva fermarlo. Quella era una cosa che _ _davvero__ non si sarebbe mai dovuto lasciar scappare in sua presenza.  
 _ _Mai citare gli ormoni,__ si appuntò.  
Si sforzò di rimanere passivo di fronte alla sua aria combattiva. Se ne stava seduta con le gambe incrociate a fissarlo torva. Sembrava un corvo appollaiato su un ramo spoglio sotto la pioggia implacabile.  
"Vuoi che parli chiaramente?".  
L'aria insofferente e assassina con cui Kate accolse la sua domanda, che doveva apparirle retorica e del tutto idiota, ma che lui aveva posto per essere sicuro di non peggiorare la situazione – come strategia di difesa poteva sempre sostenere che era stata lei a insistere – gli fece venire il sospetto che forse non sarebbe stato necessario scoprire la verità da una lineetta di non sapeva nemmeno che colore. O erano croci? Non aveva avuto il tempo di ripassare i concetti fondamentali.

"Vai subito a fare quel test, Beckett! Che cosa stiamo aspettando?! Che tu ci partorisca un bambino qui in piscina?! Corri!", tuonò a gran voce.  
Kate guardò interdetta, con gli occhi spalancati di un gatto arruffato e spaventato. Era proprio la reazione che aveva sperato provocare. L'aveva presa in contropiede, affidandosi all'effetto sorpresa.  
"Ma...", balbettò lei, confusa.  
"Niente __ma__ ". Castle si alzò in piedi. "Nello spogliatoio della piscina c'è un bagno. Ti aspetterò fuori dalla porta".  
Spinta dalla forza d'inerzia e da una inconsueta mancanza di volontà, si alzò anche lei, imitandolo. "Non intendo fare il test in un bagno di servizio. Non sono la tua amante clandestina povera e tu il figlio dei padroni ricchi", si indignò.  
Castle scoppiò a ridere, per la fantasia elaborata che lei aveva prodotto in pochi secondi. Ottenne finalmente un sorriso in cambio.  
"Scegli il bagno che vuoi. Ti va bene quello in camera da letto? O vuoi che te ne costruisca uno nuovo con del marmo di Carrara appositamente importato?".  
Si fermò a scrutarlo sorniona, inclinando la testa. "Lo faresti sul serio, vero Castle?". Certo che sì. Non doveva essere un'idea molto difficile da realizzare, se avesse pagato profumatamente chiunque si fosse offerto di farlo.  
"Kate". Le afferrò le braccia, scuotendole per effetto dell'agitazione che lo faceva tremare. "Puoi, per favore, andare a fare il test? Puoi farlo per me?". Scandì bene le parole, per giocarsi la sua ultima chance.  
Non sapeva che cos'altro gli fosse rimasto da fare, se non caricarsela sulle spalle e chiuderla a chiave in casa. Per qualche motivo, non era considerato legale negli Stati Uniti. Nessuno doveva aver previsto di trovarsi alle prese con una donna tanto cocciuta.  
Inspiegabilmente, il volto di Kate si aprì e divenne luminoso. Euforico.  
"D'accordo", sussurrò in preda all'eccitazione.  
Lo prese per mano e si avviò di corsa dentro casa. A Castle sembrò di venire trascinato da una pericolosa furia appena risvegliatasi, ma si guardò bene dal lamentarsi, anche se temeva che sarebbero capitombolati a terra molto prima di raggiungere la loro destinazione.

Sulla soglia del luogo designato per l'evento sacro - il piccolo bagno di servizio accanto alla cucina, che non aveva nulla di quella nobiltà che aveva richiesto prima con tanta insistenza -, Kate sembrò avere qualche ripensamento.  
Frenò di punto in bianco, e si voltò verso di lui che, spinto dall'energia cinetica – per lo più nervosa – non riuscì a fermarsi in tempo. Kate gli rovinò contro. Lui si scusò in automatico, senza sapere, di nuovo, che cosa stesse succedendo. Sperò di non averle fatto male.  
Lo guardò, un po' impacciata, liberando nervosamente il viso dai capelli. "Non dovremmo... non so, parlare, prima?".  
"Di che cosa dobbiamo parlare? Ormai quello che è fatto è fatto". Doveva impratichirsi meglio nell'arte della diplomazia, se voleva uscire vivo da una potenziale gravidanza, si rimproverò. Ma aveva esaurito ogni resistenza.  
"Sì, ma... tu vuoi un bambino?", gli chiese bisbigliando, scrutandolo con occhi, pozze ansiose dentro alle quali cadde senza appigli. "Un __altro__ , intendo".  
Come se avessero già prodotto una nidiata di pulcini e si dovesse specificare a quale si stesse riferendo.  
 _Voleva un bambino?_ La domanda, tanto naturale e altrettanto spiazzante, lo tramortì.  
Certo che voleva un bambino. Lui voleva bambini per definizione. Era nato padre, lo dicevano tutti.  
Ma la verità era che la sua mente non aveva ancora confezionato l'immagine di un bambino in carne e ossa, distinto da Alex. Un __nuovo__ bambino.  
"Io...", deglutì finché non gli rimase più saliva. "Vorrei una bambina, se ti è possibile. Per via di quel discorso che le femmine si affezionano ai padri, non che mi lamenti del mio rapporto con Alex, però, sai, credo dovremmo parlare del suo complesso di Edipo...".  
"Castle", lo redarguì severa. Era il suo turno di frenare le spinte centrifughe per riportarlo alla realtà.  
"Ok. Sì. Sì, voglio un bambino. Anche se non vorrai sposarmi nemmeno questa volta". Preferì un approccio di totale flessibilità. "Voglio una piccola Beckett. Ho ancora quel tutù di Alexis conservato da qualche parte...", proseguì con voce dolce e sognante.  
 _No, no, no. Fermo._ Non doveva pensare a una mini Beckett con il tutù. Forse la Beckett grande non avrebbe apprezzato, accusandolo di essere uno stereotipo vivente. Però, di nascosto, gli era consentito avere delle fantasie? Si sentiva già il corpicino caldo e minuscolo tra le mani e profumo di neonato.  
Aveva bisogno di un bicchiere d'acqua. E di appoggiarsi da qualche parte. D'un tratto le gambe si erano fatte molli.

"E tu? Tu lo vuoi, Kate?". Gli costò molto porre quella domanda, lì in piedi davanti alla porta del bagno.  
Capiva che potesse essere difficile per lei e non era scontato che facesse i salti di gioia – dopotutto era il _suo_ corpo a venire stravolto di nuovo – ma voleva che quella sua fantasia appena creatasi venisse condivisa e amata da entrambi. Dovevano proteggerla.  
"Non sono contraria all'idea", sottolineò compunta. Era già qualcosa. "Ma vorrei, almeno una volta, se possibile, __decidere__ di avere dei bambini, prima di diventare il bersaglio di una cicogna ostinata e ripetitiva".  
Qual era il giorno in cui si celebravano le cicogne?  
"Programmeremo i prossimi".  
Lo sguardo di orrore lo divertì. L'aveva detto apposta.  
"Non avremo nessun altro bambino", chiarì Kate con forza.  
"Lo dicevi anche dopo Alex", le fece notare pacatamente.  
Kate fece un respiro profondo. "Prima di tutto, non sappiamo se ci sia un bambino a tutti gli effetti e, in secondo luogo, non è colpa mia se tu... tu...". Si morse le labbra, in preda alla frustrazione.  
"Sono tanto _virile_?", concluse compiaciuto. Sperò di poter esprimere quella grande verità molte altre volte nel corso della loro vita insieme. Sapeva di infastidirla oltremodo e, segretamente, gli era sempre piaciuta quando si alterava. Anche se preferiva quando la sua ira era destinata ad altri bersagli.  
Kate fece un passo verso il luogo che era diventato ormai la loro personale bocca della verità.  
Indugiò di nuovo.  
"E se non ci fosse nessun bambino?", gli chiese con voce un po' tremante, pur sforzandosi di mantenere il solito tono determinato di chi sapeva esattamente quello che voleva e come fare a ottenerlo. "È che adesso... non voglio rinunciare a quella tua bambina con il tutù", ammise con uno sforzo, quasi soffocando.  
La abbracciò forte per non farle vedere che l'aveva già ridotto a uno straccio, quella Bambina con il Tutù. E non era ancora nata. E, forse, concepita.


	5. Cinque

Era sempre stata convinta, e ne aveva altresì avuto numerose dimostrazioni, fino a questo punto della sua vita, che il tempo fosse una linea neutra che collegava due punti posti a una certa distanza, e lo faceva senza pathos né sentimentalismi. Senza capricci, soprattutto. Faceva il suo dovere ticchettando sulle rotaie, dritto verso la sua meta.  
Chiusa nel piccolo bagno mentre attendeva che il test si approntasse, capì pienamente sulla sua pelle, per la prima volta, che cosa significasse il concetto di "tempo dilatato".  
I tre minuti previsti trascorsero così lentamente che cominciò a trovare credibile l'ipotesi dei viaggi temporali. Era sicura che, nel minuscolo intervallo che ci volle perché il test si colorasse della lineetta prevista, sarebbe stata in grado di fare un salto in qualche altra epoca, vivere un'altra vita, e tornare agevolmente in quella presente.  
Le venne l'idea di confidarsi con Castle sul contenuto allucinatorio delle sue fantasticherie, ma si fermò quando lo trovò a fissare cupo il muro davanti a sé.

Mancava l'aria, in quel cubicolo adibito a bagno d'emergenza. Faceva un caldo insopportabile, come se non avessero previsto di dotarlo di aria condizionata, perché tanto nessuno badava a quel locale angusto e inospitale.  
Non c'erano finestre, cosa che contribuiva ad aumentare la sua sensazione di soffocamento dentro a una cassa sigillata.  
Era seduta in precario equilibrio su uno sgabello di plastica che il leggero cotone del suo abito stropicciato non riusciva a rendere confortevole. Aveva raccolto le gambe contro il petto, abbracciandole, e aveva appoggiato il mento sulle ginocchia, con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto.  
Castle era seduto sul pavimento di piastrelle – forse la zona più fresca – appoggiato di schiena contro la porta chiusa. Era così teso che se l'avesse toccato sarebbe andato in mille pezzi.  
Si era offerto di rimanere fuori ad aspettarla, ma lei non riusciva a pensare a niente di meno desiderabile che rimanere separata da lui. Così era entrato. Non le era sfuggita l'espressione di sollievo e gratitudine che aveva acceso il suo viso.  
Non avevano più parlato.  
Ci sarebbe stato così tanto da dirsi, se il test fosse stato positivo. Avrebbero avuto argomenti di cui discutere per intere giornate. Era certa che nessuno avrebbe dormito quella notte.  
O anche se fosse stato negativo. Forse in qual caso sarebbe stato ancora più necessario parlarsi, sfogarsi, confidarsi.  
Così, di comune accordo, rimandavano tutti i discorsi al momento successivo la sentenza.  
Sapeva che Castle si stava chiedendo se lei __sentisse__ qualcosa, lei che custodiva – o meno – il loro segreto. Glielo aveva letto in volto quando l'aveva sorpreso a fissarla con aria interrogativa.  
Chiuse gli occhi, mordicchiandosi una nocca.  
Non sentiva nulla. Così come non aveva sentito niente la prima volta. Aveva sempre letto nei romanzi che le madri dovrebbero percepire da subito quel legame misterioso con una nuova vita. I delfini non si accorgevano per istinto della presenza di donne incinte? Non lo ricordava. Forse era un'invenzione della sua mente sovreccitata.  
Il suo corpo era invece muto alle sue orecchie. Non era degna di far parte nemmeno di un branco di delfini.  
Il martellio di un orologio rumoroso la infastidì, prima di rendersi conto che era il battito assordante del suo cuore.  
La sveglia che Castle aveva impostato sul cellulare la fece quasi saltare per aria, quando trillò. Si alzò in piedi, vincendo l'intorpidimento delle gambe costrette in una posizione innaturale.  
"Vuoi... guardare tu?", si offrì, perdendo di colpo tutto il suo coraggio. C'era un grumo di emozioni che le bloccavano la trachea.  
"No. Penso che dovresti farlo tu", rispose Castle con gli occhi arrossati e la voce roca.  
Erano ridicoli. Si mettevano a fare convenevoli proprio in una circostanza del genere.  
"D'accordo. Lo farò io". Prendere in mano la situazione era quello che le riusciva meglio. Non perse tempo a dirsi che era il momento della verità o altre sciocchezze del genere. Voleva solo avere quella dannata risposta, prima che la mancanza di ossigeno la facesse svenire sul pavimento.

Gli diede le spalle, sollevò il test dal lavabo e lo voltò. Le mani avevano smesso di tremare. Lo fissò per qualche secondo. Il gelo corse nelle sue vene, dilagando nel suo corpo e una calma innaturale la invase. Finse di controllare il risultato sul foglietto delle istruzioni, cosa che lui aveva già fatto e non solo una volta, prima di cominciare l'intera operazione.  
Lei sapeva già qual era il risultato e lui no. Doveva solo comunicarglielo, il prima possibile. Non voleva lasciarlo sulle spine.  
Ma aveva bisogno di prendere fiato, prima di voltarsi verso Castle e riferirgli quale sarebbe stato il loro destino, una volta per tutte. Non le piaceva quel ruolo di messaggera di cui era stava investita.  
Cominciò a rivalutare l'opinione negativa che aveva sempre avuto sul fatto che, la prima volta, con Alex, fosse stato un medico indaffarato a rivelarle la verità, invece che un marito premuroso e decisamente più coinvolto. Questa tensione era insostenibile. Una ciocca le sfuggì dal nodo disordinato con cui aveva raccolto i capelli. Se la portò dietro a un orecchio, da cui scivolò subito di nuovo.

Udiva distintamente il respiro pesante di Castle alle sue spalle. Indossò l'espressione che ritenne più adatta, ruotò su se stessa, lo guardò in viso – quel viso amato e pieno di ansia – e per un attimo vacillò nel suo intento.  
"Mi dispiace, Castle... il test è...".  
Non riuscì a finire, non fece in tempo a dirgli che il test era negativo, __ma non preoccuparti Castle, esistono i falsi negativi, magari è troppo presto, e poi siamo giovani, possiamo tentare tutte le volte che vogliamo, non devi rimanerci male, del resto non l'abbiamo programmato__ _,_ perché venne travolta dal suo abbraccio fragoroso e da manifestazione di esultanza e vittoria che la confusero, oltre a farle girare la testa e rendere prossimo un attacco di nausea.  
"Castle... che cosa stai facendo?".  
Dovette colpirlo sul petto, per spingerlo lontano da sé e avere così l'agio di introdurre un po' di ossigeno nei polmoni.  
"Festeggio".  
"Festeggi il fatto che sia negativo?". Era lei o lui si stava comportando in modo incomprensibile perfino per i suoi standard? O significava che lui non voleva bambini? La giornata si sarebbe fatta interessante. Avrebbero avuto molto di cui parlare, in quel caso.  
"Hai mentito. È positivo", le rispose come un gatto che avesse appena intrappolato un topolino di campagna dentro alla sua tana.  
"Non ho mentito", protestò, sempre più allibita. E allarmata.  
"Arricci sempre il naso, quando non dici la verità".  
Era impazzito. Ma a un livello di pazzia che la spaventava.  
"Non arriccio nessun naso". Se lo toccò istintivamente, nel caso avesse subito delle trasformazioni fisiche a sua insaputa.  
"È vero, non lo fai. Ho visto il risultato riflesso nello specchio mentre tu rimuginavi sulle verità della vita fissando il pavimento".  
E così non era l'unico ad aver giocato sporco. Lui l'aveva saputo prima di lei! Avvertì il desiderio profondo di torcergli un orecchio. Le aveva rovinato la sorpresa. Voleva solo dirgli che non c'erano bambini per poi rivelargli eccitata che invece c'erano e assorbire tutta la sua gioia e meraviglia.  
Era un piano idiota, se ne rendeva conto.  
"Ok, d'accordo. È evidente che non riesci a comportarti da persona adulta. Sì, è positivo", annunciò stando molto sulle sue, pur con un sorriso pronto a sfuggirle dagli angoli delle labbra.  
Venne stritolata di nuovo dal suo possente abbraccio, che privò di aria lei e chiunque ci fosse al suo interno. Ricevette molteplici attacchi di baci con lo schiocco che la fecero implorare, ridendo, che la smettesse subito o avrebbe chiesto il divorzio, anche se non erano sposati.  
La afferrò per le spalle e la scosse, pieno di entusiasmo.  
"Quindi... avrò la mia bambina con il tutù".  
"Se è un altro maschio intendi darlo via?".  
"Non è un maschio. Certe cose i padri _le_ _ _sentono__ ", annunciò orgoglioso. Per fortuna c'erano i padri __a sentirle__ , commentò dentro di sé, non riuscendo a smettere di ridere. Inviò un appunto mentale all'insieme di cellule già sessualmente definite che albergano nel suo utero, specificando che a lei sarebbe andato bene anche se fosse stato un maschio. E non si facevano discriminazioni, in quella famiglia. Avrebbero messo anche a lui il tutù, se così avesse preferito.  
"E adesso non avrai nessuna scusa per non sposarmi", proseguì esultante come un cavallo imbizzarrito. Si chiese se sarebbe mai più riuscito a recuperare un po' di senno. Sembrava di no.  
"Castle. Concentrati", gli ordinò seria. La questione non andava presa sottogamba.  
Ottenne la sua momentanea attenzione.  
"Non voglio sentire parlare di matrimonio. Adesso abbiamo altro a cui pensare. Promettimelo". Gli prese il mento tra le mani. "Me lo prometti? Niente matrimonio o esco da questa porta e me ne vado ad avere i tuoi bambini altrove. Intesi?".  
Castle annuì vigorosamente. Era certa che non avesse nemmeno sentito una sola parola.


	6. Sei

"Dove stai andando?", le chiese Castle assumendo già una preoccupante sfumatura ansiosa, quando Kate si divincolò dal suo abbraccio. La stessa di quando era convinto che il mondo là fuori stesse tramando per farle del male e per questo lui, impavido, era tenuto a indossare il mantello dell'eroe che l'avrebbe protetta.  
"Esco da questo sgabuzzino. Si soffoca qui dentro. Hai risparmiato sull'aria condizionata?".  
Gli sorrise per mitigare il tono acido. Non aveva avuto intenzione di essere scortese, ma trovava allarmante quando Castle si trasformava in una versione troppo zelante di se stesso. E non pensava di sbagliare di molto nei suoi sospetti.  
"Vado a fare una nuotata", concedette alla fine, dopo un duello silenzioso, sfilandogli davanti con aria disinvolta.  
"Perché?", fu più un latrato ansimante che una domanda fatta a puro titolo informativo.  
"Perché ho caldo e voglio rinfrescarmi".  
La afferrò per un polso e la trattenne. Kate capì che i suoi timori erano fondati.  
"Credo che dovresti riguardarti", enunciò con enfasi e una punta di panico a grattare la voce.  
"Mi __riguarderò__ benissimo anche in piscina, Castle", tagliò molto corto, capendo di aver avuto ragione fin da principio. Non era più il suo fidanzato, padre di suo figlio – dei suoi figli – e probabilmente suo futuro sposo. Era diventato una chioccia apprensiva e suscettibile. Bisognava stargli alla larga.  
"Non possiamo... non dovremmo parlare con qualcuno?".  
Adesso stava esagerando. Andava fermato.  
"Con chi? Con il sindaco? Vuoi far sapere la notizia a tutta la città?", lo provocò.  
"No", le rispose con disappunto, offeso forse dal suo tentativo di fare dello spirito. "Non dovresti farti visitare, fare le analisi, consultarti con un medico?".  
"Sì. Sono tutte cose che farò quando torneremo a casa. Ma nel frattempo non posso imbalsamarmi, come vorresti tu".  
Era meglio essere chiari da subito. Non voleva farsi rinchiudere sotto una campana di vetro. E sapeva perfettamente che con Castle quello era un rischio concreto. Lo apprezzava, certo, ma... entro un certo limite, che stavano già sorpassando.  
"Non vuoi almeno... chiamare il tuo ginecologo?", le propose come ultima spiaggia, affranto.  
"Per quale motivo? Farmi fare le congratulazioni? È troppo presto per una visita".  
La guardò muto, ma non sconfitto. Era sicura che avesse ancora qualche freccia in serbo per lei, nella sua faretra. Sostenne il suo sguardo senza battere ciglio.  
Alla fine fu lui a cedere. Si fece da parte e le consentì di passare, liberandola dalla prigionia. Cominciava a sentirsi un po' claustrofobica, forse per via dell'aria viziata o per colpa dei timori irragionevoli di Castle.

Marciò dritta verso l'esterno, assaporando il fresco allettante delle mattonelle sotto la pianta dei piedi. Si diresse senza esitazioni verso la piscina, controllando con la coda dell'occhio di non essere seguita. Se avesse ricominciato con le sue solite raccomandazioni esitanti, l'avrebbe spinto dentro l'acqua. Senza nessun rimpianto.  
Quando arrivò vicino al bordo, rimase qualche istante a fissare la superficie appena increspata. Con un gesto fluido si sfilò il vestito, che si afflosciò ai suoi piedi e, con un tuffo impeccabile, si immerse. Lunghe scie di bollicine le stuzzicarono il cuoio capelluto, facendole il solletico.  
Poche altre volte nella vita aveva sperimentato una tale beatitudine. La temperatura era perfetta, non troppo fredda da costringerla a muoversi in modo vigoroso, ma deliziosamente rinfrescante sul suo corpo accaldato.  
Nuotò a lungo nel silenzio totale, fendendo l'acqua con bracciate calme e precise, senza quasi sollevare spruzzi.  
Il cielo era completamente privo di nubi sopra di sé, quando, stanca e rigenerata, si girò sul dorso per riposare. Lo considerò di buon augurio.  
Chiuse gli occhi lasciandosi trasportare dal movimento ritmico della massa liquida, che tendeva inesorabilmente a tornare al suo stato di calma originario, intervenendo sull'entropia che lei aveva creato. Anche il suo corpo si sarebbe trasformato per mantenere l'equilibrio, a causa dei cambiamenti che si sarebbero presto generati. _Omeostasi_. Forse era già all'opera in quel momento. Mentre lei si abbandonava all'ozio, il suo intero sistema stava laboriosamente creando spazio per una nuova vita. Ebbe un brivido, ma non di freddo.  
Il sole le scaldava piacevolmente il volto quasi asciutto, creando giochi di colore dietro le sue palpebre abbassate. Era una giornata magnifica e il suo stato d'animo rispecchiava gli agenti naturali all'opera.  
Allargò le braccia, rimanendo a galla senza nessuno sforzo. Una pace che non sentiva da tempo la invase, muscolo dopo muscolo, finché non dilagò in tutte le cellule. Sentì lo stomaco finalmente rilassarsi e un'emozione mai dimenticata – conservata in qualche parte dentro di lei – si ripresentò luminosa al suo cospetto.  
Sorrise appagata, a nessuno in particolare.  
Quando arrivò a sfiorare con le dita una delle pareti piastrellate tornò in posizione verticale, aggrappandosi al bordo con le braccia, dove appoggiò la testa, per farsi scaldare dai caldi raggi del sole.

Sentì un rumore. Non voleva abbandonare quello stato di benessere uterino, quindi si rifiutò di tornare alla realtà.  
Solo dopo qualche minuto la curiosità ebbe la meglio sul suo istinto conservativo, facendole socchiudere gli occhi.  
E Castle era lì. Implacabile e determinato, in piedi davanti a lei, reggeva in mano un ampio telo di spugna che, indovinò, doveva accoglierla una volta uscita dall'acqua.  
"Castle, che cosa ci fai lì?", chiese stancamente, rifiutandosi di alzare la testa, una volta che ebbe recuperato la posizione irresistibilmente comoda.  
"Non voglio che tu prenda freddo, quando uscirai", le spiegò calmo come la morte.  
"È estate", gli fece notare, sapendo già in partenza che sarebbe stato inutile.  
"Ci sono delle correnti d'aria pericolose, a quest'ora".  
"E che cosa possono farmi? Aggredirmi a tradimento?".  
"Sì, proprio così. Possono farti tornare la nausea. O farti venire mal di schiena. O altre cose spiacevoli che più tardi controllerò su Google. Ma non voglio farti fretta. Prenditi pure tutto il tempo che vuoi".  
"E tu te ne starai lì in piedi come un avvoltoio ad aspettarmi?".  
"Esatto", rispose pieno di dignità, molto compreso nel suo ruolo di salvatore di giovani infreddolite.  
Kate ridacchiò.  
Alzò la testa, addolcendo l'espressione sarcastica che le venne naturale.  
"Vieni in acqua con me", lo invitò suadente.  
"Non posso, io...".  
Allungò una mano. "Lo so. Devi fare la guardia agli agenti atmosferici avversi che stanno per colpirmi. Ma non pensi che mi proteggeresti meglio standomi vicino? Poniamo il caso che arrivi qualche altra vittima di un delitto a morire dentro la tua piscina...".  
Castle rifletté sulle sue parole, ma l'idea parve allettarlo molto in fretta. Ne fu felice, perché così non sarebbe stata costretta a issarsi sul bordo e a trascinarlo dentro. Se lo trovò accanto in un batter d'occhio e non si lasciò sfuggire l'occasione di inerpicarsi sul suo corpo, incrociando le gambe dietro la sua schiena. Con le mani bagnate lo spettinò, per togliergli quell'espressione corrucciata che non lo aveva ancora abbandonato, come di chi ha tutti i pesi del mondo sulle sue spalle.  
Castle la sorresse senza fatica con un braccio intorno alla vita.  
Kate si appoggiò alla sua spalla, abbandonandosi contro di lui. Sperò che non parlasse, perché voleva trasmettergli e assaporare con lui il momento di perfetta felicità che stava vivendo.


	7. Sette

Immerso nell'acqua fino alle spalle, concentrato nel tentativo di mantenere una posizione di equilibrio che non rompesse l'incanto del momento, solo dopo qualche tempo Castle si arrischiò a muovere piano una mano, per accarezzarle la pelle della schiena, disegnando con lentezza misurata e voluta ampi cerchi che partivano dalla colonna vertebrale fino ad arrivare ai fianchi.  
Li sentì ossuti sotto al suo palmo, ma si impose di non allarmarsi. Non era troppo magra? Sarebbe stato suo compito assicurarsi che mangiasse abbastanza. E doveva smettere di fare tutte le altre cose pericolose che adesso non gli venivano in mente. Poteva leggere, fare passeggiate, riposare. Nient'altro.  
Doveva prendersi cura di se stessa, a tutto il resto avrebbe pensato lui. Era lì per quello.  
Si appuntò mentalmente di ricordare di svuotare la piscina, al più presto. Le avrebbe spiegato che nella notte c'era stata un'improvvisa e inaspettata siccità. Quel genere di cose che capitano a causa del riscaldamento globale.  
Tutto quell'esercizio fisico doveva essere interrotto fino a quando lui in persona non avesse parlato con un medico.

Kate non dava segni di vita, anche se era sicuro che stesse respirando. Il suo radar funzionava perfettamente.  
Avrebbe voluto abbracciarla un po' più stretta – gli dolevano i muscoli nel tentativo di trattenersi – ma non voleva darle fastidio. Esagerare. Ecco un'altra cosa che doveva segnare nella lista che stava diventando via via più lunga: niente effusioni fisiche. Per sempre. O, almeno, finché non fosse nata la bambina. Poi avrebbero potuto, con calma, tornare alle loro abitudini. Fino ad allora lei sarebbe stata una santa, intoccabile.  
Fece emergere una mano dall'acqua per rinfrescarle una guancia. Il sole pomeridiano poteva essere ancora violento e lui non voleva che si scottasse.  
Non si curò del fatto che solo qualche minuto prima si era preoccupato che prendesse freddo.  
"Rilassati, Castle", mormorò Kate stringendosi a lui.  
Forse la questione della santa doveva essere rivista. Magari un po' di contatto fisico non avrebbe guastato. Del resto la vicinanza non era necessaria per creare quell'ormone che serviva a creare legami? _Ossitocina_. Ecco qual era la parola giusta. Strano come in certi momenti gli venissero in mente le cose più assurde.  
No, non era strano. Stava cercando di concentrarsi su altri dettagli per non issarla sul bordo e dedicarsi a tutto quello che fino al giorno prima era sembrato normale e anzi auspicabile e desiderabile, tenendo conto che la piscina era stata appositamente costruita in uno spazio intimo e privato, e cioè invisibile a chiunque nel giro di chilometri, nemmeno se proveniente dal mare. Non che pensasse che qualcuno dovesse spiarli, ma avevano trascorso molti pomeriggi pigri e piacevoli nella totale certezza di avere tutta la privacy del mondo.

"Sono _molto_ rilassato", le rispose in automatico, continuando a sorreggerla, spostando solo lievemente la testa per non farsi solleticare dalle sue labbra invitanti. Dovevano darsi un contegno.  
"Sei rigido come un tronco, Castle. Proprio come quello che tu e Alex avete trovato in riva all'oceano ieri e avete voluto a tutti i costi portare a casa".  
Gli indicò il reperto di notevoli dimensioni che faceva bella mostra di sé in giardino. Lui e Alex si erano divertiti a inventare una storia di pirati, vascelli fantasmi e baie misteriose. Anche se era troppo piccolo per seguire le sue elaborate trame, il bambino lo ascoltava sempre con gli occhi spalancati.  
Il suo divertimento preferito rimaneva comunque quello di riempirsi di sabbia dalla testa ai piedi, con la scusa fare costruzioni che le onde dell'alta marea facevano scomparire, di fronte ai suoi occhi delusi.  
Si era mossa, parlando, e questo aveva creato delle piccole onde intorno a loro che minacciavano di allontanarla. Aumentò la presa delle gambe intorno al suo bacino, cosa che fece vacillare ulteriormente il suo proponimento di castità assoluta.

Aveva ragione, in ogni caso. Non era rilassato. Era confuso e un po' sconvolto. Esisteva lo stress post traumatico indotto dalla notizia inaspettata di un'altra paternità, nonostante potesse contarne già due? Perché l'evento l'aveva colto tanto impreparato?  
Perché era la prima volta che poteva starle vicino. Perché l'altra volta non c'era stato. Perché voleva recuperare il tempo perduto. Perché voleva fare tutto per lei, ma non aveva idea di dove cominciare e questo lo disorientava.  
E anche perché non avevano pensato ad un altro bambino. Sì, erano due adulti che sapevano quello che facevano. Ma lui aveva sempre immaginato che prima si sarebbero sposati. Come si faceva una volta. Come avrebbero dovuto fare anche loro.  
 _ _Se.__  
Se non fosse scomparso chissà dove. Sentì la famigliare e sempre spiacevole stretta allo stomaco, mentre stancamente si imponeva per l'ennesima volta di non pensarci.  
Perché rovinare un momento tanto perfetto? Perché tornare indietro a rivangare brutti ricordi? Lei sembrava decisa a proiettarsi nel futuro. Non avrebbe voluto rimanere indietro. Voleva seguirla e stare al suo passo.

"Andrà tutto bene, Castle", continuò Kate, comprendendo lo sforzo in atto per dissimulare il piccolo buco nero che dimorava ancora al suo interno, compreso l'ampio sorriso con cui si era mascherato, che non l'aveva affatto ingannata.  
"Di solito sono io a dirlo", ammise a malincuore, con la sgradevole sensazione di apparirle petulante e fastidioso.  
Il sorriso che ebbe in risposta fu meno scenografico, ma molto più autentico del suo.  
"Si vede che alla fine mi hai convinto", rispose guardandolo con quegli occhi nocciola dall'espressione così affettuosa che lo fecero sentire un idiota.  
Non disse nulla, per non rovinarle l'umore a causa del proprio stato d'animo conflittuale.  
"Perché sei preoccupato? È perché non l'abbiamo deciso? Forse... non lo volevi?".  
Il solo fatto di averla indotta a porgli quella domanda lo inorridì. Che razza di impressione le aveva fatto?  
"No, Kate. No. Assolutamente, no". Gli urgeva di convincerla che non fosse così e cancellare quei cumuli di ombre dai suoi occhi.  
"Non è un problema, Castle. Non ne abbiamo veramente discusso e se anche l'idea poteva allettarti – allettava anche me – un conto è un pensiero astratto, un altro la realtà. Alex è ancora molto piccolo e...".

 _ _No, no, no.__ Doveva fermarla subito. Come erano finiti dall'abbracciarsi pieni di euforia a quella strisciante atmosfera di disagio tra loro? Beh, si stava abbracciando anche adesso, rivalutò. Ma lui stava togliendo ossigeno all'entusiasmo di entrambi.  
"Sono molto felice di avere un altro bambino, Kate, credimi. Ne sono così felice che inviterei il vicinato per una festa con i fuochi d'artificio".  
Un'occhiata allarmata lo convinse a fare marcia indietro. "Festa che ovviamente non organizzeremo". Lo divertiva pensare che non fosse del tutto certa che non lo avrebbe davvero fatto, a sua insaputa, magari. "Non rinuncerei mai alla mia nuova bambina del tutto identica a te".  
Kate sbuffò. "Non riusciresti a gestire due Beckett insieme, Castle, lo sai benissimo anche tu".  
"Mettimi alla prova", insistette per stare al gioco. In realtà era _sicuro_ che non sarebbe sopravvissuto a due Beckett. Soprattutto se una avesse voluto a tutti i costi uscire di casa per avere degli appuntamenti.  
"È solo che...".  
"Sapevo che c'era qualcosa che ti tormentava".  
Fece un profondo respiro.  
"È solo che è la prima nostra gravidanza insieme e vorrei starti vicino come non ho potuto fare l'altra volta e invece esagero e sbaglio", confessò in un soffio.  
Era la verità. Non c'era altro, non da parte sua.  
Kate rimase in silenzio, osservando l'oceano lontano. Si chiese che cosa stesse pensando. Era qualcosa che aveva ancora il potere di mandarlo in frustrazione.  
Tornò a rivolgersi verso di lui, posandogli una mano sulla guancia.  
"Già. L'altra volta non ci sei stato", commentò con una nota di tristezza appena percettibile, ma chiaramente udibile per le sue orecchie sensibili e allenate.  
Perfetto. Adesso magari l'avrebbe anche fatta piangere. Perché non le raccontava anche qualche storia straziante che aveva dei cuccioli orfani come protagonisti? Perché non se ne era stato zitto, invece che dover per forza parlarle di eventi dolorosi?  
La costrinse a guardarlo negli occhi. "Ma ti prometto che questa volta ti starò accanto come non ho potuto fare con Alex. Molto di più, anzi. Tutto quello che potrò". Le parlò con tono accorato e il cuore in tasca, per farle capire la totale serietà delle sue intenzioni.  
Non era qualcosa su cui volesse scherzare.

Non si aspettava però l'allarme che le si disegnò sul viso.  
"Intendi dire che mi tormenterai il doppio rispetto a quanto avresti fatto in una situazione normale, Castle? Perché non credo di meritare una punizione del genere. Mi vedo già costretta in casa a __riguardarmi__ per tutti i nove mesi. So che è questo che hai in mente", concluse gemendo disperata.  
Castle scoppiò in una fragorosa risata.  
"Non sono andato così tanto avanti con il pensiero, ma sì, credo che impedirti di uscire e obbligarti a riposare _a lungo_ sia un'ottima idea".  
Il calcio che gli arrivò non fu così violento come era nelle intenzioni di partenza, perché attutito dall'acqua. Ma servì a metterlo in guardia.  
La baciò piano sulle labbra.  
"Lo faremo insieme, questa volta, Kate", bisbigliò.  
"Lo ricorderò quando starò partorendo, Castle. Magari ti andrà di prendere il mio posto", ribatté sarcastica.  
Gli sfiorò una tempia. "So che ci sarai. Ma promettimi che non ti dannerai l'anima per darmi tutto quello che mi è mancato l'altra volta".  
L'accenno a tutte quelle mancanze lo gettò nello sconforto. Non gli era ancora passata. A nessuno dei due. Ma si sforzò di essere positivo.  
"Prometto di non esagerare. Nel caso puoi sempre darmi qualche calcio".  
Si sorrisero.  
"Saremo felici, Kate. Felici e basta".  
Sapeva che non era una promessa che potesse farle, ma sembrò giusto così.  
Il bacio divenne più profondo, ma lui non lo fermò. Le allentò anzi il laccetto del costume striminzito, facendola divincolare per il solletico.  
Forse avrebbero potuto iniziare a _riguardarsi_ più tardi. Sembrò essere d'accordo anche lei, che non si oppose ai suoi tentativi poco nascosti di generare endorfine appaganti per entrambi.


	8. Otto

Varcò la soglia della stanza di Alex con il bambino tra le braccia, un po' ansimante per il peso del corpo abbandonato contro la sua spalla e le scale appena salite.  
Era il loro ultimo giorno di vacanza negli Hamptons. L'indomani sarebbero tornati a New York ed era un pensiero che la rendeva malinconica.  
Aveva già prenotato la visita di controllo dal suo medico, su insistenza di Castle. Una volta a casa la macchina degli eventi prestabiliti si sarebbe messa in moto con inesorabile efficacia. Avevano vissuto in un universo sospeso che conteneva solo loro. Non aveva tanta fretta di abbandonarlo. Castle invece non vedeva l'ora di procedere senza esitazione verso il nuovo capitolo della loro vita.

Invece di mettere Alex a letto e tornare di sotto, come aveva anticipato a Castle - salutandolo con un bacio, mentre finiva di preparare i bagagli -, si diresse verso la sedia a dondolo bianca, nuova di zecca, che lui aveva scorto nella vetrina di un negozio e aveva voluto a tutti i costi comprare. Per la loro bambina. Non riusciva a pensare a niente di più bello – aveva sostenuto - che vederla seduta lì sopra con una neonata in braccio, in un quadretto di intimità domestica e materna che le aveva descritto in modo tanto particolareggiato e aulico da far svenire tutte le commesse, che l'avevano guardata con odio misto a invidia.  
L'aveva frenato in tempo prima che se ne facesse mandare una identica al loft, dove avrebbe fatto a pugni con il resto del loro arredamento, a meno che Castle non avesse in mente di sventrare parte dell'appartamento per creare una nursery, riempirla di cavalli a dondolo e allevarli tutti come principini.  
Forse non era un'idea così campata per aria, se avevano intenzione di ripopolare il mondo e creare una nuova civiltà, considerando l'attuale ritmo riproduttivo.  
Arrossì, sorridendo a se stessa.

Nei pochi giorni trascorsi dopo l'annuncio della lieta novella Castle si era sforzato di non esagerare con le attenzioni nei suoi riguardi - doveva rendergliene merito. Nonostante questo, era dovuta intervenire spesso per frenare i suoi eccessi. Dal canto suo era convinto che perfino mettere in tavola i piatti per la cena fosse troppo faticoso per lei.  
Non era vero che la faceva impazzire, come gli ripeteva decine di volte durante il giorno, un po' annoiata.  
Ne era felice. Era bello aprire gli occhi e vederlo adorante come se incarnasse l'archetipo della maternità occidentale. Era sicura che prima o poi sarebbe arrivato al punto da lasciarle doni votivi davanti all'altare. Amava quello sguardo di puro amore incondizionato. Solo adesso si rendeva conto di quanto le era mancato, prima.  
Non voleva però rimanere a impigrirsi mentre lui pensava a tutto. Quello no. Doveva assolutamente toglierselo dalla mente. Si sentiva in perfetta forma e se non avesse fotografato quella piccola lineetta, prima che sbiadisse, avrebbe stentato a credere che fosse vero. E, in effetti, non ne era ancora convinta. Astrattamente, sì. Nella pratica, non era così semplice.

La stanza era rischiarata dai raggi obliqui della luna. Dovevano mancare un paio di giorni al plenilunio, rifletté. Le venne voglia di colorare con uno dei pennarelli sparsi sul tavolo lo spicchio mancante.  
Accese la piccola lampada a forma di gufo vicino al letto di Alex, che li inondò di luce arancione calda e accogliente.  
L'aria che penetrava all'interno dalla finestra con le persiane ancora spalancate, per far uscire il calore della giornata, si era fatta più fresca. Le giornate si erano accorciate. Era davvero ora di tornare a casa.  
Prese una coperta di cotone traforato, ripiegata sul bracciolo e la avvolse intorno ad Alex.  
Non stava ancora dormendo e Kate ne fu felice. Le giornate di vacanza erano state per lui sempre molto intense e piene di attività, al punto che avevano dovuto anticipare l'orario della sua cena, per evitare che saltasse un pasto, troppo stanco per mangiare.  
Non quella sera. Quella sera voleva passare qualche minuto con lui.  
Se lo mise in grembo proprio come quando era piccolo, e iniziò a dondolarsi piano.  
Alex la guardò negli occhi. Kate si sentì fremere. Nonostante il grande attaccamento che il bambino aveva sviluppato nei confronti di Castle, al punto da trasformarlo quasi nella sua ombra – li prendeva affettuosamente in giro spesso - il legame con lei era rimasto immutato. Lo riscopriva nei momenti di quiete, quando Alex si rivolgeva a lei in cerca di attenzioni e abitudini che erano appartenute solo a loro, in tempi che sembravano tanto lontani, ormai.  
Gli accarezzò un piedino nudo, facendogli il solletico, e facendolo scoppiare a ridere. Rise anche lei.  
Si chiese quando fosse diventato così grande. Le sembrava che fosse cresciuto di qualche centimetro, rispetto a prima. O forse era l'abbronzatura uniforme a farlo apparire più alto. O quei capelli che si erano schiariti grazie al sole, tanto da poter passare per un bambino scandinavo, che loro avevano trovato per caso sotto a un cavolo. E si erano allungati parecchio. Castle aveva proposto di tagliarglieli, ma lei si era ribellata e aveva opposto un rifiuto così netto da sorprendere per prima se stessa.  
Nessuno avrebbe toccato i suoi ricci.

Cedette alla tentazione di annusarlo nella piega del collo, l'unico punto dove, quando era fortunata, riusciva a percepire ancora il profumo di quando era appena nato. Sentì il familiare concentrato della sua essenza inconfondibile, misto a una lievissima traccia del dopobarba di Castle, tracce di salsedine e, percepibile solo dal suo olfatto allenato, molecole di neonato intonse. Aspirò avidamente.  
Alex si infastidì e la respinse con una mano. Era colpa di Castle. Prima del suo arrivo quel bambino ingrato non aveva mai rifiutato le sue carezze.  
Indicò con determinazione un libro di fiabe appoggiato accanto a loro. Era da tanto che non gli leggeva nulla e fu felice di averne l'occasione e soprattutto che l'iniziativa venisse da lui.  
Prese il libro, si appoggiò meglio allo schienale, si schiarì la voce e...  
"Papà?", chiese Alex con quel fare volitivo che lei conosceva tanto bene.  
Il suo viso mostrava un miscuglio di delusione e offesa. Come si permetteva di usurpare il posto del padre?  
Kate se la prese personalmente. Avrebbe voluto ricordare al piccolo __svedese__ che, prima che il padre entrasse nelle loro vite, era stata lei a cambiargli i pannolini e leggergli le storie, prima che si addormentasse. Ma subito dopo rise di sé e del suo malumore. Non poteva davvero discutere con un bambino di poco più di un anno su quale genitore preferisse. Soprattutto perché non era sicura di vincere.

In ogni caso quella sera sarebbe toccato a lei e Castle non avrebbe dovuto sapere che Alex aveva chiesto di lui. Bisognava ristabilire un po' di ordine in quella famiglia.  
Alex si adattò presto al cambio di programma, senza opporsi. Forse era troppo stanco per iniziare un braccio di ferro che, in altre circostanze, non avrebbe avuto nessun problema a portare a termine senza cedere di un millimetro.  
Si sollevò solo una volta per prendere uno dei peluche incastrato in un angolo, tornando ad appoggiarsi contro il suo braccio, strofinandosi una delle piccole orecchie dell'animale di pezza sulle labbra.  
Non resistette e gli scoccò un bacio sulla fronte. E poi un altro sul collo, finché non lo assalì di baci, facendolo ridere a squarciagola con quel suono argentino che contagiava sempre tutti.  
Probabilmente anche Castle al piano di sotto. Aveva intenzione di godere di quei momenti finché non le avesse detto che si vergognava a farsi vedere con lei davanti al cancello della scuola.  
Quando l'ilarità si spense, recuperò il libro che era finito sul pavimento, incastrato tra la sedia a dondolo e l'armadio.  
Si rese conto però che Alex aveva esaurito tutte le riserve di energie. Abbandonò la testa all'indietro, mentre le palpebre si chiudevano sugli occhi appannati. Il respirò rallentò. L'ultimo assalto affettuoso da parte di sua madre doveva avergli dato il colpo di grazia.  
Si addormentò sorridendo, cosa che aveva sempre il potere di rasserenarla.  
Gli scostò i capelli sulla fronte, mentre il corpo si faceva sempre più pesante.  
Di colpo si materializzò davanti a lei l'immagine di un corpo nuovo, molto più piccolo e leggero, profumatissimo, che avrebbe preso il posto di Alex tra le sue braccia. Sentì qualcosa dentro di lei nascere, disperdersi e poi sciogliersi.  
Era la prima volta che aveva un'immagine così vivida e realistica del futuro bambino. E, ammise a malincuore, la sua mente aveva in effetti creato una _bambina_. Era tutta colpa di Castle. Doveva smettere di metterle in testa strane idee che, a furia di essere ripetute, finivano con l'apparire certezze che nessuno metteva più in discussione.


	9. Nove

Alex si era addormentato e Castle doveva essersi reso conto della sua assenza prolungata. I due eventi si erano verificati quasi contestualmente.  
L'aveva sentito salire le scale per venire a cercarla. Doveva aver controllato se stesse facendo i bagagli, perché i passi avevano esitato davanti alla loro camera, proprio accanto a quella in cui dormiva Alex. E dove lei lo attendeva in silenzio. Se non avesse avuto il bambino in braccio si sarebbe nascosta per tendergli un agguato. Era sicura che ci sarebbe cascato.  
Lo vide sbucare dall'oscurità del corridoio e si predispose a sorridergli, felice di vederlo, ma non era pronta al flash della macchina fotografica che quasi l'accecò.  
"Castle!" bisbigliò in tono di rimprovero, cercando al contempo di non fare troppo rumore.

Era diventata una vera e propria ossessione, quella di fotografare lei e Alex in ogni circostanza, da quando erano arrivati negli Hamptons. All'inizio l'aveva trovato adorabile, poi solo molto dolce e adesso avrebbe volentieri preso quel dannato aggeggio per lanciarlo tra i flutti dell'oceano. Le sembrava di vivere con la telecamera puntata addosso per l'intera giornata. Non ne era sicura, ma sospettava che indulgesse in quell'attività malsana anche mentre lei dormiva. Al momento non aveva ancora trovato le prove, ma non significava che non ci fossero.  
Dietro sua precisa richiesta di spiegazioni, aveva risposto che non voleva farsi sfuggire nessun attimo trascorso insieme. _Nessuno_. Il tempo volava veloce eccetera. Capiva il principio e lo condivideva, in parte, ma la cosa gli stava sfuggendo di mano, se ne rendeva conto?  
Sembrava non riuscire a tollerare di non memorizzare ogni singolo istante delle loro vite. Doveva preoccuparsi? Per il momento aveva deciso di no. Poteva avere le sue piccole manie, chiunque le aveva, in fondo. Sospettava che ci fosse una ragione più profonda, ma aveva deciso di lasciare che i problemi le si presentassero davanti prima di occuparsene, invece di dar loro la caccia. Magari stava facendo di un sassolino una montagna.

Gli sorrise, incoraggiante, cancellando dal volto i segni del precedente rimprovero.  
Castle andò a chiudere le persiane e le tolse Alex dalle braccia, dopo averle chiesto silenziosamente il consenso, per metterlo nel suo letto. Avrebbe potuto farlo lei, si trattava solo di alzarsi e adagiarlo proprio a qualche passo da dove era seduta, ma Castle sembrava trarre un particolare piacere nel farlo. Il rito della messa a nanna era sempre stato speciale per loro due, fin dalla prima volta in cui era riuscito a calmarlo, quando lei era troppo arrabbiata per avere successo.

Li lasciò ai loro rituali, dopo aver depositato un bacio a fior di labbra sulla fronte di Alex, e andò a cambiarsi e a finire di preparare i suoi bagagli. Fu colpita dallo scoprire che Castle aveva già quasi terminato tutte le noiose incombenze che era convinta di dover sbrigare lei, senza nessuna voglia.  
Con un sospiro di piacere e gratitudine entrò nella doccia, e ruotò la manopola alla ricerca del getto più violento che trovò, sotto il quale si infilò con un sospiro voluttuoso, per liberarsi da ogni pensiero e godersi così l'ultima notte vacanziera con Castle. Si sentiva un po' indolenzita ed era rallentata da una stanchezza che arrivava puntuale a farsi viva dopo cena. Era qualcosa di simile allo stordimento. Non era una grande compagnia per Castle, doveva ammetterlo, ma amava addormentarsi rannicchiata accanto a lui sul divano.  
Quando finalmente fece terminare lo scroscio di acqua bollente sotto il quale si era trattenuta più a lungo del previsto per sciogliere la tensione dalle spalle, lo scorse pensieroso in piedi dal suo lato del letto, intento a togliersi l'orologio dal polso e appoggiarlo sul tavolino lì accanto, con un gesto distratto. Rischiò quasi di farlo cadere.  
Le capitava spesso di sorprenderlo immerso in riflessioni che non voleva condividere con lei. L'aveva fatto fin dal suo ritorno nelle loro vite, ma la cosa si era accentuata negli ultimi giorni. A pensarci bene, proprio da quando aveva scoperto di essere incinta.  
Sospettava che le due cose fossero collegate, ma, quando gli aveva chiesto di parlargliene, aveva sorriso evasivamente, l'aveva rassicurata e aveva cambiato discorso. Come faceva sempre quando si rendeva impenetrabile ai suoi tentativi di avvicinarsi più intimamente.

Prese svogliatamente dallo scaffale il vasetto di crema che si spalmava religiosamente sul corpo tutte le sere prima di andare a letto, un'abitudine che aveva acquisito nella prima gravidanza e che non aveva il coraggio di abbandonare, come chiedeva invece a gran voce la sua pigrizia.  
"Vuoi che ti aiuti?", le chiese Castle, sopraggiunto non appena l'aveva sentita muoversi fuori dalla doccia, con il suo solito udito allenato a cogliere il minimo cambiamento.  
Indovinò che la sua offerta di aiuto non fosse così innocente come sembrava in apparenza.  
"No, grazie, Castle", gli rispose lanciandogli un'occhiata significativa a dimostrargli che aveva colto benissimo il suo secondo fine. "Sai come andrebbe a finire".  
Castle rise e le passò le braccia muscolose intorno al corpo, incrociando le dita sul suo ventre, ancora decisamente piatto. "Forse dimentichi che è __già__ andata a finire come intendi tu", mormorò infilandole il naso tra le ciocche umide sfuggite all'asciugamano nel quale li aveva avvolti.  
Non lo respinse, ma simulò indifferenza, mentre si spalmava la crema dal profumo di agrumi sulla pelle abbronzata delle braccia. Si immalinconì pensando che nel giro di una settimana avrebbe perso il suo invidiabile colorito rilassato.  
Ma non ebbe il tempo di indugiare in quei pensieri, perché Castle la mordicchiò su una spalla, facendola tornare in fretta ai piaceri presenti, invece che preoccuparsi di nostalgie future.

Sembrava che il suo proponimento di considerarla una divinità sacra e intoccabile fosse naufragato cinque minuti dopo averlo scritto sulla lista. Perché, sì, aveva trovato la lista infame, l'aveva letta incredula e gliel'aveva sventolata sotto il naso, strepitando se non fosse impazzito. Perché mai avrebbe dovuto rimanere __confinata in casa dove non c'erano pericoli?__  
Doveva averlo impressionato al punto da farlo rinunciare alla sua idea di tenerla sotto una campana di vetro. O forse aveva rivisto solo il punto in cui si proponeva di evitare di toccarla, se non in caso di assoluta necessità. Non che lei si lamentasse. Tutt'altro, pensò lasciandosi andare contro il suo petto, permettendogli di sciogliere il nodo del suo accappatoio leggero senza pronunciare una sola parola, anzi, trattenendo un po' il fiato, nel timore che smettesse.  
Perché fu proprio quello che accadde. Smise di trafficare con i suoi indumenti.  
Aprì gli occhi, contrariata, chiedendosi che cosa fosse successo questa volta. Lo faceva solo per farla impazzire?

Incontrò i suoi occhi radiosi nel grande specchio davanti a loro. Lui si era dovuto incurvare, per essere alla sua altezza. In quella vacanza non aveva mai indossato le innumerevoli scarpe con il tacco alto che si era portata senza motivo. Per la prima volta aveva sperimentato completamente e senza interruzioni la sua imponenza fisica, vicino alla quale si era sentita esile, ma avvolta e protetta.  
"Perché non ci facciamo una foto?", le propose felicissimo.  
Roteò gli occhi più in alto che poté. Eccolo di nuovo alle prese con le sue idee fanatiche.  
"Non ti sembra una posa troppo stucchevole e per nulla spontanea? __Donna gravida e marito che accarezza la pancia.__ Sembriamo la pubblicità di un test di gravidanza... dove stai andando?!", gli gridò dietro stupefatta, quando la piantò in asso per andare chissà dove.  
Tornò con il trofeo tra le mani. L'immancabile macchina fotografica, sua assidua compagna e forse amante.  
"È un'idea bellissima, Kate! Da quando hai delle iniziative tanto geniali?", annunciò entusiasta.  
L'aveva ascoltata? Aveva colto il sarcasmo nella sua voce? Stava perdendo i colpi?  
Si insinuò dietro di lei, infilandosi nella stessa posizione di qualche minuto prima, le braccia intorno alla vita, una mano sulla sua pancia, sul viso l'espressione molto ostentata di un padre orgoglioso, senza un pensiero al mondo.  
Le veniva da vomitare. Voleva abbandonarlo in spiaggia, di notte. L'avrebbe anzi seppellito e nessuno sarebbe mai andato a cercarlo.  
"Facciamone una al mese. Sempre davanti allo specchio, io dietro di te e la tua pancia che cresce. Così potremo vedere il tempo che passa e la differenza nella circonferenza...".  
Non sapeva nemmeno da dove cominciare. Forse da un colpo in testa. Però forte, con una mazza di ferro. Perché quelli classici non avrebbero funzionato, purtroppo.  
"Castle, non ho nessuna intenzione, ma proprio nessuna...". Troppo tardi, aveva già scattato.  
Si voltò verso di lui, furibonda.  
"Questa foto non dovrà finire su nessun _social network_ esistente o non ancora inventato. E non intendo assecondarti in questa follia. La gravidanza ti ha dato alla testa, Castle, forse dovrei cominciare a rivalutare la tua assenza...".  
Non poté finire il discorso perché Castle la prese tra le braccia e, tra le sue proteste molto sentite, la portò a letto.


	10. Dieci

Dormiva. O, almeno, era quello che credeva, quando qualcosa di fastidioso venne a sfiorarle le palpebre, in sogno. Lo scacciò. Doveva essersi trattato di un filo d'erba, o del battito delle ali di una farfalla. Stava sognando di essere immersa in un paesaggio naturale, il dettaglio si armonizzava perfettamente con il contesto. Forse era in un bosco. O forse in spiaggia.  
Le immagini si dissolsero quando tornò bruscamente alla realtà.  
Scoprì che si trattava di Castle. Era lui la farfalla disturbatrice. Se lo trovò a qualche centimetro di distanza dal viso, intento a scrutarla con fare solo poco meno che minaccioso.  
Mugolò irritata, affondando nella coperta leggera, riproponendosi di non dargli retta e tornare al suo sogno bucolico.  
"Dormivi?", le chiese, quasi offeso. __Lui.__  
"Sì", bofonchiò con nessuna voglia di intavolare conversazioni sulle sue abitudini notturne recentemente modificatesi.  
"Come puoi arrenderti al sonno così in fretta? Non ti sforzi nemmeno di rimanere sveglia. Chiudi gli occhi e scompari letteralmente dal mondo".  
E che cosa c'era di sbagliato in questo? D'accordo, era vero. Si appisolava ovunque e questo sarebbe stato un problema, una volta tornata al lavoro, se non avesse cambiato abitudini. Ma perché diamine non la lasciava poltrire, almeno in vacanza? Non era lui il primo a non volere che alzasse un dito più del necessario?  
"Castle...", mormorò esasperata, quasi supplicandolo, voltandosi dall'altra parte e sottraendosi così dallo spazio comunicativo tra loro, che lui non sembrava voler abbandonare tanto in fretta.  
La abbracciò da dietro, un gesto che aveva sempre il potere di rilassarla all'istante, ma in questo caso sentiva che lui non era ancora pronto a lasciarla in pace. Curvò il corpo per adattarlo a quello di lui.

"Ti capitava anche... l'altra volta?".  
C'era sempre una lieve esitazione, prima di pronunciare parole banali che di innocuo non avevano nulla, come se Castle si chiedesse ogni volta se poteva toccare quel particolare argomento, o se non era forse meglio lasciar perdere, salvo poi decidere infine che non aveva senso girarci intorno. Non se volevano che la loro vita non avesse più nessuna zona d'ombra, come era giusto che fosse.  
Kate non rispose. Poteva sempre fingersi di nuovo immersa in un sonno profondo, ma preferì non farlo. Aprì gli occhi e tornò a voltarsi verso di lui.  
"È stato un po' diverso, Castle. L'altra volta...", deglutì. "C'erano molte cose in ballo... non avevo sempre il tempo di riposare. Però, sì, ero molto stanca, almeno le prime settimane". Esausta, spossata, spesso in lacrime. Ma non gli raccontò nulla.  
Castle l'ascoltò attento. Chissà che cosa pensava e perché non voleva parlargliene.  
"Non facevi i sonnellini pomeridiani?", gli chiese allusivo, seguendo il contorno del viso con un dito.  
Kate sogghignò, avendo capito che cosa intendesse.  
"No. Non avevo tempo per quelli. Però adesso li apprezzo particolarmente", gli svelò con una smorfia maliziosa.  
Non gli disse che era stata impegnata con le sue ricerche, la prima volta. Che stava in ufficio più del necessario, perché a casa si sentiva morire. Che non aveva dormito per mesi, appisolandosi stremata solo verso l'alba.  
Tenne invece gli occhi ben aperti per aggrapparsi alla realtà che aveva davanti, senza farsi trascinare alla deriva dal passato. Che doveva rimanere altrove, in una terra desolata dove nessuno sarebbe più andato a vivere.  
Castle sembrò soddisfatto della reazione ottenuta, e non andò oltre.

Kate si sentiva a quel punto molto sveglia, purtroppo la stanchezza l'aveva abbandonata del tutto. Sospirò, ripiegando un gomito sotto la testa, osservando con interesse il soffitto.  
Si era addormentata mentre Castle finiva di correggere le bozze del nuovo romanzo, tenendo accesa solo una piccola lampada puntata sul minimo, per non disturbarla.  
"C'è qualcosa che non va?", si informò lui appoggiando la testa sul suo cuscino. I capelli le sfiorarono la guancia solleticandola.  
"Non voglio tornare a casa", confessò. Preferì andare sul sicuro e rispondere qualcosa di vero, anche non esauriva completamente il suo stato d'animo.  
"Davvero? Cominci ad apprezzare vacanze e tempo libero? Non ti riconosco più, capitano. Un tempo saresti tornata al lavoro in anticipo". Era sinceramente stupito. Non la stava prendendo in giro, come faceva di solito.  
"Non è vero, Castle! Non l'ho mai fatto", protestò. "Mi è sempre piaciuto oziare con te. Anche se ammetto che questa volta è diverso. Alex si è divertito. E noi siamo stati bene".  
"Hai paura che una volta a casa non staremo più così bene?".  
Soppesò con cura la domanda. "No. Sì. Vi vedrò meno spesso. Dovrò iniziare con le analisi, le visite, e tutto il resto. Dovrò anche organizzarmi al lavoro. E diventerò grossa e pesante". Non aveva voluto diventare lagnosa e prodursi in un infinito elenco di lamentele, ma le erano sfuggite suo malgrado.  
"E bellissima".  
"Ripetimelo quando avrò le caviglie gonfie".  
"Te le massaggerò tutte le sere. E ti ripeterò che sarai bellissima. E al lavoro potrai contare sul mio aiuto".  
Detta così suonava come una minaccia.  
"E quando sarai stanca di tutto, potremo rilassarci qui. O dove vorrai. E potrai fare tutti i pisolini che vuoi. Ti coprirò io".  
Se lo immaginava benissimo di vedetta a scrutare tra le veneziane del suo ufficio, per preservare il suo riposo e far sì che nessuno la scoprisse. Sorrise.  
Castle intrecciò le dita tra le sue.  
"Affare fatto?".  
Annuì. "Affare fatto".

Lasciò passare qualche minuto di silenzio.  
"Posso farti una domanda io?", azzardò.  
"È la nuova versione di __dobbiamo parlare__?", si allarmò Castle, facendo ondeggiare il materasso.  
Si lasciò sfuggire una breve risata. Non indovinava mai quello che avrebbe risposto. Ogni volta era una sorpresa.  
"No. Non __dobbiamo parlare__ in quel senso".  
Lo sentì lasciare andare il respiro trattenuto. Si era preoccupato sul serio.  
"Spara".  
"Letteralmente? Non tentarmi, Castle". Si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro molto teatrale.  
Fu lui questa volta a mettersi a ridere. Le sembrava più rilassato.  
"Perché continui a fotografarmi?". Sperò che non si chiudesse in se stesso, rifilandole le solite risposte evasive, ma lui non ci pensò troppo.  
"Te l'ho detto. Non voglio perdermi nessun momento bello delle nostre vite".  
"Non puoi perderlo, se lo stai vivendo. Che bisogno hai di fotografare ogni istante?".  
"Non è quello che si fa di solito? Si fissa un momento felice per ricordarselo per sempre. Per riguardare le immagini in periodi meno... belli. È per questo che hanno inventato la fotografia, no?".  
Quindi aveva bisogno ossessivamente di fissare nella mente e su pellicola le immagini della sua gravidanza? Perché forse un giorno avrebbe avuto bisogno di riguardarle per ricordare quando erano stati... felici?  
Si sentì mancare il respiro. C'erano sacche di sofferenza che percepiva sotto la superficie, ma lui non le permetteva di accedervi. Né di guarirle.  
"Stai bene, Castle? C'è qualcosa che non va?".  
Sapeva che non avrebbe mai avuto una risposta convincente e autentica a quella domanda troppo diretta.  
Si produsse in un ampio sorriso evasivo, come da manuale.  
"Va tutto bene, Kate. Sei nel mio letto e avremo un altro bambino, oltre a quello che dorme nell'altra stanza. Siamo praticamente gli dei della fertilità. Potrebbero ingaggiarci per fare una campagna di ripopolamento degli Stati Uniti. Come potrei non essere felice?".  
Chi rispondeva a una domanda del genere con un interrogativo, soprattutto formulato al condizionale?  
Non lo era, infatti. Non era del tutto felice. E lei lo percepiva come un chiodo conficcato nel cuore, che la dissanguava lentamente.  
"E voglio prendermi cura di te. Per tutto quello di cui avrai bisogno. Anche a casa. Ti sembrerà di essere ancora in vacanza. Penserò a tutto io".  
L'ansia che aveva di rassicurarla che lui avrebbe pensato a tutto, fatto tutto, gestito tutto, come le ripeteva ossessivamente in ogni occasione, le fece formicolare la nuca. Ma insistere non sarebbe servito a niente.  
Preferì sorridergli grata, come segno di apprezzamento della sua buona volontà di facilitarle la vita in tutto e per tutto.  
L'unico conforto che accettò da lei fu quello di posare la testa contro la sua spalla e farsi accarezzare piano i capelli, finché non si addormentò, senza parlare, senza confidarle la pena che si portava dietro in solitudine. Alla fine cedette al sonno anche lei.


	11. Undici

Se lo ritrovò nel suo ufficio, seduto al suo lato della scrivania, con un'aria compiaciuta sul volto e la targhetta di "Capitano Beckett" ben in mostra davanti a lui. Le pareva la personificazione del _Signore del Regno._ Peccato che il regno non fosse suo e lei fosse giusto arrivata in tempo per non farsi detronizzare.  
Era appena tornata da una breve sortita al piano inferiore, ancora un po' provata dallo sforzo, perché aveva deciso di usare le scale come forma di esercizio quotidiano, visto che Castle aveva posto il veto su qualsiasi altra attività fisica, almeno fino al momento in cui lei avrebbe ottenuto il consenso della sua ginecologa.  
Non era così segreto il fatto che l _ui_ sperasse che il medico avrebbe posto fine alle sue aspirazioni inaccettabili. O almeno così le catalogava nel suo rigido schema di pensiero che riguardava la _l_ _ _oro__ gravidanza.  
Il plurale era chiaramente di Castle.

Avevano appuntamento di lì a poco per la _loro_ prima ecografia, ed era per quel motivo che si era affrettata a tornare nel suo ufficio, per recuperare borsa e giacca e recarsi velocemente allo studio poco distante. L'aveva scelto apposta per la sua comodità, in modo da potersi presentare puntualmente alle visite della gravidanza precedente, senza rubare troppo tempo al lavoro. Ma poi si era trovata bene e aveva deciso di continuare a farsi seguire lì.  
Castle aveva voluto a tutti i costi accompagnarla, e lei ne era stata più che felice, non avendo nessuna intenzione di tagliarlo fuori da alcun aspetto della nuova maternità.  
I piani stilati quel mattino, però, avevano solo previsto che si incontrassero fuori dall'ambulatorio, non che lui facesse la sua comparsa al distretto e in anticipo.  
Incrociò le braccia, rimanendo sulla soglia, senza riuscire a impedirsi di sorridergli, pur volendo mantenere un'espressione severa.  
"Che cosa ci fai qui, Castle? Non avevamo deciso diversamente?", gli domandò con tono molto serio. Anche se le faceva piacere che si fosse presentato senza avvertirla, non poteva permettere che la passasse liscia. Oppure presto l'avrebbe trovato accampato fuori dalla porta a farle la guardia.  
"Ti ho portato generi di conforto", annunciò indicandole un contenitore di plastica posizionato sul tavolo alla sua destra. "Nel pomeriggio ti vengono i capogiri, se non mangi qualcosa".  
Era felice che se ne fosse ricordato, era felice delle sue attenzioni sempre puntuali e attente, ma non aveva nessuna intenzione di farglielo sapere, o avrebbe preso possesso della sua vita e della sua anima.  
"E che cosa sarebbe?", si informò dubbiosa, avvicinandosi alla scrivania e sedendosi davanti a lui, per una volta ribaltando i ruoli.  
Nella tasca della giacca se ne stava al sicuro lo snack che aveva appena preso al distributore, proprio per riempire il buco nello stomaco che a quell'ora avvertiva sempre e che, come giustamente aveva ricordato Castle, le provocava un calo di zuccheri, se non correva ai ripari. Ma non voleva distruggere il suo entusiasmo. L'avrebbe nascosto più tardi nell'ultimo cassetto in basso.  
"Una centrifuga di mele, limone e zenzero", annunciò trionfante.  
Un fiotto di nausea bruciante le risalì in gola, lasciandole un disgustoso sapore metallico in bocca. Aprì un piccola scatola di legno sulla sua scrivania e afferrò una delle caramelle che conservava all'interno in caso di emergenza. La scartò e la succhiò avidamente, sentendosi subito molto meglio, ricacciando indietro la bile.  
"Che razza di intruglio sarebbe?", lo investì, senza nessun riguardo per le sue buone intenzioni.  
Castle si offese platealmente.  
"Un i _ntruglio_ che ho scovato grazie alle mie ricerche in rete e che non solo è dissetante, rinfrescante ed energizzante", elencò come se fosse stata la voce fuori campo di un documentario. "Ma è ottimo anche per combattere la nausea. Te ne accorgeresti, se lo bevessi", concluse con fare sostenuto, sospingendolo verso di lei.  
"Grazie. Lo apprezzo molto. L'hai preparato tu?".  
Non aveva nessuna intenzione di berlo. Già solo l'olezzo che proveniva da quel contenitore le faceva venire voglia di digiunare per il resto della sua vita.  
"Sì. Con le mie mani", le rispose mostrandosi ancora oltraggiato e stando sulle sue.  
"Intendi anche cucinarmi il pranzo tutti i giorni e passare a portarmelo?".  
"Posso farlo?", si rianimò.  
"No", smorzò subito le sue speranze. Ci mancava solo che arrivasse fiero e felice con la borsa termica e le apparecchiasse pasti luculliani sulla scrivania.  
Lo sguardo che le rivolse la fece però addolcire.  
Gli sfiorò le dita con le proprie, seguendo il gesto con lo sguardo. Le sue erano calde, mentre lei aveva avuto le mani ghiacciate fin dal mattino, nonostante la temperatura fosse ancora tiepida, in quell'indulgente inizio di autunno.  
"Nervosa?".  
"Un po'", ammise senza alzare gli occhi, continuando a disegnare linee sul suo palmo, qualcosa che inspiegabilmente le dava conforto e sedava in parte la sua ansia.  
Castle posò la mano sulla sua.  
"Andrà tutto bene".  
Non poteva saperlo. E lei odiava quell'inutile frase di circostanza. Nessuno era veggente.  
"Dimentichi che io __sento__ _le cose_. Quante volte dovrò ancora ripetertelo?".  
Tranne Castle. Lui ovviamente era un veggente.  
La costrinse a guardarlo e il sorriso che gli vide disegnato sul volto era così fiducioso e ampio che, nonostante il buonsenso l'avvertisse che era meglio rimanere con i piedi per terra – le cose che potevano andare male potevano essere moltissime, compreso il fatto che la gravidanza si fosse conclusa ancora prima di cominciare – si fece contagiare dalla sua sicurezza.  
"La bambina c'è, se ne sta al sicuro nel tuo utero – dove rimarrà a lungo – e oggi sentiremo battere il cuore e ce ne andremo a casa a mostrare a tutti la fotografia di un puntino che faremo finta di riconoscere a occhio nudo".  
In risposta, Kate gli rivolse una smorfia appena accennata, perché l'immagine che le si era disegnata nella mente era troppo bella perché si desse il permesso di crederci. Lui le strizzò la mano.  
"Dai, Beckett, qual è la cosa peggiore che potrà capitare?".  
"Che tu corrompa la mia ginecologa, facendo fronte comune per impormi di non uscire di casa per i prossimi nove mesi". L'aveva detto solo per cambiare argomento ma, pensandoci bene, non era una cosa da sottovalutare.  
La fissò un po' perplesso, ma poi balzò subito sull'idea che lei gli aveva appena suggerito come un grosso, agile felino.  
"Davvero? Dici che c'è la possibilità che si faccia corrompere? E di che cosa stiamo parlando? Soldi? O generi di altra natura? Se le faccio un autografo di un mio romanzo? O posso darle le bozze del prossimo, anche se forse il mio editore...".  
Kate si alzò, sorridendo tra sé, mentre fingeva di scuotere la testa esasperata. Castle le corse dietro sciorinando tutta una serie di alternative sempre più bizzarre, compreso fare da padrino al battesimo di eventuali e sconosciuti figli del medico. Uscirono dal distretto allacciati, con il braccio di Castle sulla sua spalla perché, se anche non era suo marito di fronte alla Legge, lei era il capitano e, quindi, era la Legge.


	12. Dodici

Nonostante Castle fosse stato convinto, recandosi a passo svelto verso l'ambulatorio medico dove avevano appuntamento, che avrebbero atteso qualche minuto nella sala d'aspetto, prima di poter entrare, non fecero in tempo ad annunciarsi al bancone operativo all'ingresso, che, salutandoli come se fossero stati dei vecchi amici, vennero scortati con grande cortesia e ampi sorrisi verso la loro destinazione finale.  
Castle aveva contato proprio su quei minuti di transizione da un mondo all'altro – quello che avevano appena lasciato, con le sue regole e consuetudini, e quello nuovo, in cui ci sarebbe stato un cuore di più a battere nella loro famiglia – per ambientarsi, riprendere fiato e dare __inizio alle danze__ _._  
Invece, con suo disappunto e sentendosi stranamente privo di energie, come se lui - e non Kate-, fosse stato colpito da un improvviso calo di zuccheri, era stato sospinto sulla _pista da ballo_ senza che avesse avuto nemmeno il tempo di infilarsi le sue scarpette rosse.  
Kate, al contrario, sembrava aver recuperato tutta la sua compostezza e sicurezza, muovendosi a suo agio in un ambiente che doveva conoscere molto bene – tenendo conto dei saluti pieni di calore che le venivano rivolti – mentre lui si sentiva come un grosso e goffo pesce adagiato sul fianco, che sbatteva stancamente le pinne con le ultime forze rimaste.  
A rafforzare quella spiacevole sensazione contribuiva anche il fatto che l'intera clinica si snodava attraverso corridoi labirintici con anonime porte tutte uguali, facendogli perdere irrimediabilmente l'orientamento.

Vennero fatti accomodare in uno studio molto luminoso e accogliente, più ampio di quanto si aspettasse, che aveva enormi vetrate che davano su un piccolo parco molto attivo e frequentato, e numerosi vasi quadrati raggruppati in ogni angolo disponibile, che gli fecero venire la bizzarra idea che qualcuno avesse ostinatamente desiderato ricreare uno squarcio di foresta amazzonica, visto il numero di piante tropicali di ogni dimensione che si inerpicavano sul muro.  
L'effetto però era stranamente allegro e confortante. Si aspettava quasi che dalla porta, che si stava aprendo in quel momento, sbucasse qualche colibrì, invece che la donna bionda con il camice bianco che spuntò con un'espressione affabile e un generale atteggiamento materno con il quale accolse Kate, dichiarandosi _molto_ felice di vederla. In effetti, vista l'energia che trasmetteva, e la statura, poteva benissimo passare per un colibrì.  
Lui e Kate si sedettero su due poltroncine gemelle, piuttosto comode, posizionate davanti alla grande scrivania di faggio, che occupava gran parte della stanza. Sembravano essere capitati a casa di una gentile signora che aveva appena finito di preparare il tè nel suo salottino privato.

Castle si sentì quindi in dovere di presentarsi, dal momento che Kate era concentrata a recuperare dalla sua borsa la cartella dei documenti, che aveva preparato con cura la sera precedente.  
"Io sono Richard Castle", annunciò con grande affabilità, tendendo una mano che la ginecologa strinse con forza.  
C'era sempre quell'impercettibile reazione esitante, quell'istante in cui gli occhi degli estranei si fermavano sui suoi, dimostrando di essere perfettamente consapevoli di chi si trovavano davanti. Perché l'avevano letto sui giornali, perché ne avevano sentito parlare al notiziario del mattino o perché avevano fatto parte della vita di Kate in quel lungo periodo sofferto.  
Subito dopo gli occhi fuggivano altrove, si abbassavano, decidevano di fingere di avere di fronte uno sconosciuto qualsiasi e non qualcuno che era scomparso senza dare notizie di sé per tutti quei mesi. Lasciando una donna sola e disperata, che quelle stesse persone avevano aiutato e supportato.

Kate alzò la testa, sorridendo imbarazzata come segno di scusa per di aver dimenticato i convenevoli, ponendo fine alle sue amare riflessioni.  
"Lui è il padre di Alex", annunciò con voce compiaciuta e intenerita, che lo riempì di orgoglio e lo indusse a rilassarsi. Troppo.  
"E sono anche il padre dell'altro bambino", si affrettò a specificare. "Quello... nuovo, quello per cui siamo qui". Non si accorse di balbettare. "O almeno così sostiene Kate. Anche se, come si dice, la paternità non è sempre certa, non è forse così che...".  
Una mano molto determinata arrivò a strizzargli un ginocchio, per ingiungergli di zittirsi. Accettò il consiglio e tacque, mentre sul volto del medico la perplessità si trasformò in incredulità e poi divertimento.  
Solo dopo qualche istante di biasimo interiore osò lanciare un'occhiata a Kate, che ricambiò con un sorriso incoraggiante. Forse sarebbe dovuto uscire a prendere un po' d'aria. Forse avevano un acquario davanti al quale abbandonarlo fino al termine della visita, perché il movimento silenzioso dei pesci lo ipnotizzasse. Non avevano sempre degli acquari negli studi medici? Se non altro, avrebbero dovuto.  
Si impose di chiudere la bocca a meno di non essere specificatamente interpellato. Nella foga di tornare composto urtò un soprammobile, che riuscì a salvare dalla distruzione, afferrandolo prima che cadesse.  
"Prima di attribuire la paternità, vorrei almeno sapere se il __nuovo bambino__ esiste", affermò Kate con aria impassibile, facendo scoppiare a ridere la donna seduta davanti a loro, e rafforzando la sua determinazione di starsene buono in un angolo, senza proferire ulteriori parole insensate.  
"Vediamolo subito con l'ecografia", suggerì con tono professionale, alzandosi in piedi e facendo segno a Kate di raggiungere il locale che si apriva alla loro destra. Castle non si mosse. Ritenne saggio non abbandonare la sua postazione sicura, dove era certo di non causare ulteriori danni.  
Le due donne fecero qualche passo, prima di voltarsi in simultanea verso di lui con sguardo interrogativo.  
"Castle, tu non vieni?", gli domandò Kate infastidita, comunicandogli urgentemente qualcosa con gli occhi socchiusi, che preferì non decifrare.  
"Posso?", chiese timidamente, guardandole entrambe per accertarsi che la sua presenza non fosse sgradita.  
"Ma certo, Rick. Invitiamo sempre tutti i presunti padri a unirsi all'allegra compagnia. Ce ne sono altri in sala d'aspetto?".  
Risero, _loro_. Lo avrebbe fatto volentieri anche lui, se non si fosse sentito un po' ridicolo. Trotterellò per raggiungerle, felice di non essere considerato un elemento di disturbo.  
Durante i preparativi che seguirono, rimase in piedi accanto al lettino su cui Kate si era sdraiata, ascoltando la conversazione tecnica che verteva su argomenti che non erano di sua competenza, che lo lasciava quindi libero di ripristinare il minimo di self control richiesto. Respirò a fondo più di una volta, per lasciare che l'ossigeno, che era sembrato mancargli da quando era entrato nello studio, tornasse a circolare nel sangue. Non si era aspettato che il cuore gli battesse tanto forte, né che l'affanno gli stringesse la gola. Diede qualche colpo di tosse.

Quando la sonda cominciò a percorrere il ventre di Kate, le afferrò una mano, stringendola con foga, perché quello era il suo ruolo, quello era ciò che si era ripromesso di essere. L'uomo tutto d'un pezzo, la presenza rassicurante e incoraggiante che forniva conforto e forza, chiedendosi nel frattempo, con brutale consapevolezza, se non fosse vero il contrario. Forse era lui a trovare sollievo nella calma che Kate irradiava intorno a sé, motivo principale per il quale era convinto che, nonostante il ragionevole buonsenso consigliasse cautela, la bambina dovesse esserci davvero e Kate lo percepisse grazie al sesto senso che rifiutava di riconoscere di possedere.  
Ritemprato dai pochi istanti di tranquillità che precedettero il verdetto, si era adagiato sull'improvvida convinzione di essere padrone della situazione e di essere pronto a tutto, e fu così che, quando il suono tanto atteso rimbombò nella stanza, quasi assordandolo – un cuore che batteva molto in fretta e con notevole vigore – , lo shock fu tale da pietrificarlo, in prima istanza, e poi fargli esplodere milioni di fuochi d'artificio nella testa.  
Sorprendendole entrambe, si lanciò su Kate con il cuore che tamburellava in sincrono con quello catturato dallo strumento – il cuore della sua bambina, che ora esisteva anche nella realtà e non solo nella sua fantasia – e l'abbracciò forte, facendola sobbalzare e provocando un brusco spostamento della sonda, che fece zittire di colpo il frastuono, raggelandoli tutti in un assordante silenzio.  
Kate lanciò un grido soffocato, mentre la ginecologa si ritraeva, per dare spazio alla sua ingombrante e riprovevole reazione.  
"Castle!", lo redarguì Kate, respingendolo con entrambe le braccia, come reazione istintiva per poter ricominciare a respirare.  
"Volete un po' di privacy?", si informò l'altra donna, con voce impassibile, ma con un guizzo di divertimento nello sguardo.  
"No". Il diniego di Kate fu sbrigativo. "Vorrei continuare la visita, se il probabile – ma _non certo_ \- padre di questo bambino promette di evitare di assalirmi di nuovo", concluse molto seccata.  
Castle tornò in sé, vergognandosi profondamente.  
Solo dopo notò che il tono di Kate, all'apparenza sarcastico e leggermente minaccioso, era velato da qualcosa di più sottile e profondo, che solo lui sembrava essere in grado di cogliere. Era emozionata. E un po' impaurita. E aveva bisogno __non__ che lui se ne stesse quieto a fare l'uomo posato che sarebbe dovuto essere, ma che creasse abbastanza turbolenze da permetterle di nascondere le sue emozioni dietro ai loro soliti battibecchi. E fu proprio quello che fece.


	13. Tredici

Da quel momento in avanti, le cose erano filate lisce. La prima parte della visita si era svolta ed era poi terminata senza altri scossoni da parte di Castle, che aveva magnificamente interpretato la sua parte di intrattenitore, facendole ridere e mantenendo il baricentro emozionale sotto la soglia d'allarme. Ma lo era, emozionato. E lo era anche Kate, se pure cercava di nasconderlo.  
Agli altri, forse.  
Lui era in grado di capirla grazie al lungo allenamento trascorso a imparare il modo di interpretare il suo complicato, talvolta esasperante, mondo interiore.  
Lo leggeva nel modo con cui si obbligava a fare dei respiri più profondi, che partivano da sotto il diaframma, e nella stretta appena un po' più accentuata con cui gli teneva la mano. E quella piccola ruga di apprensione sulla fronte, che lui avrebbe voluto baciare perché si dissipasse.  
Sì, stava diventando un po' troppo sentimentale, considerò, tornando verso lo studio con un bicchiere d'acqua per Kate. Ma era per colpa di tutti gli ormoni – estrogeni? - di cui era piena la saletta troppo piccola in cui si svolgevano le ecografie.  
Quella da cui era appena stato cacciato, con la scusa di andare a recuperare qualcosa di fresco per Kate. Era stata lei a chiederlo, e la dottoressa l'aveva incoraggiato con entusiasmo, come se fosse stata una magnifica idea che non era ancora venuta in mente a nessuno.

Era certo, allora come adesso, che l'avessero fatto perché lui avesse modo di riprendersi, recuperare fiato e una parvenza di tranquillità nel silenzio imbiancato di uno dei corridoi mortalmente uguali che aveva casualmente imboccato, senza sapere di preciso dove si stesse dirigendo.  
Una gentile segretaria in tailleur impeccabile e girocollo di perle, gli aveva fornito quello che aveva chiesto esitante, sorridendogli accogliente. Lui era stato così perso in altri pensieri che, senza accorgersene, aveva vuotato il bicchiere destinato a Kate. Era stato costretto a rifare il percorso al contrario, sempre sotto gli occhi affabili della persona seduta dietro al bancone.

Quando finalmente fece ritorno nello studio che aveva ormai abbandonato da troppo tempo, si accorse che Kate si era già rivestita ed era seduta, composta e attenta, nel posto occupato in precedenza, tenendo stretta la borsa sulle ginocchia strette. Il medico stava scorrendo le analisi che Kate aveva portato con sé, fogli su fogli di dati che lui aveva temuto di guardare, perché impaurito da tutti quegli asterischi, anche se Kate gli aveva assicurato che i valori di riferimento cambiavano, nelle sue condizioni. Preferiva sentirsi dire da una persona competente che andava tutto bene, senza ulteriori dettagli.  
Si sedette accanto a lei, dopo aver appoggiato con attenzione il bicchiere sul tavolo e le diede una breve stretta alla mano - per salutarla e rassicurarla di essere ancora vivo -, ma non ricevette la reazione che si era aspettato. Le mani erano di nuovo fredde, proprio come lo erano state al distretto, quando era passato a prenderla. Quindi, era nervosa, dedusse. Per quale motivo? Brutte notizie? Non toccò nemmeno il bicchiere d'acqua, che aveva richiesto con tanta urgenza.

Qualcosa era certamente cambiato, si rese conto con inquietudine. L'atmosfera non era più ilare e scanzonata come era stata fino a pochi minuti prima.  
La prima a rompere il silenzio fu la donna dall'aria seria seduta dall'altra parte della scrivania, impegnata a inserire dati nel computer con uno sguardo indecifrabile. Non gli sembrava più un colibrì colorato, pronto a scherzare con lui.  
"Come va l'insonnia, Kate?", si informò, rivolgendole un'occhiata penetrante da sotto gli occhiali tartarugati, che prima non indossava.  
 _Quale insonnia?_ Era sempre così stanca che avrebbe potuto addormentarsi in piedi. Anzi, l'aveva spesso presa in giro ed era motivo di ilarità condivisa tra loro.  
"Nessuna insonnia. Riesce a fatica ad arrivare a fine cena", esclamò pieno di brio, che però cadde nel vuoto. Non sembravano più avere nessuna voglia di scherzare. Gli pareva anzi che condividessero dei segreti dai quali era escluso, senza capirne il motivo. Che cosa si erano dette, nel frattempo? E perché lui non ne era informato? Al di là degli scherzi (era sicuro che fossero scherzi) lui era il padre. Erano tenute a farlo partecipe.  
Kate gli lanciò una brevissima occhiata che lui non seppe interpretare. Avvertimento? __Grazie, so parlare per conto mio? Chiudi quella bocca?__  
Sospirò rumorosamente, appoggiandosi allo schienale della poltrona che, arrivati a quel punto, non gli sembrava più tanto comoda.  
Il medico aspettava ancora la risposta di Kate, come se lui non avesse parlato. O come se la sua opinione non contasse.  
"È proprio come dice Castle. Mi addormento praticamente in ogni angolo".  
La tensione si allentò, Castle percepì qualcosa di denso e freddo scivolare via dentro a un buco viscido sul pavimento.  
"Nausea?", fu la seconda domanda lasciata cadere in un silenzio non esattamente rilassato.  
Questa volta Castle preferì non intervenire e tenne per sé altre brillanti e divertenti risposte che gli salirono alle labbra, anche se lo fece a fatica.  
"Credo...". Non era da Kate rispondere in modo poco deciso. Si trattava di nausea, per l'amor del cielo, per quanto ne sapeva non c'era niente di più comune nei primi mesi di gravidanza.  
"Credo che sia normale. Un po' al mattino, non tutti i giorni. Sopportabile. Niente di grave".

Lui non era completamente d'accordo su quel "Niente di grave", visto che gli era capitato all'alba di svegliarsi sentendola stare male in bagno e di essere corso da lei, che si dichiarava convinta di essere sul punto di morire. Ah, no, lei non aveva mai detto una cosa del genere. Era lui che aveva pensato che, se avesse dovuto attraversare ogni giorno quell'inferno, si sarebbe sentito morire. Lei era stoica. Lei aveva una soglia del dolore incredibile. Lei non era questa persona con gli occhi bassi e un filo di voce.  
"Le prescrivo comunque il farmaco dell'ultima volta, se dovesse peggiorare. Non aspetti di dover correre in ospedale".  
 _ _Quale. Ospedale.__  
Castle si agitò nervosamente, muovendo le gambe nello spazio troppo angusto, cosa che fece aumentare la sua irrequietezza. Si arrotolò le maniche della camicia, giusto per tenere le mani impegnate e potersi distrarre.  
 _L'ultima volta_ aveva avuto problemi di nausea più forte del solito? Al punto da dover andare in ospedale? Perché lui non lo sapeva? Perché parlavano in codice? Perché nessuno si degnava di dire qualcosa anche a lui?  
Fece silenzio. Un po' offeso e certamente cauto. Ma bruciava dalla voglia, legittima, di saperne di più, capendo comunque che non era il momento adatto a fare rimostranze. Che sarebbero arrivate, di quello potevano stare certe entrambe.  
Kate annuì, prendendo il foglietto su cui il medico aveva scarabocchiato qualcosa di incomprensibile, e lo infilò nella borsa, sempre a testa china.  
Il movimento le fece scivolare i capelli intorno al volto chiudendolo dietro a una cortina, nascondendolo a lui. Avrebbe voluto sollevare la ciocca, sfiorarle una guancia, indurla ad appoggiare il mento sul palmo della sua mano, vederla sorridergli per rassicurarlo che andava tutto bene, ma non sarebbe successo. Tenne le mani al proprio posto, osservando il vuoto davanti a sé. Meglio fingere di non esserci. Meglio proiettarsi altrove. Era bravo in quello. Aveva dovuto farlo per lunghi mesi, quando era stato imprigionato.

Quando era convinto che fossero sul punto di terminare l'insostenibile dramma in atto, fatto di occhiate, risposte a mezza voce e un generale silenzio raggelante, arrivò l'ultimo colpo.  
"Si ricorda di misurare la pressione tutte le mattine?".  
Castle alzò il capo, di scatto. Si era ripromesso di rimanere invisibile, ma non gli era stato possibile. Che cosa c'entrava adesso la pressione? No, non la misurava. Avrebbero dovuto? Quali altre cose dovevano fare, che nessuno si degnava di dir loro? Saltare su una gamba sola? Mangiare cavolfiori a colazione?  
"Sì".  
Che cosa voleva dire, __sì__?  
"È sempre regolare. Forse un po' bassa...".  
"Tu misuri la pressione? Quando?", sbottò, incapace di trattenersi, incurante dello sguardo incuriosito della donna, che si finse indaffarata a terminare di inserire quei dannati dati infiniti.  
"Al lavoro", mormorò Kate a denti stretti, aggrappandosi alla poltroncina.  
"Perché...".  
"Non ora, Castle", lo zittì con fare perentorio.  
Quindi ora si metteva a usare su di lui i suoi metodi intimidatori?  
"Meglio così. Non appena dovesse salire, mi chiami subito".  
"Perché dovrebbe salire? È una cosa normale, o...". Bene, se Kate non aveva nessuna intenzione di parlare, sarebbe andato direttamente alla fonte.  
Il medico incrociò le mani davanti a sé, smettendo finalmente di battere sui tasti.

"No, non la definirei una condizione normale, ma può succedere. E visti i precedenti di Kate, meglio essere pronti a intervenire", gli spiegò in tono affabile.  
Da Kate non venne nessun segno di vita.  
 _ _I precedenti.__ Due parole che non gli si sarebbero mai più staccate dalla mente, nemmeno se avesse strofinato forte.  
Si voltò verso di lei, senza dire nulla. Kate incontrò i suoi occhi e dopo avervi probabilmente letto disappunto e accuse non troppe velate, abbassò i propri.  
"Direi che possiamo stare tranquilli", cercò di mediare la donna che doveva essersi accorta della tensione crescente. "La situazione è ottima e sono sicura che questa volta, grazie alla sua presenza, Rick, le possibilità che Kate abbia una gravidanza più semplice siano molto alte".  
 _ _La sua presenza. Gravidanza più semplice.__  
Castle sprofondò di nuovo nel suo personale inferno, dal quale era convinto di essere uscito una volta per tutte, quel luminoso giorno negli Hamptons, ormai lontano e sbiadito.


	14. Quattordici

Quando furono costretti a lasciare la tranquillità ovattata dello studio medico e vennero rimbalzati nella loro vita di tutti i giorni, Castle fu sorpreso nel rendersi conto che la Terra aveva continuato a girare sul proprio asse, ignara e indifferente al suo tumulto.  
L'esterno si muoveva in modo dissonante rispetto al proprio baricentro, facendolo sentire sul punto di precipitare.  
Si rincuorò quando scoprì che si trattava solo una percezione soggettiva, perché riusciva a reggersi sulle gambe senza nessun problema. Tuttavia, la curiosa sensazione continuò, disorientandolo.  
Fu quello il motivo per cui, quando Kate intrufolò esitante una mano sotto al suo gomito, lui si irrigidì, come se la pelle fosse diventata a un tratto troppo sensibile al contatto. Fece il possibile per reprimersi e controllare l'impulso di scostarsi da lei, anche se Kate dovette rendersi conto del suo disagio, perché si staccò da lui e camminò al suo fianco, stando attenta a non sfiorarlo. Non fece nessun commento.  
O forse il motivo non era solo quello. Forse c'era dell'altro che lo rendeva riluttante a cercare una maggiore vicinanza fisica, pensò ficcandosi le mani in fondo alle tasche.  
L'incomunicabilità era visibile e palpabile, tra loro. Era una linea granitica, impossibile da spezzare. Sapeva che avrebbe dovuto dire qualcosa, ma un peso sul petto, - una lieve oppressione fastidiosa che gli faceva defluire il sangue verso il basso -, glielo impediva.

Si concentrò sulle questioni pratiche. Dovevano tornare al distretto per passare a prendere Alex. Quel mattino si era immaginato ripercorrere la strada al contrario, stretti stretti e felici, con due bambini di cui prendersi cura. Uno minuscolo e l'altro che sarebbe corso loro incontro sulle gambette ancora un po' insicure.  
Invece erano pensierosi e lontani. E non per il motivo più ovvio, cioè qualche imprevisto medico. La visita era stata anzi un successo, da quel punto di vista, il bambino cresceva senza problemi in mezzo a loro. Erano loro due a essere divisi da una lastra color fumo, infrangibile.  
Kate si fermò, interrompendo le sue cupe riflessioni. Lo toccò piano sul braccio.  
"Castle, possiamo... puoi abbracciarmi?", gli chiese sommessamente, mettendo da parte tutte le sue corazze, che avrebbe potuto facilmente tornare a indossare di fronte al suo atteggiamento ostile.  
Provò tenerezza per lei, e anche un sentimento sconosciuto più doloroso. La vita li aveva messi di fronte, più o meno inaspettatamente, allo stesso copione e lui, invece di farla roteare per aria, se ne stava immusonito a fissare il selciato davanti a sé, scalciando sassolini, come un adolescente imbronciato.

La prese tra le braccia, ovviamente, e senza pensarci due volte. La strinse forte per cancellare la freddezza e la lontananza. Kate appoggiò la guancia contro il bavero della giacca.  
Il suo profumo gli risalì nelle narici, mentre lui chinava la testa a baciarla tra i capelli, proprio come era naturale che facesse.  
Ma non funzionò. Anzi. Peggiorò la situazione. Un cumulo di rabbia partì dritto dal centro del suo corpo, per oltrepassare le nebbie della consapevolezza. Non riusciva a dimenticare – né ad accettare – che lei gli avesse tenuto nascosto particolari così importanti della prima gravidanza, che potevano avere ripercussioni su quella presente.  
Le offrì comunque tutto il conforto che il suo corpo poteva donarle, ma lei, di nuovo, si staccò da lui. Però gli sorrise e lui vi lesse qualcosa che sembrò un'offerta di pace, o forse delle scuse. Ma forse leggeva troppo in tutto.

"Andiamo a prendere Alex? O prima ti va di fermarti da qualche parte? Vuoi che ti offra un caffè?", gli propose con gaio entusiasmo, all'apparenza non forzato. Apprezzò il gesto, visto che a lei era preclusa la caffeina. Non ne sopportava nemmeno l'odore.  
Al mattino lui si alzava a preparare una tazza di tè per lei e una di caffè per sé, ma arieggiava l'intero piano inferiore del loft, prima che lei facesse la sua comparsa, per non infastidirla. Forse avrebbe dovuto smettere di berlo anche lui, per solidarietà.  
"No. L'asilo sta per chiudere. Ma grazie per l'offerta", declinò, cortese. Provò anche a ricambiare il suo sorriso, ma gli venne solo una smorfia. Sarebbe stato un pessimo attore.  
"Abbiamo ancora un po' di tempo, ci vogliono solo cinque minuti...", la replica le morì sulle labbra, quando rimbalzò contro il muro di gentilezza formale che lui le oppose.  
Ma non si diede per vinta. Dopo qualche passo ci provò di nuovo.  
"Guarda, Castle, un negozio di prodotti biologici. Non eri tu che volevi impormi una dieta assolutamente naturale?", lo canzonò.  
Stava per risponderle che ci sarebbero potuti andare un'altra volta, adesso non era il momento, ma lei aveva già prevenuto le sue proteste, ed era sparita all'interno. Non gli rimase altro da fare che seguirla.  
Non smetteva di chiacchierare, come un pettirosso iperattivo in una soleggiata mattina invernale. Lo faceva senza dubbio per coprire la sua mancanza di interesse verso una qualsiasi conversazione. Voleva farlo ridere, voleva dissipare il suo malumore. Missione impossibile, visto che vederla tanto allegra lo irritava ancora di più.

All'ennesima proposta di acquistare qualche frutto dal nome improbabile, ma dagli straordinari poteri antinausea, Castle sbottò. Si appoggiò a uno degli scaffali, pieni di merendine tanto salutari da non contenere più alcun ingrediente commestibile.  
Incrociò le braccia. Incrociò il suo sguardo.  
"Non credo che basterebbero dei rimedi naturali, se la tua nausea dovesse aggravarsi, non è vero, Beckett? Dovremmo andare in ospedale, in quel caso", la apostrofò con durezza.  
Fu proprio come se l'avesse colpita. E il rinculo colpì anche lui, per reazione uguale e contraria.  
Kate fece un passo indietro, incurvando le spalle. Quando se ne accorse le raddrizzò di colpo, alzando il mento, ritrovando la sua fierezza.  
"Castle, non penso che dovremmo...".  
"Che non dovremmo fare che cosa? Parlare? Non c'è problema. Non lo facciamo mai. Non parliamo".  
Kate annuì con amarezza, quando ricevette tutto il suo sarcasmo, ma decise di lasciar perdere. Girò sui tacchi e si allontanò.  
"Prova a vedere se hanno qualcosa per l'insonnia, magari". Si sarebbe morso la lingua per esserne uscito con una frase tanto stupida e con un tono così petulante e offeso, pronunciata con il solo scopo di provocarla e, probabilmente, litigare.  
Non riusciva a trattenersi. Sapeva che ne avrebbero parlato. Era ovvio e naturale. Ma non qui. Non adesso. Eppure non poteva fare a meno di continuare a bombardarla di frasi sardoniche.

La sensazione di disequilibrio tornò a farsi viva. Castle vide le pareti venirgli incontro. Si impose con forza di non sentirsi male, almeno fisicamente. Aveva i nervi a pezzi, però. E non voleva indagarne il motivo. Preferiva ferirla, proprio come si sentiva ferito lui per primo.  
"Non ho nessun problema di insonnia e lo sai benissimo", gli sibilò quando la raggiunse, imponendole la sua presenza, pur rendendosi perfettamente conto che non la desiderava.  
"Dovrei saperlo così come so che ti misuri la pressione tutte le mattine, di nascosto da me?", la provocò di nuovo.  
Temette che volesse colpirlo ed era sicuro che ne fosse tentata. Glielo lesse negli occhi scintillanti di furia.  
"Mi misuro semplicemente la pressione, non spaccio droga sottobanco, Castle", rispose con tono severo – come se fosse lui quello che si stava comportando in modo irrazionale –, cosa che fece crescere esponenzialmente la sua rabbia.  
Kate teneva in mano un cestello di plastica che aveva già riempito di un buon numero di prodotti. Di solito rideva delle sue manie a favore di un regime alimentare salutare, riferito lei e in quel particolare momento della sua vita, visto che lui si concedeva cibo spazzatura senza pensieri – doveva quindi tenere davvero a venirgli incontro. Ma era una strada che lui non aveva voglia di percorrere.  
"Non vedo la differenza. Si tratta di due cose che mi avresti comunque tenuto nascoste. Sono tutti qui, i segreti? O c'è dell'altro?", continuò vinto dallo stesso spirito maligno che si era impossessato di lui.  
"Ti stai comportando in modo strano, Castle. Forse è meglio se torniamo a casa".  
Non avrebbe accettato di essere lui quello da biasimare.  
"Strano? Curioso. Non sono io ad aver tenuto per __me__ informazioni importanti sulla __mia__ gravidanza. E non sei __tu__ ad averlo scoperto per caso, solo perché qualcun altro pensava che io ne fossi già al corrente. Hai dimenticato di avvisare la tua ginecologa perché mi tenesse all'oscuro? O avevi immaginato che il segreto professionale le avrebbe imposto di fare silenzio?", continuò senza freni. Si sentiva libero, finalmente. Stabile sulle gambe e con la mente sgombra.  
"Ti stai facendo dei film mentali che non esistono, Castle. Stai esagerando", replicò asciutta, tagliando corto.  
 _ _Lui__ esagerava?  
" _Io_ esagero? Tu non mi hai informato dei tuoi problemi di salute!", alzò la voce. Il mini market era quasi vuoto a quell'ora, per fortuna.  
"Perché non li ho, Castle. Non fingo di stare bene solo _per_ _ _tenerti nascoste delle cose__ ". Gli aveva fatto il verso, notò incredulo. Non poteva essere più infuriato.  
"Ma potresti averli. Potrebbero tornare. L'ha detto anche il tuo medico. Hai avuto dei precedenti nella prima gravidanza. Ed essendo nella stessa condizione, potrebbero ricomparire. Mi sembra un ragionamento logico, anche se a te fa venire solo voglia di ridere di me".

Kate non rispose. Era sempre ostinata come un mulo.  
Non sapeva più che cosa fare. La spinta rabbiosa si era un po' placata. Andò avanti, più conciliante. "Vorrei essere preparato, se dovesse succederti qualcosa. Non voglio portarti di corsa in ospedale senza sapere che diavolo ti stia succedendo".  
"Sei precipitoso, come al solito. Non c'è bisogno di correre da nessuna parte. E so prendermi cura di me e della mia salute, anche se a te sembra impossibile. Ho già avuto un bambino, ed ero da sola. E ce l'ho fatta senza i tuoi isterismi".  
 _ _Isterismi?__

La rabbia tornò impetuosa nel rendersi conto che lei non aveva accettato di andargli incontro, ma si era trasformata in un'avversaria. Era una frecciata per lui? Era una rimostranza? Perché se sì, faceva male. Maledettamente.  
"Questa volta non sei da sola, Kate", sussurrò teso. "È anche il __mio__ bambino e ho il diritto di essere informato. Anche se a te piacerebbe fare di nuovo tutto da sola. Come sempre, giusto? Non è cambiato niente", concluse sarcastico, affondando il colpo. Sapeva di farle male. E non gli importava.  
La vide impallidire. Il volto era tirato, le labbra chiuse in una linea dura, le spalle contratte. Stringeva il cesto tra le mani come se si stesse aggrappando a esso. Vide il dolore che le aveva inferto, uguale al proprio, proprio come aveva voluto.  
Non poté fare nulla per rimediare, almeno in parte, alla situazione, perché Kate, prendendolo in contropiede, lanciò il contenitore a terra, provocando un tonfo che rimbombò contro le pareti. I prodotti si sparpagliarono, rotolando sotto gli scaffali. Alcuni si ruppero con l'urto. E poi girò sui tacchi, piantandolo in asso.  
La vide correre tra le corsie, poi la perse di vista, prima di scorgerla uscire in fretta dalle porte scorrevoli.

La raggiunse fuori.  
"Dove stai andando?", gridò con affanno, quando la vide salire su un taxi. Non gli rispose.  
Riprovò.  
"Dobbiamo andare a prendere Alex!".  
"Vacci da solo", fu l'ultima cosa che le sentì dire, prima che scomparisse definitivamente.


	15. Quindici

Le veniva da piangere, rintanata sul sedile posteriore del taxi che era apparso dal nulla per condurla lontana da Castle, non appena si era sporta dal marciapiede. Una fortuna che a New York accadeva raramente.  
Aveva cercato, però, con tutte le sue forze, di ricacciare indietro le lacrime, che erano infine traboccate copiose, ignorando la sua autorità.  
Maledetti ormoni, pensò. Creavano confusione nelle sue emozioni, la disorientavano e, come risultato, le reazioni che aveva erano tutte sbagliate. Inappropriate. Proprio come in quel momento.  
Non c'era nessun bisogno di starsene rinchiusa in auto con uno sconosciuto, intenta a cancellare rabbiosamente le lacrime con un gesto stizzito della mano, quando tutto quello che avrebbe voluto fare - quello che un tempo avrebbe fatto – sarebbe stato di ordinare all'autista di fare inversione e riportarla da Castle. A cantargliene quattro. Ecco che cosa avrebbe dovuto fare, rifletté sospirando profondamente per recuperare compostezza, ma senza ottenere il risultato sperato.  
Non sarebbe tornata indietro. Era stanca, aveva gli occhi che bruciavano e una valanga di sassi franata sullo stomaco. Riconosceva quella sensazione, che era di solito foriera di brutte notizie, se le cose non erano cambiate negli ultimi mesi.

Quando scese in fretta e furia dal taxi fu travolta un'improvvisa vertigine che le fece perdere per un istante l'equilibrio. Si aggrappò alla portiera, impedendo all'auto di ripartire. La sensazione svanì subito, regalandole l'illusione di stare meglio, ma sapeva per esperienza che il malessere sarebbe inevitabilmente esploso.  
Per questo motivo corse senza indugi all'interno del palazzo, attraversando l'androne per raggiungere l'ascensore che l'avrebbe portata al loft, sentendosi al sicuro solo quando chiuse a chiave la porta.  
Non c'era nessuno. La luce dorata del tramonto autunnale penetrava attraverso le tende, illuminando il pulviscolo della stanza, tranquillizzandola. Il silenzio l'avvolse benefico, ma fu una sensazione di breve durata perché il peso conficcato al centro del corpo sembrò aumentare di volume, espandendosi per prendere possesso del resto.  
Iniziò a sudare. Cercò di deglutire. Provò a pensare se da qualche parte, in casa, ci fosse qualcosa di adatto ad alleviare i sintomi che la affliggevano, ma la necessità di precipitarsi in bagno prevalse.  
Attraversò la loro camera da letto, desiderando di potersi stendere sul letto – forse più tardi, quando tutto fosse passato - e si abbatté con forza sulla porta, spalancandola.  
Fece ancora qualche passo e crollò a terra, lasciando che il suo stomaco si ribellasse alla forza di gravità, senza nessuna resistenza da parte sua.

Dopo qualche tempo – le sembrò che fossero passate molte ore - si ritrovò con la testa appoggiata alla parete, i capelli madidi di sudore, in cerca di un po' di fresco nel contatto con le piastrelle lisce. Lo stomaco era un nodo pulsante di crampi.  
Indossava ancora la giacca con cui era entrata, che la stringeva infastidendola.  
Sapeva che qualsiasi movimento da parte sua avrebbe provocato un nuovo attacco di violenta nausea, quindi se la tolse lentamente, arrotolandola per crearsi un cuscino da infilare sotto la testa. Questo implicava tornare a sdraiarsi sul pavimento – non che le importasse, a quel punto, ma ogni variazione poteva causare un aggravamento dei sintomi. Cosa che puntualmente accadde. Si tirò su aggrappandosi al bordo della vasca, ma i sensori dell'equilibrio non collaborarono e così una nuova ondata di tachicardia e nausea si abbatté su di lei.  
Si accucciò in posizione fetale, sperando che qualcuno la trovasse prima di perdere i sensi, lì dove si trovava. Era scossa da un tremito persistente. Il solo pensiero di strisciare qualche metro, per raggiungere il cellulare lasciato nella borsa e chiedere aiuto, le parve una fatica sovrumana. Sarebbe passato, prima o poi. Rassicurò mentalmente la bambina dentro di lei che non stava succedendo niente di male e di stare tranquilla mentre lei si occupava del resto.

Doveva essersi assopita, provvidenzialmente, perché, quando la porta si aprì di colpo e la figura preoccupata di Castle si stagliò controluce, Kate ebbe un sussulto che provocò un nuovo fiotto di adrenalina. Si mise entrambe le mani sullo stomaco e gemette, portandosi le ginocchia al petto.  
"Kate...".

Si chinò su di lei, cercando di abbracciarla, spaventato. Kate allungò una mano per fermarlo. Non sopportava di essere toccata. Non sopportava di leggere la compassione nei suoi occhi. Era ancora arrabbiata con lui e non aveva nessuna intenzione di lasciare che si prendesse cura di lei. Non dopo quello che le aveva rinfacciato. Stava male – era stravolta, in effetti – ma poteva farcela da sola. E se lui avesse recriminato anche su quello, benissimo, era affar suo.  
"Aspettami qui", le disse, prima di alzarsi e di scomparire dal suo spazio visivo. Come se lei fosse stata in grado di andare chissà dove. L'unica cosa che le importava, prima di abbandonarsi all'oblio dell'incoscienza, era sapere dove fosse Alex. Per il resto Castle poteva anche tornarsene da dove era venuto.  
Non lo fece. Non se ne andò. Riapparve, anzi. Se lo trovò di fianco, senza averlo sentito avvicinarsi, con un bicchiere pieno di acqua che le porgeva sollecito. Chissà cosa ci aveva sciolto dentro.  
"Non intendo bere nessuno dei tuoi intrugli", gemette. Perché non la lasciava in pace?  
Castle aprì il palmo della mano, mostrandole una compressa bianca.  
"Non è un intruglio. È il farmaco che ti ha prescritto il medico nel caso di un forte attacco di nausea", spiegò paziente, senza dar peso al suo atteggiamento ostile.  
Se la sua intenzione era stata quella di catturare la sua attenzione, c'era riuscito. Lo guardò incuriosita, dimenticando per un attimo il dramma in corso.  
"Quando prima hai... ehm, _espresso il tuo parere_ sulla situazione, dentro al negozio, lanciando oggetti per aria, hai perso inavvertitamente la cartelletta con le tue analisi. Ho pensato che fosse meglio rifornirci di tutti i farmaci prescritti, per essere pronti a ogni evenienza".  
Kate arrossì, ricordando la _piccola_ sceneggiata di cui si era resa protagonista in precedenza, ma non volle dargli nessuna soddisfazione. Lo fissò impassibile. Lui sostenne il suo sguardo, ricambiandola con occhi più dolci e amorevoli. Non lo sopportava.  
Accettò la pillola che le offriva e afferrò sgarbatamente il bicchiere, per dare sollievo al suo stomaco devastato.  
Castle la fermò. "Bevi piano. Fai solo qualche piccolo sorso, oppure...".  
Gli scoccò un'occhiata adirata. "So benissimo che cosa devo fare".  
"D'accordo", si acquietò lui, sospettosamente in fretta.  
Si sforzò di sollevare la testa quanto bastava per portare il bicchiere alle labbra, sperando di evitare di generare altre vertigini. Fu fortunata, il suo equilibro compromesso non risentì del cambio di posizione e la lasciò in pace. Si impose di bere una minuscola quantità di acqua fresca, anche se, con la sete ardente che aveva, insieme alla gola prosciugata, avrebbe potuto dar fondo a un intero acquedotto.  
Ma il suo corpo ne sarebbe stato contrariato, e lei non voleva provocare altre reazioni indesiderate.

Sapeva che non ci sarebbe voluto molto, prima di stare meglio, doveva solo aspettare che il farmaco facesse effetto. Chiuse gli occhi, imponendosi di rimanere immobile. Ma la pace fu di breve durata, perché Castle stava armeggiando intorno alle sue estremità e fu quindi costretta a concentrarsi su di lui, nonostante il torpore che la stava lentamente paralizzando.  
"Che cosa stai facendo?", sibilò. Qualsiasi gesto, anche solo muovere le labbra, le costava grande fatica.  
"Mi prendo cura di te", rispose imperturbabile.  
Come si permetteva? Lei non aveva bisogno di nessuna _cura_ e, in più, era ancora arrabbiata con lui. Ferocemente. Solo perché non era in posizione di combattere, non significava che poteva approfittarsi di lei.  
"Non ce n'è bisogno. Tra poco starò meglio. Dov'è Alex?".  
"Con mia madre. Rimane a cena da lei".  
Lo scrutò allarmata, per avere spiegazioni. Non le risultavano accordi in tal senso."L'ho incontrata qui sotto, tornando con lui, dopo averlo recuperato all'asilo. Siamo entrati insieme e... dopo aver sentito che c'era qualcosa che non andava, si è offerta di portarlo via con sé".  
Così aveva spaventato suo figlio e Martha in un colpo solo? Di bene in meglio.  
Castle continuò con il suo intento salvifico, come se non fosse stato interrotto. Voleva toglierle gli stivali, a ogni costo. Scalciò irritata, per allontanarlo, ma lui non desistette.  
"Kate...". Niente la irritava di più di sentirsi chiamare per nome con quell'aria condiscendente che tanto amava indirizzarle in certe occasioni.  
"Starò bene, Castle. Non c'è bisogno che tu rimanga qui".  
"Non vado da nessuna parte". Non aveva mai pensato che l'avrebbe lasciata in pace.  
Sbuffò forte, per esternare tutta la sua stizza.  
"Ok. Facciamo una tregua. Non puoi rimanere da sola sul pavimento del bagno a soffrire. È un crimine contro l'umanità".  
 _ _Senti, senti.__  
"Quindi, non me ne andrò. Però puoi fingere che non sia io".  
"E chi saresti?", domandò scettica, ma già vinta dalla curiosità.  
"Un vigile del fuoco entrato calandomi dal tetto per portarti conforto. __Molto__ conforto", proseguì allusivo.  
Era inevitabile ridere. Ma camuffò con un colpo di tosse. Cominciava già a stare meglio.  
"Di bell'aspetto, immagino. E prestante".  
"L'hai detto tu, non io", osservò ossequioso, ma lusingato.  
"Non c'è niente che ti convinca che non ho nessun bisogno di assistenza, vero?".  
"No".  
"D'accordo, vigile del fuoco... ?".  
" _Reggie il pompiere_ , e il piacere è tutto mio", rispose prontamente.  
Kate rise forte, rischiando di soffocare e di far rovesciare di nuovo il suo stomaco provato.  
Castle si voltò a cercare qualcosa che aveva lasciato alle sue spalle, che si rivelò essere una coperta con cui l'avvolse stretta. Kate l'accolse con piacere, perché il sudore le si era congelato sulla pelle, facendola tremare di freddo. Solo dopo, quando fu soddisfatto di averla chiusa in un bozzolo – un po' troppo soffocante, a dirla tutta – Castle tornò a dedicarsi al compito di sfilarle gli stivali. Kate si accorse solo allora di quanto l'avessero infastidita. Raccolse le gambe finalmente libere contro di sé.

La verità innegabile era che le cure di Castle le erano di grande conforto, soprattutto quando l'abbracciò inducendola ad appoggiare la testa sul suo petto. Il calore del suo corpo la tranquillizzava e confortava, e il rilassamento si sprigionava a ondate sempre più ampie in lei. Si abbandonò senza opporre resistenza, sentendo evaporare la tensione e l'adrenalina dal proprio corpo, che le lasciarono in cambio una stanchezza che calò su di lei come una cappa di piombo. Si sarebbe addormentata volentieri proprio lì, con Castle sotto mentite spoglie che la circondava del suo abbraccio.


	16. Sedici

"Quindi hai letto la mia documentazione medica?", gli chiese dopo un prolungato silenzio in cui si era nutrita del suo abbraccio e, in parte, si era fisicamente ripresa.  
"No".  
Castle non ebbe nessuna esitazione nel risponderle, ma la voce era costretta in un tono incolore, come se temesse di riaprire un argomento che si era già dimostrato rischioso.  
"Non ci sarebbe nessun problema, Castle, anche se...".  
"Non l'ho letta", ripeté lui con decisione, sempre senza manifestare emozioni in superficie.  
"Hai ogni diritto di sapere...", continuò, un po' più incerta.  
"Esatto. Ce l'ho. E voglio saperlo, infatti", concluse risoluto.  
Non c'era freddezza nelle sue parole, solo una grande determinazione che la ammutolì.  
"Ehi", la chiamò bisbigliando, avvicinando il volto al suo. "Non voglio saperlo __ora__ ". Il respiro caldo le solleticò la guancia. "Ma credo che sia importante che io sia preparato a ogni evenienza", aggiunse suonando molto meno minaccioso e ostile di quanto fosse apparso nel loro precedente scambio di idee, quando aveva espresso il medesimo pensiero con toni più irati.

Kate mise una mano sopra la sua, osservandole insieme, prendendo tempo e coraggio.  
"No. Hai ragione. È giusto parlarne subito". Tentò di sorridere, ma il risultato fu molto fiacco. Continuò a fissare il pavimento. "E non si tratta nemmeno di un grande segreto che voglio a tutti i costi tenerti nascosto, come sta iniziando a sembrare. Credo che la situazione ci sia un po' sfuggita di mano, è solo che non volevo...".  
"Kate". Le strinse la mano, fermando il suo farneticare confuso. "Comincia da qualche parte".  
"D'accordo". Sgombrò la mente, passandosi una mano sulla fronte. Cercò un elastico con cui legare i capelli, che le piovevano sul viso, infastidendola, ma non trovò nulla che facesse al caso suo e si rassegnò.  
Castle aspettò. Paziente, immobile.  
"Vuoi che ne parliamo di là? Preferisci sdraiarti sul letto?", propose, come sempre premuroso, quando non percepì nessun segno di vita provenire da lei.  
Non poteva continuare così. Doveva darsi una mossa.  
Avrebbe certo preferito infilarsi a letto stretta contro di lui, ma se si fosse alzata, se avesse temporeggiato, sarebbe stato difficile riprendere dal punto in cui erano arrivati.  
Continuò, come se non l'avesse sentito.  
"Quella di Alex è stata una gravidanza... difficile", buttò lì, desiderando che fosse una spiegazione esauriente, sapendo che non lo sarebbe stata affatto.  
"Perché io non c'ero".  
Era un modo come un altro, se pure efficace, di arrivare dritto al punto.  
"Perché ho avuto alcuni disturbi fisici", lo corresse. "Alcuni più fastidiosi di altri".  
Non sarebbero andati da nessuna parte, se avesse continuato a parlare nel modo impersonale di chi legge un bollettino medico in una sala stampa, pensò frustrata.  
"Ok. Basta così. È stata orribile. Stavo sempre male e tutti non facevano altro che dirmi che dovevo riposare e pensare a me stessa e al bambino. Ma non potevo, Castle".  
Forse tornare al bollettino medico non sarebbe stata una cattiva idea, visto lo sguardo di pura sofferenza che le rivolse Castle, quando ascoltò le sue ultime esternazioni, nonostante avesse subito abbassato gli occhi, per nasconderle il suo tormento.  
"A causa mia", mormorò a se stesso. Non era una domanda. Per lui era sempre stata una certezza, quella di essere in qualche modo colpevole.  
"Non potevo smettere di cercarti", confessò Kate a mezza voce. "Non potevo", ripeté per l'ennesima volta, con più forza, come se continuare a ribadire lo stesso principio avrebbe permesso a Castle di capire meglio la situazione, senza dover entrare nei dettagli.

Le sollevò i capelli dalla nuca, liberando quelli che erano rimasti intrappolati nel colletto della camicia. "Non avevo nessun dubbio che non avresti smesso. Anche se... avresti dovuto", aggiunse più cauto, continuando ad attorcigliare, pensieroso, una ciocca dei suoi capelli intorno alle dita.  
Kate sentì la solita rabbia emergere stancamente dal subconscio, trovandosi di fronte all'ennesima ripetizione dell'odioso ritornello.  
"Non l'avrebbe fatto nessuno, Castle. Lo sai. Pensavano te ne fossi andato di tua volontà. Che mi avessi abbandonato. E se non avessi continuato a cercarti, tu saresti... ". __Morto__. Si torse le mani. "D'accordo. Lasciamo perdere. È una cosa stupida di cui abbiamo già parlato. Non migliorerà se continuiamo a ripeterla".  
"Se è stupida, allora lo siamo in due", affermò Castle, costringendola a voltarsi verso di lui. Erano uno di fronte all'altra, lei a gambe incrociate, disegnando con le dita linee spezzate immaginarie sul pavimento. "È la stessa cosa che avrei fatto anche io. Cercare di tenerti in vita con la forza della mente. Ma non potevi lavorare, cercarmi, studiare per diventare capitano e intanto avere un bambino. Sarai pure straordinaria, ma hai ancora dei limiti umani. Credo".  
La fece ridere quel "credo" buttato lì per scherzo, ma fino a un certo punto.  
"L'ho fatto, finché ho potuto. Poi... ho rallentato i ritmi per accontentarli e farli smettere di blaterare", sbuffò, ricordando le continue lotte con suo padre e chiunque volesse a tutti i costi condividere la propria opinione su come lei dovesse gestire la situazione. Con che diritto pensavano di essere nel giusto?  
"Dal tono non credo abbia funzionato. Il riposo, intendo".  
"Me ne stavo sdraiata nel letto a ripassare mentalmente tutti gli indizi e le piste seguite, invece che passare la notte al distretto, sentendomi molto più frustrata e impotente", sbottò, un po' petulante e ancora molto irritata. Erano state notti eterne e infruttuose, che l'avevano lasciata sfinita. Ma c'era stato un tarlo dentro di lei che non le permetteva di arrendersi. Aveva avuto ragione. Venti mesi dopo.  
Le appoggiò un bacio leggero sulla tempia.  
"Immagino quanto saranno stati felici di sopportare il tuo umore gradevole la mattina dopo al lavoro".  
Sorrise. Non erano stati dei bei momenti per nessuno. Lui si sarebbe divertito a sapere quanto avesse strapazzato chiunque si fosse messo sulla sua strada.  
"La nausea è sempre stata così brutta?", si azzardò Castle, quando lei non riprese a parlare.  
"Sì. Ed è durata fino alla fine".  
"Al punto da dover andare in ospedale?".  
"Beh, a un certo punto si doveva pur idratarmi in qualche modo. Non tenevo nello stomaco nemmeno mezzo bicchiere di acqua", lo informò in tono asciutto.

Non voleva essere brusca, e le spiaceva ferirlo, ma era d'accordo che fossero cose che doveva sapere. E lui aveva decisamente insistito per saperle. Non gli raccontò di come avesse spaventato tutti, quando era svenuta al distretto ed era finita in ospedale. Da quel momento l'avevano trattata come se fosse stata di cristallo, attenti a ogni sua minima mossa, pronti a intervenire e a offrirle aiuto. Erano stati gentili, molto premurosi, ma lei avrebbe preferito mandarli tutti al diavolo.  
Era stata sotto la costante e minuziosa attenzione di tutti. Estenuante. Come se non fosse già stata abbastanza sfinita.  
"La pressione alta?".  
"Quella è arrivata con il tempo. Ma non è mai stata grave. Avevo solo dei valori un po' sballati, soprattutto quando mi agitavo. Ho dovuto seguire una dieta completamente priva di sale. Ce l'ho ancora, se vuoi dare un'occhiata".  
Si era aspettata la smorfia di disgusto che gli attraversò il viso e che la divertì.  
"Dell'insonnia non credo ci sia niente da aggiungere. Il motivo per cui non dormivo... lo sai. E non credo che nessun altro sarebbe riuscito a dormire, al posto mio".  
Castle annuì, ma non aggiunse nient'altro.  
"Quindi...", continuò Kate senza concedergli spazio per ripensarci e ribattere. "Visto che le circostanze sono diverse, e che finora non ho avuto nessun disturbo, non è il caso che ci preoccupiamo. Ecco perché non ho voluto dirtelo. Avresti solo iniziato a colpevolizzarti, come sono sicura che tu stia facendo, ma non è necessario. Voglio che siamo felici, non che perdiamo tempo prezioso pensando a quello che sarebbe potuto essere".  
Gli mise entrambe le braccia intorno al collo, fissandolo finalmente negli occhi. Erano stanchi, iniettati di sangue, come se li avesse sfregati senza delicatezza, a lungo.  
"Dormo come un ghiro, ho un appetito da lupi, sto ingrassando a vista d'occhio, anche per colpa dei tuoi manicaretti e del fatto che non mi permetti nemmeno di sollevare la tazza di quell'orribile tè insapore che mi prepari al mattino, la mia pressione va bene e la nausea rimarrà sotto controllo se le cose continueranno come prima. D'accordo?".  
Castle annuì di nuovo.  
"Prometto che mi impegnerò per farti vivere una gravidanza straordinaria, Kate. Senza problemi e pensieri. Non ti farò mai agitare, né preoccupare. Citeranno il tuo caso come esempio nei manuali".  
"Del marito perfetto?", lo fermò prima che iniziasse a delirare. __Ops.__ Si morse forte l'interno della guancia. Sapeva che lui l'avrebbe notato.  
"Hai detto marito?".  
 _ _Infatti.__  
"No, no. Hai capito male. Ho detto padre. Padre perfetto".  
"Bel tentativo, Beckett, ma no. Non ho capito male. Hai detto __marito__ _._ Questo apre nuove interessanti prospettive che sarei ben lieto di approfondire, visto che...".  
Valutò se provare con la carta del "Sto molto male, mi è tornata la nausea forte, salvami, Castle"o continuare con quella del "Tu sogni", ma decise per un colpo a sorpresa.  
"Abbracciami", gli ordinò fremente.  
Venne immediatamente avvolta da due braccia che non non si persero nelle brume dell'esitazione pomeridiana, due braccia vigorose che la soffocarono, facendole mancare un po' il respiro. Ma lei non se ne sarebbe lamentata.  
"So che l'hai fatto solo per zittirmi. Ma non dimentico _quello che hai detto_. Voglio solo essere generoso e sospendere il discorso, perché non voglio farti agitare e farti salire la pressione".  
"Ah, quindi adesso sarà sempre così? Non mi farai __agitare__? Come pensi di farcela, Castle? Non è nella tua natura".  
Lo sentì ridere silenziosamente contro la sua guancia. "Come ho detto, farò tutto il necessario per farti stare bene. Partorirei perfino al tuo posto se fosse...".  
La risata di Kate esplose genuina e schietta.  
"Lo dubito fortemente, Castle. Ma grazie per il pensiero. E fammi pure _agitare_ ", gli mormorò all'orecchio sorridendogli e accarezzandogli una guancia. Era ruvida.  
"Stai meglio ora?". Sì, stava meglio, si sorprese. Castle continuò: "Vuoi spostarti in una zona più confortevole della casa, o dobbiamo rimanere sul pavimento del bagno fino a che troveranno dei tronchi al nostro posto?".  
"Mi piace il pavimento del bagno. Succedono cose belle".  
"Non ricordo che sia stato qui che la bambina è stata...".  
"Castle!".  
"Rispondevo solo secondo logica. E tentavo di __farti agitare__ , proprio come mi hai appena chiesto", replicò offeso. "Possiamo anche rimanere qui, se vuoi. Oppure...".  
Le dolevano le braccia per la forza con cui lo stringeva, ma non voleva alzarsi, o andare altrove. Separarsi da lui. Ma era incuriosita dal quell' _ _oppure.__  
"Abbiamo la casa tutta per noi, prima che torni Alex". Si fermò per un attimo. "C'è qualcosa di sbagliato in questa frase. Non dovrebbe essere lui a volerci fuori dai piedi?".  
"Castle. Concentrati".  
"Ok. Ti preparo qualcosa di leggero, o una tisana. E poi ce ne stiamo sul divano. Io e te, a guardare un film, o anche la parete di fronte. Non trovi strano e magnifico il silenzio in questa casa?".  
"Sì. Un po'. E mi piace la tua idea. Una serata a casa nostra, io e te da soli. Non ricordo l'ultima volta che abbiamo fatto qualcosa di così sovversivo. Niente tisane, però. Mi è venuta fame. Molta fame".

Cominciava ad avere caldo e avere i muscoli irrigiditi, per colpa della posizione in cui erano sdraiati da troppo tempo, abbracciati stretti sul divano, attorcigliati l'uno sull'altra. Ma nessuno dei due voleva essere il primo a staccarsi. Erano sazi, appagati e insonnoliti.  
"Kate...".  
"Mmmh". Forse potevano addormentarsi lì.  
"Gli attacchi di nausea violenti possono essere causati anche da emozioni forti?".  
"Come il nostro litigio di oggi pomeriggio? Non so se c'è un'esatta correlazione di causa ed effetto. Perché?".  
"Sento un peso sullo stomaco da quando hai detto la parola _marito_ , prima e credo di essermi __agitato__ parecchio. Non c'è niente che puoi fare?".  
Gemette forte. "Castle... non di nuovo...".  
"Se affrontassimo il discorso una volta per tutte, se ti decidessi a infilarti un paio di jeans e scendere sotto casa a sposarmi, non dovremmo affrontarlo nessun'altra volta". Il disco era ripartito implacabile, ed era stata solo colpa sua.  
"Prima del prossimo bambino ti prometto che ci sposeremo".  
"Divertente, ma non ci casco. Tu non vuoi avere altri bambini".  
Aveva sperato che la scusa funzionasse. Doveva inventarsi qualcosa di nuovo e di più efficace che le consentisse di metterlo a tacere per sempre. Per il momento si limitò a invitarlo a seguirla in camera da letto, dove almeno per qualche tempo gli avrebbe fatto dimenticare l'ossessiva idea che aveva di doverla a tutti i costi sposare.


	17. Diciassette

Era in piedi da qualche tempo – parecchie ore, se voleva essere onesto – , fremendo di impazienza. Aveva già organizzato nei dettagli la loro giornata, che a quel punto aspettava solo di essere intensamente vissuta, se quelle dannate lancette si fossero date una mossa. Se ne stava dietro al bancone, tamburellando nervosamente con le dita sulla superficie liscia e fredda. Smise. Ricominciò. Controllò l'orologio.

Non era sua intenzione svegliarla all'alba. Era sabato e lei era libera da ogni impegno, così gli aveva assicurato la sera prima. Era giusto che riposasse e lui sarebbe stato un pessimo compagno di vita se l'avesse disturbata troppo presto, solo perché soffriva di un sonno frammentato e leggero, privo di ogni effetto benefico.  
Aveva spalancato gli occhi dopo un incubo nel cuore della notte – qualcosa che gli succedeva con irritante regolarità – ed era rimasto disteso sulla schiena, cercando di calmare il battito impazzito del cuore e di recuperare il sonno perduto. Che non era tornato.

Nonostante ogni sera si infilassero nel letto stendendosi ognuno nel proprio lato, finivano inevitabilmente attratti, come se l'inconscio li guidasse ciecamente nella direzione del corpo dell'altro.  
Castle percepiva la presenza di Kate a qualche oscuro livello sensoriale e spesso si ritrovava su un fianco, abbracciato a lei, senza avere idea di come fosse successo.  
Al mattino dovevano districarsi dalla confusione dei loro arti aggrovigliati. Lui si scusava, come se fosse stata colpa sua, sempre con il sacro terrore di averla disturbata in qualche modo.  
Lei non era mai infastidita. Il più delle volte lo tratteneva accanto a sé, se poteva concedersi ancora qualche minuto di ozio.  
Quella notte aveva sentito il corpo caldo di Kate acciambellato contro il proprio, la schiena a contatto con la sua spalla e la curva del collo che scompariva sotto il lenzuolo. Gli sarebbe piaciuto allungare una mano per accarezzarla, prima di tornare a sprofondare nel sonno, ma sapeva che non sarebbe servito e avrebbe rischiato solo di svegliarla.

Dopo un considerevole periodo di tempo speso a rimuginare e controllare l'orologio a intervalli regolari – un'abitudine che stava diventando un'ossessione -, facendo attenzione a non agitarsi troppo, si era alzato. Kate aveva continuato a dormire profondamente. L'aveva osservata dalla soglia, sentendone già la mancanza strisciante, e si era recato nello studio per recuperare il suo portatile, per lavorare al suo romanzo. Era all'inizio, si trattava soprattutto di ricerche. Lavoro noioso che avrebbe preferito rifilare a qualche assistente – se ne avesse avuti. Ma era quello che gli serviva per impiegare le sue energie nervose, e smorzare l'inquietudine che gli incubi, che comparivano a intervalli regolari, gli lasciavano.  
Guardò le lancette per l'ultima volta e decise che era ora di svegliarla e illustrarle i suoi progetti. Raccolse il vassoio impeccabilmente pronto, con ogni oggetto allineato – aveva preso l'abitudine di portarle la colazione a letto, quando non doveva correre al lavoro e poteva quindi rimpinzarla a suo piacimento, senza che lei si ribellasse o sgusciasse dalla sua presa.

"Buongiorno!", esclamò giulivo, entrando in camera, guardandosi intorno mentre gli occhi si abituavano all'oscurità. Apparentemente, il locale era vuoto. Era uscita senza che lui se ne fosse accorto? Perché non lo aveva avvisato? Si incupì.  
"Buongiorno", mormorò una voce carezzevole e allegra, in rapido avvicinamento.  
Si rilassò di colpo, dandosi dell'idiota. Perché avrebbe dovuto scappare? D'accordo, le sue colazioni erano un po' troppo abbondanti, ma lo faceva solo perché la bambina crescesse sana e robusta. E perché Kate avesse tutta l'energia necessaria, che però non sembrava mancarle, soprattutto da quando la nausea era andata diradandosi, lasciandola di buon umore e piena di vitalità.  
Si avvicinò a lui sorridendogli con occhi festosi, stampandogli un bacio sulla guancia.  
In risposta a un impulso naturale, Castle sollevò un braccio per cingerle i fianchi e nel farlo sentì il familiare arrotondamento del ventre premere contro di lui. Era appena accennato, ma lui, da esperto conoscitore del suo corpo – o, almeno, così gli piaceva definirsi – riusciva a percepire la minima differenza. A occhi chiusi. Come li aveva in quel momento di perfetta beatitudine.

Kate rimase incuneata contro di lui, senza fare resistenza alle sue effusioni. Era... _diversa_ , notò per l'ennesima volta con stupore. Lei odiava quando glielo diceva - proprio lui tra tutti -, odiava che le dicessero che la maternità l'aveva addolcita, ma era proprio così.  
L'aveva amata ogni singolo istante degli ultimi anni, quando era chiusa nella sua corazza e quando gli accoltellava le carni per respingerlo, ma niente lo aveva preparato a questa versione molto più morbida e appagata della vecchia Kate. Non sembrava più essere sempre pronta a ricorrere alle armi – sperò solo metaforicamente – prima di venire colpita. Gli sembrava... felice? Non osava permettersi di darsene il minimo merito. Voleva solo che continuasse così, se non per sempre, almeno finché fosse stato in grado di rendersene conto.  
Era diversa anche fisicamente, oltre all'ovvia trasformazione a cui la gravidanza la sottoponeva. Era indiscutibilmente più bella, più luminosa e calma. Non riusciva a capire come gli altri uomini non volessero portargliela via, quando la incontravano in strada. Lei non se ne accorgeva nemmeno. Oppure faceva finta di notare i suoi sguardi assassini nei confronti di passanti ignari che avevano l'ardire di gettare un'occhiata meno che neutrale alla volta di tanto splendore.

"Che cosa ci fai già alzata?". Se avesse saputo che era già sveglia, non avrebbe perso minuti preziosi a ciondolare per casa. "Torna a letto. È pronta la colazione".  
"Non sottovalutarti, Castle. Quella non è una _colazione_. È un pranzo per dodici persone".  
Le fece una smorfia. __Ovviamente__ non aveva preparato cibo per una tavola imbandita. Aveva solo cercato di comporre un pasto completo, ricco di nutrienti e di vitamine.  
"Ti ho preparato diverse alternative", replicò, soddisfatto di essere stato previdente, sentendosi il miglior cuoco del mondo, lì in piedi con il suo enorme vassoio traboccante di generi alimentari.  
"Castle, devi smettere di cercare di farmi mangiare per due. O dodici. Ho già messo più chili di quanto dovrei".  
"Non è vero. Da dietro non si capisce nemmeno che sei incinta. Sei uguale a prima".  
Lo osservò, incuriosita, con quel suo sorriso felino che avrebbe dovuto allarmarlo.  
"Passi il tempo a scrutare il mio corpo per vedere se sono cambiata?", lo accusò con voce pericolosamente suadente.  
"No. Certo che no". Un momento, perché non avrebbe dovuto? Non faceva niente di male "Sì, anzi. Certo che ti guardo. Perché non dovrei? Ti guardo... ", indicò con ampi movimenti delle mani la parte del suo corpo a cui dava maggiore attenzione visiva. E, cioè, tutto.  
Si bloccò quando si rese conto che si stava prendendo gioco di lui e quando ricevette un bacio sulle labbra, a tradimento. Più di uno.  
"Beckett, devi comportarti meglio in veste di madre di due bambini e futura moglie...".  
"Ti conviene fermarti qui, Castle, se vuoi che trascorriamo la giornata nello stesso letto". Batté una mano sulle lenzuola scomposte, mentre era intenta a sbocconcellare di malavoglia un muffin.  
Era un programma irresistibile e, se fosse dipeso da lui, avrebbe lanciato il vassoio a terra e si sarebbe infilato sotto le coperte con lei. Ma aveva altri progetti.  
"Alexis è passata a prendere Alex. Sembra ancora uno scioglilingua", aggiunse divertito.  
"Lo so. Mi ha mandato un messaggio sul cellulare".  
C'era qualcosa di cui non era al corrente?  
"Motivo in più per dedicarci ai nostri progetti di relax. Da soli. Nella nostra camera, temporaneamente non provvista di bambini già nati".  
Era un'idea che doveva piacerle molto. Piaceva decisamente anche a lui. Quasi si pentì di doverla convincere a uscire di casa. La sentì sospirare.  
"Sentiamo, Castle, quali programmi hai per la giornata? Perché so che hai in mente qualcosa, te lo leggo in faccia", lo spronò, fingendosi esasperata, ma mangiando avidamente i mirtilli che con tanta cura aveva scelto tra quelli che aveva comprato nel miglior negozio della città. Era un po' dispendioso in termini di energia fisica, essere all'altezza della sua promessa di "rendere la sua gravidanza la migliore possibile", ma lui era felicissimo di vagare da un angolo all'altro di Manhattan alla ricerca del meglio per lei. Come la frutta fuori stagione, ricca di antiossidanti e di tante altre caratteristiche che lui sarebbe stato lieto di elencarle, se lei glielo avesse permesso.  
"Vorrei che oggi ci concentrassimo sulla tua gravidanza, dal momento che non devi lavorare", iniziò, con fare diplomatico.  
"Mi fa piacere, Castle, che tu lo dica. Perché trovo che tu stia trascurando un po' l'evento, visto che non fai altro che escogitare modi per farmi mangiare di più, riposare meglio, non farmi fare sforzi". D'accordo, se voleva divertirsi alle sue spalle, l'avrebbe accettato come un uomo stoico che sa quali sono i suoi doveri. "Di cosa si tratta questa volta? Farmi un riassunto degli ultimi dieci libri sulla maternità che hai letto durante la settimana? O illustrarmi i vantaggi del parto in acqua?".  
Stava esagerando. La rovesciò sul letto, incurante del vassoio che si inclinò, rischiando di perdere tutto il suo prezioso carico. La assalì di baci, impedendole di respirare, soffocata dalle proteste e dalle risate.  
"Non verrò al corso pre-parto con te, Castle. Scordatelo", riuscì a mormorare quando la lasciò libera di riprendere fiato.  
"Non voglio discuterne, Beckett", rispose con voce autoritaria.  
Kate sgranò gli occhi. "No, Castle, sono io che non voglio discuterne più", puntualizzò.  
"Dai, Kate, sarà divertente!", esclamò con voce petulante, che gli si addiceva più del precedente tono imperioso.  
"Dimentichi che ho già partorito", gli fece notare compunta.  
"Ma io no. Cioè sì, tanti anni fa. Voglio dire, non io. Comunque... dobbiamo andare. È importante".  
"Castle, ci vuoi andare solo perché vuoi diventare la mascotte del gruppo e vuoi che le altre donne vedano che magnifico padre sarai. No, grazie. Non posso passare il tempo a tenerle lontane da te. Sono troppo goffa e appesantita per riuscirci".  
Oh, anche lei era gelosa? Interessante. "Ehi. Non sei goffa. Sei bellissima. Ogni giorno di più".  
Gli sorrise, un po' incerta. Non aveva compreso che si sentisse meno che sicura del suo fascino. Era un discorso da approfondire, ma non adesso.  
"In ogni caso, probabilmente ne sai di più dell'insegnante, quindi lasciamo stare il corso pre-parto. Non voglio averti alle mie spalle mentre simuliamo il travaglio e mi dici di spingere su un tappetino da yoga usato, attorniati da estranei. Mi verrebbe da ridere, Castle. E anche a te. Probabilmente ci caccerebbero perché tu ti inventeresti descrizioni surreali dei presenti, per noia".  
Si guardarono con occhi scintillanti di divertimento e ridacchiarono insieme. "Già. Siamo troppo avanti per quel gruppo. Non ci meritano".  
"Lo credo anche io. Quindi, tornando ai tuoi piani per la giornata, se ho voce in capitolo in quanto marsupio umano della tua preziosa bambina completamente identica a me - come da tue richieste -, voto per rimanere a letto finché Alex non farà ritorno".


	18. Diciotto

I continui tentativi di farlo deviare dal suo fermo proposito di trascinarla fuori di casa non sortirono alcun effetto, realizzò Kate con stupore inespresso. Era certa che avrebbe colto al volo l'occasione di trascorrere la mattinata con lei, oziando a letto. Erano sempre molto presi dai loro impegni quotidiani e qualche ora di assoluto relax era qualcosa di così raro da dover essere colto al volo.  
Ma lui se ne stava seduto sul letto con aria seria e la schiena dritta, e un'espressione sul viso che sapeva riconoscere molto bene: una determinazione cocciuta che non le avrebbe dato scampo.

Aspettò che si decidesse a comunicarle quali grandi progetti avesse in mente per loro. Forse una fuga romantica? Non l'avrebbe disdegnata affatto. Magari solo un pranzo al volo lontano dalla città. Più ci pensava, più l'idea di uscire con lui le strappava qualche brivido di anticipazione. Bevve un sorso della spremuta d'arancia che le preparava di tanto in tanto – per le vitamine, sosteneva –, sperando che notasse la sua buona volontà.  
"Che ne dici di andare a... comprare qualcosa?". Finalmente si era espresso, ma il contenuto della proposta la lasciò attonita.  
Aggrottò la fronte. "Che genere diacquisti? _"_. Con lui non si poteva mai sapere.  
"Non saprei. Dei vestiti?".  
Diventava sempre più criptico ed era faticoso tirargli fuori le parole di bocca.  
"Ci mancano dei vestiti?", si informò cauta. I loro armadi sovraffollati non la pensavano allo stesso modo.  
"Non a noi". Guardò un punto inequivocabile del suo corpo. "Alla bambina. Non ha nulla. Non ci stiamo... non lo so, non mi sembra che ci stiamo preparando in modo adeguato".  
Qualcuno doveva averlo sostituito mentre dormiva. Non solo diceva cose prive di senso – tutto sommato, non era la prima volta che accadeva – ma se ne stava teso e spaurito a fissarla, come in attesa della sua approvazione. Lei continuava invece a non cogliere il senso del discorso e iniziava a sentirsi decisamente ottusa.  
"Il bambino ha tutto quello di cui ha bisogno, per il momento. Si nutre ed è al caldo". Si sentì un po' ridicola a dover sottolineare le attuali condizioni di sopravvivenza di un feto di qualche settimana, ma Castle le sembrava confuso. "Non gli serve nulla". Aveva usato la forma neutra maschile proprio per non assecondarlo nelle sue farneticazioni e per farlo tornare con i piedi per terra.  
"Non ha nemmeno una tutina. O un sonaglio".  
"Ci sono tutti i giochi e i vestiti di Alex". __Perché stavano facendo quel discorso?!__  
"Ma lei non ha niente di suo".  
Perché doveva finire con il prendere a cuore la situazione precaria di una povera bambina che sarebbe nata di lì a qualche mese? Si morse l'interno della guancia. L'aveva pensata al femminile, segno che Castle stava riuscendo nel suo intento.

"Castle...", appoggiò una mano sulla sua, parlandogli in tono rassicurante, come se l'avesse trovato a vagare disorientato in strada. "Manca ancora molto tempo, prima che nasca. E per allora ti assicuro che saremo pronti". Non capiva perché si fosse impuntato, proprio quel mattino tra tutti. Non aveva dato segni di peggioramento delle sue stranezze, negli ultimi giorni. "E non si compra niente in anticipo. Porta sfortuna".  
"Sei diventata scaramantica?". Sentì su di sé il suo sguardo attento.  
Kate valutò se mentire avrebbe aiutato a rafforzare la sua posizione. Decise di no.  
"No, ovviamente. Sono solo dicerie".  
"Quindi, ipoteticamente, non ti importerebbe se oggi comprassimo una cuffietta con dei guanti abbinati? Quelli senza dita".  
Maledetto, chi le avrebbe tolto dalla mente adesso l'immagine di minuscoli guantini da neonato?  
"Nasce in estate, Castle, non serve niente del genere". Per fortuna.  
"D'accordo". Era una resa? Le spiacque averlo costretto ad arrendersi. "Vada per il tuo piano di passare la mattina a letto".

Castle sollevò il lenzuolo e ci si accomodò sotto con un'aria così avvilita che Kate si sentì un mostro che strappava a un povero padre in conforto di una misera tutina di ciniglia (forse del lino sarebbe stato più fresco?), tutto per il suo egoismo.  
Rimase sdraiata accanto a lui, che se ne stava in silenzio a rimuginare su chissà quali ingiustizie da lei perpetrate. Percepiva con sconcerto la sua delusione, che continuava a trovare incomprensibile.  
Dopo una decina di minuti passati accanto a una statua di marmo appoggiata sul materasso accanto a lei, nell'inutile attesa che proferisse una parola - o almeno dei suoni gutturali -, si arrese.  
"D'accordo, hai vinto. Vada per lo shopping". Allontanò con un gesto esasperato le lenzuola, che adesso la infastidivano.  
Castle la guardò come se si trovasse nel letto una sconosciuta bizzosa. "Hai cambiato idea?", si informò con grande cortesia.  
Era lei o c'era un luccichio divertito nei suoi occhi? Vedeva ombre ovunque, ormai.  
"Sì. Ho cambiato idea, per colpa della tua insistenza", lo rimproverò.  
"Io non ho detto niente", proseguì con l'aria più innocente del mondo.  
"Non ad alta voce", ammise, massaggiandosi la parte bassa della schiena, nel punto in cui finivano per accumularsi le tensioni della giornata. O quelle che le creava Castle con il suo comportamento imprevedibile.  
Nel giro di poco mani amorevoli vennero in soccorso, sostituendosi a lei per dare tregua ai muscoli indolenziti. Il sollievo che le procurò servi a renderla più bendisposta nei suoi confronti. Si lasciò sfuggire dei mugolii di benessere.  
Castle sapeva esattamente quali erano i punti che le davano maggiore piacere, rifletté pigramente.  
E ora quei pensieri impuri avrebbero dovuto essere immediatamente ricacciati nel posto peccaminoso dal quale erano scappati, eludendo la sorveglianza ristretta. Castle, in preda alla febbre del delirio, aveva appena barattato un paio d'ore di assoluto relax con... __dello shopping__ _,_ considerò mugugnando tra sé, mentre si appoggiava contro di lui, ancora alle prese con la sua schiena tesa e dolorante. Magari sarebbe riuscita a strappare qualche minuto di abili massaggi, rifletté con un sorriso ben celato.

Erano pronti ad andare. Castle l'aspettava vicino alla porta, invece di girellarle intorno a farle perdere tempo. La fretta silenziosa – e perciò ancora più pressante e indisponente – che le aveva imposto, l'aveva costretta a prepararsi velocemente, senza curare troppo il suo abbigliamento. Anche perché continuava a credere che sarebbe rinsavito prima di raggiungere l'ascensore.  
"Sono pronta", annunciò con tono lugubre. Castle era già con una mano sulla maniglia e il cappotto ben piegato sul braccio.  
Sospirò esasperata, ma fece un altro tentativo.  
"Castle, perché hai tutta questa smania di comprare qualcosa per la bambina?".  
Odiava quando non riusciva a capire che cosa gli frullasse in quella mente iperattiva. Un conto era il mistero, un conto era annaspare su un terreno sconosciuto, priva di appigli. "Non ha alcun senso farlo adesso, di corsa, senza nemmeno una lista". Giusto. Una lista era qualcosa di sensato su cui si poteva ragionare.  
Castle non rispose. Fissò il vuoto dell'androne davanti a sé. Vide le spalle contratte – anche lui forse avrebbe avuto bisogno di un massaggio rilassante. Dopo qualche istante in cui sembrò ponderare la replica da darle, si voltò verso di lei.  
Era raro che le fosse concesso di cogliere in lui frammenti di quello che aveva passato in quei venti mesi lontano da lei, prigioniero chissà dove, alle minime condizioni di sopravvivenza.  
Accadde ora. Lo vide con chiarezza espresso nel suo viso diventato di colpo sofferente e scavato, una trasformazione tanto repentina da renderla quasi incredibile, se non si fosse svolta davanti ai suoi occhi. Si pentì di aver insistito, di aver ritardato l'uscita, di non aver semplicemente accettato la sua richiesta, pur non capendola.  
"Castle...", si avvicinò per dirgli che non c'era bisogno che le spiegasse niente.  
"Perché voglio che diventi reale. Mi basta anche solo un bavaglino. Un simbolo. Lo so che è presto. E che prima della sua nascita avrò comprato un intero reparto di giocattoli. Ma ho bisogno di sapere che non è una fantasia. Adesso".  
Si sentiva un mostro, per averlo costretto a confidarsi. Qualche volta, per assurdo che potesse suonare, dimenticava quello che era stato costretto a sopportare. Era una benedizione avere il lusso di poterlo scordare. Lui era tornato, lei faceva parte del gruppo delle fortunate. Ma non significava che fosse tutto risolto, dimenticato, superato. Forse non lo sarebbe mai stato.  
"Non è una fantasia", mormorò addolcendo il tono, facendosi più vicina. "Ho avuto la nausea per settimane intere e tu sei sempre stato al mio fianco".  
Le sorrise, un po' mesto. Le scostò una ciocca di capelli dal viso. Quel gesto di tenerezza – era nella sua natura pensare sempre prima a lei – le fece venire voglia di abbracciarlo e portarlo al sicuro. Lui doveva sempre sentirsi così, nei suoi confronti. Era intenso e doloroso, insieme.  
"Ho praticamente avuto la tua stessa nausea per tutto il tempo", confessò lui, prima di continuare. "Qualche volta ho paura di svegliarmi e rendermi conto che non è vero niente. Che è stato un sogno, uno di quelli vividi prima dell'alba. Di non essere qui. Con te. Con voi".  
L'esigenza di portarlo al sicuro si fece più pressante. Si limitò ad appoggiare la testa sulla sua spalla, per non compiere atti inconsulti. Le faceva male udire quelle parole, ma trattenne il fiato, perché era raro che lui si aprisse, anche impercettibilmente. Che mostrasse il autentico volto dolorante e non la solita allegria spensierata con la quale li avvolgeva e li sosteneva.  
"Vedrai che presto i calci della bambina ci terranno svegli e allora non dubiterai più che non sia reale. E ci saranno le mie caviglie gonfie, l'umore pessimo e tutta una serie di altre lamentele che...".  
"Ho nostalgia del futuro, Kate", ammise Castle con urgenza, a bassa voce, guardandola tanto intensamente da sentirsi trapassare. "Ho paura di non essere qui a vedervi crescere".  
"Non c'è nessun motivo per cui tu non possa esserci".  
"È proprio per questo che è più difficile".  
Non proseguì oltre, ma lei capì che cosa intendesse, grazie alla straordinaria intesa che le faceva percepire, prima ancora che comprendere, i suoi stati d'animo. Poteva combattere un pericolo reale, una paura motivata. Ma era difficile addomesticare le oscure lande desolate che lo abitavano, e dalle quali lei era preclusa.  
Allungò una mano e attese che le desse la sua. Accolse e accarezzò quelle dita grandi, provando tenerezza e una grande pena per lui, decidendo caparbiamente che avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per alleviare il suo fardello.


	19. Diciannove

Era stato bello rimanere allacciati, in ascensore e poi in strada, ignari del resto.  
Era stata lei a cercare la sua mano e l'aveva tenuta stretta. Sperava in quel modo di convincere a ritrarsi le ombre che venivano spesso a tentarlo, almeno per lo spazio di quella mattinata tutta loro. Sapeva di non averle vinte, di non essere in grado di farlo.  
Indovinava in lui un equilibrio precario fatto di incastri di tessere pronte a crollare, in cui si destreggiava come un funambolo. C'erano tante cose che lei non sapeva, che non osava chiedere, e che lui non le raccontava per non addolorarla.

Le sarebbe piaciuto avere doti taumaturgiche per guarirlo, o magari salvarlo, se fosse stato possibile. Ma lui non l'avrebbe permesso. Lui avrebbe sempre messo la loro famiglia davanti a tutto, davanti a se stesso e alle sue pene. E se questo la riempiva d'amore travolgente, che si permetteva di manifestare solo con una pressione appena più accentuata delle dita sul polso, dall'altro lato la riempiva di desolazione.  
Ricordava tutte le volte in cui lui si era prodigato per rassicurarla che non se ne sarebbe mai più andato. Era servito. Anche se non poteva saperlo con certezza, ancor meno prometterglielo, quelle parole le erano state necessarie per raggranellare speranza. Per gettarsi alle spalle quello che era stato, un sassolino alla volta.  
Le sarebbe piaciuto riuscire a trasmettergli lo stesso conforto che da lui riceveva copiosamente.

L'appagamento derivato dalle mani intrecciate, i sorrisi complici e la prospettiva di alcune ore da trascorrere insieme, si era solo leggermente incrinato quando l'aveva visto dirigersi verso l'auto parcheggiata in strada. Era stata convinta che avrebbero fatto una passeggiata, fermandosi magari in una piccola caffetteria, e infine sarebbero entrati in uno di quei deliziosi negozi vintage, dove avrebbero scelto qualcosa di minuto e prezioso. _Simbolico_ , aveva detto.  
Non le sembrava il caso di dover andare fuori città per comprare qualcosa che doveva solo convincere Castle che la vita a cui era tornato era reale e che presto sarebbe stata visibile anche dietro la pelle tesa del suo ventre. Se lo accarezzò di nascosto, un piccolo gesto segreto che la imbarazzava mostrare a Castle. Anche lui le si avvicinava con pudore, nonostante la teatralità apparente e il rito della fotografia da scattare ogni mese. La notte, quando credeva che fosse addormentata e lei a sua volta si era convinta che il respiro di lui si fosse fatto regolare, il braccio con cui l'avvolgeva scivolava lentamente più in basso. Riusciva a prendere sonno solo allora. Attendeva sempre trepidante il loro momento notturno segreto, che nessuno dei due confessava all'altro.

Non era importante la destinazione, si convinse scrollando le spalle, salendo in auto determinata a godersi quello che sarebbe capitato, voltandosi a ringraziarlo con un sorriso quando le tenne aperta la portiera dell'auto, avvolto dal fascino che spandeva profusamente, perfino quando ne era inconsapevole.

Il tragitto fu molto più lungo del previsto, e la città se l'erano lasciata alle spalle da un pezzo, quando finalmente Castle imboccò l'uscita dall'autostrada. Si rese conto di non essere mai stata in quella zona. Avevano chiacchierato allegramente per tutto il tragitto, al punto che si era distratta e non aveva registrato il nome delle località che si erano via via succedute. Castle si era inoltre rifiutato di dirle esplicitamente dove fossero diretti.  
Aveva perfino pensato che potesse trattarsi di una sorpresa – magari tutto il discorso sul comprare qualcosa per il bambino era solo una messinscena per qualcosa di più intrigante -, ma il suo istinto le diceva che non era così. Castle aveva reagito in modo troppo serio e aveva faticato a confessarle di avere paura di perdere tutto. __Nostalgia del futuro__. Era una strana espressione, detta da lui. La spaventava. Lui era quello ottimista, lui credeva nella magia delle piccole cose e lui otteneva sempre quello che desiderava.

Quando si fermarono davanti a un'enorme costruzione dall'architettura austera, per non dire tetra, che le rammentava certi edifici post bellici, si convinse che doveva trattarsi di uno scherzo.  
"Molto divertente, Castle. Che cosa siamo venuti a fare qui?". Preferì evitare di perdere tempo cercando un appiglio, un senso che spiegasse perché fosse stata costretta a lasciare il suo comodo letto in una mattina libera, per scapicollarsi a fare visite d'istruzione in qualche palazzo abbandonato. Chissà che che cosa ci organizzavano, lì dentro. Magari tour di fantasmi. L'aspetto sinistro, con tutto quel grigio incrostato, ce l'aveva davvero.  
"A fare shopping per _Stella_ ", annunciò come se si stesse rivolgendo a una persona non del tutto presente a se stessa.  
Kate aggrottò la fronte. "Chi...". La voce si strozzò e non le permise di far uscire l'urlo sdegnato che le era partito dal petto, ma che poi le si era solidificato in gola e lì era rimasto, inespresso. Chiuse gli occhi, al colmo della frustrazione. Perché ci cascava sempre? Perché non capiva che doveva ignorarlo, invece di dargli soddisfazione e invogliarlo a tormentarla?  
"Chi sarebbe Stella?", riprese con calma controllata. Di che diavolo stava parlando? Era forse impazzito sul serio, una volta per tutte? "E perché siamo venuti a vedere una mostra di materiale di recupero dell'ex Unione Sovietica?".  
Lo sguardo buffo di autentico stupore che le rivolse sarebbe stato esilarante, se lei non avesse già esaurito completamente la pazienza.  
"Non so di che cosa tu stia parlando, Beckett. Se vuoi andare in una galleria d'arte e hai cambiato idea, posso portartici. Ma visto che siamo già qui, non sarebbe meglio approfittarne?".  
"Questo è un negozio di articoli per neonati?", domandò scettica, dando un'occhiata più approfondita. No, continuava ad avere l'aspetto di un luogo dove si organizzavano riunioni segrete di un regime totalitario.  
"Certo che no".  
 _ _Esatto__ _._ Non poteva ingannarla.  
"È il __più grande__ negozio di articoli da bambino. Ci ho messo giorni a individuarlo. Non sei felice? Potremo trovare tutto quello che ci serve", terminò pieno del suo solito, eccessivo, familiare, __esasperante__ entusiasmo.  
"È una domanda retorica? Perché no, non sono felice. E non ci serve proprio nulla. Avevi detto qualcosa di piccolo. __Simbolico__ ", sottolineò, ormai allo stadio della disperazione.  
Le restituì un'occhiata molto offesa. "Mi vedi con in mano qualcosa di grandi dimensioni? Non siamo nemmeno entrati".  
"Vero. Ma ti conosco. E so che te ne uscirai con un castello per principesse gonfiabile a grandezza naturale".  
Le strinse convulsamente una mano. "Dici che lo vendono? Potremmo metterlo in soggiorno".  
Kate grugnì portandosi una mano davanti agli occhi. Forse, se li avesse chiusi, quella situazione surreale si sarebbe dissolta.  
Li riaprì quando sentì un buffetto sulla gamba. Non era cambiato niente."Sto scherzando. Anche se sono sicuro che lo vendano. Vendono __qualunque__ _cosa s_ i desideri. Vogliamo entrare?".  
Doveva ammettere che Castle non si stava comportando in modo irragionevole, almeno non secondo i suoi canoni, era lei invece ad avvertire una strana sensazione di disagio all'idea di farsi fagocitare da quel mostro di cemento.  
"Perché non vai avanti? Io penso di avere bisogno di un caffè". No, lei non beveva caffè. "Qualcosa di caldo", si corresse.  
"Vengo con te", propose volenteroso.  
"Castle, io...". Odiava sentirsi così. Nella fretta aveva legato i capelli troppo stretti e sentiva l'insorgere implacabile del mal di testa. Non aveva niente a portata di mano, tra i pochi farmaci che le erano concessi durante la gravidanza. Un interrogativo rimasto insoluto tornò a galla. "Chi sarebbe Stella?".  
"Nostra figlia".  
"Non abbiamo nessuna figlia di nome Stella".  
"Ti ricordo che può sentirti e non sei cortese a rinnegare la sua esistenza. Che impatto credi che potrà avere sulla sua autostima?".  
In un momento di lucente epifania, Kate di rese conto che era stata una benedizione non averlo intorno durante la prima gravidanza. L'avrebbe tormentata a tal punto che Alex non avrebbe avuto altri fratelli, né sorelle con nomi improbabili.  
"Primo, non sappiamo se sia una femmina. Finché non lo rivelerà la prossima ecografia, che non arriverà mai abbastanza in fretta, non devi fissarti in questo modo".  
La ramanzina condiscendente che gli aveva indirizzato irritò lei per prima. "E poi che nome sarebbe Stella? __Stella Castle__? Suona come il nome di un'attrice", concluse sprezzante, ormai incapace di frenarsi. Ormoni. Maledetti.  
La subitanea consapevolezza che scese su di lui le fece rimpiangere di aver parlato.  
"È perfetto! Il perfetto nome d'arte, così non dovrà cambiarlo. E noi potremo sempre chiamarla __Star__ _._ Non è magnifico? La nostra piccola, meravigliosa, incredibile mini-te, Star".

 _Abbondiamo pure con gli aggettivi_ _ _.__ Una robusta autostima non sarebbe di certo mancata a _StellaStar_ – lo pronunciò tra sé con enorme riluttanza, fermamente decisa a non farsi convincere a chiamarla così. Mai e poi mai. Avrebbero scelto un nome consono e non bizzarro. _ _Star__ _._ Avrebbe dovuto convincere il medico che l'avrebbe fatta partorire che Castle non era sano di mente, e che doveva essere fermato, prima di fargli registrare da solo il nome del neonato. Forse avrebbe dovuto fare una chiamata discreta alla sua ginecologa. Presto. O magari perfino a uno psichiatra.


	20. Venti

Si rese conto, con raggelante consapevolezza, di aver commesso un terribile errore, non appena mise piede all'interno del lugubre edificio e le si parò dinnanzi la più vasta esposizione universale di prodotti per l'infanzia – qualsiasi corbelleria fosse venuta in mente di realizzare a qualche pazzo iperattivo e sotto l'effetto di stupefacenti. Le sembrava di essere finita dentro a un enorme illusione ottica, con scaffali che arrivavano al soffitto e probabilmente sconfinavano nell'ignoto. Muri inclinati. Pavimenti scivolosi – o almeno quella era l'impressione che le davano, forse indotta dal suo sconcerto e dal suo impellente desiderio di alzare i tacchi e andarsene.  
Doveva trattarsi certamente di un'allucinazione, si ripeté, resistendo all'urgenza di sfregarsi gli occhi per riaprirli finalmente su una realtà che seguisse gli standard a cui era abituata.

Una rapida occhiata al volto di Castle le fece comprendere molto bene che non era finita in un'altra dimensione. O forse, sì. Forse era inconsapevolmente entrata in una delle fantasie di Castle, quando lui l'aveva ipnotizzata. Doveva averlo fatto, insomma, perché non c'era nessuna ragione al mondo per cui potesse esistere un posto del genere. Si aspettava quasi di vedere folletti indaffarati e pioggia di caramelle e coriandoli dal soffitto.  
"Castle...", ansimò, allungando una mano per strattonarlo, ma riuscendo solo ad appoggiarsi debolmente al suo gomito, che presto le sfuggì.  
"È straordinario... straordinario", borbottava tra sé, trasognato. L'aveva perduto per sempre dentro ai corridoi di quell'inferno a misura di bambino.  
"Castle", ci riprovò, con voce più autorevole. Dovette fare appello a tutta la sua esperienza, ma finalmente riuscì a ottenere la sua attenzione, per quanto non fosse certa che sarebbe durata a lungo. Doveva agire maniera definitiva.  
"Adesso ce ne andiamo". L'aveva detto piano, scandendo le parole con lentezza, colorandole di una sfumatura decisa da "non voglio discussioni". Con Alex funzionava. Con suo padre lo dubitava.  
"Come?! No. No". Lo stava minacciando di portarlo via dal suo sogno divenuto realtà. Ma era necessario farlo, per il bene tutti.  
Lo prese sottobraccio, indirizzandolo verso l'uscita. Le venne voglia di aggiungere "Non fare obiezioni e nessuno si farà male", ma preferì rimanere seria. Ridacchiare avrebbe vanificato i suoi sforzi.

Castle si fece condurre docilmente via, e questo la colse alla sprovvista, ma non aveva nessuna intenzione di perdere il vantaggio. Ancora pochi metri e sarebbero stati in salvo.  
"No", ruggì Castle, cercando di togliersi dalla sua morsa, quando erano quasi arrivati alla meta. L'aveva previsto, quindi riuscì a gestire il contraccolpo.  
"Perché vuoi andartene?".  
"Castle è...", si guardò intorno. Voleva aggiungere "Un incubo", ma le sembrava così evidente da non essere necessario specificarlo. Quale persona sana di mente avrebbe perso ore delle sua vita lì dentro?  
Non la fece continuare.  
"È magnifico, Beckett. C'è tutto quello che ci serve. Abbiamo un'enorme possibilità di scelta. Così saremo sicuri di trovare l'esatto, minuscolo, unico, oggetto _simbolico_. O ti stai rimangiando la parola?". Si era fatto vicino, e aveva ridotto la voce a un sussurro. Sentì l'ago della vittoria oscillare verso il campo avversario.  
"No, certo che no". _Certo che sì_. "Solo che... ". Valutò rapidamente le sue opzioni, ma non ne aveva. Era arrivata fin lì, aveva accettato la sua idea e, quel che è peggio, si era lasciata guidare all'interno, e ora non aveva nessun appiglio per non farsi fagocitare dal mostro. Era sicura che lui si sarebbe portato a casa interi scaffali, ma al momento non c'erano ancora prove della follia che ne sarebbe certamente derivata.  
"Capitano, credo che tu sia rimasta senza parole". Voleva strofinargli via a mani nude dal viso quel ghigno compiaciuto e soddisfatto.

"D'accordo", acconsentì a malincuore. Suonava come una resa. Lo era. "Decidiamo che cosa vogliamo, così possiamo orientarci" _e magari trovarlo vicino alle casse._  
"Non vuoi fare un giro prima? Ci sono tanti oggetti meravigliosi...", ecco che ricompariva l'espressione sognante e il balbettio incoerente. Non solo non ne sarebbero usciti vivi, ma non sarebbero mai più usciti del tutto. Avrebbero trovato i loro corpi seppelliti sotto un muro di fasciatoi.  
Doveva arrendersi, non aveva più niente da ribattere. Doveva accettare l'amaro destino.  
Cercò di stare al suo passo, senza riuscirci. Era mosso da un'energia sovrannaturale che lo faceva sgambettare avanti e indietro senza nessuna fatica, sfiorando a malapena il pavimento a scacchi bianchi e neri.  
Si esaltava per tutto, voleva tutto, accatastava tutto. Voleva soprattutto la sua opinione su qualsiasi oggetto gli capitasse tra le mani.  
Dopo pochi minuti iniziò a girarle la testa. Rischiò di inciampare su una mattonella sconnessa. Tentò di aggrapparsi a lui, in cerca di sostegno, ma Castle sgusciò via, ignaro e dimentico della sua presenza.

Si risentì. Non intendeva correr dietro a un pazzo che aveva perso l'uso della ragione e che la trattava come se non fosse stata presente.  
Decise di prendersi una pausa, tanto lui non se ne sarebbe accorto. L'avrebbe raggiunto più tardi, annuendo se le avesse fatto qualche domanda, per dimostrare la sua partecipazione, di cui lui chiaramente non aveva bisogno.  
Cercò un posto dove fermarsi a riposare e far cessare il ronzio che avvertiva nelle orecchie e che non le sembrava troppo tranquillizzante. Purtroppo trovò soltanto delle piccole sedie, posizionate attorno a un tavolo altrettanto minuscolo, riproduzione esatta di quello della famosa favola degli orsi. Probabilmente non erano collaudate per sostenere il peso di un adulto, ma era troppo affaticata per abbandonare la terra promessa offerta in dono da quei seggiolini. Se avesse fatto dei danni, le avrebbero ricomprate. Le avrebbe fatte mettere in conto a Castle, tanto non se ne sarebbe accorto.  
Era di cattivo umore, stanca e amareggiata. Non voleva essere lì, le urlava il suo intero sistema nervoso.

Una presenza discreta le si affiancò. Gemette tra sé. Era sicura che le avrebbe chiesto di andarsene. Avrebbe dovuto implorare il suo aiuto per rimettersi in piedi senza vacillare.  
"Va tutto bene, signora?", esordì una voce premurosa.  
Sollevò la testa a fatica, e registrò nel suo campo visivo la presenza di un ragazzo giovane, con degli occhiali molto spessi, capelli legati sulla nuca, occhi gentili, curvo su di lei a osservarla con un po' di apprensione.  
"Io... sì". Non si aspettava la cortesia di uno sconosciuto e, soprattutto, di essere chiamata "signora". Si frenò in tempo prima di correggerlo con "detective". Le veniva ancora difficile riferirsi a se stessa come "capitano". Preferì fare silenzio, forse era un po' confusa. Annuì, sorridendo.  
"Quell'uomo la sta importunando?". Con suo sommo stupore, il commesso indicò Castle che si aggirava spiritato a qualche metro di distanza, senza degnarli di uno sguardo. "Vuole che chiami la sicurezza?".  
D'improvviso il suo umore si trasformò, quando si rese conto che si erano cacciati in una situazione comica. Volevano chiamare la polizia perché pensavano che Castle la stesse molestando? Davano quell'impressione? Aveva sempre avuto ragione, allora! Doveva assolutamente andare a riferirglielo e imporgli la sua autorità. Del resto, se avessero dato seguito alle minacce, lei avrebbe fatto al caso loro. Quale migliore occasione per arrestarlo o semplicemente fargli una ramanzina con i poteri conferiti _eccetera._ Peccato non avere il suo vecchio distintivo con sé.  
"No. No, grazie".  
"Lo stiamo tenendo d'occhio, perché si comporta in modo strano".  
Oh, sì. Una descrizione perfetta. __Strano__ era un ottimo modo per definirlo.  
"No, va tutto bene. Lui... è solo molto felice di essere qui. E io sono un po' stanca. Sa, nelle mie... condizioni. È un problema se rimango seduta qui?".  
La parola "condizioni" ebbe l'effetto sperato. Non avrebbero avuto mai il coraggio di chiederle di andarsene. Non l'aveva mai fatto, non aveva mai usato le sue __condizioni__ – parola che non riusciva a pronunciare seriamente – per ottenere un trattamento di favore. C'era sempre una prima volta.  
"Vuole un bicchiere d'acqua?". L'atteggiamento divenne quasi servile, di fronte all'accenno lasciato cadere, in modo poco velato. Valutò se chiedere anche altri generi di conforto. Non capiva nemmeno esattamente perché la gente si offrisse sempre di portare dell'acqua, come se potesse risolvere qualsiasi malessere. In più avrebbe significato una sosta obbligata alla toilette ed era decisamente un'esperienza che si sarebbe evitata volentieri, lì dentro. Chissà quale mostruosità avevano previsto per i bagni. Forse degli indovinelli oppure orsi giganti ad aprirle la porta e tenerle la borsa. No, grazie. Aveva già i suoi incubi personali. Uno si stava avvicinando a passo marziale verso il suo rifugio.

"Tutto bene?", mormorò Castle apprensivo, abbassandosi sulle ginocchia per adeguarsi alla sua altezza, ancora rannicchiata sul suo scomodo seggiolino, intenta a bere l'acqua fresca sotto l'occhio attento del giovane commesso, che controllava il nuovo venuto con cipiglio ben poco amichevole.  
"Mi sento solo un po' debole", lo rassicurò sorridendogli dolcemente. Si spiacque di essersi irritata con lui, solo poco prima, vedendolo ora tanto amorevole nei suo confronti, e un po' preoccupato.  
Gli accarezzò brevemente una guancia, mentre Castle le prese dalla mano il bicchiere di plastica ormai vuoto e lo depose sul tavolino colorato davanti a loro.  
"Forse è stato eccessivo portarti qui, vuoi che ce ne andiamo?". Si protese verso di lei per sussurrarle le parole all'orecchio, ma un colpo di tosse secco la mise in guardia e le ricordò che Castle non aveva ancora superato il controllo sicurezza.  
Gli chiese aiuto per alzarsi, cosa che Castle fece con premura. Doveva esserci stato un completo tracollo dei suoi ormoni, perché adesso non ricordava più perché ce l'avesse avuta con lui e fosse stata tanto severa nei suoi confronti.  
"Allontaniamoci", gli sussurrò ostentando indifferenza e calma - quando dentro stava sorgendo spontanea una risata genuina-, dando solo una rapida occhiata dietro di sé.  
"Perché? È colpa di quel ragazzo? Ti ha infastidito? Ho visto da laggiù come ti guardava".  
Era il colmo. La risata risuonò irrefrenabile, mentre lei si piegava su se stessa, per cercare di contenerla.  
"No". Quasi soffocò tra i singhiozzi. Lo guidò lontano, tra gli scaffali, per togliersi da quell'impiccio che stava assumendo proporzioni incontrollabili.  
"No, Castle". Si schiarì la voce, riassumendo una posizione eretta. "Va tutto bene". Lo teneva saldo con la mano, artigliandogli quasi il braccio, per non farlo spostare.  
"Sei sicura? Perché posso andargliene a dire quattro, se non smette di fissarti". Scrutò tra gli scaffali con aria guardinga e già in assetto da guerra.  
"È proprio per questo che ti ho portato via. Anche lui voleva dirtene quattro". Si divertì e si beò della sua reazione incredula che si trasformò ben preso in un inizio di irritazione stupefatta. Avrebbe potuto lasciar correre, ma si sentiva sbarazzina e aveva voglia di prendersi gioco di lui.  
"Che cosa significa? Che cosa gli ho fatto?", si inalberò.  
"Nulla, Castle". Per quanto si stesse divertendo, non era giusto continuare in quel modo. "Solo un equivoco. Pensava che ti stessi comportando in modo strano e che io avessi bisogno di essere salvata da te. Voleva chiamare la polizia".  
"Come sarebbe...?" ruggì, precipitandosi nella direzione da cui erano arrivati, ma lei fu lesta a trattenerlo. "Non c'è bisogno di fare niente, Castle. Si è preoccupato perché mi sono lasciata cadere su quelle sedie, rischiando di romperle. Avevo solo bisogno di riposare un po'".  
L'ira di Castle svanì come una velatura inconsistente su un cielo luminoso e terso. La guardò con premura. "Mi dispiace, forse è stato troppo...". Non capì a che cosa si stesse riferendo. "Portarti qui, intendo", spiegò dopo averla vista aggrottare la fronte. "Tirarti fuori dal letto, assillarti perché mi seguissi in questa idea, farti fare tutti quei chilometri e costringerti a rintanarti in questo labirinto". Era già qualcosa che riconoscesse che erano finiti in una caverna fantascientifica. Ma le spiacque, di nuovo, vederlo rammaricarsi, per così poco.  
"Non importa, Castle. È solo che esaurisco in fretta le mie energie". Non era proprio così, non più perlomeno, ma preferì una piccola bugia detta a fin di bene. "Sono felice di essere qui a comprare qualcosa per... ". Non sarebbe mai riuscita a pronunciare quel nome. "La bambina. Perché non diamo un'occhiata a questi vestitini?". Si voltò alla ricerca distratta di qualcosa che facesse al caso loro – qualcosa di sobrio e soprattutto a portata di mano. Ci mise molto più entusiasmo di quello che provava, ma sentiva di dovergli almeno questo. O forse non sopportava quegli occhi grandi da cucciolo in cerca di una famiglia. Non era stato così un tempo. Stava cedendo alle lusinghe di Castle con molta più facilità e senza opporre nessuna resistenza. Doveva fermarsi prima di perdere del tutto la ragione.

Fu ricompensata. Su un ampio tavolo intarsiato e riccamente imbandito, proprio accanto a loro, trovò un'esposizione di indumenti da neonato, su cui si avventò. Arraffò il primo bavaglino poco vistoso su cui si posò il suo sguardo. Era un articolo neutro, senza troppi orpelli. Piuttosto liscio e con un disegno vivace, ma discreto, ricamato sul davanti. Una piccola coccinella, che le sembrò azzeccata, come porta fortuna.  
Si voltò verso Castle per condividere la sua allegria, forse troppo ostentata per apparire naturale, trovandolo però stranamente poco partecipe.  
"Non ti piace...?", domandò perplessa.  
Castle prese il piccolo quadrato di stoffa e se lo rigirò tra le mani, sorridendo mesto.  
"Sì. È molto bello. Poco appariscente". L'aveva beccata in flagrante. "Ma... Kate". Oh, no, discorso in vista.  
"Non è necessario farlo. È stata una pessima idea. È troppo presto, non sappiamo ancora se sarà maschio o femmina e hai ragione, non si comprano oggetti così presto. Porta male. Lo sai che io sono scaramantico". Sì, lo sapeva. E anche su questo avrebbe avuto qualcosa da dire, ma preferì non arrampicarsi in una sterile discussione sull'insensatezza di credenze irragionevoli.  
"No, Castle, non devi rinunciare a qualcosa di cui hai bisogno per sentire che è tutto reale".  
Le prese entrambe le mani tra le proprie. Il sorriso che le rivolse era così ampio e aperto che lei lo ricambiò, automaticamente.  
"È stato solo un capriccio, il mio". Non era vero e lo sapevano entrambi, ma preferì lasciarlo proseguire. "Non mi serve nessun oggetto per convincermi che è tutto vero. Mi bastano i tuoi cambi di umore". Non poté colpirlo come avrebbe inteso fare solo perché lui le teneva bloccate le mani, previdentemente. E lei che aveva pensato che fosse un gesto affettuoso, una ricerca di contatto fisico. Si limitò a fulminarlo con gli occhi. La risata sommessa di Castle le riportò il buonumore, come succedeva sempre.  
"Usciamo da questo orrore e torniamo a casa". Il cambiamento era stato così repentino – soprattutto per via del fatto che Castle non poteva davvero considerare quel posto meno che meraviglioso – da lasciarla quasi interdetta.  
"Sei sicuro? Non lo fai solo per non essere arrestato?", gli rispose maliziosamente. Era certa che si trattenne dal rifilarle un piccolo morso di protesta sul collo solo grazie alle sue __condizioni.__  
"Se fosse solo per quello non disdegnerei affatto...". Sapeva dove voleva andare a parare, quindi lo fermò con un movimento perentorio della mano che gli piazzò sul petto.  
Trotterellò mansueto accanto a lei, in silenzio. Ma Kate sapeva che il suo cervello sempre attivo stava elaborando qualcosa. Ne attese l'esito.  
"C'è qualcosa che rimpiangi di non aver avuto a disposizione, quando Alex era neonato?".  
"A parte un uomo di bell'aspetto che si occupasse di andare a buttare i pannolini sporchi?".  
Castle fece una smorfia che gli arricciò il naso in modo buffo. "A parte quello, sì".  
Kate aveva trattenuto il respiro senza rendersene conto. Scherzare su quello che era successo era ancora un terreno minato per loro. Fu felice di scoprire che nessuna ombra di tristezza era scesa a oscurare il viso di Castle.  
Si fermò a riflettere sulla domanda, insolitamente pratica, tenendo conto di chi l'aveva posta.  
"No", rispose pensierosa. "Non credo. Ho comprato un sacco di cose superflue che non ho mai usato e dopo la sua nascita ci hanno ricoperto di regali. Alla fine non sapevo più dove metterli".  
"Venivano a portarteli in ospedale?", chiese avido di saperne di più. Era sempre così quando si arrivava a toccare quell'argomento.  
"Qualcuno, sì. Ma non molti, perché non ero in vena di ricevere visite. Li facevano recapitare da mio padre o attraverso i ragazzi". Evitò di dilungarsi nei particolari del suo ricovero ospedaliero, che si era protratto più a lungo del previsto. Erano stati tutti molto gentili e solleciti con lei, quando Alex era nato. Se avesse accettato tutta la vicinanza che le offrivano spontaneamente, avrebbe dovuto organizzare dei turni di visita in reparto. Ma lei aveva posto un veto rigoroso. Non era stata nelle condizioni fisiche e psicologiche di intrattenere gruppi di persone piene di buone intenzioni, quando non era in forma e l'unica altra persona che voleva disperatamente, non poteva essere lì con lei. Meglio non ricordare quei concitati eventi e le lunghe notti trascorse in una camera solitaria, in attesa che le recapitassero Alex, all'alba.

Scosse la testa e si cimentò in un sorriso che sperò risultare convincente. "C'è una cosa che avrei voluto...", esordì esitante.  
Castle fu tutt'orecchi. Capiva perfettamente il suo bisogno di donare qualcosa di utile alla causa, e di dare valore alla sua presenza.  
"Volevo...". D'un tratto si sentì molto sciocca, e si pentì di aver parlato, ma Castle non le avrebbe dato scampo. "Una coperta".  
"Una coperta?". Lo disse come se avesse chiesto qualcosa di assolutamente inaspettato.  
"Sì, una copertina per Alex, per quando fosse tornato a casa. È stato un inverno molto rigido e, quando siamo usciti, il pomeriggio era limpido ma gelido". Era corsa nell'auto di suo padre temendo che il vento ghiacciato si insinuasse sotto i numerosi strati di indumenti con cui aveva ricoperto – esagerando – quel minuscolo bambino.  
Castle seguitò a fissarla attonito.  
"Mi sarebbe piaciuto realizzarne una particolare, _s_ _ _imbolica__ , per il suo ingresso a casa. Con un tuo indumento. Volevo usare un pezzo di una giacca o magari un maglione". Aveva abbassato via via la voce, perché trovava piuttosto sciocco quello che gli stava confessando.  
"Tu volevi fare una coperta patchwork? Con le tue mani?". Castle era indeciso se ridere o chiamare un esorcista.  
"D'accordo. È una cosa idiota. Fingi che non ti abbia mai detto niente". Si allontanò impettita, ma Castle la trattenne.  
"Scusa. Non volevo offenderti. È un'idea molto bella. È solo che non ti immagino con ago e filo a cucire quadretti di stoffa. Dai più l'idea di...".  
"Lanciare tutto per aria imprecando? Sì, in effetti è andata più o meno così, prima che decidessi che non faceva per me", rise con lui, abbassando gli occhi, per non fargli vedere che erano un po' lucidi.  
Si trovò con un braccio attorno alle spalle e un bacio in dono sulla tempia.  
"Non è idiota. L'avrei fatto anche io se tu...". Non concluse la frase. "Avrei voluto qualcosa che avesse il tuo profumo perché Alex imparasse a conoscerlo".  
Aveva piegato la testa sulla sua e aveva riversato quel mormorio nel suo orecchio. Rabbrividì per il tono accorato con cui aveva parlato e per il fatto che si fosse immedesimato con tanta naturalezza in quella che era stata una situazione assurda. Nessuno allora c'era riuscito con tanta chiarezza.  
"Alla fine ho abbandonato il progetto della coperta fai da te". Rise fiaccamente. "Però ho rubato dal tuo armadio un vecchio maglione e l'ho messo nella sua culla. Quando nessuno mi vedeva lo avvolgevo intorno a lui". Qualche volta anche intorno a sé, nelle notti più lunghe, ma non era sicura che le avrebbe retto il cuore se avesse continuato con quella confessione.


	21. Ventuno

Kate fissava davanti a sé il vetro opaco e impolverato, che mostrava tracce del passaggio di troppi avventori distratti.  
Era seduta da sola al tavolino di una caffetteria che erano riusciti a scovare in una stradina secondaria, dietro sua insistenza, dopo aver finalmente concluso senza troppi danni – a seconda di come lo si volesse interpretare - la loro visita al mausoleo dal quale erano appena usciti.  
Il panorama non era dei migliori, si trattava di un cortile che richiamava nostalgiche glorie estive, ma che in quel pomeriggio autunnale appariva spoglio e disilluso.  
Castle avrebbe preferito fare subito ritorno in città, perché erano ormai fuori da diverse ore e il viaggio non sarebbe stato breve, tenendo conto che presto Alex sarebbe stato riaccompagnato a casa dalla sorella.  
Ma Kate era stata di opinione diversa, e l'aveva convinto, facendo leva sul suo formidabile istinto protettivo, a fermarsi nel primo luogo decoroso che avessero trovato, per mangiare qualcosa. Non avevano pranzato, gli aveva ricordato coscienziosamente, e questo non era un bene per i suoi livelli di zucchero, prossimi al crollo.

Castle, che era tornato in fretta l'uomo totalmente devoto al suo benessere, ruolo che si pregiava di ricoprire, si era detto immediatamente d'accordo. Non che non volesse fornirle qualche forma di __ristoro__ , si era prodigato a spiegarle. Aveva usato proprio quel termine anacronistico, a segnalarle che si era calato completamente nella parte che prendeva con tanta serietà e indubbio divertimento.  
Semplicemente, non era sicuro che avrebbero trovato nelle vicinanze un locale dagli standard quantomeno accettabili. Aveva avuto ragione, naturalmente. Erano finiti in una tavola calda che dubitava avrebbero mai scelto per una sosta, nemmeno se indispensabile.  
La verità era che non aveva nessuna intenzione di perdersi quegli ultimi minuti da trascorrere in compagnia di Castle, anche se il paesaggio era desolato e sporadici colpi di vento muovevano ritmicamente lo scheletro di un dondolo abbandonato, provocando cigolii uggiosi e sinistri.  
Ebbe un brivido - di freddo o premonitore, non seppe deciderlo. Scrollò le spalle e distolse gli occhi dall'immagine cupa.

La sua personale rivisitazione di una giornata estiva fece la sua apparizione nelle vesti di Castle, strappandola a uno stato d'animo incline alla malinconia.  
Spinse davanti a lei un'enorme fetta di torta, dall'aspetto più che invitante, sulla quale lei si trattenne a stento dall'avventarsi, per non apparire famelica.  
"Hai preso un po' troppo sul serio il pericolo di un calo di zuccheri, Castle", finse di indignarsi, segretamente felice che non avesse optato per qualcosa di sano e assolutamente sgradevole, come ogni tanto succedeva – piatti dai nomi misteriosi ma dalle grande proprietà salutari che la atterrivano al solo guardarli.  
Non era nemmeno del tutto colpa di Castle. I suoi gusti erano molto decisi, ma suscettibili di periodiche variazioni. Lui aveva una grande pazienza e spirito di sopportazione. Un po' per tutto, ammise pensierosa.  
"È tutto il nostro pranzo, quindi è meglio che sia calorico. Non voglio vederti svenire prima di tornare nella civiltà".  
Allungò verso di lei un grosso bicchiere colmo di frullato. Sospirò. Desiderava spasmodicamente tornare a bere del semplice caffè. O, meglio, voleva essere in grado di _godere_ di una tazza di caffè, senza che il solo aroma le rovesciasse lo stomaco, per non parlare del resto. Doveva accontentarsi di alternative decisamente meno apprezzabili, come in questo caso. Per fortuna non le aveva presentato il solito tè insapore che faceva solo finta di assaggiare, al mattino.

Appoggiò una mano sulla sua, per ringraziarlo del gesto premuroso. Di __tutti__ i gesti premurosi e della grande tolleranza dimostrata nei confronti dei suoi sbalzi d'umore e repentini cambiamenti di idea. Sapeva di non essere stata la compagna più calma e ragionevole del mondo nell'ultimo periodo, considerando anche l'innaturale e recentemente acquisita abitudine di commuoversi per qualsiasi scena solo leggermente più toccante che le capitava di vedere, dal vivo o in televisione. Per fortuna il suo lavoro non ne aveva ancora risentito.  
Castle le imprigionò la mano, che si portò alle labbra. Gli sorrise, mentre si avventava sulla torta, sforzandosi di non mostrare troppo rumorosamente l'apprezzamento per la leccornia che era riuscito, vincendo ogni pronostico avverso, a scovare per lei.  
"È buonissima", mugolò con la bocca ancora mezza piena. Si fermò con la forchetta a mezz'aria, accorgendosi solo allora che lui non aveva toccato il proprio piatto, che presentava una versione molto più austera e meno invitante del dolce che lei stava divorando. "Tu non mangi, Castle?".  
"Non ho molta fame", rispose, anche se subito dopo dimostrò la sua buona volontà avvicinando alle labbra un minuscolo pezzo di torta.  
"Va tutto bene?", chiese perplessa. Lei era immersa in una strana forma di torpore vigile e beato e percepiva l'atteggiamento di Castle come una nota dissonante. Avrebbe voluto che anche lui si sentisse sereno come lei. Forse era solo stanco.

Castle annuì. Abbassò gli occhi sul piattino e giocherellò con qualche briciola. Kate dimenticò di colpo i morsi della fame, raccolse il tovagliolino e si pulì l'angolo delle labbra, solo per prendere tempo. Una sensazione di disagio le imprigionò le viscere. Non era qualcosa di sconosciuto, era anzi un'emozione familiare che risuonava con forza dentro di lei. Una sorta di oscura certezza che la bolla nella quale dimorava felicemente potesse scoppiare da un momento all'altro.  
Non essere paranoica, si disse. Castle è qui. Non andrà da nessuna parte. Gli strinse la mano più forte, per convincersi della sua presenza. Era un gesto automatico che compiva spesso e di cui era certa che ormai lui avesse inteso il significato.

Fece la prima cosa che le venne in mente, per modificare in fretta la deriva spiacevole che il loro allegro spuntino rischiava di prendere. Recuperò dalla sedia accanto a lei il piccolo sacchetto di plastica contenente quello che, dopo tanto vagare e discutere, avevano concordato di comprare per il neonato in arrivo.  
Tirò fuori la tutina di ciniglia, tenendola sollevata dal tavolo perché non si sporcasse e la scrutò con aria critica.  
"È terribile".  
La risata di Castle, che aveva sperato di suscitare, arrivò puntuale, rincuorandola.  
"Non è vero, Beckett. A me piace molto. Anzi, ne sono proprio orgoglioso". Stava esagerando, era evidente. Ma assomigliava al vecchio Castle, quindi l'avrebbe sopportato e incoraggiato.  
"Sei orgoglioso di una tutina __verde__?", lo accusò, accentuando l'incredulità a suo beneficio.  
"Non hai voluto niente di rosa o azzurro", le ricordò appoggiando una mano sul suo ginocchio. Il calore penetrò nei pantaloni aderenti e risalì lungo la gamba. Kate chiuse gli occhi per un breve istante, per non farsi prendere dalla voglia di riportarlo a casa in fretta e furia. Quegli ormoni infidi dovevano darsi una calmata. Castle però avrebbe dovuto dare un contributo alla causa smettendo di toccarla in modo tanto sconveniente, davanti a occhi indiscreti.  
"Non mi lamento che sia verde, infatti", continuò serissima. "È il _tipo_ di verde, dalla stessa sfumatura giallastra dell'erba appassita, che contesto. Sarebbe stato diverso se si fosse trattato di un verde brillante, ma sembra che qui in periferia non conoscano...".  
Un bacio inaspettato e irruente le chiuse letteralmente la bocca. Non era l'unica ad avere gli ormoni disinvolti e ribelli, a quel che poteva vedere. Strinse il colletto della sua camicia, e valutò se non fosse necessario e prudente usare la sua borsa, per fortuna piuttosto capiente, per nascondere le loro effusioni pubbliche inconsuete. Castle era sempre stato più il tipo che amava rubare baci nei posti più impensati e nelle occasioni meno adatte, non tanto il genere di uomo che avrebbe potuto dimenticare la presenza di un pubblico.

Si staccò, allontanandolo a fatica. Anche lui non voleva lasciarla andare via troppo in fretta. Forse il malumore era passato. O forse era il bisogno pressante di una rassicurazione di cui non capiva il motivo. Era comunque meglio rimanere con le mani in bella vista e a una certa distanza.  
Una rapida occhiata di perlustrazione al suo volto, chiuso in un silenzio ancora più atipico, la mise in allarme e la convinse, senza ombra di dubbio, che Castle non fosse del solito umore.  
"Kate... scusami, io...".  
Il tono con cui pronunciò il suo nome non prometteva niente di buono. Nemmeno le scuse o la palese esitazione con la quale probabilmente cercava di iniziare un discorso per il quale non aveva ancora trovato le parole adatte. Si allarmò. Non voleva brutte notizie. Non voleva rovinare il loro pomeriggio e, soprattutto, non voleva obbligarlo a fare un nuovo viaggio nei ricordi dolorosi. Qualcosa, che non aveva ancora compreso, aveva riattivato cellule assopite e sofferenti, senza motivo apparente.  
Doveva opporre resistenza a questa deviazione dalla loro normalità, da quella che avevano __deciso__ fosse la loro normalità e che si erano impegnati a vivere e a omaggiare. Niente ombre. Era un loro dovere primario essere felici per quello che avevano, lasciando che il passato smettesse di infilare lo zampino in una vita fortunata e, in fin dei conti, benedetta.  
Non lo fece parlare. Ricordò la promessa che si era fatta qualche ora prima, quella di fare di tutto per alleggerire il suo fardello, quando minacciava di appesantirsi.

Venne a salvarli un messaggio arrivato con notevole tempismo sul suo cellulare.  
"Alexis ci ha mandato un video", annunciò festosa, lieta della novità. L'avrebbe ringraziata più tardi e lei avrebbe capito il perché. Tutti sapevano che ogni tanto Castle veniva rapito dai suoi fantasmi.  
Si accostò a lui, per mostrargli i volti allegri dei suoi figli che lo salutavano da una zona imprecisata della città, sulla quale non avrebbe indagato troppo. Sembravano spassarsela un mondo.  
Castle si rasserenò, guardando il video più volte, commentando con lei e facendo tornare sulle sue guance quelle fossette irresistibili che avevano il potere di rassicurarla che tutto andasse bene.  
Sperò che l'interruzione gli avesse fatto se non dimenticare, almeno dissolvere quello che lo aveva intristito.  
Dovevano sforzarsi di andare avanti, lasciando il passato nel posto che gli competeva, cioè lontano da loro, si ripeté testardamente, per l'ennesima volta. Non aveva idea di quanto spesso si fosse incoraggiata con quelle stesse parole, ma temeva di averlo fatto con troppa frequenza, dal momento che roteavano nella sua mente in un ritornello sterile e inefficace.

Fu il turno di Castle di farsi distrarre da un messaggio in arrivo, che mise fine al loro pomeriggio una volta per tutte. Sospirò dentro di sé, attenta a non mostrare la sua delusione.  
"Non ho idea del motivo per cui Paula voglia incontrarmi proprio oggi", le confessò mentre tornavano velocemente all'auto, invasa da tutti i giocattoli che avevano comprato per Alex. Lui non aveva bisogno di niente di _simbolico_ , l'aveva convinta Castle, aprendo la porta alla loro follia e prodigalità genitoriale.  
"Qualcosa che riguarda il tuo ultimo romanzo?", chiese concentrandosi sui dettagli di cui l'aveva informata.  
"No, non credo. Devo consegnare i prossimi capitoli tra un paio di settimane. E ci siamo sentiti al telefono solo ieri. Non mi aveva accennato nulla".  
Le rivolse uno sguardo accorato. "Mi spiace interrompere la nostra giornata insieme".  
Lo ricambiò con un sorriso disarmante, che si era imposta. "Non fa niente, Castle. Dobbiamo comunque tornare e io ne approfitterò per schiacciare un pisolino". Gli fece l'occhiolino.  
"Sei una donna perfida, futura signora Castle. Chiamo subito Paula per rimandare l'appuntamento".  
Lo stava facendo davvero, stava cercando il telefono in tasca per dar seguito al suo cambiamento di idea. Lo fermò.  
"Non serve, Castle. Davvero. Voglio solo riposare un po', mentre tu sbrighi le tue faccende misteriose e poi...". Si avvicinò e gli strinse il bavero della giacca con entrambe le mani.  
"E poi cucinerò per voi, tu ti addormenterai sul divano appena finita la cena e io e Alex ci godremo il nostro sabato sera guardando per l'ennesima volta qualche cartone animato che sappiamo a memoria, ascoltandoti russare", finì per lei, divertito.  
Lo colpì ripetutamente con il sacchetto di plastica contenente la tutina dalla squallida sfumatura di verde. Ma dentro di sé era felice dell'immagine di normalità domestica che li aspettava e che lui le aveva appena disegnato.


	22. Ventidue

Non era tornato.  
L'aveva lasciata al loft piena di pacchi e borse, qualche tempo prima, a conclusione dalla loro piccola escursione prolungatasi più del previsto. L'aveva salutata sorridendo, raccogliendo la sua mano che giaceva in grembo e portandosela alle labbra, mentre le prometteva che sarebbe rincasato prima ancora che si rendesse conto della sua assenza e si sarebbero goduti in pace la loro serata casalinga, per la quale aveva numerosi progetti che le avrebbe svelato più tardi.  
Gli aveva creduto, naturalmente. Perché non avrebbe dovuto farlo?  
Era allegro, spensierato, il solito Castle pronto a riempirla di entusiasmo e avventure. Aveva pensato che, forse, dopotutto, quel viaggio fuori città era servito a rasserenarlo.

Non era preoccupata quando, più tardi, aveva accolto Alex di ritorno con la sorella, ed era stata travolta dalla sua eccitazione nel rivederla, dopo quello che doveva essergli sembrato un tempo infinito. Si era fatta abbracciare, baciare e un po' bistrattare, come d'abitudine. Non aveva realizzato che Castle fosse in ritardo. Era stata troppo presa dal resto. Si era distratta chiacchierando con Alexis, anche se, mentre i minuti scorrevano veloci, una sensazione poco tranquillizzante si era fatta strada in lei e si era rafforzata sempre di più, invece di affievolirsi. Sesto senso? Lei non ci credeva... ma non sapeva in quale altro modo definirlo.  
L'aveva salutata, ormai in completa apprensione, simulando convenevoli come se fosse stata una serata qualunque e lei una donna indaffarata nell'attesa che il compagno tornasse. Si era dedicata ad Alex, dando volontariamente le spalle all'angoscia, lo aveva stretto forte, prendendolo in braccio per andare a preparare il consueto bagno serale, di cui aveva un gran bisogno. Lui le aveva raccontato le avventure vissute con la sorella con grande dovizia di particolari, a modo suo. Aveva capito la metà di quello che intendeva comunicarle, ma era stata felice di essere resa partecipe della sua giornata senza di lei. E anche grata della distrazione che il chiacchiericcio sconnesso le aveva regalato.  
Gli aveva preparato la cena, anche se Alex non aveva avuto granché appetito – come lei del resto - e infine lo aveva convinto di poter essere una degna sostituta del padre, nel leggergli la favola della buonanotte.

Avrebbe preferito che rimanesse sveglio ancora a lungo, per farle compagnia, per non lasciarla sola con i suoi pensieri angoscianti in rapida espansione. Ma era troppo stanco, e le sue palpebre si abbassarono prima ancora che arrivasse alla fine della prima pagina.  
Chiuse il libro, rammaricata. Lo tenne tra le mani, fissando le fiamme vivide davanti a sé, in cerca di una risposta che non arrivò.  
Trovava illegittima la sua inquietudine e si rimproverò di mostrarsi tanto irrazionale, un peccato di cui si macchiava raramente. Doveva smettere di produrre un allarme di dimensioni tanto vaste ogni volta che Castle si tratteneva fuori più a lungo del previsto o non era rintracciabile, si ripeté mentre infilava i piatti nella lavastoviglie, esaminava il contenuto del frigorifero con occhio critico e predisponeva mentalmente nuove pulizie di primavera da attuarsi a breve nel loft, pur di tenersi impegnata.

Si trattava solo di tre ore, non tre giorni. Intervallo di tempo nel quale, però, Castle non l'aveva contattata, né si era fatto sentire in alcun modo. Era un uomo adulto e lei una persona ragionevole e assennata che non si faceva prendere dall'ansia per futili motivi. Si era fermamente trattenuta dal chiamarlo, perché non aveva nessuna intenzione di disturbarlo mentre era impegnato in questioni lavorative, che dovevano essere di una certa importanza, se gli imponevano di lasciarla sola un sabato sera, esattamente come lei non avrebbe amato essere interrotta da un Castle annoiato o inutilmente apprensivo per un ritardo di qualsiasi natura. Si fidava di lui.

Se era stato trattenuto senza poterla avvisare, senza tornare a cucinare quella cena che le aveva promesso, doveva per forza esserci un motivo valido. Più tardi, quando fosse tornato, le avrebbe spiegato con calma quello che era successo e ci avrebbero riso su. Avrebbe dovuto comunque farsi perdonare tutto quel tempo trascorso lontano da lei e riuscì a trascorrere qualche minuto di pura beatitudine immaginando tutti i modi in cui si sarebbe vendicata di lui. Forse era il momento giusto per far sparire qualche soprammobile che non le era mai piaciuto, o convincerlo a scegliere a un nome diverso per il nuovo nato. Avrebbero fatto una lista di nomi e l'avrebbero appesa in un punto della casa ben visibile. Lui avrebbe potuto segnare tutti nomi più eccentrici che gli fossero balenati in mente e lei, in ultimo, avrebbe deciso tra quelli, una volta per tutte. Fece un piccolo sospiro e sorrise al pensiero di quanto avrebbero combattuto per quel nome, da lì alla fine della gravidanza. Si accarezzò distrattamente la pancia, dispiaciuta del fatto che dall'interno non potesse ancora venire alcun cenno.

Tornò in fretta alla realtà, quando uno sguardo traditore all'orologio le fece sprofondare il cuore nello stomaco. Erano passate _cinque_ ore. Cinque ore in cui Castle non si era fatto vivo. Si rese conto di non avere il cellulare a portata di mano e l'improvvisa consapevolezza che lui avesse tentato di rintracciarla e lei non se ne fosse accorta, persa in assurde fantasticherie, la mandò in panico. Non lo trovava. Si alzò in piedi in preda all'agitazione e il movimento repentino le causò un abbassamento di pressione. Dovette fermarsi. Odiava i disturbi fisici che venivano a infastidirla proprio quando aveva bisogno di tutta la sua prontezza di riflessi.  
Scovò finalmente il telefono scivolato in profondità tra un cuscino e l'altro del divano quando era già pronta a mettere a soqquadro l'intera casa. Nessuna traccia di Castle.  
Si decise a chiamarlo. Non c'era nessun motivo perché non dovesse sentirsi legittimamente in ansia, a questo punto. Chi non si fa sentire per tutte quelle ore? Castle non era quel genere di persona. Squillò. Il cuore fece una capriola nel petto, ma tornò mestamente al suo posto quando si rese conto che nessuno avrebbe risposto. Venne reindirizzata alla segreteria telefonica e, quando provò a rifare il numero, si accorse che era staccato.

Guardò a lungo Alex addormentato sul divano, infilando le dita tra i ricci spettinati. Si concentrò sul suo respiro regolare appena accennato, perché calmasse i suoi battiti impazziti.  
Era arrivato il momento di intervenire ed essere finalmente giunta a quella conclusione la rese di colpo più lucida: il suo addestramento le venne in soccorso, sgombrando la mente da ogni altra emozione, come le succedeva sempre nelle situazioni di emergenza, dandole un'iniezione di fiducia e sangue freddo.  
Doveva andare il distretto, stare a casa sarebbe servito solo a farla agitare esponenzialmente, e in più non avrebbe avuto a disposizione quei pochi strumenti di cui avrebbe potuto usufruire nel suo ufficio. Avrebbe anche corso meno il rischio di farsi prendere la mano dall'irrazionalità.

Si assicurò che Alex non stesse per svegliarsi precocemente e corse a farsi una doccia molto rapida, per schiarirsi le idee.  
Dopo poco, senza perdere tempo, aprì le ante dell'armadio per cercare qualcosa di comodo da indossare. Un paio di pantaloni di lana grigi, un maglione nero a collo alto e i capelli stretti in un nodo basso sulla nuca furono tutto ciò che si concesse, ma il solo trovarsi di fronte ai suoi abiti professionali, che la fissavano muti, servì a calmarla ulteriormente, dandole l'impressione di avere tutto sotto controllo.

Alex doveva venire con lei, non c'era altra soluzione. Non sapeva a chi lasciarlo perché non voleva allarmare nessuno dei loro familiari, in circostanze ancora così confuse da rendere plausibile l'ipotesi che Castle ricomparisse – cosa che continuava ad aspettarsi, tendendo l'orecchio per cogliere il minimo segnale della sua presenza – e desse una spiegazione ragionevole della sua prolungata assenza.  
Le spiaceva dover svegliare Alex, vestirlo con abiti più pesanti e fargli attraversare la città a quell'ora della sera, quando tutto quello di cui aveva bisogno era il suo letto, qualche pupazzo e, soprattutto, due genitori nella stanza accanto.

Lo accolse tra le braccia facendo attenzione a non scombussolarlo troppo e gli parlò con voce bassa e gentile quando aprì gli occhi disorientato, in procinto di singhiozzare. Continuò a parlargli lentamente mentre gli infilava la giacca e un cappello e alla fine riuscì nel suo intento di tranquillizzarlo.  
Se lo appoggiò su un fianco, raccogliendo con l'altra mano tutto quello che le sarebbe servito, ormai già proiettata a quello che avrebbe dovuto fare, una volta arrivata nel suo ufficio.


	23. Ventitre

Si sentiva molto più calma e determinata, quando si affacciò sulla soglia del suo ufficio immerso nella penombra. Cercò l'interruttore e quando finalmente la luce invase la stanza, sentì il coraggio emergere da una zona sconosciuta dentro di sé.  
Il luogo era quasi del tutto deserto, come era normale a quell'ora, ma questo non generava in lei nessuna inquietudine: si sentiva a casa, pronta per la battaglia e con i nervi molto più saldi di quanto non fossero stati nelle ultime ore.  
Alex piagnucolava, spaesato per i troppi cambiamenti e troppo stanco per essere incuriosito dalla novità. Lo fece sdraiare nel passeggino posizionato accanto alla scrivania, ignorando le proteste. Gli diede in mano qualcosa con cui intrattenersi, prima di lasciarsi sedere accanto a lui.  
Si scusò a mezza voce, gravata da un enorme senso di colpa, per averlo costretto a seguirla e per non potergli assicurare quel riposo di cui aveva tanto bisogno, ma non aveva alternative. Era sola e doveva organizzarsi come meglio poteva. In fondo era proprio così che erano stati abituati a fare, fino a quasi un anno prima. Avevano contato solo sulle loro forze, loro due e nessun altro, cercando di barcamenarsi in una quotidianità incerta, nella costante ricerca di equilibro.  
D'improvviso riaffiorarono in lei ricordi di un passato dolorosamente vivido che l'avevano vista seduta proprio a quella scrivania, oppressa dal medesimo stato d'animo e, ironicamente, nelle stesse _condizioni_ fisiche.  
C'era una logica perversa nel ripetersi dell'identica emergenza che le imponeva di trascurare il bambino non ancora nato che dimorava di volta in volta nel suo corpo e che, suo malgrado, era costretto ad assorbire tutta la sua ansia per un padre ufficiosamente scomparso. Non era giusto, si lamentò prendendosi la testa tra lei mani, concedendosi qualche secondo di scoramento. Se non per lei, almeno per i loro figli. _Plurale_ , questa volta.

Si riscosse in fretta. Per quanto il ripetersi della situazione potesse considerarsi ferocemente assurdo, non era quello il momento di lasciarsi andare a pensieri tanto funesti e dannosi. Non erano da lei e non sarebbero serviti per il compito che si era prefissata: andare a recuperare Castle in qualsiasi situazione si fosse cacciato, combattendo contro chiunque si fosse trovata davanti. Stavolta non avrebbe permesso che la tenessero lontana da lui, chiunque lo stesso trattenendo contro la sua volontà.  
Si era ormai convinta che non si trattasse più di un semplice ritardo che aveva dimenticato di comunicarle. Era chiaro, almeno a lei, che fosse successo qualcosa di serio, che gli impediva di tornare. Ed era altrettanto ovvio che il suo primo pensiero andasse al suo precedente rapimento.  
Il solo fatto di dover usare la parola "precedente", come se si fosse trattato solo del primo di una serie che prevedeva continue ripetizioni, la mandò su tutte le furie.

Era preoccupata, naturalmente. L'ansia si era addensata in grumi in rapida crescita che si erano annidati nel suo corpo, appesantendola e rendendo faticoso ogni movimento, ogni pensiero.  
Alex si era calmato, anche se non si era riaddormentato. Dopo una breve occhiata e un sorriso che doveva servire a rincuorare più che altro se stessa, si piegò per aprire l'ultimo cassetto della scrivania, dove teneva archiviata la pratica del caso di Castle, quello della sua lunga, infinita _ _prima__ assenza. Aveva conservato il materiale non tanto perché pensasse che le sarebbe servito di nuovo in futuro, ma come monito per ricordare di non dare per scontata la felicità che viveva ogni giorno e che doveva invece sempre considerare un dono.  
Per ironia della sorte, invece, quel faldone voluminoso poteva ora rivelarsi molto utile. Sentì lo stomaco contrarsi, quando lo sfilò dal cassetto e lo posizionò davanti a sé, senza il coraggio di aprirlo.

Venne interrotta nelle sue riflessioni da un bussare leggero alla sua porta, che la fece sobbalzare. Non si era aspettata la visita di nessuno, ma era normale che qualcuno, vedendola presente e operativa, venisse a parlarle di questioni che, al momento, non era interessata ad ascoltare. Chiunque fosse, sarebbe stato allontanato, in modo cortese, ma fermo. Non era in vena di occuparsi di nient'altro che non riguardasse Castle.  
Il cipiglio si trasformò in autentica sorpresa quando si rese conto che sulla soglia c'erano Ryan ed Esposito, con un'espressione determinata sul volto a chiarire senza mezzi termini che non se ne sarebbero andati.  
"Che cosa ci fate qui?", chiese con poca originalità, troppo stupita dalla loro repentina comparsa per trovare qualcosa di autorevole da dire.  
Aveva chiamato Esposito dall'auto, principalmente perché era ancora aggrappata alla speranza che Castle potesse essersi fatto vivo con qualcuno, e in parte perché aveva bisogno di parlare con interlocutore che avrebbe sopportato e condiviso il peso dei suoi timori.  
"Capitano", la salutarono con aria molto seria, aspettando che indicasse loro di prendere posto. Fece cenno di entrare.  
Ricevuto il segnale, Esposito si precipitò accanto alla scrivania, per sollevare Alex dall'odiato giaciglio e lo fece volare per aria, suscitando risate argentine e urla divertite. Non sollevò obiezioni, anche se quel povero bambino avrebbe avuto bisogno di un ambiente tranquillo, e una notte di sonno ininterrotta. Non disse nulla dal momento che lei per prima era colpevole di averlo trascinato fuori casa senza tener conto del suo benessere.  
Quando furono finalmente seduti davanti a lei, con Alex in braccio ad Esposito ad aggiungere un altro paio di occhi attenti a quelli che la stavano già fissando in attesa di istruzioni, congiunse le mani davanti a sé e fece un profondo respiro.  
"Non fingerò di non essere grata della vostra presenza, anche se non era necessaria. Non avevo nessuna intenzione di rovinare il vostro week end". Cercò di mantenere un tono di voce fermo, anche se era commossa per come si erano precipitati in suo soccorso.  
"Dacci i dettagli", tagliò corto Esposito, il cui generale atteggiamento autorevole contrastava comicamente con le smorfie che faceva ad Alex di tanto in tanto per intrattenerlo e divertirlo.  
Riassunse quello che sapeva, cioè molto poco. Avevano trascorso la giornata fuori, da soli e Castle l'aveva lasciata a casa per recarsi a un appuntamento con la sua agente. Non era tornato e da ore era irraggiungibile. Temeva, era _sicur_ a, che fosse successo qualcosa legato al suo rapimento. Ryan prendeva appunti, senza parlare.  
"Hai chiamato la sua agente? Forse quel messaggio era una trappola da parte dei suoi nemici".  
Le si fermò il cuore alla parola "nemici" usata con tanta naturalezza. Si stavano addentrando in un territorio che aveva giurato a se stessa che non avrebbe mai più battuto.  
"Sì. Sì, l'ho chiamata". L'aveva fatto appena uscita di casa e aveva lasciato un messaggio in segreteria, prima di venire ricontattata, solo qualche minuto prima di arrivare al distretto. "Ha confermato di aver incontrato Castle all'orario che avevano concordato e di avergli consegnato dei documenti. Poi si sono salutati e lui ha aggiunto che sarebbe tornato a casa". __Da me__ _,_ pensò con una stilettata al cuore.  
"Possiamo controllare le telecamere lì intorno e vedere dove si è diretto, una volta uscito dal suo ufficio", propose Esposito. Kate annuì. Era il primo passo da fare.  
"E rintracciare il suo cellulare", intervenne Ryan.  
Esposito si alzò e tornò a posare Alex, che si era riaddormentato, nel suo passeggino. Kate drappeggiò la giacca intorno al suo piccolo corpo, accarezzandogli una guancia.  
"Beckett...", esordì Esposito con un'esitazione fin troppo familiare. "Hai notato niente di strano in lui, nell'ultimo periodo?".  
Kate si sforzò di sorridere. _Amaramente_. "Mi hai già fatto questa domanda, Espo. Tanto tempo fa".  
"E non vorrei portela di nuovo ma... fa parte del protocollo", si scusò, un po' contrito.  
"Lo so", sospirò, continuando a tenere gli occhi fissi sul viso di Alex. "Ma è diverso quando sei tu la persona coinvolta. E questa volta non posso risponderti, come allora, che era normale e che non c'era niente di strano in lui. Da quando è tornato, beh... l'avete visto anche voi... non è del tutto sereno".  
Non aveva la forza di parlare a cuore aperto, anche se avrebbe dovuto, per metterli al corrente di ogni dettaglio.  
"Ha scoperto dell'altro, nel frattempo?", proseguì Esposito, inesorabile.  
A questo fu più facile rispondere. "No, non credo. Non che io sappia, almeno".  
"Quindi non ci sono ulteriori indizi sulla sua scomparsa". No, non c'erano.  
Uscirono dall'ufficio con una lista di cose da fare, impedendole di aiutarli, perché doveva "stare tranquilla e badare ad Alex". Già, come se fosse facile, pensò quando rimase da sola, a tu per tu con pensieri troppo angoscianti perché potesse analizzarli lucidamente.  
C'era qualcosa che non smetteva di pungolare la sua coscienza. Quel pomeriggio Castle aveva cercato di comunicarle qualcosa, ma lei non l'aveva lasciato parlare.  
Aveva boicottato ogni tentativo di deviare il discorso verso qualcosa di meno che allegro e felice. Forse aveva bisogno di confidarsi o metterla al corrente di novità importanti, forse era affiorato qualcosa.  
Ricordava vividamente il modo in cui le aveva preso la mano e l'aveva chiamata per nome. Ma lei aveva scioccamente pensato che stesse per sprofondare in un momento di malinconia – sapeva bene che li subiva con una certa periodicità e che faticava a dormire, oppresso dagli incubi - e aveva cercato di salvarlo da se stesso, con un po' di arroganza.  
Forse, se lo avesse ascoltato, adesso non sarebbe stata immersa nel panico fino al collo e lontana da lui.

Fecero ritorno quando ebbero raccolto tutte le informazioni, che erano purtroppo esigue.  
"Abbiamo rintracciato il suo telefono nei pressi dell'ufficio della suo agente". Kate alzò la testa, confusa.  
"Quando l'ho chiamato era acceso. Squillava. È stato staccato subito dopo, ma parliamo di ore dopo il suo appuntamento con Paula", protestò.  
"Forse non si è mosso da quella zona", azzardò Ryan.  
"O forse ha perso il cellulare. O glielo hanno rubato", aggiunse Esposito.  
Sì, era giusto tenere presente tutte le ipotesi, ma non c'era una logica in quello che stavano ricostruendo.  
"E la sua auto?".  
"Siamo riusciti a recuperare i filmati delle videocamere per qualche isolato, ma poi abbiamo perso le tracce. Ed è fuori dalla nostra giurisdizione, potremmo continuare a indagare e chiedere i filmati di altre zone, ma...".  
"Ma Castle si è allontanato da poco. Non è ufficialmente scomparso per ora, quindi non possiamo chiedere ad altri distretti. Dobbiamo aspettare che passi ancora un po' di tempo". Tempo che lei avrebbe trascorso morendo un pezzettino per volta.  
"Oppure puoi chiamare i tuoi amici all'FBI...".  
"Per sentirmi dire di nuovo che ha voluto lasciarmi con due bambini, invece che sull'altare, questa volta? No, grazie. Preferisco fare da sola".  
Sapeva molto bene che nei casi di rapimento doveva intervenire l'FBI, ma il capitano era lei, e nessuno le avrebbe imposto, contro la sua volontà, funzionari pigri e prevenuti.  
Esposito lanciò uno sguardo in direzione di Alex.  
"Forse dovreste tornare a casa e cercare di riposare un po'...", suggerì, conscio del fatto di poter suscitare una reazione veemente.  
"Hai ragione", convenne, prendendolo in contropiede. Non se ne sarebbe andata, se non ci fosse stato un bambino provato dalla lunga serata e se non avesse avvertito delle leggere vertigini, a segnalare che anche lei non era nel pieno delle forze. "Stare qui non serve a niente. Ci aggiorniamo domani, vi chiamo io se ci sono novità".  
"Ci vediamo qui", conclusero entrambi perentoriamente, facendola sentire meglio, nel limite del possibile.  
Tornò a casa da sola, proprio come era arrivata, con Alex ormai completamente esausto semi sdraiato nel suo seggiolino e il deserto della città come unica compagnia.


	24. Ventiquattro

Raggiunse il loft animata dalla folle speranza che Castle fosse rientrato e non avesse potuto, per qualche assurdo motivo, avvisarla. Forse stava male, era stato ferito o forse esisteva una qualche spiegazione illuminata a cui ancora non aveva pensato.  
Con l'adrenalina a ingigantire le sue illusioni, scacciò ogni altra considerazione logica che le avrebbe impedito di abbandonarsi a sogni disperati.  
Era consapevole del fatto che, se fosse giunto fino a casa con le sue gambe, niente avrebbe - in teoria - potuto impedirgli di mettersi in contatto con lei.  
Ma evitò ostinatamente di far scendere il lume della ragione, sua improvvisa nemica, sulla sua mente febbrile, mentre premeva il piede sull'acceleratore e parcheggiava in strada.

Fu quasi con un impeto di gioiosa aspettativa che si precipitò fuori dall'ascensore con Alex addormentato in braccio, infilò le chiavi nella serratura con dita tremanti e spalancò la porta sull'interno silenzioso e, prevedibilmente, deserto.  
Stilettate di desolazione la invasero copiose, mentre teneva tra le mani il biglietto che gli aveva lasciato qualche ora prima, in cui gli comunicava di essere al distretto e lo implorava di farsi vivo. Lo accartocciò, con il morale precipitato molti piani più sotto.  
Era mortalmente stanca. Era stata certa che le emozioni travolgenti in attesa di erompere l'avrebbero tenuta sveglia a lungo. Come poteva dormire senza sapere che fine avesse fatto Castle?  
Ma qualcosa di incomprensibile, forse un primordiale istinto alla sopravvivenza, fece calare su di lei un velo di spossatezza che le rese difficile perfino pensare a qualcosa d'altro che non fosse barcollare fino alla loro camera da letto, far sdraiare Alex accanto a sé e chiudere finalmente gli occhi di fronte a una realtà che stentava ad accettare.  
Fu quello che fece, senza ulteriori indugi, dopo aver controllato che la casa fosse sicura. Non poteva dimenticare che il pericolo era reale anche per lei e Alex, a quel punto.

Riuscì con fatica a togliersi gli stivali e infilarsi una maglietta di Castle – la prima che trovò abbandonata su una poltrona, che recava ancora flebili tracce del suo profumo – crollando infine sul letto esausta, ma senza spegnere la luce. Si ripromise di rimanere vigile e tendere l'orecchio per registrare qualsiasi cambiamento nell'ambiente che indicasse il ritorno di Castle, ma prima che potesse rendersene conto, e contro ogni pronostico, si era addormentata, il naso affondato nel collo di Alex, una mano sulla sua guancia, l'intero corpo teso a proteggerlo.

 _Sognava._

Fluttuava in una dimensione parallela liquida e calda in cui Castle era vivo e presente nel suo stesso ambiente – la loro camera da letto - inginocchiato su di lei, tenendola stretta. Percepiva con una chiarezza dai bordi confusi e frastagliati l'assoluta sensazione di sollievo di cui era pervasa, che le toglieva il fiato.  
Era tornato a casa. Era tornato _da lei._ Niente e nessuno glielo avrebbe portato via di nuovo. Era troppo bello perché non si lasciasse affondare totalmente nell'illusione onirica.

Si trattava di un sogno curiosamente dettagliato. Riusciva ad avvertire la lieve pressione prodotta dal peso di Castle riverso su di lei e l'odore sgradevole della notte sulle guance ruvide. Le mani fredde intrufolatesi sotto la stoffa leggera della maglietta, a contatto con la pelle nuda, la fecero rabbrividire.  
Con la naturalezza che il mondo protetto ed evanescente nel quale dimorava le concesse, allungò le braccia per stringerle intorno alle spalle di Castle, che indossava ancora la sua giacca di pelle, di cui riusciva perfino a percepire la morbidezza e l'intensa fragranza familiare.  
Era la perfetta incarnazione di ogni sua brama conscia e inconscia e non se ne stupì affatto. Era a quello che servivano i sogni, si disse. Peccato che si sarebbero dissolti presto e lei avrebbe dovuto affrontare la cruda realtà dell'assenza di Castle, resa ancora più insopportabile e dolorosa dall'ologramma che aveva lei stessa proiettato e nel quale si era cullata. Ma fintanto che fosse durata, non aveva nessuna intenzione di fare a meno della versione fittizia di Castle. Era tutto quello che aveva.

Un pensiero decisamente poco onirico le attraversò la mente, stranamente attiva per essere ancorata alle spire del sonno. Come era possibile che elaborasse riflessioni sulla condizione esistenziale dei sogni, mentre vi era immersa? Poteva trattarsi di un sogno lucido, dopotutto. Castle le aveva fatto leggere un articolo pochi giorni prima. Forse si era fatta suggestionare.  
Oppure... l'alternativa che le sovvenne e che le fece spalancare bruscamente gli occhi fu che... non stava sognando. Era sveglia. E Castle doveva essere lì in carne e ossa, doveva essere tornato. Il rombo del suo cuore spazzò via ogni altra considerazione.

E lo vide. Vide __lui__. O meglio, non appena il flusso delle sue caotiche percezioni si trasformò in un pensiero logico e lineare, riconobbe quegli scorci di Castle che il suo campo visivo, limitato dalla sagoma avvinghiata a lei, le permise di distinguere.

Castle tremava – se ne rendeva conto solo ora – aggrappato a lei, le labbra premute contro il suo collo, steso di traverso sul letto per abbracciare anche Alex che, per fortuna, continuava a dormire indisturbato.  
Non seppe cosa pensare e, probabilmente, non pensò a nulla, stretta a lui, ancora incredula e senza avere la minima idea di come fosse potuto tornare e da quanto tempo. Si abbandonò all'inebriante consolazione della sua presenza – reale, tangibile - sommersa da un sollievo tanto lungamente bramato, sentendosi grata per il suo ritorno e insieme atterrita per le sue condizioni fisiche. E rosa dalla curiosità di sapere una volta per tutte che cosa fosse dannatamente successo.

Si trattenne però dal parlare, non voleva essere la prima a farlo. Voleva dargli il tempo di assorbire il conforto di cui sembrava avere una disperata urgenza - riusciva a capirlo grazie al suo intuito affinatosi in anni di allenamento. Gli accarezzò piano i capelli resistendo alla necessità di pronunciare il suo nome e di muoversi anche solo di qualche millimetro per liberare parti del corpo indolenzito.  
Ci volle ancora qualche minuto di silenzio sospeso, poi Castle si riscosse e si staccò da lei, dandole la possibilità di sollevarsi e dargli un'occhiata più approfondita.  
Osservò sbigottita e in pena i segni sconosciuti affiorati sul viso, forse si trattava di nastro adesivo strappato via senza troppa delicatezza. O forse era qualcosa di peggio.  
Le labbra erano bluastre e screpolate, le guance innaturalmente arrossate, ma fu solo quando i loro occhi si incontrarono che quell'esame oggettivo sulle sue condizioni le divenne insopportabile.  
Vi lesse sofferenza e altri sentimenti indecifrabili ma reali e temibili, che la disorientarono e la colpirono profondamente. Riuscì solo ad abbracciarlo di nuovo, e a farsi stringere a sua volta, aggrappandosi l'uno all'altra comunicando non verbalmente il bisogno primitivo di ritrovarsi.  
Le parole sarebbero arrivate più tardi, per il momento Castle era al sicuro e non servivano cure approfondite immediate. Sarebbe bastato.

Non poteva però non rendersi conto, con affanno, di come fosse diverso dall'uomo che era stato solo fino a qualche ora prima.  
"Kate... mi dispiace", mormorò affranto, il viso affondato contro la sua spalla. Cercò di divincolarsi, ma lui non glielo permise.  
"Non devi dispiacerti. Non è colpa tua". Capiva che fosse turbato all'idea di averla fatta angosciare – era andata così, aveva vissuto ore indescrivibili rosa dal tormento – ma non voleva che se ne assumesse la responsabilità. Era proprio da lui farsi carico di tutta la sofferenza universale, quando si trattava di loro due e, più in generale, della loro famiglia, ma in questo caso non lo avrebbe permesso. Era stato una vittima anche lui, i responsabili erano altri, e lei li avrebbe trovati tutti.


	25. Venticinque

Castle la allontanò da sé, divincolandosi lentamente dal suo abbraccio.  
"Io...", distolse lo sguardo, quasi gli fosse venuto meno il coraggio di affrontarla.  
Si dedicò al compito di scostare il lenzuolo dal volto di Alex, che fortunatamente non si era ancora accorto di nulla, né del ritorno del padre, né del trambusto in atto intorno a lui.  
Kate tenne a freno gli incessanti interrogativi che le vorticavano nella mente e che premevano per uscire e ottenere una risposta.  
 _ _Che cosa ti è successo? Che cosa ti hanno fatto?__  
Si raccomandò di essere paziente. Castle poteva essere fisicamente lì con lei ed essere apparentemente in grado di muoversi e parlare senza troppa difficoltà, ma questo non escludeva il fatto che potesse avere delle ferite nascoste o che fosse sotto shock. Anzi, l'ultima opzione era più che probabile e spiegava perché fosse tanto reticente a esprimersi. Forse non aveva nessuna voglia di ripercorrere gli eventi accaduti, ancora prima di rifocillarsi o farsi almeno una doccia, per lavar via tutte le tracce lasciate da quella brutta esperienza. O forse aveva bisogno di rimanere qualche minuto da solo con Alex. Si rammaricò di non averci pensato subito.

"Vado a prepararti qualcosa da mangiare", annunciò alzandosi dal letto. Castle la seguì con lo sguardo, mentre si muoveva nella stanza alla ricerca di una vestaglia, da infilare sopra la sua maglietta.  
"Non ho molta fame", rispose sommessamente, quasi dispiaciuto di dover rifiutare la sua proposta fatta con le migliori intenzioni.  
Gli passò accanto e gli sfiorò una tempia. Non rimarcò che aveva sicuramente bisogno di mangiare qualcosa. Non se la sentiva di assillarlo e fargli pressione.  
"Hai voglia di caffè?", gli propose sorridendogli gentilmente, senza invadere il suo spazio fisico. Dal canto suo avrebbe voluto trascorrere le ore successive avviluppata a lui per convincersi che fosse lì con lei, in carne e ossa, ma Castle sembrava avere bisogno di tempo. Le ricordava quelle che prede che, di fronte al pericolo, non scappano né combattono, ma semplicemente si paralizzano.

Si diede da fare in cucina, per non rimanere con le mani in mano. Castle la raggiunse poco dopo e prese posto sullo sgabello davanti a lei, intenta a versare la bevanda bollente e molto carica che sperava avesse un effetto tonificante su di lui.  
Era inusuale questa inversione di ruoli, con lei a prendersi cura dei suoi bisogni primari di nutrimento e conforto. Gli passò la tazza, che aveva cercato di decorare con un cuore, con dei risultati pessimi, che riuscirono – forse proprio per questo – a strappare un breve sorriso a Castle. L'aroma intenso non servì a risvegliare il suo appetito, però. Si limitò a rigirarsi la tazza tra le mani. Kate bevve qualche sorso della sua, che ebbe l'effetto di renderla lucida e pronta all'azione, anche se aveva alle spalle poche ore di sonno molto agitato.  
Castle appoggiò la tazza, che non aveva toccato, sul bancone che li divideva.  
"Credo... credo di doverti dare delle spiegazioni", mormorò con un tono di voce che faticava a raggiungere la solita sonorità.  
Finalmente. Non vedeva l'ora di saperne di più.  
"Solo se te la senti, Castle", rispose comprensiva, desiderosa di metterlo a suo agio, offrirgli l'ambiente emotivo più accogliente possibile, sapendo che sarebbe bastato abbassare la guardia per inondarlo di domande.  
"Penso che sia giusto dirti tutto".  
Kate si allarmò, per la scelta precisa di quelle parole. Intendeva dire che c'erano parti così traumatiche che avrebbe preferito evitare che le ascoltasse? Non le importava, voleva sapere _tutto_ , anche se fosse stato difficile o insopportabile. Era pur sempre un poliziotto che nella sua carriera era stata costretta ad affrontare il mondo in tutta la sua abiezione.  
"Sono pronta, Castle", affermò sicura.

Lui fece un sorriso mesto, rivolto a se stesso, che la convinsero che non credeva affatto che lo fosse. Si chiese seriamente quanto fosse brutta la faccenda, ma non poteva di certo esserlo più di quanto avesse immaginato in quelle ore convulse.  
Lui non riprese a parlare subito, facendola innervosire. A quel punto voleva solo sapere quello che era successo e ogni ulteriore indugio avrebbe messo a dura prova il suo limite di sopportazione, nonché la sua capacità di mantenere la calma.  
"Stai bene? Sei... ferito? Hai bisogno che ti visiti un medico?". Volle accertarsene come prima cosa, valutando che potesse essere quella causa della sua laconicità. Castle scosse la testa.  
"Solo qualche livido, ma niente di importante".  
Stava per proseguire nella ricerca di altre domande semplici e concrete alle quali sembrava disposto a rispondere, ma lui proseguì spontaneamente.  
"Qualche giorno fa ho intravisto per caso una persona che ha risvegliato qualcosa dentro di me... non esattamente un ricordo, ma...".  
"Ti è tornata la memoria?", lo interruppe brusca, senza dargli il tempo di finire la sua confessione, mandando all'aria ogni altro proponimento di comprensione e ascolto amorevole.  
"No. No", si difese precipitosamente. "Non in modo così netto. Si è trattato solo della sensazione di avere già visto quest'uomo e la certezza che fosse in qualche modo legato al mio rapimento. Una convinzione basata su niente di più che un'idea".  
"Poteva trattarsi di un falso ricordo, quindi", continuò Kate sull'onda del filo logico che la sua mente, catturata dall'ultima rivelazione, stava seguendo.  
"Non credo. Non per... le conseguenze che ha avuto".  
"Che cosa è successo dopo?", lo incalzò.  
"L'ho seguito, per qualche isolato", ammise quasi controvoglia, osando incontrare i suoi occhi solo per un istante, prima di farli fuggire. Non era un buon segno.  
"L'hai pedinato? Che cosa ti è venuto in mente?! Poteva essere pericoloso". Lo era stato senz'altro. "Perché non mi hai chiamato?".  
"E che cosa avresti potuto fare?". Bella domanda.  
"Avrei potuto mandare qualcuno a fermarlo, identificarlo, cercare in archivio...".  
"Con quale motivazione? Controlli casuali sui passanti? Ti avrebbero accusato di usare le risorse della città per favorire le fantasie del tuo partner".  
Kate si morse l'interno della guancia. Sarebbe andata proprio così.  
"Quello lascialo decidere a me. È il mio lavoro, avrei trovato qualcosa".  
Lui evitò di proseguire con quel discorso inconcludente, dimostrandole con una veloce occhiata tutto il suo scetticismo. A lei non rimase altro da fare che spronarlo a continuare.  
"L'ho seguito per qualche minuto, finché non si è accorto di me e ha provato a distanziarmi, procedendo a zig zag, mescolandosi alla folla. Alla fine è scomparso dentro a un vicolo a fondo chiuso, non so ancora come abbia fatto".  
"Quindi non è successo niente, quel giorno?". Perché glielo stava raccontando, dunque?  
"No, tecnicamente no. Ma prima di svoltare in quel vicolo si è voltato a guardarmi e credo – sono sicuro – che mi abbia lanciato un avvertimento".  
"Di che tipo?". Castle poteva aver sviluppato delle allucinazioni? Forse sì.  
"Ho avuto la chiara sensazione che sapeva chi fossi. Ne sono certo. E mi ha messo in guardia dal proseguire".  
"Castle, poteva essere qualsiasi piccolo delinquente che si è spaventato per il fatto che lo seguissi", sbottò esasperata. Potevano tornare nelle maglie della razionalità?  
"No, Kate!", la fermò con foga. "Era qualcuno di loro. Lo so perché è la stessa persona che ho rivisto stasera, appena uscito dall'ufficio di Paula. Era dall'altro lato della strada, fingendo di non guardare nella mia direzione, ma aspettando che ricominciassi a seguirlo".  
"Castle, credo che tu sia molto stanco...". Questa storia non aveva nessun senso e non capiva nemmeno perché l'avesse presa tanto alla lontana.  
"Kate! Perché non mi ascolti? L'hanno mandato come esca per farmi cadere in trappola. Faceva parte delle persone che mi hanno rapito allora e che mi hanno sequestrato anche ieri sera!", ripeté, come se lei fosse stata distratta.  
Lo sgomentò le attanagliò il cuore, chiuso in una morsa di quelli che, a questo punto, erano diventati presagi nettissimi.  
"Mi stai dicendo che l'hai seguito di nuovo?", chiese con tono monocorde, per non dar spazio all'orrore che quella rivelazione aveva prodotto in lei.  
Castle si prese la testa tra le mani. "Non ho potuto farne a meno", confessò in un sussurro avvilito.  
"Castle, sei impazzito? Se avevi capito che poteva far parte del gruppo dei tuoi rapitori, perché l'hai fatto? Avevate stretto un patto". Se così si poteva chiamare. "Tu avresti dovuto lasciar perdere le indagini, e loro non ti avrebbero dato la caccia. Altrimenti saremmo stati tutti in pericolo! Come hai potuto essere così irresponsabile?!".  
Il silenzio che seguì le sue accuse veementi la inferocì. Non si era aspettata una risposta logica e sensata – non era possibile che ne esistesse una – ma il silenzio la stava mandando fuori dai gangheri.  
"È per questo che hai voluto andare a comprare qualcosa per Stella, insieme a tutti gli altri discorsi sulla paura di non esserci per vederla crescere e la, come l'hai chiamata? _Nostalgia del futuro_? Non erano paure immotivate. Sapevi di essere in pericolo – lo siamo tutti - e non mi hai avvertito! Ti ha dato di volta il cervello?!".  
Lo vide chinare il capo. Avrebbe voluto scrollarlo e togliere di mezzo quel suo fare vittimistico che aveva messo in piedi, come se pensasse di meritare la sua lavata di capo. E sì, la meritava, ma fare scena muta non migliorava le cose, grazie tante.

"E poi cosa è successo? Dove ti hanno portato?", fu costretta a domandargli per riempire il vuoto comunicativo tra loro, dal momento che lui sembrava essersi rintanando emotivamente in un angolo in attesa che lei lo colpisse forte.  
"Non lo so. Mi hanno confiscato il telefono, imbavagliato e messo un cappuccio in testa, dopo avermi fatto salire su un'auto. Era un SUV scuro. Immagino che per te sia un campanello d'allarme, ma a me non ha rammentato nulla".  
Fu il suo turno di rimanere in silenzio, fremente di rabbia. Doveva essere una reazione naturale alle precedenti ore di panico, ma saperlo non la faceva stare meglio, né faceva arretrare i suoi pensieri omicidi di un millimetro.  
Lui le diede una brevissima occhiata intimorita, prima di proseguire.  
"Non so dove mi abbiano portato, mi hanno lasciato bendato fino alla fine. Hanno solo voluto accertarsi di cosa mi ricordassi, in modi un po'... creativi".  
L'avevano torturato, quindi. Voleva saperlo e non voleva saperlo.  
"Non è successo altro. Non è successo nulla, in effetti. Mi hanno lasciato da solo per qualche tempo e poi mi hanno fatto risalire in auto e scaraventato nei pressi del fiume. Da lì ho preso un taxi - avevo ancora la mia carta di credito, non hanno toccato nulla – e sono tornato qui, poco fa. È tutto, Kate, credimi. Non è successo nient'altro", la supplicò, ma lei non era in vena di lasciarsi andare a una __comprensione amorevole.__  
"È successo molto di più di questo, Castle. E lo sai bene", esordì gelida, senza lasciar trapelare nessuna emozione. "Siamo tutti in reale pericolo, adesso". Sottolineò quel __tutti__ perché capisse bene in quale grana si fosse infilato, di sua volontà. Non erano venuti a cercarlo, come aveva sempre temuto. __Lui__ si era cacciato nei guai, senza che ci fosse un solo motivo valido, senza soprattutto aver dato avvisaglie di follia incipiente.  
"Non ricordo altro, Kate, te lo giuro. Non ricordo niente, anzi. E ne sono convinti anche loro, adesso", protestò accoratamente, tentando di prenderle la mano, che lei ritrasse infastidita. Come poteva pensare che, in preda al furore, desiderasse un contatto fisico?  
"Come fai a non capire? Pensavo fossi più intelligente di così. È chiaro che la tua amnesia comincia a mostrare delle falle, e loro ne sono consapevoli. È solo questione di tempo prima che affiorino altri dettagli. E sanno, come sappiamo noi due, che non ti fermerai mai, Castle. Non smetterai mai di voler sapere che cosa ti è successo, infischiandotene della tua incolumità. E della nostra. Hai idea di quello che ho passato stanotte, pensandoti morto? _Di nuovo?!_ Credendo di dover rivivere l'incubo della tua scomparsa, senza osare sperare nel miracolo di un tuo secondo ritorno? Non voglio vivere così. Non ci meritiamo di vivere così".  
"Che cosa vuoi dire?", le chiese attonito.  
Finse di non averlo sentito.  
"Vuoi sapere perché non ti voglio sposare, nonostante la tua pressione continua? Proprio per questo. Perché non sei pronto a farlo, non metti __noi__ sopra a tutto il resto. I tuoi figli non possono rischiare di crescere senza un padre per colpa delle tue compulsioni e scelte avventate!". Concluse vomitandogli addosso tutto il suo dolore, la sua pena e la paura, che soverchiava tutto il resto.  
Seppe di averlo ferito in profondità, ma per quanto facesse male a lei per prima, era quello che provava. Come poteva distruggere tutto quello che avevano faticosamente ricostruito – i primi, cauti passi con Alex, il loro rapporto, la nuova vita che sarebbe venuta ad allietare la loro famiglia sempre più numerosa – solo per le sue ossessioni? Lei non ne sarebbe stata complice. Assolutamente.

Lo piantò in asso, senza ascoltare le frasi sconnesse che farfugliò alle sue spalle e che non comprese, e scomparve in camera da letto.  
Tornò tenendo Alex in braccio, vestita di tutto punto e con una borsa capiente sulla spalla libera.  
"Dove stai andando?", sussurrò Castle con gli occhi sbarrati.  
"Non posso stare qui", rispose telegrafica. Quella casa, la loro vita, erano a rischio.  
Avvertì nettamente l'indurimento del ventre dovuto a un contrazione, che la lasciò senza fiato e molto impaurita, ma simulò indifferenza. Un motivo in più per allontanarsi da lui, per sottrarsi allo stress a cui lui l'aveva sottoposta prima che facesse ulteriori danni, ma se Castle l'avesse saputo, non le avrebbe permesso di uscire dalla porta, anche facendo ricorso alla forza.  
Castle si alzò in piedi. "Non puoi andartene! Non puoi portare via Alex. Mi stai... mi stai lasciando?".  
Le venne voglia di sbuffare. Non era il caso di essere tanto melodrammatici.  
"No. Ho solo bisogno di rimanere da sola. Stare insieme non ci aiuterà. Dobbiamo prenderci del tempo. Inoltre stare qui è rischioso, per noi. Potrebbero tornare a cercarti". Lei doveva prima pensare ai suoi figli. Era un suo dovere.  
"Tempo? Quanto tempo? Vuoi... una pausa?". Non avrebbe potuto essere più allarmato.  
Di nuovo una contrazione, questa volta più leggera.  
"Castle, voglio solo non averti davanti mentre penso a tutti i modi per ucciderti. D'accordo?".  
"Lascia almeno che Alex stia con me. Perché devi portarti anche lui?".  
"Perché non sei in grado di occupartene. Hai bisogno di mangiare, farti una doccia e dormire qualche ora. Alex si sveglierà tra poco e non voglio che ti veda così. O che ci senta litigare. Ha passato una notte terribile anche lui, sballottato ovunque. Ci meritiamo – io e lui – un po' di calma".  
E pazienza se aveva sottinteso che Castle non se la meritasse.  
Il suo sguardo colmo di sofferenza la fece diventare un po' più indulgente.  
"Non me ne sto andando per sempre, Castle. E non è una ripicca per farti sperimentare quello che ho provato io. Non lo augurerei nemmeno al mio peggior nemico. Non voglio scomparire senza farti sapere dove porto tuo figlio. Ti chiamo più tardi, d'accordo?".  
Non ebbe risposta, se non ondate di puro dolore e incredulità che la raggiunsero nitide. Lasciò il loft il più velocemente possibile.


	26. Ventisei

Se ne stava seduta in macchina, appostata nel parcheggio labirintico di un supermercato che a quell'ora del mattino – o forse sempre, vista la vitalità del circondario - era pressoché deserto.  
Era entrata di corsa, solo qualche minuto prima, tenendo Alex per mano e costringendosi a fare in fretta, per comprare alcuni oggetti di prima necessità che non aveva fatto in tempo ad accumulare, quando si era aggirata nel loft in preda al panico e alla confusione, senza pensare a quello che stava facendo, con il contenuto della borsa lì a dimostrare tutta la sua disattenzione.

Aveva guidato in silenzio da allora, con i colori dell'alba a stemperare le tenebre fitte di una notte da dimenticare. Non sapeva per quanto lo avesse fatto, per quanto tempo avesse premuto il piede sull'acceleratore senza pensare ad altro, allontanandosi dalle ombre del passato che erano tornate a lambirla.  
Alex aveva accettato senza opporre troppe resistenze l'ennesimo cambio di programma. Provava una grande pena nel cuore quando pensava a quello che gli aveva fatto subire nel corso delle ultime ore. Il suo piccolo mondo sicuro era stato stravolto.  
Si voltò a guardarlo e gli sorrise, quando si accorse che era vigile e attento, ma non agitato. Forse anche lui percepiva la pesantezza della situazione di emergenza in cui erano finiti loro malgrado e non voleva caricarla di ulteriori pesi. O forse l'esplosione di nervosismo era solo rimandata.

Strinse il volante tra le mani, incapace di muoversi, decidere, riprendere la strada per... dove? Tornare indietro? Sarebbe stato facile, bastava fare inversione e ripercorrere in senso contrario la strada che si snodava tra i campi coltivati.  
Una decisa stretta allo stomaco le fece capire che la rabbiosa sensazione di impotenza causata dal comportamento avventato di Castle non si era mitigata nel lungo percorso che l'aveva portata in quella remota zona dello Stato, dove c'erano solo boschi.  
Si guardò intorno, per la prima volta curiosa. Non aveva idea di dove fosse finita. Il nome sui cartelli, che aveva scorto distratta, mentre prendeva d'impulso la prima uscita disponibile, non le diceva nulla.

Era stata mossa dall'insopprimibile bisogno di andarsene lontano. __Fuggire__ _._ Non riusciva ancora ad analizzare, con l'obiettività necessaria, quello di cui Castle l'aveva messa al corrente e le conseguenze che si sarebbero abbattute inevitabili su di loro, senza farsi travolgere ancora e ancora da una rabbia tagliente e primitiva che offuscava ogni ripetuto tentativo di condurre entro i confini della normalità una serie di decisioni, prese senza nessun criterio di riconoscibile buonsenso, che li avevano condotti nell'attuale stato dei fatti che rasentava l'incomprensibile.

Fece un respiro profondo. Ricacciò indietro il risentimento che rischiava di corroderla da dentro e che sarebbe stato sempre più difficile da estirpare, se gli avesse garantito uno spazio di azione. Non era pronta ad affrontare con lui quella questione, per quanto enorme e urgente potesse essere e sebbene sapesse perfettamente che la distanza non era una soluzione. Ma nell'immediato c'erano questioni pratiche più urgenti da affrontare, e, in ultimo, avrebbe evitato ad Alex di essere sottoposto a un'atmosfera di tensione tra i suoi genitori che non aveva mai sperimentato.  
Erano stati così attenti a non provocare nessun trauma al loro bambino, per via dell'inaspettato, ma lungamente sperato, ritorno di Castle - il padre sconosciuto che tanto agilmente si era inserito nelle loro esistenze -, che le era sembrato inconcepibile mettere a repentaglio la sua serenità, oltre a tutto il resto. Oltre al pericolo reale che le respirava pesante sul collo, mantenendola in un costante stato di allerta che sconfinava nella paranoia, mentre controllava nello specchietto retrovisore che nessuno li stesse seguendo.  
Non voleva spaventarlo, né fargli percepire che qualcosa non andava. Era sempre stata attenta, in passato, a circondarlo della migliore versione di armonia che era riuscita a imbastire, perché non assorbisse la sua preoccupazione per il futuro, composta da una sostanza viscida e cupa che sempre era venuta a occupare inesorabilmente gli spazi positivi faticosamente conquistati. Meglio preservare la sua serenità, insieme alla sua incolumità, e, se possibile, gestire il tutto in modo che per lui si trattasse solo di una bella giornata con sua madre, fuori dalle solite abitudini. I boschi sarebbero stati una valida risorsa.

La giornata era ancora lunga e dispettosamente soleggiata. Una beffa per il suo umore cupo, ma un'alleata nei suoi progetti per Alex. __Di necessità, virtù__. Si ripeté il ritornello per convincere per prima se stessa. Ma Alex non aveva nessuna colpa e toccava a lei non fargli sospettare che il suo mondo non fosse più solido come lo era stato fino al giorno prima. Doveva fingere che sarebbe andato tutto bene e chissà che non sarebbe servito a tranquillizzarla almeno un po'.

Avrebbero viaggiato con più calma da quel punto in avanti, decise avviando risolutamente il motore, e si sarebbero sarebbero gustati il panorama ameno che li circondava e che sembrava offrire loro un conforto senza domande.  
Quando ne avessero sentito il bisogno, si sarebbero fermati. Immaginò una locanda immersa in una tranquillità idilliaca, che a lei era crudelmente preclusa, con tendine alle finestre a motivi floreali e magari un pony. Alex sarebbe impazzito all'idea di un pony, o di qualsiasi altro animale da fattoria. Non aveva idea di quanto tempo sarebbe stata via, ma aveva bisogno di un punto di appoggio dove stendersi e riposare anche solo qualche ora, per evitare che le contrazioni tornassero a infastidirla e allarmarla. Per fortuna, da quando aveva lasciato il loft si erano diradate fino a cessare, ma era cosciente di essere in una situazione delicata, che non voleva trasformare in un'emergenza, come se già non bastasse quella in cui erano finiti. Doveva prendersi cura di tutti e tre e poteva farlo solo lei, spersa in un punto anonimo dell'autostrada – era l'unico imperativo in grado di mandarla avanti e a cui si aggrappava con forza.  
Lasciò la piazzola di sosta in cui era ferma da abbastanza tempo da dare nell'occhio e insospettire i pochi abitanti del luogo che avrebbero notato un'auto forestiera, e tornò a immettersi nel traffico scorrevole dell'aperta campagna.

Decise di fermarsi solo quando Alex cominciò a mostrare i primi segni di noia. In quanto a lei, si stava sorprendentemente godendo l'idea di trascorrere qualche ora di una tregua che aveva strappato per necessità, in compagnia di suo figlio, come un tempo, come da molto non avveniva. Da quando Castle era tornato in seno alla famiglia – cosa di cui non smetteva un solo istante di essere grata, sempre, ogni minuto della sua giornata -, era stato naturale e ovvio prediligere la costruzione di un solido rapporto tra lui e Alex. Insieme ai suoi impegni lavorativi e alla stanchezza indotta dalla gravidanza, avevano portato come conseguenza un affievolimento di quell'esclusività che era stata la loro prerogativa, a favore di una condivisione più ampia in senso famigliare.  
In più, aveva sempre trovato incredibilmente piacevole la compagnia di suo figlio, non solo perché sangue del suo sangue, quanto per alcuni aspetti buffi e curiosi della sua personalità, che con il tempo andavano a definirsi in modo più preciso. Era uno strano miscuglio di lei e di Castle, con decise ramificazioni autonome che non smettevano di meravigliarla.

Avevano raggiunto una cittadina che non aveva quell'aspetto pittoresco che si era immaginata, ma che presentava l'indubbio e molto prosaico vantaggio di consentire loro di rifocillarsi, visto che lei non ricordava l'ultima volta che aveva mangiato qualcosa che potesse definirsi tale, ed era invece ora di pranzo per Alex. Non avrebbe scelto di fermarsi qui – aveva in mente qualcosa di più bucolico e isolato-, ma la vivacità della cittadina l'aveva sorpresa e messa di buonumore.  
Per quanto le costasse ammettere di essere attraversata da stereotipi scontati, le sembrava che le persone se ne andassero in giro con un'aria più cordiale e soddisfatta, rispetto a quelle che incrociava normalmente nelle sue giornate lavorative. O forse la sensazione era dovuta al fatto che non li scrutava attraverso le solite lenti professionali. Per una volta non le sembravano dei serial killer. Non tutti, perlomeno.

La giornata era abbastanza calda perché potessero pranzare all'aperto in uno dei piccoli ristoranti invitanti che si affacciavano sulla via principale, considerò seduta sul bordo della fontana della piazza, stringendo con forza la piccola mano di Alex, per paura che scivolasse dentro, tutto proteso com'era a scrutare con attenzione ed enorme pazienza i pesci rossi che la abitavano - forse non erano esattamente pesci __rossi__ _,_ dal momento che le sembravano molto grossi e quasi traslucidi, ma lei non era esperta di fauna selvatica di nessun tipo, chissà magari forse Castle...  
Bloccò immediatamente quei pensieri vaganti e molesti.

 _ _Castle.__

Non aveva mai controllato il suo cellulare, da quando era partita. Molto semplicemente, non aveva avuto il coraggio di farlo, perché sarebbe tornata indietro, se avesse comunicato con lui. E se l'idea era allettante, sapeva che non era ancora il momento di farlo. Era sicura che Castle avesse provato a contattarla a più riprese, e si aspettava di trovare sullo schermo almeno un centinaio di chiamate perse, ognuna delle quali avrebbe rappresentato una stilettata dolorosa.  
Ma, forse, quello che la intimoriva di più, era di non trovare nessuna chiamata, anche se sarebbe stato normale – tentò di rassicurarsi in un monologo privo di senso che non poggiava su alcuna certezza -, visto che gli aveva intimato di farsi una doccia e mettersi a dormire, consigli sensati, se non li avesse lanciati in mezzo alla stanza con fare sprezzante e con il chiaro intento, ben poco sottile e generoso, di farlo sentire in colpa.

Alex era concentrato a seguire il movimento languido dei pesci, che riusciva a riconoscere individualmente, mentre per lei si trattava solo un piccolo branco anonimo dagli occhi vitrei che fissava stolidamente qualcosa di invisibile davanti a sé.  
Prese il telefono dalla borsa, con cautela, per scattare rapidamente di nascosto una foto al volto assorto di suo figlio, al quale quei quattro esemplari dall'aspetto mediocre sembravano l'ultima meraviglia del mondo, a giudicare dal suo interesse e dalla sordità con cui ignorava i suoi ripetuti richiami.  
Cercò di maneggiarlo in modo tale che lo schermo, con il suo ignoto e temibile contenuto, le rimasse invisibile, ma sapeva già in partenza che si trattava solo di una vana speranza.  
Castle aveva chiamato, notò mentre l'ansia le faceva aumentare i battiti a dismisura.  
Non tante volte come si era immaginata, e questo era un fatto nuovo. Era seguito un inquietante silenzio che perdurava da almeno un paio d'ore, ma prima di scomparire dai radar le aveva scritto numerosi messaggi.  
Non aveva nessuna intenzione di leggerli, ma fu ovviamente la prima cosa che fece. Aveva avuto ragione a non volerlo fare, decise alla fine.  
l tono non era dei migliori, per lei che sapeva leggere tra le righe e Castle non aveva evidentemente ascoltato il suo consiglio di riposare.  
La richiesta era pressante e ripetuta: se non potevano fare ritorno, poteva raggiungerli lui? Voleva solo stare con loro, senza per forza parlare o discutere, implorava. Poteva scrivergli dove erano? Perché non aveva mantenuto la promessa di farsi viva? Era successo qualcosa? __Poteva rispondere__ _?_  
Sospirò, con il cuore pesante. Ogni messaggio andava a conficcarsi nell'infinito serbatoio del _suo_ senso di colpa.

La verità era che si sentiva un mostro, per essersene andata. Che genere di persona lascia su due piedi un uomo che è stato rapito e a cui hanno fatto del male e che ha già subito una prigionia nelle peggiori condizioni, di cui le aveva sempre taciuto ogni dettaglio. Non quelli più sordidi, in un tentativo, che lei avrebbe capito, di non esacerbare la sua pena. __Ogni__ dettaglio. Non aveva la più pallida idea di quello che era successo, e temette che aver rispettato i suoi tempi non si fosse rivelata la scelta giusta, con il senno di poi.  
Ma lei e Alex non potevano rimanere al loft. Alex, soprattutto. E non solo perché lei era talmente furente con lui da temere di concludere il lavoro dei suoi rapitori e strangolarlo a mani nude, ma perché le condizioni di sicurezza oggettive non erano delle migliori. Anzi. Il livello di allarme era notevole, proprio perché oscuro.  
Prima di poter tornare a sentirsi relativamente tranquilli, avrebbero dovuto aprire un'indagine, e decidere il da farsi. Quella gente poteva farsi viva di nuovo, poteva aver liberato Castle solo come esca per tornare a prendersela con tutti loro. Serviva qualcuno che piantonasse il loft. Serviva riunire la squadra e vagliare con buonsenso e oggettività tutte le opzioni a disposizione. Si era già attivata con discrezione, appena partita, per garantire una temporanea e minima sicurezza per Castle, ma sarebbe solo bastata nell'immediato e lei non poteva usufruire di tutte le sue risorse, se non si procedeva in via ufficiale.  
Castle doveva parlare. Non solo di quanto successo la notte precedente, ma dell'intera faccenda, per quanto doloroso potesse essere. Non era qualcosa di negoziabile. Ma prima di farlo doveva riprendersi e non sarebbe stato possibile con loro presenti in casa, perché lei avrebbe continuato a provare l'insopprimibile desiderio di litigare e recriminare.  
Non aiutava a gestire la faccenda avere ormoni ballerini che la istigavano alternativamente a tornare a casa ad assicurarsi che stesse bene e a lanciargli oggetti contundenti contro non appena l'avesse rivisto.  
Scosse la testa, un po' sconsolata. Per quanto cercasse di elaborare dei piani d'azione più o meno efficaci, si sentiva oppressa da un disorientamento greve che aveva provato raramente.  
"Mamma". Una vocetta sottile, dal tono molto serio, solo un po' titubante, e una mano arrivata a tirarle con decisione un lembo della giacca, la riscossero dai suoi pensieri funesti.  
Gli sorrise rassicurante e questo bastò a rischiarare gli occhi preoccupati. Se solo anche lei fosse riuscita a cancellare i suoi problemi con tanta facilità.  
Si alzò dallo scomodo sedile di pietra, spazzolò i pantaloni di entrambi e si diresse a quei tavolini che aveva adocchiato in precedenza, immergendosi di nuovo nel flusso di chiacchiere spensierate di Alex, che come sempre riuscirono a relegare timori e affanni in un angolo della mente, da cui non sarebbero usciti fintantoché fosse rimasta sintonizzata con lo spirito lieve di suo figlio.  
Ma prima di farlo, inviò a Castle la foto di Alex ripreso davanti alla fontana, senza aggiungere altro.


	27. Ventisette

Si imbatté in quello che stava cercando per un caso fortuito, o forse era arrivata al punto in cui le sarebbe andata bene qualsiasi soluzione, pur di trovare riparo in qualcosa di meno provvisorio della loro auto.  
Lei e Alex avevano pranzato - o almeno ci avevano provato -, all'aperto, riscaldati dai tiepidi raggi del sole che avevano finito con il rallegrare flebilmente la giornata e il suo umore.  
Non era stato facile convincerlo a rimanere seduto a tavola abbastanza lungo perché potessero godersi un pasto da definire tale, ma non se l'era sentita di pretendere che stesse fermo e buono, dopo tutta l'agitazione a cui era stato sottoposto di cui, in fin dei conti, lui non era affatto responsabile.  
E poi voleva affondare nella sua spensieratezza, che per tutta la giornata fin lì trascorsa era stata un toccasana per l'inquietudine che la sommergeva non appena abbassava la guardia.  
Per quanto si sforzasse, non era semplice dimenticare, neppure per qualche luminoso minuto riempito dalla risata cristallina di Alex, quello che incombeva minaccioso sulle loro vite.

Castle aveva ricevuto le foto di Alex, che lei aveva scattato in diversi momenti del pranzo e che gli aveva inoltrato sempre prive di didascalia, senza però dar notizie di sé, o chiederne a loro. Forse si era rassegnato ad attendere che lei si sentisse pronta a informarlo su dove era diretta, cosa che le era impossibile fare, finché non avesse deciso dove fermarsi e per quanto. O forse temeva che, insistendo, lei avrebbe smesso del tutto di farsi viva.  
Erano riflessioni che le facevano male, e che nelle quali avrebbe preferito non indulgere, ma che, ineluttabilmente, venivano a tormentarla.  
Era ancora ferocemente arrabbiata con lui perché non riusciva a venire a capo del suo comportamento incomprensibile e, peggio, irresponsabile.  
Però le mancava, terribilmente. Lottava contro questo sentimento – le sembrava un tradimento verso se stessa e quello che aveva passato non una, ma due volte. Era quello il punto di non ritorno, per lei. L'aver dovuto affrontare di nuovo il dramma che aveva già sperimentato in tutta la sua dolorosa crudezza, quando poteva essere evitato. Non poteva perdonarglielo. Non avrebbe saputo come fare nemmeno volendo. Si sentiva allo stesso tempo trascinata indietro e spinta in avanti, alla ricerca di uno spazio, un appiglio, qualcosa che le permettesse di capire quello che doveva fare.

Quando avevano terminato di pranzare, erano saliti per l'ennesima volta in auto, che aveva cominciato ad assumere le sembianze di una tana soffocante e scomoda, con poca voglia rimasta di macinare altri chilometri per andare chissà dove. Aveva abbassato di molto le sue pretese. Le bastava un luogo silenzioso e decoroso dove alloggiare, per non continuare a gironzolare senza meta.  
Risoluta a fermarsi nella prima località che rispondesse agli standard minimi che si era proposta, si guardò in giro con fermezza, finché non si trovò all'ingresso di un piccolo villaggio immerso nella natura, che le sembrò abbastanza campagnolo e solitario da convincerla a cercare ospitalità.

Fu solo dopo aver abbandonato la strada principale dal vago sentore spettrale, composta da una fila di case, qualche sporadico negozio e nessuna anima viva, che si accorse degli splendidi scorci di natura incontaminata che le venivano incontro. Si era imbattuta in quel luogo per puro caso, ma venne presto conquistata dal fascino degli alberi secolari che le sfilavano davanti. Non vedeva l'ora di trovare una piccola locanda che facesse al caso loro, per lasciare i loro oggetti personali e uscire all'aperto a fare una passeggiata con Alex, prima che il sole tramontasse. Voleva perdersi insieme a lui nei tappeti erbosi pianeggianti che si snodavano a perdita d'occhio, finalmente libera dalla preoccupazione di non avere un tetto sopra la testa,

Era così presa dall'ammirare boschi e prati intorno a sé, che si rese conto solo all'ultimo di aver sorpassato l'unico edificio della zona che potesse dar loro ospitalità. Si trattava di una piccola costruzione con il tetto spiovente, che sembrava poter contenere a stento del mobilio o dei visitatori in carne e ossa. Castle se ne sarebbe incuriosito e l'avrebbe amata senza indugi. Forse avrebbe perfino inventato una storia di fantasmi per allietarli tutti, se lei non avesse fatto in tempo a intervenire a fermarlo.  
Parcheggiò l'auto nell'unico posto disponibile in fondo alla fila, a significare che, dopotutto, non sarebbero stati da soli in quella buffa casa a misura di gnomi.  
Si sporse all'interno dell'auto, per afferrare la borsa e se la mise a fatica su una spalla. Non era stata così pesante quel mattino, quando aveva lasciato il loft in fretta e furia, ma la stanchezza che si era accumulata inesorabile le aveva indolenzito i muscoli. Inoltre, l'aveva riempita di piccoli acquisti che le erano sembrati necessari, ma che adesso contribuivano ad aggravare il dolore sordo che avvertiva alla base della schiena. Se la massaggiò, senza trarre dal gesto nessun sollievo, peggiorando la situazione.

Alex scelse proprio quel momento per manifestare tutta l'irritabilità che il trambusto della lunga giornata piena di eventi aveva provocato in lui. Non la colse impreparata – era un'evoluzione naturale, ma avrebbe preferito che accadesse una volta sbrigate le formalità necessarie per ottenere una stanza.  
Non era un bambino che solitamente si esprimesse con vive proteste o comportamenti oppositivi scenografici, ma il concentrato di stanchezza, mancanza del padre e una lunga serie di cambiamenti rispetto alla solita routine, avevano contribuito a portarlo al punto di rottura.  
Cominciò a piagnucolare quando si chinò a slacciargli le fibbie del seggiolino, scalciando e allontanandole le mani.  
Si era reso conto di non essere in un ambiente famigliare e ne aveva abbastanza delle nuove avventure in cui la madre voleva coinvolgerlo. Voleva tornare a casa e lo fece chiaramente capire.  
Presto iniziò a manifestare le sue proteste a un volume sempre più alto e minaccioso, agitandosi senza controllo, ma fermamente deciso a non voler abbandonare l'auto.  
L'apice venne raggiunto quando cominciò a chiamare disperato suo padre, guardandola in cerca di aiuto, ma rifiutando qualsiasi forma di conforto che provenisse da lei, ritenendola colpevole di tenerlo lontano da quello che più desiderava al mondo. _Castle._  
L'angosciante litania di "Papà" espressa a volume altissimo le penetrò sotto la pelle sottile del suo cuore materno, tagliuzzandolo.  
Cacciata dall'interno dell'abitacolo da manine che la allontanavano frenetiche, si accasciò contro lo sportello dell'auto, a occhi chiusi. Si accorse che stava trattenendo il respiro e si impose di lasciar passare un po' di aria che entrò fresca a riempire i polmoni contratti.  
Era necessario che prendesse le distanze dalle proprie emozioni, violentemente risalite in superficie in risonanza con il disagio del figlio, per connettersi con il centro interiore dentro di sé, da cui attingervi quella calma che sarebbe servita ad aiutare Alex, in preda a impulsi ingestibili per la sua età, a trovare la via di uscita dal suo sconforto.  
Era lei quella adulta. Era sua madre. Doveva racimolare tutta la pazienza che sapeva di non possedere in quantità inesauribili e l'amore traboccante che sentiva per lui in quel momento.

Tornò a infilare la testa nell'auto e si accinse a parlargli dolcemente, incurante del fatto che non potesse darle retta in mezzo al frastuono da lui stesso prodotto.  
Sapeva che aveva bisogno di essere abbracciato, anche se si sarebbe ribellato e l'avrebbe allontanata in malo modo.  
Con grande autocontrollo, costretta in una posizione scomoda che peggiorava il male alla schiena, di cui aveva smesso di curarsi, riuscì a stabilire un contatto con lui. La crisi si stava stemperando e lui era in grado di vederla attraverso le lacrime inarrestabili e, soprattutto, di ascoltarla, stretto contro il suo collo inumidito, le mani piene di ciocche dei suoi capelli, il respiro breve e affannato.  
Con cautela gli accarezzò piano una guancia, continuando a parlargli piano per infondergli una tranquillità che lei per prima non sentiva, rosa com'era dal senso di colpa per averlo strappato dalla sua casa e da Castle.  
Lo convinse a farsi sollevare e a uscire dall'auto. Vacillò per l'impeto con il quale si aggrappò a lei, una volta estratto, singhiozzando a tratti sulla sua spalla.  
In qualche modo ce l'avrebbero fatta a superare tutto, pensò baciandogli una tempia e asciugando il viso paonazzo.  
A quel punto voleva solo tornare indietro, se avesse dato retta a quello che tutto il suo corpo le urlava.

Traballante sotto i vari pesi che era costretta a sostenere, fece finalmente il suo ingresso nella stramba casetta che aveva eletto a sua dimora per la notte. Non la sfiorò nemmeno per un istante l'idea che potessero non esserci stanze disponibili. Non avrebbe avuto le energie per ricominciare un'altra ricerca. Dovevano avere un posto per loro, a quel punto si sarebbe accontentata anche di un sottotetto o un giaciglio di fortuna.  
L'interno dell'edificio fu all'altezza delle aspettative. Non aveva mai visto niente di più bizzarro, e non sapeva ancora giudicare se fosse un fatto positivo o meno.

Non appena varcò la minuscola soglia dell'abitazione – Caslte avrebbe dovuto abbassare la testa, pensò divertita - venne accolta da una cascata di suoni melodiosi prodotta da una fila di campanellini che si mossero per via dello spostamento d'aria che lei stessa aveva causato aprendo la porta e che interruppero per un istante il malumore di Alex. Volse incantato il visetto all'insù. Una tregua, finalmente.  
Una rapida occhiata le confermò di trovarsi in un locale più spazioso di quanto fosse possibile dedurre dall'esterno. Nell'angolo opposto all'entrata era situato un camino di ampie dimensioni, intento a produrre un vivace scoppiettio, che attraeva magneticamente lo sguardo di chiunque si fosse trovato a passare di lì. Era senza dubbio il punto focale della stanza, quello dove la gente tendeva naturalmente a raccogliersi.  
Ogni superficie disponibile era riempita da soprammobili stravaganti e insoliti, di stili diametralmente opposti che, per qualche motivo, riuscivano a generare un'armoniosa informalità. Sospettò che il profumo di torta di mele appena sfornata che aleggiava nell'aria contribuisse ad aumentare la sensazione di essere capitata nel miglior posto possibile per lei e per Alex, quello di cui entrambi avevano bisogno.

Si avvicinò alla reception, sempre tenendo precariamente in equilibrio il carico di borse insieme al bambino innervosito, che continuava a lamentarsi in sottofondo, cosa che non aiutava i suoi nervi già provati dalle recenti peripezie. Doveva avere pazienza, si ripeté. Presto avrebbero avuto a loro disposizione uno spazio dove potersi finalmente rilassare.  
Fu solo quando si sporsero in sincronia sopra il bancone di legno color miele che si accorsero del maestoso gatto seduto immobile, fiero e composto, che li scrutò con aria assolutamente indifferente attraverso gli occhi azzurro ghiaccio, che, insieme al lungo pelo bianco accuratamente pettinato, lo rendevano quanto di più simile a una divinità felina nella quale si fosse mai imbattuta.  
Alex fu naturalmente subito entusiasta del nuovo incontro, mentre Kate non era del tutto convinta che _Sua Maestà_ \- il gatto dalle ragguardevoli dimensioni di una lince -, avrebbe apprezzato le effusioni poco delicate di un bambino non avvezzo ad avere a che fare con animali domestici.  
Lo fermò, prima che si catapultasse sull'animale, travolgendolo e franando rovinosamente a terra, cogliendo l'occasione per impartirgli insegnamenti di base su come avere a che fare con creature tanto attraenti, ma pur sempre con delle preferenze individuali su come volessero essere approcciate.  
Era per quello che avevano l'assoluta necessità di fare la conoscenza un pony o qualcosa di simile, pensò di nuovo. Alex era un bambino di città il cui massimo di vita agreste consisteva nel dare da mangiare ai cigni al parco, ed era necessario sopperire in qualche modo a quella mancanza.

Mentre era coinvolta in un dialogo serrato con un bambino che era stufo di lei e delle sue raccomandazioni e voleva solo andare ad accarezzare il gatto che non si era mosso e che se stava statuariamente seduto con la coda avvolta intorno alle zampe, una signora anziana dai capelli candidi legati in una crocchia ordinata, ampio petto materno e un grembiule allacciato intorno alla vita nella migliore raffigurazione di una balia di altri tempi, si diresse con decisione verso di loro, interruppe la diatriba in corso e le tolse Alex dalle braccia. Kate fu così stupefatta dal gesto deciso e imprevisto, che non seppe reagire come avrebbe dovuto e cioè riprendersi suo figlio e lasciare quella locanda strampalata dove la gente se ne andava in giro a sequestrare figli altrui.  
"Ciao, tesoro, vuoi venire a salutare Fluffy?" chiosò con voce musicale la donna, muovendosi con insospettabile agilità con Alex saldamente appoggiato sul fianco, che, stranamente per lui, aveva accettato senza nessuna polemica la vicinanza forzata con un'estranea, forse adescato dalla possibilità di fare una cosa che la madre gli aveva appena proibito, cioè avvicinarsi a... __Fluffy__ _?_ Il regale rappresentante felino che li osservava sprezzante aveva un nome tanto ridicolo? Non poté fare a meno di ridacchiare senza farsi notare, anche se intercettò un'occhiata molto severa da parte del felino offeso, che la fece tornare subito seria. Odiava ammetterlo, ma c'era qualcosa nel suo sguardo che non la faceva sentire del tutto a suo agio. Castle avrebbe riso e l'avrebbe presa in giro per sempre, se solo avesse sospettato una cosa del genere. Già. Sarebbe andata proprio così. La malinconia salì di un ulteriore gradino. Presto le avrebbe sommerso il cuore.

Alex si dedicò con grande cura e, dovette ammetterlo, una certa delicatezza che a lei di solito non riservava, a fare amicizia con quello che indubbiamente riteneva il suo nuovo compagno di giochi.  
Fluffly, magnanimamente, si lasciò accarezzare senza mostrare il minimo turbamento, all'apparenza non infastidito dall'approccio di Alex.  
Forse suo figlio era un "sussurratore di gatti", pensò, anche se un nuovo duello visivo con Fluffy le fece presente che non doveva aver ereditato quel tratto da lei.

"Per quante notti volete rimanere, cara?". Sentirsi chiamare con quell'appellativo, pieno di calore e sincero interesse per le loro sorti invece che indisporla, la fece stare subito meglio. Accolta. Avrebbe avuto bisogno anche lei di ricevere quell'attenzione che la donna riversava con tanta naturalezza su suo figlio, che era già conquistato e aveva incredibilmente abbandonato il precedente atteggiamento corrucciato. Le sorrideva contento dall'altra parte del bancone e, a quel punto, non era tanto schizzinosa da non farsi andare bene un'intera compagnia di saltimbanchi sconosciuti, pur di renderlo felice.  
Tornò a concentrare l'attenzione sulla donna, che attendeva paziente una risposta.  
"Io...", non lo sapeva. Non sapeva per quanto tempo sarebbe rimasta, pensò smarrita, aggrappandosi al bancone, fino a farsi diventare le nocche bianche. "Penso che andrà bene una notte, per cominciare", affermò annuendo, per darsi coraggio.  
"Ma certo, cara, tutto il tempo che vi serve. Abbiamo proprio la stanza adatta a voi", si affrettò a rassicurarla.  
Non sapeva che cosa volesse dire "adatta a loro", ma non aveva nessuna intenzione di chiedere un chiarimento. Chissà che impressione avevano dato, lei e Alex, corsi dentro come se qualcuno li stesse inseguendo.  
"Grazie", mormorò incontrando gli occhi gentili della proprietaria della locanda.  
"Perché dopo esservi sistemati non scendete a prendere una tazza di tè e una fetta di torta che ho appena preparato? Sono sicura, Katherine, che non vede l'ora di riposare, ma non credo che questo ragazzino glielo lascerà fare, pieno di energie com'è", la invitò con aria pacata, dopo aver letto i loro nomi sui documenti che lei aveva appena finito di compilare.  
"Abbiamo un salottino riservato, dove starete comodi senza che nessuno vi disturbi e io posso occuparmi di Alex, mentre lei si rilassa. Soprattutto tenendo conto delle sue condizioni". Le lanciò un'occhiata significativa. Come faceva a saperlo? Lei non aveva parlato della sua gravidanza. A dire il vero con tutto il caos delle ultime ore, era già tanto che se ne fosse ricordata lei stessa.  
"Non sia così stupita. Me lo ha detto Fluffy. Lui è un genio per queste cose".  
Kate sgranò gli occhi, perdendo la sua naturale compostezza. Oddio, il gatto aveva poteri telepatici. Lo sapeva che non era semplicemente un gattino affettuoso e innocente. Doveva averle letto nel pensiero e averla giudicata in modo ben poco generoso, se doveva valutare in base alle sue occhiate ostili.  
La donna si sciolse in una risata cristallina. "Sto scherzando, naturalmente. L'ho vista accarezzarsi la pancia qui fuori, mentre il nostro ragazzo si agitava. Ho avuto cinque figli, so che cosa significa averne più di uno a cui dare attenzione", le strizzò l'occhio.  
Bene, Fluffy quindi non era un veggente e lei stava decisamente perdendo il senno, realizzò con una punta di disperazione. Dov'era Castle quando aveva bisogno di lui per gestire situazioni strambe e inverosimili?


	28. Ventotto

Si rivelò un'ottima idea, aver accettato l'invito di Elsa, così si chiamava la cortese proprietaria della locanda. Si erano lasciati guidare all'interno di un salottino accogliente che altro non era che lo spazio personale della donna, autoelettasi temporanea nonna di Alex.  
Kate era stata accompagnata verso un divano posizionato davanti al caminetto acceso, sul quale si era lasciata cadere con un sospiro di sollievo, abbandonandosi sui grandi e avvolgenti cuscini di cui era disseminato.

Con grande sollecitudine, come se si trovasse al cospetto di una persona troppo fragile per alzare un dito - dimostrandosi in questo molto simile a Castle -, Elsa le aveva preparato una tazza di tè fumante, accompagnata da un piattino intarsiato su cui era posata un'abbondante fetta di quella torta di mele il cui aroma le aveva fatto venire l'acquolina in bocca appena entrata nell'edificio.  
Dal vivo il profumo e la consistenza del dolce erano irresistibili. Kate si accorse di avere una gran fame, quando affondò la forchetta con un sospiro voluttuoso.

Si scoprì, con grande felicità di Alex, che Fluffy non solo _non_ era un gatto telepatico, ma non era nemmeno un gatto maschio, come lei aveva erroneamente supposto all'inizio, dal momento che in una cesta, posata a una certa distanza dal camino, dormivano i suoi cuccioli, quattro piccoli batuffoli per nulla somiglianti alla madre, cosa di cui Kate si rallegrò tra sé, un po' meschinamente.  
Fluffy permise ad Alex, generosamente, di avvicinarsi ai suoi piccoli, rimanendo di guardia accanto a loro, per impedire che il bambino si prendesse troppe libertà. Era il ritratto della beatitudine materna, mista a una certa aria di condiscendente superiorità, che però era riservata solo a lei, nella stanza.  
 _ _Perfino il gatto mi giudica una cattiva madre__ _,_ constatò con la coscienza che le rimordeva sempre di più con il passare delle ore.

Con Alex impegnato a giocare con i gattini ed Elsa a tenerlo d'occhio, rendendolo partecipe di storielle inventate di cui faticava a seguire il filo, immersa com'era in una piacevole sonnolenza dovuta alla stanchezza e alla sensazione di essere finalmente al sicuro, non poté impedire alla sua mente di divagare e prendere strade pericolose, distaccandosi progressivamente dall'ambiente circostante, per tornare al suo tormento privato. Era riuscita con successo a far vivere una giornata tutto sommato gradevole ad Alex – lo si poteva dedurre dalle risatine allegre e dalla vocina ansiosa che seguiva con trasporto la voce narrante di Elsa.  
Ineluttabilmente, il pensiero sfuggì alle maglie del suo controllo e corse da Castle. Castle che tornava da lei sofferente e sconvolto, con i lividi che aveva intravisto e che chiedeva il suo conforto. Lei che reagiva adirandosi e portandogli via Alex. E se stessa.  
Ma non avrebbe potuto fare niente di diverso, si ripeté ancora, incessantemente, metodicamente, stanca morta di continuare a scavare in quel vicolo cieco che era diventato il suo cervello.

 _ _Perché__ _._ Perché aveva voluto a tutti i costi inseguire quello che non era nemmeno un indizio, solo una sensazione che poteva rivelarsi fallace e inconsistente come gran parte delle sue intuizioni.  
Fissò così a lungo una fiamma finché divenne una macchia vermiglia che invase il suo intero campo visivo.  
Era ingiusta, le intuizioni di Castle si erano spesso rivelate giuste e lo erano state anche in questo caso, quando aveva chissà come riconosciuto inconsciamente uno dei suoi rapitori, pur non ricordando nulla, affidandosi solo all'istinto.  
Sorseggiò il tè che si stava velocemente raffreddando. Non le andava di berlo – desiderava disperatamente un caffè -, ma non voleva mostrarsi irriconoscente con Elsa, che si stava occupando di suo figlio e di tutte le loro necessità con un piglio militaresco e premuroso, che non concedeva niente all'imprevisto.

Tornò a scivolare nelle sue amare riflessioni. Perché Castle non poteva, semplicemente, lasciar perdere? Glielo aveva promesso. Le aveva giurato che non avrebbe più indagato, per il bene di tutti. Soprattutto non avrebbe più preso iniziative private, non soppesate da qualcuno di più esperto – cioè lei e la sua squadra - e non si sarebbe mosso in autonomia, rischiando di lasciarla da sola di nuovo.  
Era questo il punto, ammise con se stessa, in un raro slancio di onestà preciso come un bisturi. Era ferocemente arrabbiata con lui perché aveva rischiato di perderlo _ancora_. L'aveva quasi _abbandonata_ un'altra volta. Lei e i suoi bambini. Era quella la verità che aveva sempre faticato a confessarsi. L'odiosa sensazione di essere stata piantata in asso, la subdola ferita abbandonica che tornava a farsi viva, impedendole di vedere la situazione per quella che era realmente.  
Castle non aveva mai voluto lasciarla, naturalmente. Era stato rapito, contro la sua volontà, per caso, il giorno delle loro nozze.  
Ma che cosa era successo davvero? Chi l'aveva sottratto ai suoi affetti? Perché era stato fatto prigioniero? Quale era stato il suo coinvolgimento? Che cosa aveva fatto – o che cosa era stato costretto a fare – nel periodo di cui non ricordava nulla?

Sospirò rumorosamente, guadagnandosi un'occhiata preoccupata da parte di Elsa, dall'altra parte della stanza.  
La realtà delle sue riflessioni si presentò a sbeffeggiarla, come un boomerang che la travolse. Se lei per prima continuava ad arrovellarsi su ogni dettaglio della vicenda, come poteva pensare che Castle se lo buttasse alle spalle, senza degnarlo della minima attenzione? Non poteva. Nessuno poteva farlo. Nessuno poteva pretenderlo. Era sicura che avesse tentato con ogni sforzo di andare avanti, ripetendosi di pensare alla loro sicurezza, concentrandosi sulla sua famiglia, bizzarramente aumentata di colpo, ma forse non era possibile, non per una mente arguta e vivace come la sua, curiosa di tutto, che era uno dei motivi per cui ne era rimasta affascinata fin da subito, prima ancora di innamorarsene.  
Forse non era umanamente fattibile.

Interruppe le sue riflessioni che l'avevano ormai portata molto lontana - dentro al loft con Castle -, quando si rese conto che Elsa le aveva fatto una domanda che le era sfuggita. Alzò gli occhi e la trovò seduta con Alex in braccio, sulla poltrona posta di fronte al comodo divano sul quale lei si era lasciata scivolare fin quasi a sdraiarsi.  
"Che cosa... scusate, mi sono distratta", si sollevò un po' imbarazzata, passandosi una mano tra i capelli, che le piovvero di nuovo intorno al volto, disordinati.  
"Non c'è problema, cara". Elsa le sorrise incoraggiante. "Alex mi ha detto che suo padre... tuo marito...", lasciò cadere la parola con notevole circospezione. "Vi raggiungerà stasera? Vi servirà qualche asciugamano in più. Vado subito a provvedere...".  
Che cosa? Kate si rivolse a suo figlio, che ricambiò serafico il suo sguardo. Da dove gli venivano certe idee? Non aveva nominato Castle per tutto il giorno, tranne durante la crisi di nervi, quando erano arrivati alla locanda. Eppure doveva aver covato quel pensiero lungamente, per averlo esposto a un'estranea, se pure subito accettata come Elsa.  
"No, no". Diede una rapida scorsa alla mano nuda, senza la traccia di anelli, con la quale sorreggeva ancora la tazza di tè divenuto ormai imbevibile e si accorse che Elsa aveva seguito il suo sguardo. "Lui... è a casa, a New York. E io e il padre di Alex non siamo... non siamo sposati", ammise, come se si trattasse di una colpa e non di una libera scelta. Una _sua_ libera scelta.  
Alex si lasciò scivolare a terra, per correre da lei, che lo accolse stringendolo a sé. Elsa ne approfittò per alzarsi e avvicinarsi a loro. Le mise una mano sulla spalla, in un gesto materno che quasi la commosse. "Sono sposata da un secolo, Kate. Non c'è niente che il mio matrimonio non abbia affrontato e superato. Ma dopo tanti anni siamo sempre insieme, anche se qualche volta lo minaccio ancora di prendere Fluffy e andarmene".  
Risero insieme. Soprattutto per l'idea che Elsa si sarebbe portata dietro quel gatto impietoso, invece che abbandonarlo insieme al marito.

Ma la risata fu di breve durata. All'improvviso si rese conto di una verità potente e incontrovertibile.  
Castle era a casa. Era in un luogo geograficamente definito e accessibile. Non era morto. Non era scomparso. Non avrebbe dovuto dare spiegazioni a suo figlio, una volta cresciuto, su quello che era successo a suo padre, di cui lei non sapeva nulla. Non avrebbe passato altre serate a cullare un neonato, chiedendosi disperata se ce l'avrebbe fatta e provando una sensazione di mancanza così crudele e acuminata da farle chiedere se suo figlio avrebbe assorbito tutto quel dolore e come avrebbe potuto mai liberarsene.  
Ci sarebbero stati altri litigi e incomprensioni. Castle l'avrebbe fatta arrabbiare, proprio come in quel momento. Ma la rabbia era una sensazione ruggente e vivificante, dopo la paralisi che l'aveva imprigionata per quasi due anni. E se poteva permettersi il lusso di provarla, era perché Castle era vivo. Che sciocca era stata a farsi distrarre dal resto, da tutto quello che era accessorio, invece di concentrarsi su quello che importava davvero. Aveva avuto la sua seconda occasione, insperata. Era stata benedetta. Non doveva mai dimenticarlo.

Balzò in piedi, in preda a una nuova euforia. Sarebbe tornata a casa presto, domattina. L'avrebbe chiamato. Non poteva mettersi in viaggio a quell'ora, dopo la lunga giornata trascorsa in strada. Non era prudente e non poteva chiedere altri sforzi a suo figlio.  
Adesso però aveva voglia di godersi gli ultimi scampoli della giornata campagnola che avevano finito con il regalarsi.  
"Ti va di andare a fare una passeggiata, Alex? Io e te?".  
"Papà?", chiese cocciutamente, guardandola dal basso, ma riuscendo a farla sentire molto più piccola di lui. Sotto esame e in colpa.  
Si inginocchiò. "Domani torniamo da papà", gli promise, ricevendo un cambio un sorriso luminoso.  
"C'è una passeggiata in riva al fiume, che potete raggiungere a piedi da qui. Non è molto distante, e il paesaggio è incantevole in autunno", intervenne Elsa, prima di lasciarli soli, dopo averle dato indicazioni su come raggiungere il luogo indicato.

Si precipitarono fuori di corsa, dandosi la mano. Kate aspirò i profumi autunnali in quel pomeriggio che si stava avviando verso il tramonto. Era pervasa da una nuova gioia che le rendeva tutto più piacevole, i colori più vividi, l'aria più frizzante. Raggiunsero in fretta un piccola radura vicino all'acqua, che si era raccolta a formare un piccolo laghetto.  
Alex si tuffò subito nei mucchi di foglie secche color rame, che il vento aveva raccolto in qualche angolo più riparato, obbligandola a inginocchiarsi insieme a lui per esaminare minuziosamente ogni esemplare. Dopotutto, aveva generato un figlio naturalista. Castle ne sarebbe rimasto perplesso tanto quanto lei?  
Era disposta a fare tutto quello che le chiedeva, anche rimanere accovacciata fino all'imbrunire a classificare ogni genere di vegetale su cui avesse messo gli occhi. Si sentiva pervasa da un'infinita pazienza e amore universali. Per lui, per Castle e per Stella. Sì, l'avrebbero chiamata Stella. Forse, a pensarci meglio quel tè era drogato. Le endorfine che le correvano vertiginosamente nel sangue non potevano avere altra spiegazione.

Tenne le mani aperte per farsi appoggiare sopra i reperti che Alex voleva conservare. Lo convinse a farsi mettere in tasca qualche pietra che aveva giudicato degna di tornare a casa con loro e che non voleva correre il rischio di perdere. Le tasche vennero presto riempite fino all'orlo e probabilmente sfondate. Non le importava. Si beava delle sue esclamazioni di sorpresa e stupore quando scovava un comunissimo sasso dal fascino irresistibile.  
Quando la posizione in cui era costretta divenne insopportabile, cercò di sgranchirsi le gambe, perdendolo di vista per un istante. Quando tornò a voltarsi verso di lui, non c'era più.  
Il cuore le sprofondò nel petto e cominciò a battere furiosamente contro la cassa toracica, finché non lo scorse a qualche passo da lei, intento a fissare l'orizzonte.  
"Ehi, Alex". Lo chiamò, ma lui sembrò non sentirla. "Mi hai fatto spaventare".  
Alex si girò a guardarla, con un'espressione concentrata e urgente.  
Indicò qualcosa: "Papà", disse contenendo a fatica l'eccitazione.  
 _Oh, no, non di nuovo._ Di quel passo sarebbe stata un'impresa arrivare al giorno dopo e fargli attendere almeno l'alba, prima di ripartire.  
Tentò di convincerlo con le buone, prendendogli una mano. "Domani torniamo da papà, te l'ho promesso. Non vuoi continuare a cercare altre foglie?", gli propose, ma il bambino rimase sordo a ogni invito.  
Con uno strattone si liberò dalla sua stretta e corse verso un punto imprecisato, tra le altre persone impegnate a passeggiare, correre o semplicemente rilassarsi, proprio come loro.  
"Alex", gridò, alzandosi affannosamente in piedi per raggiungerlo.  
In preda all'orrore, come se il tempo si fosse dilatato, lo vide precipitarsi da una persona che si stava avvicinando, che si abbassò su di lui e lo sollevò, facendolo volare in alto.  
Per un minuscolo istante sentì un ruggito dentro di lei che la spinse a riprendersi il suo bambino a qualunque costo, ma che si placò di colpo quando si rese conto che suo figlio l'aveva capito prima di lei.  
Era Castle. In carne e ossa. Lì con loro, a pochi metri da lei, impegnato a farsi abbracciare dal bambino più felice del mondo.  
Senza ulteriori indugi, volò anche lei tra le sue braccia.


	29. Ventinove

Si arrampicò su di lui, in un intreccio di mani e braccia spasmodiche che si facevano largo, stringevano e afferravano - le sue e quelle di Alex, con cui doveva condividere il confortevole spazio del petto di Castle -, che cercava di barcamenarsi, barcollando, sotto l'assalto.  
Era felice e arrabbiata, in un crescendo parimenti violento. E con l'unico desiderio di scomparire in lui.  
Infilò il naso nel colletto della camicia, che profumava di pulito, misto a tracce del suo odore inconfondibile, che non aveva bisogno di rintracciare frugando nel suo armadio, come aveva fatto un tempo che non voleva mai più rivivere.

Si avvinghiò a lui, temendo di fargli male, e insieme con il desiderio irrefrenabile di conficcargli le unghie là dove la carne era più tenera.  
"Ehi", rise Castle con quella sfumatura nella voce che le ricordava il cioccolato fuso e i pomeriggi di sole in riva all'oceano, e che aveva sempre avuto il potere di farle perdere la testa. "Non posso reggervi tutti e tre", finse di lamentarsi, o forse diceva sul serio. Non le importava.  
"Sei solo pigro. Impegnati, Castle", mormorò aggrappandosi ancora più tenacemente al suo collo.  
"D'accordo", cedette. Sentì la pressione del braccio farsi più forte e, di colpo, lei e Alex vennero fatti volteggiare per aria, mentre Castle ruotava su se stesso, per quanto l'autonomia e la forza fisica gli concedevano.  
Kate si lasciò sfuggire un grido soffocato, mentre Alex raggiungeva nuovi picchi di esaltazione, esprimendola tutta attraverso la sua risata, riconoscibile ovunque.

Si trovò le labbra di Castle, fredde, premute a forza sulle proprie. Era l'unica cosa di cui non aveva compreso di aver avuto bisogno, sin da quando si era sbattuta la porta alle spalle, quel mattino.  
"Sono ancora furiosa con te. E mi spiace tanto", lo informò, infilando le dita tra i capelli insolitamente arruffati. Doveva essere partito in fretta e furia.  
"Lo so", bisbigliò Castle senza smettere di cingerli entrambi. Gli accarezzò il mento con le dita. Era ruvido. Anche quello era inconsueto.  
Avvertì una tenerezza che risalì in lei come un calore dirompente che la rese cedevole e meno propensa al litigio. Ma sopraggiunse Alex a rompere l'incantesimo e a ricordarle la giusta condotta da tenere contro il padre.

Con le foglie secche ancora ben strette in pugno, alzò le braccia e le rovesciò in testa a Castle, non prima di avergliele strofinate sul volto con forza, fino a ficcargliele in bocca, cogliendo il padre di sorpresa.  
Si divertì un mondo quando sentì il padre bofonchiare qualcosa di incomprensibile, incapace di reagire.

Le parve una magnifica idea. Si divincolò dalle braccia di Castle, non più totalmente concentrato nel compito di tenerla sollevata, e corse verso i mucchi di foglie sotto gli alberi, che si mise a raccogliere freneticamente, prima di avventarsi contro di lui, come aveva fatto suo figlio.  
Una ciocca fuggì dal nodo morbido con cui aveva legato i capelli prima di uscire per la passeggiata, scendendo sul volto, oscurandole la vista. La scostò con il dorso della mano, ma si impigliò nella lunga sciarpa, troppo calda e pesante per il clima esterno. Se la strappò dal collo. Non sopportava di essere costretta da nessun indumento che limitasse la sua libertà di azione.

Non aveva idea del motivo per cui fosse tanto divertente indulgere in un comportamento così infantile, ma lo trovò sorprendentemente utile per far ritirare l'onda di rabbia mista a senso di colpa, che erano stati così vivi in lei per tutte quelle ore.  
Ad Alex non parve vero di trovare in sua madre un'alleata in un'attività che era di solito prerogativa di Castle, e che spesso dovevano nasconderle. Balzò a terra e corse a darle una mano, con il visetto felice rivolto in su verso di lei, non del tutto sicuro che non avrebbe posto fine ai giochi, ma deciso a godersela finché fosse durata.  
"Ehi!", si lamentò Castle ad alta voce, cercando di ripulirsi approssimativamente. "Siete impazziti? Ho foglie e terra ovunque". Era più che sbalordito.  
Alex si eccitò ancora di più sentendo il padre a un passo dalla resa e le ficcò in mano altre foglie – il suo piccolo adorabile aiutante – spronandola a lanciargliele contro con maggiore forza.  
"Ti conviene fare silenzio, Castle. Ho le tasche piene di pietre che tuo figlio ha raccolto. Non indurmi a tirartele". Alex cominciò a saltellare.  
Castle alzò le braccia. "Mi arrendo. Avete vinto voi".  
Subendo un nuovo attacco – si sentiva implacabile e pronta a dar fondo a tutte le sue munizioni-, Castle rovinò a terra, riempiendosi fino al collo di sterpaglie e sporcizia, mettendosi a sedere e cercando di proteggersi il capo.  
Forse non era del tutto sicuro che, una volta esaurite le risorse vegetali, non avrebbe finito con l'aggredirlo con le pietre con cui lo aveva minacciato, al sicuro nel suo cappotto.

L'impeto e la frenesia, che all'inizio erano sembrati inesauribili, diminuirono fino a scemare del tutto, così come la rabbia che smise di esserle sgradita compagna ed evaporò del tutto.  
L'aiutò molto vedere Castle ormai ridotto a uno spaventapasseri. Non poteva avercela con lui e intanto trovarlo buffo e spassoso.  
Lo raggiunse a passi lenti e si lasciò cadere a terra vicino a lui, dichiarando la fine della battaglia. Alex seguì il suo esempio e si accoccolò in grembo a Castle, appoggiando la testa ricciuta contro di lui. Castle gli accarezzò lentamente la schiena, per farlo rilassare. Allungò l'altro braccio per circondarle le spalle. Era ancora un po' provata dallo sforzo appena concluso, ma stranamente in pace.  
"È stanchissimo", esclamò a bassa voce, indicando Alex, girato di schiena. "Abbiamo avuto una giornata impegnativa. Credo stia reggendo con le ultime forze rimaste", gli spiegò.  
"Come l'avete trascorsa? In giro per la campagna a disturbare la fauna selvatica con i vostri modi vandalici? ", si informò Castle, sogghignando.  
Kate gli sorrise, scrutandolo negli occhi con calma per la prima volta. Lo trovò sfinito e triste. Spostò lo sguardo davanti a sé. Non era pronta ad andare in profondità di quello che gli aveva letto dentro.  
"No. Nessun atto vandalico. Siamo solo stati un po' insieme, abbiamo fatto qualche giro e pranzato all'aperto. Niente di illegale. Ho ancora una reputazione da difendere".  
Posò il capo sulla sua spalla. Avrebbe voluto rimanere in quel silenzio rilassato e privo di ostilità, che trovava confortevole come una coperta calda, ma la curiosità ebbe il sopravvento.  
"Pensi di dirmi come hai fatto a trovarci o devo tirartelo fuori a forza?", lo incalzò brusca, sbuffando a mostrare un'esasperazione che non provava.  
Castle le lanciò un'occhiata esageratamente stupefatta. "La tua domanda mi stupisce, Beckett. Sai che ho molte risorse".  
"Parli delle risorse del _mio_ distretto, Castle?", replicò severamente.  
"La tua insinuazione mi ferisce, capitano". Kate voltò il viso per non farsi sorprendere a ridacchiare. "Sono solo passato casualmente al distretto, dove ho trovato i tuoi detective al lavoro".  
" _Casualmente_. Di domenica?", gli fece notare, implacabile. Chissà che cosa avevano pensato dell'improvvisa ricomparsa di Castle e la sua successiva sparizione.  
"Sì. Dovresti essere orgogliosa della loro dedizione al lavoro, a proposito. Visto che ero lì, e dietro loro richiesta, ho mostrato loro la foto di Alex che stava... facendo che cosa, di preciso? Pescando carpe?".  
Kate rise di gusto, non riuscendo più a trattenersi.  
"Erano pesci rossi, Castle. Innocui e comunissimi pesci rossi".  
"Forse lo erano quando sono nati. Hai notato le dimensioni? Non erano nemmeno _rossi_. Dovresti fare un ripasso di biologia".  
"Ok, se hai finito di fare il saputello con me, potresti continuare a illustrarci come sei arrivato fino a qui?".  
Castle si concesse qualche secondo, prima di rispondere.  
"Ho preso l'auto e sono partito. Mi avevano dato una direzione generica, e nel frattempo mi spedivano indicazioni più precise".  
"Hai fatto mettere il mio telefono sotto controllo, Castle?!".  
"Lo dici come se non tu non lo avessi fatto innumerevoli volte, per rintracciare qualcuno", rispose risentito.  
"Perché c'era un motivo per farlo", ribatté. Si ostinava nel discorso solo per non dover parlare d'altro. Non era ancora il momento.  
"Avevo anche io un __motivo per farlo__. Oppure volevi che denunciassi la tua scomparsa? Immagina i titoli sui giornali. Non facciamo altro che dileguarci a turno. La gente comincerebbe a notare la stranezza, non ti pare?".  
Il tentativo di buttarla sul ridere fu fiacco e non ebbe successo. La verità è che, visti da fuori, dovevano dare proprio quell'impressione.  
"Potevi aspettare che mandassi le nostre coordinate. Ti avevo promesso che l'avrei fatto", continuò, cercando di mostrargli le cose secondo la logica comune, sorvolando il fatto che per ore non aveva dato notizie di sé, nonostante l'insistenza di Castle nel richiederle, che non le aveva ricordato. Gliene fu grata.  
Le prese una mano e la strinse. "Non potevo, Kate. Non potevo passare un'altra notte senza di voi. Hai ogni diritto di essere arrabbiata e non voglio importi la mia presenza...".  
"È un po' tardi per quello", lo redarguì, provocando in lui una smorfia colpevole.  
"Lo so. Mi dispiace. Ma non voglio disturbarvi. Mi basterà sdraiarmi in un cantuccio nella vostra stanza, magari su un tappeto sfilacciato e sporco, sul pavimento freddo...". La guardò di sottecchi. Kate piegò appena le labbra. Se fosse dipeso da lei, si sarebbe sdraiata a sorridere al cielo, fino al mattino dopo. Pazienza per l'umidità del sottobosco.  
"Puoi dormire in macchina", sentenziò. Le accarezzò suadente un ginocchio. Lei sbuffò, ponendo fine al gioco, sopraffatta dall'immagine di Castle rannicchiato in un angolo della stanza, come un povero orfano senza famiglia e mezzi di sussistenza. "D'accordo, hai vinto. Sai che i miei ormoni non possono reggere la visione di te derelitto sul pavimento nudo. Ti offro una piccola porzione del mio letto".  
"Grazie. Cercherò di non spostarmi dal bordo", le promise con tutta l'umiltà grata e sottomessa che fu in grado di recitare. Non poté trattenere una risata.  
Sapevano entrambi che non gli avrebbe imposto nessuna distanza, non dopo quello che avevano passato.  
Castle appoggiò il palmo sulla guancia di Alex, per tenergli ferma la testa, che cominciava a ciondolare. Lei gli aggiustò il cappuccio della giacca, approfittandone per accarezzargli i capelli corti sulla nuca.  
"Sono contenta che tu sia venuto", mormorò all'orecchio di Castle, dopo qualche minuto di silenzio assorto.  
"Davvero?". Per la prima volta le parte esitante e insicuro. Annuì in risposta, prima che un pensiero venisse a distrarla. "A proposito, come fai a sapere che abbiamo una stanza?".  
Il sorriso felice di Castle divenne colpevole.  
"Me lo ha detto la proprietaria della locanda eccentrica dove non avrei mai pensato avresti accettato di alloggiare. Ho sempre saputo che hai un lato stravagante, Beckett".  
"È l'unica locanda che ho trovato", si difese. "Quindi hai incontrato Elsa? E Fluffy?".  
D'improvviso voleva che diventasse parte del mondo in cui si era imbattuta quel pomeriggio.  
"Se intendi la signora che mi ha gentilmente indicato dove trovarti, incenerendomi con occhiate di fuoco, e parlando di te come della 'donna che mi rifiuto di sposare', sì, l'ho incontrata. Fluffy non so chi sa. Il suo nano da giardino? L'aiutante malvagio?".  
Kate scoppiò a ridere di nuovo. Era così facile, adesso.  
"Ti stai inventando tutto. Elsa è molto gentile. Non può averti trattato così".  
"Vuoi che andiamo a domandarle da che parte sta? Perché di certo non dalla mia. Che cosa le hai raccontato, Beckett? Che _ _io__ non voglio sposarti?". Bene, per una volta una donna si trasformava in sua alleata, senza subire il fascino di Castle.  
"Fluffy è il gatto telepatico. E odia me, se può consolarti. Siamo pari", lo mise al corrente.  
Fu la volta di Castle di ridere fragorosamente.  
"Quel gatto bianco enorme che se ne sta appollaiato sul bancone? È un esemplare meraviglioso, come possono averlo chiamato __Fluffy__ _?_! Ed è molto docile, non può odiare nessuno. Mi è venuto incontro e mi ha fatto le fusa. Dovremmo prenderne uno anche noi".  
 _ _Figurarsi.__ Nessun dubbio che Fluffy sarebbe stato dalla parte di chiunque, tranne la sua.  
Sperò che Alex non avesse colto, con gli ultimi brandelli di lucidità, la proposta di Castle di prendere un gatto. Forse non doveva dire a Castle che c'erano cuccioli disponibili, perché ne avrebbe voluto sicuramente uno e la loro famiglia sarebbe esplosa, di quel passo.  
" _Fluffy_ è una gatta che pensa che io sia una cattiva madre. Oltre al fatto che sapeva che sono incinta, senza che io ne avessi parlato. E non si è mai fatta toccare da me. Non ti bastano come prove?".  
Castle la fissò a lungo. "Non so se trovarti più sexy o allarmante, per quello che ho appena sentito uscire dalla tua bocca. Proprio tu, la donna dalla logica inoppugnabile, che ha sempre riso delle mie teorie definendole insensate".  
Lo colpì con una manata, per zittirlo.  
"Ho ancora quelle pietre in tasca, Castle. Non costringermi a usarle contro di te", lo minacciò.  
Castle intrecciò le dita tra le sue, facendosi serio e scuro in volto, abbandonando i discorsi e le frecciate allegre, con cui avevano convenuto, senza dirselo, di colmare la distanza, non solo fisica.  
"Non potevo stare senza di voi, Kate". Altre stilettate nel suo cuore. "Posso tornare in città, se vuoi, adesso che vi ho visto", le propose baciandola lievemente sulle labbra, pronto ad accomiatarsi.  
Lo fermò. "Rimani".  
Non l'avrebbe fatto andare via per nulla al mondo, se non facendosi portare con lui.


	30. Trenta

Rientrarono in quella che adesso era diventata la _loro_ stanza solo qualche ora più tardi. Si trattava di un piccolo edificio con ingresso indipendente, separato dal corpo principale, progettato per garantire la massima privacy – qualcuno lì dentro doveva davvero avere poteri extrasensoriali per aver previsto l'arrivo di Castle, e sapere che era proprio quello di cui avevano bisogno.  
Nel pomeriggio Alex si era assopito solo per qualche minuto, che era bastato a ricaricare le sue batterie, apparentemente inossidabili. Successivamente, aveva preteso la totale attenzione di Castle, forse per recuperare due giornate trascorse senza di lui, ed erano quindi rimasti a oziare nella radura, finché non si erano accorti di essere completamente soli, mentre le ultime luci del tramonto avevano colorato un cielo pronto a lasciare il passo a una notte immobile e stellata.

Si erano fermati a cena in un piccolo ristorante poco lontano dalla locanda, dove si erano concessi un pasto sfarzoso, per ristabilire il giusto livello di zuccheri ed energie, decimati dopo le ultime vicende.  
Alex li aveva intrattenuti per tutta la serata con una vivacità che perdurava intatta, nonostante il buonsenso indicasse che era ora di andare a dormire. Ma né lei, né Castle, provavano il minimo desiderio di porre fine alla sua allegria, o di privarsi della compagnia di una vocina che chiacchierava ininterrottamente, dando loro tutto l'agio di guardarsi negli occhi al di sopra della sua testolina, tenendosi per mano, come due ragazzini alla prima uscita.

Il tepore accogliente della saletta intima in cui li avevano fatti accomodare e la generale sensazione di rilassamento sempre più profondo, l'avevano illanguidita al punto che fu uno shock uscire all'aria aperta, dove vennero investiti dalle gelide raffiche di vento che si infilarono impietose nelle fessure della sua giacca leggera, facendola rabbrividire e riportandola bruscamente alla realtà.  
Il pomeriggio autunnale, dalle temperature gradevoli, si era trasformato in un primo assaggio di inverno, per il quale non era preparata.  
Sentì tutto il peso della giornata massacrante che aveva alle spalle, e che le piovve addosso non appena venne a contatto con il freddo intenso. Si bloccò sulla soglia, incapace di proseguire, come se la stanchezza marmorea che l'aveva assalita non le permettesse di coprire la breve distanza fino all'auto.

Lo stordimento proseguì lungo tutto il viaggio di ritorno, che fu di breve durata. Castle si occupò del compito di portare Alex, finalmente addormentato, a dormire nel letto a lui destinato, mentre lei si lasciava cadere pesantemente su quello matrimoniale, rimanendo a fissare il vuoto davanti a sé, incapace di compiere il minimo movimento.

"Ehi". Si riscosse solo quando vide Castle chino su di lei. "Va tutto bene?". Annuì, sforzandosi di superare quella sgradita atonia. Era consapevole di aver chiesto molto a se stessa, ma non aveva ancora fatto l'abitudine a non poter disporre di tutta l'energia di un tempo. Gli sorrise. "Sono solo un po' stanca", abbozzò. Non voleva che si preoccupasse per lei. Avevano solo bisogno di farsi tutti una bella dormita.  
"Lascia che ti aiuti", si offrì, aiutandola a togliersi la giacca, sfilando piano una manica per volta. Si fece spogliare, senza opporre nessuna resistenza. Era un sollievo, per una volta, avere qualcuno che si occupasse delle sue necessità.  
Lasciò docilmente che la facesse distendere sulla schiena, dove il letto invitante la accolse nel suo abbraccio confortevole. Doveva solo abbassare le palpebre, e sarebbe precipitata in un mondo di pace assoluta. Non riusciva a pensare a un modo migliore di concludere la serata, mancava avere Castle sdraiato accanto a lei. Cosa che fece, anche se non in modo definitivo.

Dietro la nera cortina degli occhi sigillati, percepì lo spostamento del suo corpo verso di lei, che lo portò dritto a depositare un bacio cauto al centro della gola. Dedusse che non aveva, per il momento, nessuna intenzione di dormire. Forse poteva concedergli qualche minuto di attenzione, se intendeva dedicarsi ad attività distensive di quel tipo.  
"Non è il tuo solito profumo", mormorò Castle, con le dita impegnate a trafficare con i bottoni della sua camicia, che le stavano dando un'idea piuttosto dettagliata dei programmi per la serata.  
Ridacchiò. "È tutto quello che ho trovato in un supermercato deserto, questa mattina all'alba. Eravamo noi e uno sparuto gruppo di insonni, ad attendere che alzassero le serrande. Non c'era molta scelta".  
"Non mi sto lamentando. Anzi. È molto...". La mano scese ad accarezzarle un fianco.  
"Economico?", suggerì, aprendo gli occhi e trovandoselo a pochi centimetri dal viso. Forse sarebbe riuscita a racimolare un po' di forze, perché sarebbe stato scortese, a quel punto, addormentarsi.  
" _Lussurioso_. È cocco, vero? Misto a qualcosa d'altro". Prese la scusa per annusarla meglio e avvicinare le labbra al collo. "Forse mora? Mora selvatica?".  
Rise di gusto. "Mi viene la nausea al solo pensiero di una combinazione del genere. Temo che si tratti solo di qualcosa di chimico in una concentrazione quasi insopportabile".  
"È perché il tuo olfatto è diventato ipersensibile. È molto buono, invece". Doveva esserlo davvero, in base dall'intenso apprezzamento che manifestava a contatto con la sua pelle.

Alzò le braccia e gliele strinse intorno al collo, bloccandolo in quella posizione, per tenerlo stretto a sé.  
"Che cosa ti è successo?", bisbigliò, gli occhi puntati sul soffitto, una mano sprofondata tra i suoi capelli, che accarezzava senza rendersene conto.  
"Non lo so". La risposta venne dopo qualche istante di riflessione, in cui doveva aver valutato il suo interrogativo, per interpretarlo nel modo corretto. Era sfinito, come se avesse deposto tutto a un tratto il solitario fardello che aveva sopportato a lungo.

Castle si sollevò, appoggiandosi su un gomito. "Non sono irresponsabile come pensi, Kate. Non voglio mettervi in pericolo, né farti rivivere il dramma della mia scomparsa. E so perfettamente che per essere al sicuro non devo indagare su quello che mi è successo". Riconobbe la supplica nel tono accorato. Le chiedeva di capire quello che non riusciva a spiegare. "Ma non...". Tacque e si passò una mano sul volto prostrato.  
Gli sfiorò teneramente una guancia. "Non puoi farne a meno".  
Le sue parole comprensive lo colsero di sorpresa, perché non c'era astio nel modo in cui le aveva formulate. Solo un'infinita accettazione.  
"È così. Non faccio che pensarci. E più mi impongo di non farlo, e più gli interrogativi mi tormentano. Non... dormo molto bene, da qualche tempo", ammise a bassa voce, appoggiando la guancia contro la sua mano.  
"Lo so". Lo sbalordimento crebbe, di fronte alla sua ammissione. C'erano state troppe cose taciute, nella loro vita. Lui era voluto tornare in fretta a rivestire il solito ruolo nella loro relazione e lei... lei aveva sempre avuto paura di toccare e danneggiare parti indifese. O forse aveva temuto di intaccare la fragile felicità seguita al suo ritorno. O forse, era successa la vita e tutti avevano fatto del loro meglio, senza essere colpevoli di nulla.

Si mise seduta sul letto, le gambe raccolte contro di sé. "So che hai problemi di insonnia e spesso gli incubi non ti lasciano riposare. Ti sento muovere agitato e infine alzarti, quando non ce la fai più a rimanere sdraiato, per non disturbarmi. E so che cerchi di soffocare quello che provi, per non rovinare la nostra serenità".  
Aveva deciso di parlare senza nessun freno. Erano finiti i tempi di tutto il non detto che li stava avvelenando.  
Castle si limitò a non negare le sue parole. Per lei fu un'ulteriore conferma.  
"Non faccio che pensare e ripensare a quello che è successo. E se fossi colpevole di qualcosa? Se avessi compiuto un reato? Qualcosa di terribile?".  
"E ti saresti fatto cancellare la memoria per sfuggire alle tue responsabilità?", incrociò le braccia, esprimendo tutto il suo scetticismo. "Castle, non sei quel genere di uomo. E dubito tu abbia avuto un cambiamento di personalità di punto in bianco. Oltre alle tue solite stranezze, intendo".  
Gli sorrise, incoraggiante. Aveva voluto alleggerire quell'inconsueto momento di confessione, senza sperare che avesse troppo successo. Sapeva molto bene che di fronte a un Castle che mostrava la propria vulnerabilità, era lei a dover tenere gestire la bilancia emotiva, con tutta la delicatezza necessaria.  
"E allora perché mi sono fatto cancellare la memoria? E perché sono scomparso, proprio il giorno delle nostre nozze?".  
"Magari hai salvato il mondo da un attentato terroristico che ci avrebbe ammazzati tutti e che non poteva aspettare". Disse la prima cosa che le venne in mente, per quanto assurda potesse essere.  
La guardò, molto interessato. "Per quanto trovi lusinghiera la tua teoria, non avrei mai perso l'occasione di vantarmene", replicò deluso, ma un po' meno abbattuto.  
"Non sottovalutarti, Castle. Fare l'eroe richiede grandi sacrifici, tra cui l'umiltà, che ti rende anche più affascinante". Ricevette in cambio un'occhiata molto amorevole, con fini ben poco innocenti.  
Gli si accostò. "Quello che voglio dire è che credo fermamente che ci sia stato un ottimo motivo, per farti decidere di intraprendere la strada dell'amnesia. Non so quale sia e forse non è importante, perché mi fido delle tue decisioni".  
"Da quando? Credevo pensassi che invento solo bizzarre teorie", ribatté divertito.  
Arricciò il naso, pronta a fargli una linguaccia. "Questa conversazione non deve essere riferita ad anima viva. Ti ricordo che ho sempre una pistola. Però, sì, è quello che penso. Mi fido di te".  
Le rivolse un sorriso riconoscente, appena accennato.  
"Non voglio mettere a rischio la nostra sicurezza e felicità. Ci sei tu e ci sono due bambini. Voi contate più di tutto il resto", ripeté ostinatamente, come se volesse convincersene lui per primo.  
"Lo so, Castle. Ma forse non basta non volerlo. Forse è più forte di te. Magari dovresti parlarne con qualcuno. Di quello che è successo, di come ti senti. Ti consentirebbe almeno di alleggerire il carico, se non è possibile arrivare alla soluzione del mistero".  
"Parlarne con te?".  
Il cuore cominciò a vorticarle nel petto, facendo da cassa di risonanza alle raffiche di vento che avevano aumentato la loro forza e travolgevano la costruzione di legno provocando sibili e scricchiolii.  
Si era immaginata più un aiuto di tipo professionale, convinta che con lei non si sarebbe mai aperto, per non farla soffrire con dettagli troppo crudi relativi alla sua prigionia. Offrirsi così esplicitamente di confidarsi era qualcosa di totalmente inaspettato che la colse con la guardia abbassata. Ricorse a tutto il suo autocontrollo.  
"Mi piacerebbe molto", replicò con dolcezza, senza esprimersi ulteriormente. Non aveva idea di come ne sarebbero usciti, ma sperò che non arrivasse niente a interrompere quel momento di necessaria e preziosa intimità.


	31. Trentuno

"Ripensavo ai nostri casi", mormorò Castle, dopo qualche istante di silenzio, con voce lontana, che le fece temere che stesse scivolando via verso lande inafferrabili, come sempre. Chiuse gli occhi e si impose di calmarsi.  
"Per cercare di capire chi ce l'avesse con noi tanto da rapirti?". Concentrarsi sugli aspetti pratici era quello che le veniva meglio.  
Le sorrise, ma non le rispose, come se trovasse incantevole il suo candore.  
"No. O meglio, non solo. Era un modo molto efficace per tenere impegnata la mente. Invece di impazzire nell'arrovellarmi, o disperarmi, per la situazione incomprensibile in cui ero finito, preferivo evadere e inevitabilmente... tornavo da te".  
Le lanciò un'occhiata di pure amore inviolato che la fece rimescolare.  
"E la prima cosa che ti viene in mente pensando a me è il lavoro? Speravo di averti lasciato un'impressione più _incisiva_ ", lo stuzzicò, decidendo che non c'era nessun motivo per cui si dovesse rendere quell'inatteso momento di confidenze troppo solenne. Erano pur sempre loro.  
Il sorriso divenne più ampio. "Ti ricordo che ero prigioniero e impossibilitato a raggiungerti. Sarebbe stato crudele immaginarti in certe... _vesti_ ", aggiunse con uno scintillio di buonumore.  
"Non c'è bisogno di essere tanto esplicito. Vai avanti". Finse di mostrarsi severa, anche se la rincuorava rendersi conto che non stava sprofondando nella tristezza in agguato, ma che sembrava anzi piuttosto padrone della situazione. I ricordi erano naturalmente dolorosi, ma non lo stavano annientando.  
"Sei tu che ti offendi perché preferivo fissare la mia attenzione su qualcosa di neutrale invece che sul tuo...".  
"Castle! Concentrati". Non aveva perso il vizio di distrarsi. 

Redarguito dallo sguardo di fuoco con cui finse di incenerirlo, tornò serio. Kate slacciò il cinturino dell'orologio e lo posò sul letto, attenta a non incrociare il suo sguardo, per dargli il tempo di focalizzarsi sugli eventi drammatici del suo passato.  
"Sceglievo un caso e lo ricostruivo meticolosamente, per quanto possibile. Per prima cosa mi sforzavo di ricordare le circostanze in cui era stato rinvenuto il cadavere – quella era la parte più divertente. Anzi, lo era la tua chiamata, quando non vedevi l'ora che morisse qualcuno per avere la scusa di farti viva e sentire la mia voce".  
 _Oh, Dio, quella notte sarebbe stata lunghissima_. Lo ignorò, come faceva sempre quando lui insisteva nel farle ammettere di averlo sempre trovato irresistibile, fin dal principio. Lui proseguì, fortunatamente senza fare altri riferimenti non pertinenti.  
"Provavo a ristabilire tutti i collegamenti che avevamo fatto, a partire dai primi indizi. Visualizzavo la lavagna, con gli appunti scritti da te. Non era facile, perché sapevo già l'epilogo – è come quando risolvi un cruciverba sbirciando la soluzione. Immaginavo anche di avere lunghe conversazioni, perfino discussioni, con te, seduti alla tua scrivania al distretto. Non sapevo che fossi diventata capitano", le confessò.  
"E io dicevo cose realistiche o elogiavo la tua enorme perspicacia nel risolvere casi impossibili?", lo rimbeccò sarcastica.  
Il sorriso gli disegnò una ragnatela di piccole rughe intorno agli occhi divertiti.  
"Colpito e affondato. Tentavo di mantenermi su una linea di massima aderenza alla realtà, ma qualche volta ti facevo pronunciare qualche frase carina nei miei confronti".  
Kate sbuffò, stando al gioco.  
"Ehi! Ero in una cella fredda e umida, senza mai vedere anima viva. Pensavo mi fosse concessa qualche forma di consolazione, sotto forma di complimenti per la mia bravura, fatti dall'amore della mia vita".  
Si era mantenuto sullo stesso tono lieve, ma bastò un accenno a quello che aveva subito per far abbassare di colpo la temperatura dell'ambiente. Kate fu più consapevole che mai del sibilo del vento e del fruscio degli alberi, piegati sotto le raffiche che li scuotevano a intervalli regolari.

Prese uno scialle caldo da una poltrona, e se lo avvolse intorno alle spalle. Diede una rapida occhiata al caminetto vuoto, che rendeva la stanza un po' tetra e inospitale.  
"Vuoi che lo accenda?", si offrì Castle precipitosamente. Aveva seguito il suo sguardo e doveva aver interpretato i suoi pensieri.  
"Sì, se non ti spiace. Non mi aspettavo che l'inverno ci piombasse addosso di colpo".  
Aveva accettato perché aveva colto il suo bisogno di fare una pausa.  
Ogni volta che si spingevano a lambire il cuore della questione, quando stava per confidarle i dettagli della sua prigionia, arrivava qualcosa a intromettersi. E loro erano i primi a favorire consensualmente le interruzioni, ponderò.

Castle si diede da fare - provetto fuochista – con la legna che era già stata impilata, pronta per essere accesa. Ebbe successo al primo tentativo. Timide fiammate si levarono impacciate, ma contribuirono da subito a rallegrare l'ambiente e a sciogliere la tensione impalpabile sviluppatasi tra loro.  
Castle rimase accovacciato, apparentemente perso nei suoi pensieri.  
"Ti parlavo. Nella mia mente. E non dei casi. Di tutto. Eri lì con me, mi rispondevi. Eri così vivida che potevo quasi toccarti. Erano allucinazioni, credo. Non distinguevo la realtà dai sogni".  
Lui faticava ad articolare le parole e lei a tenere a bada le proprie emozioni.  
Incapace di stargli lontano, lo raggiunse e posò una mano sulla sua spalla. Si chinò a fatica sulle ginocchia, ma Castle fu pronto a sostenerla con vigore per aiutarla a sedersi sul folto tappeto candido posizionato di fronte al caminetto. Perché era già tanto goffa? Non tolse la mano dal suo braccio, nemmeno quando si fu accomodata. Rifletté su quello che aveva appena sentito, cercando di trovare un senso.  
"Avevi la febbre alta. È quello che ci ha detto il medico quando ti hanno ritrovato. Forse è questo il motivo per cui non eri lucido e vaneggiavi. ", mormorò con gentilezza.  
Castle sospirò rumorosamente. "So solo che le giornate si susseguivano in una alternanza inestricabile di veglia e sogni viscidi e terribili, che poi non ricordavo, in quelle poche ore in cui il cervello si schiariva".  
Kate fece silenzio, aspettando che trovasse la forza di proseguire, continuando ad accarezzargli piano la schiena, osservandolo mentre era assorto a fissare le fiamme scoppiettanti.  
"Ero sempre da solo. È stata la cosa peggiore, Kate. La solitudine. Per questo ti parlavo, sarei precipitato nella follia, altrimenti".  
Un pensiero, forse di nessuna importanza, le attraversò la mente, afflitta dalle ultime confessioni. Alzò leggermente la testa. Aveva fiutato qualcosa, che a quello stadio era ancora grezzo e inafferrabile.  
"Non hai mai visto nessuno dei tuoi carcerieri? Come facevi a mangiare? Qualcuno doveva pur farti avere del cibo".  
Era vero che era stato rinvenuto denutrito – ricordava bene le condizioni in cui l'aveva visto per la prima volta dopo la loro separazione -, ma doveva aver per forza consumato dei pasti di qualsiasi natura, anche se frugali o irregolari.  
Castle rifletté sulla sua domanda, concentrandosi sulla questione concreta che gli aveva posto.  
"No. Non li ho mai incontrati. Mi svegliavo dai miei sonni tormentati e trovavo un piatto pronto ad aspettarmi, appoggiato su un tavolino basso di metallo accanto al letto", spiegò meditabondo, dandole particolari dettagliati, come gli aveva insegnato a fare.  
"Ma tu non sei mai stato sveglio quando entravano a portarteli?". Non le sembrava possibile, nemmeno tenendo conto della febbre alta. Doveva per forza averli visti, se aveva passato alcune ore a pensare in modo coerente ai loro casi, come sosteneva, e non immerso nel delirio. Non poteva essere una coincidenza, quella di essere sempre incosciente al loro arrivo. La sua mente indagatrice si era febbrilmente messa all'opera.  
"No". Non la stava seguendo.  
"Forse drogavano il cibo".  
"Il cibo che mi davano? Per quale motivo?".  
"Perché tu non li vedessi. Quindi ti facevano dormire per la maggior parte del tempo". Una nuova idea si fece strada in lei. "Non hai mai sospettato che ti stessero curando, invece che tenerti prigioniero?".  
"Curarmi?". Non poteva essere più sorpreso. Lo era anche lei.  
"Castle, dalle analisi del sangue fatte subito dopo il tuo ritrovamento, si è scoperto che hai avuto una malattia tropicale, che però avevi già superato, quando sei arrivato in ospedale. Immagino che tu abbia assunto dei farmaci, perché potessi guarire. Se non ricordi che qualcuno te li abbia somministrati, ma sai di aver avuto i deliri da febbre alta, segno che la malattia era in azione proprio durante la prigionia, deduco che tu abbia ricevuto una cura adeguata, a un certo punto. Chi altri potrebbe averlo fatto? I tempi coincidono".

Castle soppesò molto seriamente le sue parole.  
"Stai dicendo che potrebbero non essere mai stati i miei carcerieri, ma solo qualcuno con il compito di farmi rimettere, prima di rispedirmi a casa?".  
No, non era ancora arrivata a pensare a una cosa del genere, ma Castle le apriva scenari molto stimolanti, che avevano azionato le sue sinapsi.  
"Ho sempre pensato che sarebbe stato molto più semplice farti tacere definitivamente, uccidendoti". Parlarne in tono professionale l'aiutò a non farsi annientare da quella ipotesi, che per amore di onestà doveva tener presente. "Ne hanno avuto ogni opportunità. Invece ti hanno liberato. Due volte. Perché prendersi la briga di tenerti in vita?", proseguì, riferendosi agli eventi della notte precedente. "Trovo quindi ragionevole supporre che il loro intento non fosse quello di farti del male, come abbiamo sempre creduto".  
 _Se solo gliene avesse parlato prima._  
"Aggiungi il fatto che non mi hanno mai interrogato, né torturato, come ci si aspetterebbe da una prigionia. Nemmeno ieri, a pensarci bene. Volevano solo sapere nel dettaglio quali ricordi si fossero liberati dopo il mio incontro con quell'uomo. Erano ossessionati dalla mia memoria. Certo, i metodi sono stati un po' fisici, ma non brutali". Parlava velocemente, come un tempo, quando scoprivano una nuova pista.  
"Come se volessero assicurarsi che la tua amnesia fosse ancora abbastanza solida e compatta". Le sarebbe piaciuto avere una lavagna, o almeno un taccuino su cui segnare dati e tempistiche. "Perché probabilmente sono loro ad avertela procurata", continuò, seguendo il filo del suo discorso, sopraffatta da una nuova ispirazione.

Nonostante stessero toccando argomenti delicati, sentiva nascere in sé il guizzo dell'eccitazione, come quando intuiva che la soluzione – grazie al lavoro combinato delle loro menti – era più vicina del previsto.  
Castle fissò un punto oltre lei, continuando a ragionare.  
"Secondo la tua teoria, io mi sarei rivolto a loro per farmi cancellare i ricordi, cosa che avrebbero accettato di fare. Ma la mia malattia deve aver scombinato i piani, e quindi prima hanno dovuto prendersi cura di me. Meno li avrei visti e meno avrei avuto la possibilità di ricordare chi fossero".  
Kate annuì. Poteva essere un'ipotesi come un'altra. Castle era ancora preso dal vortice delle sue supposizioni.

"Se è andata così, probabilmente devo aver stretto accordi perché si facessero vivi per spaventarmi a morte, qualora fosse andato storto qualcosa nel procedimento. Forse li ho anche pagati per farlo. Anzi, l'ho sicuramente fatto. Sapevano anche quella frase in codice di cui nessun altro era a conoscenza". Batté un pugno sul palmo della mano. "E se la nostra teoria non è strampalata, questo significa che...".  
"Non è di loro che devi aver paura".  
Sembrò folgorato da un'improvvisa illuminazione.  
"Non ho fatto nessun patto con _loro_ , come ho sempre creduto. Il patto l'ho fatto con me stesso, loro sono stati solo il mezzo per indurmi l'amnesia, e per convincere il me smemorato attuale a non indagare cose che io per primo ho voluto dimenticare. Forse non sanno nemmeno il motivo della mia decisione tanto estrema".  
Kate convenne con lui. Non sarebbe stato difficile scoprire chi offriva un servizio del genere, se avesse voluto andare oltre.  
"Credo che sia andata proprio così", annuì lei, che lo aveva ascoltato attentamente.

"E questo significa che fintanto che non indagherò, saremo _davvero_ al sicuro. Non solo loro il nemico. Lo è quella parte di me che ricorda quanto accaduto. Finché la lascerò in pace, nessuno verrà a cercarmi, perché l'amnesia deve essere stata l'unica via di fuga consentita, per convincermi a usarla, conoscendo la mia curiosità. Ma perché non ho scelto di dimenticare tutto l'intero periodo della mia scomparsa? Perché ricordare quei giorni in cui ho creduto di essere prigioniero?".  
Kate valutò attentamente la questione. "Credo si sia trattato di un errore. Penso che si dovesse coprire tutto l'arco della faccenda, compreso l'intervallo di tempo della tua malattia, che deve aver creato un intoppo. Qualcosa non ha funzionato e lo si nota anche dal fatto che è bastato il volto di quell'uomo per farti venire qualche dubbio. E dal loro comportamento – il non volersi far vedere, e la cura con cui hai predisposto di essere fermato a ogni costo nelle probabili ricerche che avresti condotto una volta tornato, penso che fosse un rischio che avevate molto presente".  
"Non ho scelto i migliori sulla piazza?", scherzò.  
"Non penso che farsi cancellare la memoria in uno spazio temporale definito, salvaguardando i ricordi antecedenti, sia una scienza esatta. Ecco tutto".

Castle sembrò accettare la sua risposta ponderata, ma presto venne di nuovo preso dai suoi tormenti.  
Si volse verso di lei in preda all'angoscia.  
"Quello su cui non riesco a smettere di arrovellarmi è... che cosa diavolo è successo, Beckett? Che cosa posso aver fatto per farmi prendere una decisione del genere?". Si era tornati all'origine del dilemma, la rivelazione sembrava averlo reso preda di una frenesia improvvisa.  
"O di che cosa sei stato testimone. O che cosa hai inavvertitamente scoperto. Non devi aver necessariamente aver fatto qualcosa _tu_ ". Era un punto importante che non sembrava aver compreso del tutto. Non doveva essere per forza colpa sua. Le strade percorribili a quel punto, tutte ugualmente valide, erano molteplici.  
Le lanciò un'occhiata mesta, un po' addolorata.  
"Ma se voglio tenervi al sicuro, non lo scoprirò mai", mormorò avvilito, alzandosi in piedi e attraversando la stanza a lunghi passi nervosi. "Non so se ce la farò a non ficcare il naso, Beckett. Anche se non voglio mettervi in pericolo in nessun modo. Preferirei morire piuttosto che...". Si era fermato e la stava guardando supplice, chiedendole già perdono in anticipo.

Si alzò, un po' faticosamente e lo raggiunse. Gli accarezzò una guancia.  
"Lo so. E lo capisco. So che cosa significa vivere con questo genere di ossessione. È successo anche a me".  
Castle tacque per qualche istante. "Ma tu ti sei fermata, a un certo punto".  
"Perché stavo rinunciando alla possibilità di essere felice", ammise con onestà. Era la verità. Aveva rischiato di chiudere Castle fuori dalla sua vita. Era lieta di non aver commesso quell'errore. "Ma nel tuo caso le cose non sono così chiare. Sei __tu__ contro __te stesso__. Devi decidere quanto ti fidi di quel Castle che ha valutato che era meglio per tutti non sapere. Io mi fido". Era già la seconda volta che glielo ripeteva, quella sera, ma non sembrava mai abbastanza. "Devi avere avuto tutte le ragioni per farlo. E so che deve essere stata una scelta durissima".  
"Vorrei avere la tua stessa fiducia", confessò prostrato.  
Kate assistette impotente alla lotta interiore contro ombre inafferrabili, davanti alle quali avrebbe voluto offrirgli un conforto maggiore.  
Gli prese una mano. "Se non ce la farai, se sarà troppo difficile non sapere, potremo sempre indagare insieme. Sono sicura che riusciremo a rintracciare qualche indizio e trovare una pista. Ne abbiamo già scovati abbastanza solo parlandone stasera".  
Sembrò decisamente sorpreso dalla proposta. "Ma sarebbe pericoloso".  
"Ehi, dimentichi che noi due siamo una squadra vincente. La migliore. E poi staremo attenti". Era tutto quello che poteva offrirgli per andargli incontro, nonostante le remore ragionevoli in ballo, e lui sembrò capirlo e apprezzarlo. Si sorrisero, più calmi e rilassati.

Castle intrecciò le dita tra le sue e si portò la mano alle labbra. "Non voglio indagare", esordì con decisione, dopo qualche tempo. "Se l'ho fatto, se ho preferito farmi cancellare ogni ricordo, avrò avuto i miei motivi. Non è facile da accettare, ma è così".  
"D'accordo", replicò. "Ma se cambiassi idea, vieni a trovarmi al distretto". Gli fece l'occhiolino.

Kate si stese di schiena sul letto. La stanchezza era tornata a lambirla, per colpa delle emozioni travolgenti appena vissute. Sapeva che sarebbe stato necessario processare le nuove rivelazioni, ma una delle benedizioni della gravidanza era quella di farla piombare in un sonno invincibile che colava come cemento sulla sua coscienza.  
Castle si sdraiò accanto a lei. Avrebbe voluto continuare a rassicurarlo, parlargli piano per scacciare tutti i dubbi, ma non riusciva a contrastare la pesantezza delle palpebre ormai sigillate.


	32. Trentadue

"Dovremmo sposarci".  
Fu solo quando spalancò gli occhi, e si trovò a fissare la spalla di Castle che le oscurava tutto lo spazio visivo, che si accorse che nessun altro, oltre a lei, aveva interrotto il silenzio confortevole che regnava nella stanza.  
Si era forse trattato di un sogno? Nell'oscurità riecheggiarono le parole che aveva appena pronunciato, convincendola di averlo fatto nella realtà e non in un'altra dimensione.

Castle non l'aveva spostata dalla posizione in cui aveva perso conoscenza, cadendo addormentata di botto, stesa di traverso sul letto sopra le coperte. Si era limitato a starle accanto, per non disturbarla, e lei aveva finito con il rannicchiarsi vicino al suo corpo, come succedeva sempre, in cerca di calore. Anche lui doveva essersi assopito, a un certo punto, vinto dalla fatica delle lunghe congetture a cui si erano dedicati insieme, oltre a tutto il resto, qualcosa che andava molto in là nel tempo.  
Nonostante i suoi movimenti e il trambusto provocato, non diede cenni di vita. Doveva dormire profondamente e le sarebbe piaciuto lasciarlo riposare senza interromperlo, ma doveva prima convincerlo a infilarsi sotto le coperte, perché il caminetto, trascurato, si era spento e la temperatura dell'ambiente si era abbassata.  
"Castle..." lo scosse piano, senza risultato. Chissà che ore erano. L'oscurità della notte era ancora profonda.  
C'era un lato positivo a quel torpore, e cioè che non gli aveva permesso di cogliere le parole avventate che le erano scappate di bocca quando era ancora semi incosciente.  
"Beckett, hai iniziato di nuovo a parlare nel sonno", esclamò lui con un tono di voce che non recava tracce di sonnolenza, perfettamente vigile.  
Aveva finto di non essere sveglio, si rese conto con una certa perplessità.  
"Non parlo nel sonno!", polemizzò, concentrandosi sulla questione più urgente. "Non vedi che non sto dormendo?".  
Gli sventolò una mano davanti al viso, per dimostrargli che era padrona del suo corpo e non era in preda al sonnambulismo. Si sentì un po' infantile, ma aveva agito d'istinto.  
"Hai appena affermato che dovremmo sposarci", affermò implacabile. Non sembrava molto colpito dalle sue esternazioni. Anzi, era decisamente indifferente.  
Un'altra stranezza. Cominciavano a essere troppe.  
"Potrei averlo fatto", ammise con riluttanza, con un tono di voce a malapena udibile, ma assumendosene tutte le sue responsabilità.  
Si era cacciata nei guai da sola, ma a quel punto non era possibile negare l'evidenza, sarebbe stata un'impresa titanica e non avrebbe avuto nessuna chance di vincere.  
Però le spiaceva perdere.  
"Molto divertente, Beckett. Torna a dormire".  
Bastò quel tono condiscendente, e dei leggeri colpetti sul braccio, per irritarla. Perché non le dava retta?  
Si sollevò, innervosita, pronta a battibeccare.  
"Voglio sposarti _sul serio_ ", replicò ostinata e petulante, con l'unico scopo di convincerlo, ma di fatto tradendosi e offrendoglisi in pasto.  
"Da quando?". Non poteva essere più scettico e meno interessato alla questione.  
Perché era sempre tanto esasperante, nei momenti meno opportuni?  
"Da ora. Proprio da questo istante preciso, che però deve essere quello sbagliato, a giudicare dal tuo disinteresse", borbottò.  
Si sentiva molto infantile e senza nessuna spiegazione da darsi sul perché si fosse infilata in una situazione del genere. Non potevano rimettersi a dormire, lì dov'erano, senza proseguire con quell'inutile – almeno secondo Castle – conversazione?  
"Non sono _io_ quello disinteressato. Pensavo lo fossi tu", ribatté lui con calma olimpica, fissando il soffitto.  
Voleva trafiggerlo con un ago lungo e arroventato. Non si era aspettata i fuochi d'artificio, ma una reazione meno deludente, sì.  
"Vuoi una richiesta scritta, Castle? O vuoi solo tormentarmi?", ribatté, punta nel vivo.  
Finalmente ebbe tutta la sua attenzione. Si voltò verso di lei e la guardò come se fosse un'estranea improvvisamente piombata nel letto accanto a lui.  
"Vuoi davvero che ci sposiamo? Cioè, nel mondo reale e non nei miei sogni che tu distruggi, crudele e implacabile?".  
L'Uomo del Melodramma aveva fatto ritorno.  
Aveva scandito bene le parole, come se non fosse certo che lei non avesse problemi di comprensione.  
"Castle, sto esaurendo la pazienza. E la voglia di sposarti".  
Avrebbe dato colpa agli ormoni per il repentino cambio di idea.

Castle balzò in piedi, cogliendola di sorpresa. Come faceva ad avere ancora così tante energie? Lei non sarebbe mai riuscita a sollevarsi così agilmente, senza aiuti.  
Lo vide attraversare la stanza di fretta, frugare nella giacca, appesa vicino alla porta, recuperare qualcosa nella tasca interna e tornare da lei in un battibaleno.  
Le si inginocchiò davanti, tenendo qualcosa in mano di cui non capiva la provenienza. Fece qualche respiro profondo e assunse un'espressione molto solenne che doveva sembrargli quella più adatta alle circostanze. Peccato che lei non sapesse quali fossero.  
"Katherine Oughton...", esordì ispirato.  
Lo fermò prima che la situazione degenerasse, perché era certa che sarebbe successo.  
"Che cosa stai facendo?!", domandò esterrefatta.  
"Perché sei sempre così sorpresa quando ti chiedo di sposarmi?".  
Le venne un po' da ridere. _ _Molto__ da ridere. Un impulso irrefrenabile che smorzò a fatica.  
"Perché mi stai chiedendo di sposarti?! Ho già detto di sì. E che cosa hai in mano?".  
La guardò come se fosse una persona insolitamente bizzosa e lui necessitasse di tutta la sua pazienza per trattare con lei.  
"Il tuo anello. Quello che stamattina hai lasciato appoggiato sulla vasca, vicino al tuo shampoo alla ciliegia", le rispose scegliendo frasi semplici, perché era evidentemente convinto che non avesse recuperato tutte le sue facoltà mentali.  
Kate lo afferrò precipitosamente, felice di riaverlo. "L'ho dimenticato. Mi sono sentita per tutto il giorno stranamente nuda, senza", ammise a mezza voce, osservando i bagliori che le pietre producevano a contatto con la luce soffusa.

Castle, non si alzò in piedi, ma rimase nella stessa posizione e le mise le braccia intorno ai fianchi, scuotendola piano per avere la sua attenzione. "Vuoi dire che non l'hai abbandonato di proposito, per farmi capire che mi stavi lasciando?".  
Di che cosa stava parlando? Era lui quello strano, adesso.  
"No, naturalmente".  
Castle le si accasciò letteralmente in grembo.  
"Hai pensato che ti stessi lasciando? Portandomi via Alex?".  
Le riusciva impossibile da credere che fosse andata così, che avesse interpretato in quel modo quella che non era stata niente più che una casualità, una distrazione. Che razza di persona avrebbe fatto una cosa del genere a un uomo appena rapito?  
Castle le parve esitante, come se non volesse abbandonarsi al sollievo.  
Gli passò le braccia intorno al collo e strinse forte. Avvicinò il viso al suo. La pelle era molto calda e il cuore batteva forte. Doveva essere in preda a una viva agitazione.  
"Non ne avevo nessuna intenzione, Castle. Volevo solo che Alex fosse al sicuro, mentre la situazione era tanto confusa e io avevo bisogno di calmarmi, prima di colpirti con un soprammobile. Mi dispiace, è stata una decisione sciocca. Mi spiace terribilmente. È stato un atto egoista e insensato", mormorò contrita.  
Le mani di lui scesero a massaggiarle i fianchi.  
"No, non è così. Ti capisco, anzi. Ma rimanere da solo al loft... ". La voce si spense. Gli fu grata di aver edulcorato la versione dei fatti realmente accaduti, che era leggermente diversa.  
"Non mi ha aiutato a ragionare lucidamente. E quando sono andato a farmi un doccia, e ho visto l'anello ho pensato al peggio... Ho provato a chiamarti, ma non hai mai risposto".  
Si sentì un mostro. Un'enorme e mostruosa creatura.  
"Mi dispiace. Mi dispiace tanto. Non volevo farti credere una cosa così terribile. Non ci ho pensato nemmeno per un minuto". Rimasero allacciati in silenzio, senza altre confessioni. Non era più necessario parlare.  
"Allora ci sposiamo davvero?", si accertò, con occhi che brillavano, finalmente interessato all'evento.  
"Castle, cominci a diventare ripetitivo", lo canzonò. "Sì, ci sposiamo. Davvero". Dirlo ad alta voce lo fece sembrare finalmente reale. Si sentì invadere dalla gioia e dall'entusiasmo, proprio come era successo la prima volta. Anche quel tratto doloroso del loro percorso era stato guarito.  
"Lo prendo per un sì. Non sei mai stata molto brava a darmi risposte affermative precise". Fu il suo turno di prendersi gioco di lei, ma lo lasciò fare, immersa com'era nella felicità.

Non avevano dato fondo a tutto il non detto che li aveva divisi. Ma era stato un ottimo inizio. La situazione era ancora precaria. Meno di quanto non fosse stata fino a quel punto, ma c'era sempre il buio totale su quei mesi in cui Castle aveva vissuto qualcosa di tanto temibile da rendere necessario l'oblio. Ma si sentì più vicina a lui di quanto non fosse stata da quando era ricomparso. Forse era finalmente tornato, anima e corpo, e non avrebbe più dovuto condividerlo con quella tristezza strisciante che non lo aveva mai abbandonato, da quel giorno in ospedale.  
Le parve di essersi finalmente tolta un macigno dal cuore. In quel preciso istante avvertì qualcosa di molto simile a un battito di ali che la fece sussultare, spaventandola un po'.  
"Che cosa c'è? Stai male?", si preoccupò Castle.  
"No, credo che... forse la bambina si è mossa? Mi è sembrato...", parlò con grande cautela. Non ricordava se fosse il periodo giusto perché si cominciassero a percepire i primi movimenti del feto, o se era solo suggestione. Certo la bambina non poteva scegliere un momento migliore.  
Era già un'alleata di suo padre, non aveva mai avuto dubbi a riguardo.

Castle, invece di dar spazio all'euforia che si era aspettata, si ritrasse con circospezione. Credette di vedergli sul volto un'espressione simile alla venerazione.  
"Castle, non sono di cristallo. Puoi toccarmi", lo redarguì ridendo.  
Il solo fatto che non sottolineasse che era evidente che l'avesse _già_ _toccata_ , se erano finiti in quelle condizioni, la convinse che dovesse essere stato posseduto da un'entità extracorporea.  
Per fortuna tornò in sé piuttosto in fretta.  
"Anche Stella è d'accordo con il nostro matrimonio", proclamò, gonfiandosi di prevedibile orgoglio. "Vero, Stella?". Appoggiò una mano sul suo ventre.  
Kate sentì il calore della sua mano risalire attraverso il tessuto dell'abito. "Peccato che io non possa sentire ancora niente".  
"Non sono sicura che sia stata effettivamente lei...", provò a essere ragionevole, ma Castle era ormai convinto che si fosse trattato senza alcun dubbio di una comunicazione da parte di Stella.  
"Certo che è stata lei", affermò con forza. "Anzi, non solo credo che sia felice del nostro matrimonio, ma penso che ci stia suggerendo che dovremmo trascorrere qui ancora qualche giorno, a meno che tu non debba tornare di corsa a New York. Succedono belle cose in questo posto, non trovi?".  
Kate si accoccolò nella curva del suo collo. Sì, accadevano davvero delle belle cose, in quell'angolo solitario battuto dai venti. O forse il merito era, come sempre, tutto di Castle. 


	33. Trentatre

**Ci sono quattro nuovi capitoli in aggiunta agli altri trentadue. È per me davvero emozionante tornare su una storia che ha significato moltissimo per me, che è diventata il mio portafortuna. O forse mi emoziona particolarmente questo capitolo 3. Buona lettura!**

Avanzò a passi lenti e solo leggermente appesantiti in direzione della spiaggia, facendosi ombra con un mano, per proteggersi dalla luce vivida che la stava accecando. Era ormai pomeriggio inoltrato, ma il sole primaverile, inaspettatamente vigoroso, regnava ancora come un sovrano nel cielo.

La timida brezza serale non riusciva a mitigare la temperatura, stabile ben sopra la media della stagione da una decina di giorni. Sembrava di essere in piena estate e, nelle sue condizioni, non era certa di considerarlo qualcosa di positivo. Aveva messo in conto qualche piccolo disagio, nell'avanzare della gravidanza, ma aveva sperato che sarebbe comparso più tardi.

Si sfilò una scarpa alla volta e le tenne in mano facendole ciondolare, chiedendosi come avesse fatto a sopportare quei tacchi improbabili per l'intera durata della giornata. Erano diventati simili a uno strumento di tortura, e così dovevano pensarla anche le sue caviglie. Le scrutò, felice di riuscire ancora a vederle, nonostante il ventre prominente. Non erano gonfie, per fortuna, ma non voleva chiedere troppo al suo corpo e sapeva di essere arrivata al limite.  
Assaporò con piacere la sabbia inaspettatamente fresca sotto i suoi piedi, che la rinvigorì, spronandola a proseguire verso la sua meta.

Continuò a camminare guardandosi intorno, in cerca di Castle e Alex, che erano scesi in riva all'oceano qualche tempo prima, per godersi gli ultimi scampoli di una giornata, che si era fatta un po' troppo intensa per Alex. Castle aveva proposto di portarlo in spiaggia, perché si sfogasse, finalmente libero. Le era parsa un'ottima idea e aveva acconsentito, salutandoli dalla veranda, ma poi aveva cambiato idea e li aveva seguiti, senza aspettare il loro ritorno.  
Su una staccionata dismessa poco distante giaceva abbandonata la giacca di Castle, fino a quel momento l'unica prova della loro presenza nel luogo. Si avvicinò e la prese tra le mani. Era intiepidita dai raggi del sole e molto spiegazzata. Nel taschino c'era un bocciolo bianco ora lievemente appassito.

Dopo un'altra breve ricerca visiva li scovò sulla battigia. Era impossibile confondersi, avrebbe riconosciuto ovunque le due figure, quella imponente di Castle e quella minuta di Alex, che ogni giorno sembrava diventare l'identica versione su piccola scala di suo padre – se pure provvisto degli occhi nocciola materni, che in giornate come quella tendevano a virare verso il verde. Era Castle a non perdere occasione di farglielo notare, sempre attento a ogni dettaglio.  
Si erano sommariamente cambiati, prima di scendere in spiaggia. Sorrise. Erano vestiti nello stesso modo. A piedi nudi – proprio come lei - , un paio di jeans e una camicia bianca con le maniche arrotolate.  
Lei invece indossava ancora l'abito che aveva scelto con tanta cura e che si era infilata quel mattino, un po' emozionata, con le dita sicure di Castle pronte ad aiutarla. Il tessuto impalpabile le accarezzava le gambe nude a ogni passo. Non voleva disturbarli – non ancora. Scelse un luogo defilato dove accomodarsi, raccogliendo la lunga gonna bianca sotto di sé.  
Faticò a trovare una posizione comoda, la pancia era diventata sempre più voluminosa, nonostante Castle tentasse di convincerla che era bellissima così com'era. _In espansione_. Aveva riso quando se ne era uscito con quella definizione che aveva trovato adorabile. Gli credeva, non di essere bellissima davvero, ma che lui la vedesse come l'incarnazione di qualche oscura dea della fecondità. Glielo ripeteva con tanto ardore e convinzione da renderle impossibile fare altrimenti, anche se lei tendeva perlopiù a vedersi semplicemente enorme. Era colpa delle prelibatezze che lui insisteva a cucinarle e che lei mangiava solo per cortesia e non perché avesse una fame da lupo. Succedeva sempre, quando era felice.

Si infilò una mano tra i capelli severamente acconciati, frugando per scovare le forcine e sfilarle una a una. Solo alla fine della laboriosa attività, quando i capelli scivolarono sulle spalle, finalmente liberi dalla costrizione a cui erano stati sottoposti, poté sospirare di puro sollievo. A quel punto ogni formalità era stata abbandonata. Incrociò le gambe, nel limite del possibile, accomodandosi meglio per godersi lo spettacolo di figlio e marito, ancora ignari della sua presenza. _Marito_. Le labbra si piegarono all'insù, mentre faceva roteare lentamente intorno all'anulare il sottile cerchietto lucido. Le faceva uno strano effetto sentirne la solidità sotto le dita.

I due uomini si erano accorti di lei. Erano riusciti a scovarla, nonostante la posizione defilata. Agitò la mano, per ricambiare il saluto di Alex, entusiasta come d'abitudine nel vederla, nonostante si fossero accomiatati da poco. Castle le sorrise – era sicura che lo avesse fatto, nonostante la distanza e la luce troppo chiara in un cielo insolitamente terso. Cercò di ripulire Alex, semi sommerso dalla sabbia, frenandolo nella sua corsa verso di lei, ma senza successo. Nessuno poteva fermare Alex quando si metteva in mente a qualcosa. Proprio come suo padre, chi meglio di lei poteva saperlo. Si predispose a frenare l'assalto del figlio in rapido avvicinamento, ma le sue attuali condizioni fisiche non le permisero di fare altro che subire l'impatto prodotto dalla rincorsa di Alex, che si gettò su di lei cercando avidamente un contatto, le manine smaniose aggrappate al collo, gridando forte il suo nome, rischiando di assordarla. Da chi aveva preso tanta fisicità?

L'urto la fece rovesciare sulla schiena, sotto il peso di Alex. La sabbia si riversò tra i capelli e inondò il vestito, che non sarebbe mai più tornato alle sue condizioni originarie. Si ritrovò granelli negli occhi, che sbatté inutilmente, passandovi sopra una mano impolverata che peggiorò la situazione. Se li sentiva anche sotto ai denti, dove si erano infilati quando aveva aperto la bocca in segno di protesta, aumentando i danni a dismisura.  
Castle corse in suo aiuto, preoccupato che la veemenza del figlio le avesse fatto del male, o provocato danni alla bambina – lo era, dopotutto. Era una bambina. Nonostante i suoi tentativi di metterlo a tacere, ricordandogli che vantarsi delle sue premonizioni da sussurratore di neonati non era certamente un segno di eleganza, quando l'ecografia aveva confermato il sesso della nascitura, aveva continuato a blaterare informando tutti che lui aveva un sesto senso, per queste cose. Lei, invece, aveva una pistola, ma era sembrato inutile farglielo presente.

Lo fermò, grata per il suo aiuto, che però non era necessario. Stava bene. Era stupita di come quella semplice frase, per nulla scontata, le venisse alle labbra con sorprendente facilità. L'aveva ripetuto a tutti quelli che glielo avevano chiesto, preoccupati che la giornata – o l'emozione – l'avessero stancata troppo. Ma non era andata così. Anche se forse più tardi la sua schiena avrebbe richiesto attenzioni speciali, che Castle era sempre lieto di dedicarle, non aveva avvertito il minimo disagio, a partire da quel mattino, quando si era svegliata accanto a lui, la stanza inondata da una luce limpida e avvolgente, che le era sembrata un ottimo presagio, e un paio di occhi pieni d'amore che dovevano averla fissata a lungo, prima che ne fosse consapevole. Era sicura che ci fossero delle prove fotografiche, da qualche parte. Avrebbe indagato più tardi. Aveva sorriso, riso e si era goduta la giornata con molta più tranquillità di quella che si era immaginata, e tutto perché Castle era rimasto sempre al suo fianco, prodigo di attenzioni come sempre.

Ebbe invece bisogno del suo aiuto per sollevarsi. Cercò di fare un po' d'ordine e pulizia, scrollandosi con vigore la sabbia di dosso, con il risultato di peggiorare la situazione del vestito ormai sgualcito. Non trovava più molto semplice gestire il suo baricentro e Castle era più che felice di darle una mano – letteralmente – per alzarsi dal divano o recuperare la postura eretta. Non perdeva occasione di prendersi gioco di lei, nonostante le premure, doveva essere un'occasione ghiotta ritrovarsi a essere temporaneamente quello più agile tra i due, dopo che per anni le era corso dietro – _letteralmente_ anche qui.

Si aggiustò Alex su un fianco, anche se diventava sempre più difficoltoso farlo stare comodo intorno al ventre prominente, senza caricare di troppo peso i muscoli dorsali. Avrebbe dovuto riposare, le consigliavano tutti. Prendersela comoda, staccare prima la sera al distretto, qualcuno aveva osato perfino proporle di farsi sostituire per un limitato periodo di tempo, beccandosi un'occhiataccia. Non aveva nessuna intenzione di starsene a casa a impazzire nell'attesa, anche se l'idea di trascorrere qualche ora in più con Castle durante la giornata, mentre Alex era all'asilo, era sempre allettante e si concedeva questo piccolo lusso ogni volta che le era possibile. Ma si sentiva in forma, a parte l'indolenzimento alla schiena che era stato una costante che l'aveva afflitta per tutta la gravidanza, e così piena di energie da renderle meno pesante del previsto organizzare il loro matrimonio: un cerimonia intima negli Hamptons, pochi invitati, solo le persone che facevano parte della loro famiglia allargata e nessuna esagerazione tipica di Castle. Nonostante avesse accettato la sua idea che un matrimonio in grande fosse fuori questione, aveva dovuto fare attenzione che non si facesse prendere la mano dai dettagli, nell'intento di farle vivere la giornata _perfetta_ che lei meritava. Si era ossessionato, all'inizio, con l'idea di doverla ricompensare in ogni modo per tutto quello che aveva passato.

Aveva dovuto ripetergli che l'unica cosa importante era che lui ci fosse. Gli sarebbe stato possibile, questa volta, non farsi rapire, scomparendo chissà dove, almeno per il tempo necessario a sposarla? Sarebbe stato decisamente sgradevole passare ancora per la sposa abbandonata.  
Castle aveva fatto tanto d'occhi, la prima volta che si era espressa a bruciapelo in quel modo, toccando inaspettatamente discorsi che di solito giacevano sepolti, attenti a non rendersi visibili. Non era stato del tutto sicuro che non ci fosse amarezza nelle sue parole, ma quando si era convinto che la sua ironia celava solo la straripante gioia di sposarlo, aveva dato fondo alla sua inventiva, che nel suo caso poteva raggiungere limiti inimmaginabili.  
Negli ultimi giorni aveva preteso di accompagnarla dappertutto, comparendo nel suo ufficio a qualsiasi ora, giusto per dimostrarle che nel tragitto verso il distretto nessuno lo aveva rapito. Le mandava foto e video mentre era occupato in qualsiasi incombenza – di solito quelle noiose che lei gli rifilava con la scusa di dover lavorare - e le faceva la telecronaca di ogni spostamento.  
Lo rimbeccava spietatamente, gli intimava di lasciarla in pace, minacciandolo che questa volta sarebbe stata lei a piantarlo in asso, ma ne era segretamente felice. Aspettava i suoi video buffi e le spiegazioni surreali che le forniva, così come tendeva l'orecchio per sentire l'eco dei suoi passi.  
Il suo atteggiamento l'aiutava a placare piccoli stralci di angoscia che le tendevano agguati nel cuore della notte, quando giaceva insonne ascoltandolo respirare e indugiando in pensieri che non era in grado di lasciar correre come nuvole nel cielo, o altre immagini pittoresche consigliate negli audio rilassanti che Castle aveva scovato chissà dove e insisteva perché lei ascoltasse, perché "facevano bene a Stella".  
Avere accanto Castle durante una gravidanza si stava rivelando una delle esperienze più bizzarre della sua vita, e lei aveva una discreta esperienza di stranezze, quando si trattava di lui e al suo comportamento.  
Ma aveva avuto l'indubbio merito di farle dimenticare ogni apprensione, anche se camuffava ogni risata che le saliva alle labbra, nascondendosi ai suoi occhi. Non poteva dargli la soddisfazione di mostrargli che lui la divertiva con tanta facilità. Non avrebbe smesso altrimenti di darle il tormento perché ammettesse che aveva sempre trovato più che piacevole la sua compagnia (non era affatto così, protestava vivamente, camminando in fretta per seminarlo, cosa poco realistica viste la disparità di condizioni). Non c'era risposta pungente che potesse convincerlo che tutto quello che aveva voluto fare in occasione del loro primo incontro era stato sparargli.

"Stai bene?", le sussurrò avvicinandosi al suo viso, solleticandole le pelle sensibile sotto l'orecchio con le labbra.  
Posò la mano inanellata sulla sua, sentendo i granelli di sabbia sotto le dita.  
"Smetterai mai di chiedermelo?".  
L'aveva fatto anche quando l'aveva raggiunto sotto l'arco bianco dove la stava aspettando, un po' nervoso. Aveva mosso le labbra, senza dar voce alle parole, preoccupato che l'emozione la facesse vacillare. Era stato quello il momento che aveva reso tutto reale. La nebbia in cui era stata avvolta durante i preparativi si era diradata, e aveva visto tutto con sorprendente lucidità.  
Nonostante avesse apprezzato dal profondo del cuore le frasi semplici e romantiche che le aveva indirizzato, così come lo scambio degli anelli, era stato quel breve attimo in cui aveva cercato i suoi occhi, per controllare che andasse tutto a bene, a rimescolarla. E lo faceva ancora, ogni volta che ci pensava.  
"Fa parte dei miei doveri coniugali", le spiegò pomposamente. "Non smetterò mai di farlo, insieme a tante altre cose che finalmente adesso non potrai più rifiutare".  
La cosa si faceva allarmante.  
"Quali altri doveri coniugali?". Non si poteva mai sapere con lui. Era convinta di aver schivato l'arrivo di una carrozza e il volo di colombe. Ma forse aveva noleggiato una gondola perché si allontanassero insieme verso il tramonto? O fuochi d'artificio a mezzanotte?

Le scostò un ciocca di capelli dalla spalla, prima di baciarla sul collo. Anche lei aveva faticato a stargli lontano, dopo che erano stati dichiarati marito e moglie con un ritardo di qualche anno. O forse era sempre stato quello il tempo giusto per loro? Forse non esiste niente di imperfetto a questo mondo? Essere diventata una moglie le aveva fatto imboccare la via filosofica con inquietante rapidità e un pizzico di pedanteria.  
Accolse un bacio sulle labbra, che seguì a quello sul collo.  
"Quando se ne saranno andati tutti... cosa che temo abbiano già fatto, visto che siamo fuggiti dalla nostra stessa festa di nozze...".  
Ridacchiò. Era vero. Erano sgattaiolati via in momenti diversi, piantando gli ospiti in asso, senza una spiegazione. Chissà se si erano accorti che gli sposi erano irrintracciabili. Lo invitò a continuare.  
"Nelle mie nuove vesti di _marito_ , intendo preparare a mia _moglie_ un bagno caldo con sali profumati e petali di rosa, perché si rilassi e, soprattutto, si tolga tutta la sabbia dal corpo, perché l'immagine di te con i ricci sciolti e il vestito che ti svolazza intorno alle gambe accarezzandoti sinuoso i fianchi è indubbiamente amena e allettante – mi tormenti da questa mattina e lo sai perfettamente - ma temo che i granelli tendano a diventare molesti e soprattutto inopportuni...".

Lo spinse all'indietro, facendolo cadere sulla schiena. Gli passò una mano tra i capelli, spettinandolo e riducendolo nelle sue stesse condizioni. Eccolo accontentato, adesso erano pari. Castle si lamentò, ma poi la tirò verso di sé. Crollano entrambi su di lui. Alex si arrampicò sul petto del padre, divertito dalla novità e contento di riaver avuto indietro l'attenzione dei suoi genitori, finalmente rilassati dopo gli ultimi giorni trafelati.  
"Ti è presa la vena poetica, Castle? Fa parte anche questo dei tuoi nuovi doveri? Perché sai che tendi a diventare un po' retorico. Petali di rosa? Sul serio?". Le diede un piccolo morso alle nocche delle dita, intrecciate alle sue, ma proseguì come se non fosse stato colpito dal suo sarcasmo.  
"E dopo il bagno ti preparerò una cena rigenerante, perché è da ore che non mangi nulla. Non credere che non me ne sia accorto". Non ne aveva alcun dubbio. Probabilmente aveva un'applicazione sul telefono che contava le calorie che assumeva ogni giorno.  
"Tutto qui, Castle? Un bagno e un pasto abbondante? Pensavo di aver sottoscritto un contratto più _corposo_ con te", lo stuzzicò.  
Voltò la testa verso di lei, curvando il palmo della mano per modellarlo alla piega della sua guancia.  
"Dimentichi che la nostra vasca è molto confortevole. _Ampia_ e confortevole. E non ti ho svelato i piatti che voglio prepararti, né dove li consumeremo, quando Alex si sarà addormentato".  
La proposta cominciava a farsi interessante.  
"Potrei accettare, ma solo se insisterai molto", bisbigliò contro le sue labbra.  
"Oppure... se hai ancora qualche energia da bruciare, e mi pare evidente che sia così, o l'idea del bagno ti avrebbe allettato molto di più - insieme ai petali di rosa -, c'è sempre la piscina. Riscaldata. E molto, _molto_ ampia. Sotto le stelle della notte vellutata e retorica, eccetera". Le accarezzò il profilo con un dito, le intenzioni ben poco celate.  
Kate fece un piccolo sorriso rivolto al cielo. Era certa che fosse stato sempre quello il suo intento. Da dentro sentì provenire un movimento molto deciso, ben visibile anche a Castle, che scoppiò a ridere.  
"Abbiamo una fan dei nostri progetti per la serata, credo".  
Kate sorrise e chiuse gli occhi senza rispondere, lasciando che Castle facesse scorrere la mano sulla pelle tirata del suo ventre, per calmare le turbolenze.

Il sole era ancora caldo, il vento leggero l'accarezzava e lei si sentiva finalmente in pace. Aveva con sé tutto quello di cui aveva bisogno per essere felice. Era la giornata perfetta che non aveva mai saputo di desiderare tanto.


	34. Trentaquattro

Si rassegnò ad allontanarsi dalla scrivania quando ogni tentativo di trovare una posizione, che le consentisse di rilassarsi per più di qualche misero minuto, fallì.  
Le doleva ogni muscolo del corpo, anche quelli di cui aveva ignorato l'esistenza fino ad allora e che non capiva perché chiedessero la sua attenzione immediata con tanta animosità.  
Forse camminare le avrebbe fatto bene, pensò aggrappandosi al bordo di legno massiccio per mettersi in piedi, operazione resa difficoltosa delle ragguardevoli dimensioni che la sua pancia aveva recentemente raggiunto, con suo enorme sbalordimento e un po' di disappunto.  
Non ricordava che per Alex fosse esplosa in quel modo, nell'ultimo periodo. Castle continuava a rassicurarla che erano solo sue fisime, cercando di convincerla che bastava che si infilasse una giacca e nessuno si accorgeva che fosse incinta, ma erano discorsi che avevano smesso da tempo di essere credibili, anche se gli era grata per lo sforzo.  
Ne trovava conferma in ogni specchio in cui si imbatteva – chissà perché Castle non aveva pensato a coprirli tutti, nella sua determinazione a rendere piacevole ogni nuova fase della gravidanza -, e lo sostenevano spietatamente proprio quelle giacche che non si chiudevano più sul davanti.  
Ma non era un grosso problema, dal momento che la primavera – mascheratasi da estate anticipata che aveva dato il colpo di grazia al suo fisico appesantito -, le permetteva di indossare vestiti ampi e leggeri che non le irritavano la pelle insopportabilmente sensibile. Il prurito era l'ultimo dei disturbi che erano allegramente venuti a darle il tormento. Mancava poco, si ripeteva ogni mattino, a occhi chiusi mentre cercava un appiglio, non solo materiale, per alzarsi dal letto.

Si era svegliata qualche ora prima con un peso conficcato nella parte bassa della schiena, solita nota dolente, che era andato peggiorando nel corso della giornata e che non intendeva graziarla con un po' di tregua. Non c'era posizione, movimento, allungamento, esercizi di respirazione o rimedi improbabili – era passata anche a quelli, vinta dallo sconforto- , che riuscissero ad migliorare la situazione.  
Fece qualche passo. Era in preda a un'irrequietezza nervosa che non aveva mai sperimentato. Uscì dal suo ufficio. Camminare sembrava almeno placare la smania di muoversi che non la lasciava in pace.  
Si aggirò con lentezza, rimpiangendo le falcate svelte con cui copriva distanze che ora le apparivano inaffrontabili, tra le scrivanie degli altri detective, indaffarati nel loro lavoro, cercando di darsi un tono e far credere di avere un obiettivo preciso.  
Non che non avesse da fare. Un discreto numero di documenti attendeva paziente che se ne occupasse, ma il moto perpetuo era l'unica alternativa concessa al disagio fisico e si stava rivelando un valido aiuto per la schiena. Non aveva fatto scomparire il senso di oppressione, ma non si sentiva più trascinata verso il basso da una forza di gravità che non le era mai sembrata tanto inesorabile.

Non rispose alle occhiate incuriosite che qualcuno le rivolse, e si guardò bene dall'incrociare lo sguardo indagatore di un paio di persone che non avevano perso l'abitudine, fin dalla precedente gravidanza, di tenere sotto controllo il suo stato di salute, anche se questa volta era sicura che agissero per conto di Castle.  
Frenò l'impulso di riordinare le scrivanie altrui, e si chiese divertita e un po' inorridita se non si trattasse di un'estensione imbarazzante della tipica sindrome di preparazione del nido, di cui aveva sempre riso, ma che l'aveva colta con furore il fine settimana precedente. Castle era riuscito a fermarla solo quando stava programmando di verniciare di nuovo da cima a fondo la cameretta di Stella, che era impeccabilmente pronta da tempo. Non c'era niente fuori posto, aveva tentato di convincerla sfilandole dalle mani il cartoncino su cui aveva fatto una lista esauriente di tutti gli oggetti necessari per i cambiamenti che aveva in mente. Qualche volta le sembrava che Castle si fosse trasformato in un esperto negoziatore di ostaggi nel giro di una notte, per come l'aveva abilmente convinta a dirigere le sue ansie anticipatorie altrove.

Aveva ripiegato su un ulteriore lavaggio di tutti i vestitini di cui il piccolo armadio laccato bianco destinato a Stella straripava. Non erano riusciti a contenersi, con il procedere della gravidanza e delle belle notizie. Alla tutina di un improponibile verde si era aggiunto ogni capo da neonato disponibile sul mercato. E non erano ancora arrivati i regali di amici e parenti, tenuti a freno dall'imposizione di aspettare la nascita della bambina. Loro, invece, segretamente non avevano rispettato il loro stesso divieto, divertendosi un mondo senza nessuna remora.  
Erano state giornate che l'avevano lasciata spossata e insoddisfatta, sdraiata sul divano a cercare di riposare tra le braccia di Castle – per quanta vicinanza la pancia ormai concedesse loro.

Castle si era rivelato più paziente di quanto avesse mai creduto che potesse essere. Lei non avrebbe tollerato di stare più di cinque minuti in compagnia di se stessa, in certe giornate - quasi tutte- , ma lui non sembrava considerarle un peso le sue lamentele e i suoi cambi d'umore, mentre si prendeva cura di tutto con una serenità lieve e gioiosa che le scaldava il cuore vedere – quando non era impegnata a muoversi di continuo, contando i giorni che mancavano, sperando di non oltrepassare la data del parto, implorando Stella di farsi viva in fretta. Non avrebbe retto un ritardo. Avrebbe imposto alla bambina di uscire puntuale, a qualsiasi costo. Ma non era ancora arrivato il momento.  
Si chiese per quanto avrebbe sopportato ancora quelle giornate afose che le toglievano ogni energia e quanto sarebbero riusciti a farlo le persone che la circondavano.  
Sorrise. Castle le avrebbe detto che era troppo severa e che era invece era stata adorabile e bellissima per tutta la gravidanza, soprattutto nell'ultimo trimestre. Già, proprio quando a lei sembrava di aver subito una mutazione genetica che l'aveva trasformata in un glorioso leone marino.

Tornò nel suo ufficio, rassegnata a occuparsi delle incombenze che l'attendevano.  
All'improvviso una voce preoccupata si fece viva dalla soglia. "Va tutto bene, Beckett?", esordì senza alcun preambolo, senza bussare o annunciarsi. "Hai... Sei... ". La voce, già esitante, si interruppe.  
Kate si voltò e incrociò lo sguardo imbarazzato di Esposito, che dimostrava chiaramente di voler essere ovunque tranne lì. Dissimulò un sorriso. Era sempre attento alle sue condizioni fisiche, ma non era a proprio agio a parlarne apertamente. Forse temeva una rispostaccia da parte sua, eventualità molto più che probabile.  
Ryan lo oltrepassò, sostituendosi a lui con più decisione.  
"Ti senti strana? Hai dei dolori particolari? Ti abbiamo visto un po'... diversa dal solito. Hai bisogno di qualcosa? Un bicchiere d'acqua? Perché non ti siedi?", concluse abbandonando la via diplomatica e dirigendosi verso la sua scrivania per farla accomodare sulla poltrona, che le indicò con un cenno della testa.  
Per un istante fu colta di sorpresa dalla sua intraprendenza, solitamente non così manifesta. Le sembrò ancora meno verosimile che le stesse davvero chiedendo se stesse sperimentando i primi segni di travaglio.

Naturalmente non era così. Se ne sarebbe accorta, in primo luogo, e poi non era opportuno che affrontassero quell'argomento, per il quale era del parere che tra gli interlocutori non ci fosse la confidenza necessaria. Né era invitante l'idea che da lì alle successive settimane dovesse sottostare ogni giorno al medesimo muto interrogativo e le stesse attenzioni soffocanti. Non c'era niente di peggio che trascorrere intere giornate insieme a persone che vivevano nel timore che partorisse da un momento all'altro sul pavimento del distretto.  
Lasciò trascorrere qualche secondo di silenzio accigliato, prima di incrociare le braccia sopra la pancia – cosa che non la rendeva autorevole come un tempo, ne era consapevole - e declinare ogni ulteriore tentativo di proseguire la conversazione con i due novelli ostetrici.  
"Sto benissimo, Kevin, grazie".  
"Sei sicura? Sei molto pallida. Forse dovresti prendertela comoda, in questo ultimo periodo. Anche Jenny...".  
Smise di ascoltarlo. Niente, _niente_ la faceva uscire dai gangheri più sentirsi ripetere, con irritante regolarità, di dover riposare, soprattutto se sottintendevano che lei non fosse in grado di capire quando stava tirando troppo la corda.  
Non rispose. Il silenzio era anch'esso una risposta, per chi era in grado di capirlo. Non i suoi detective, evidentemente.  
"Non avete del lavoro da fare?", chiese con tono secco, perché fosse immediatamente chiaro che non aveva nessuna intenzione di proseguire con quel discorso.  
Esposito, che era rimasto in disparte, sembrò essere d'accordo con lei. Immaginò che l'idea di darle consigli benintenzionati non fosse venuta a lui. Ryan sembrò non avere intenzione di abbandonare la conversazione, ma il suo cipiglio lo convinse di lasciar perdere, almeno per il momento.

Uscirono, lasciandola finalmente sola. Non capiva perché la gente dovesse ossessionarsi tanto con i parti altrui, soprattutto tenendo conto che la data era ancora lontana. La sapevano tutti, al distretto. Castle si era premurato di appendere cartelli ovunque.  
Kate sospirò, accomodandosi nuovamente dietro la scrivania. Voleva lavorare finché fosse stato possibile, e la sua ginecologa si era detta d'accordo con lei – Castle non l'aveva presa molto bene, convinto com'era che si fossero coalizzate contro di lui. Doveva solo prendersi cura di se stessa, ascoltare il suo corpo e fermarsi quando avesse esaurito le risorse.  
Nonostante quello che pensavano tutti, era ancora in grado di farlo. Non era agile come un tempo e si stancava molto prima, ma poteva svolgere incarichi amministrativi che, per quanto noiosi, non le chiedevano troppa energia.

Riuscì a dedicarsi con guizzo alacre al lavoro che l'attendeva, con una nuova tranquillità. La schiena non le doleva più. Se ne stupì, ma preferì non indagare troppo sul motivo, preferendo approfittare della tregua e finire quello che stava facendo.  
Si alzò dopo qualche tempo per andare a prendere una bottiglietta d'acqua dal distributore. Le era stato consigliato di fare attenzione a idratarsi e lei, nonostante fosse opinione comune che fosse sempre troppo cocciuta per seguire i consigli, non mancava mai di tenere sulla scrivania dell'acqua fresca.  
Mentre trotterellava verso la sala comune, valutando se fosse il caso di prepararsi una tazza di tè, una voce molto – troppo – familiare, la interruppe nel suo cammino.  
Si voltò appena in tempo per assistere all'entrata trionfante di Castle, che salutava il suo pubblico con ampi sorrisi, fresco e riposato e senza un problema al mondo. Le apriva sempre il cuore vederlo privo di quel peso da cui era stato gravato per molto tempo.  
In ogni caso, si accigliò. Erano d'accordo per trovarsi a casa a metà pomeriggio – usciva sempre un po' prima in quei giorni. Non era ancora ora di pranzo, e non l'aveva avvisata che sarebbe passato.  
Tornò rapidamente sui suoi passi, per andargli incontro e, se possibile, rimandarlo da dove era venuto. Non aveva bisogno di ulteriore distrazioni, se voleva concludere la giornata in modo produttivo.  
"Castle, che cosa ci fa qui?", domandò, scostandosi dal suo tentativo di saluto affettuoso. Castle rimase imperturbabile di fronte alla sua scortesia.  
"Devo avere un motivo per passare a salutare mia moglie?", rispose con eccessiva cordialità, con tono di voce gaio e gioviale, tutto a beneficio del suo pubblico. Qualcosa non quadrava, anche se quel _moglie_ pronunciato con più dolcezza la fece fremere, come sempre.  
"E perché sei vestito in questo modo?". Si appoggiò contro la parete, decisa a non mollare il colpo.  
Castle diede un'occhiata verso il basso, come se non ricordasse che cosa avesse indossato. "Intendi casual e sexy? Ti fa venire voglia di avere altri bambini con me, vero?", ammiccò con fare allusivo. Qualche volta le sembrava quel dodicenne di cui si era lamentata spesso – spesso solo per divertimento – all'inizio della loro collaborazione. Lo ignorò.  
"No. Sembra più che altro che tu ti sia precipitato fuori di casa senza avere il tempo di cambiarti". La considerazione la portò a un'improvvisa illuminazione.  
"Ti hanno chiamato loro, vero? Ti hanno fatto venire qui perché sono convinti che io sia _strana_ ", accusò con lo sguardo duro due detective in particolare, che sembrarono improvvisamente molto impegnati a fare telefonate urgenti, che li avrebbero salvati da un interrogatorio.  
"Non so di cosa tu stia parlando. Ero qui nei dintorni e ho pensato di passare...".  
"Vieni con me", gli ordinò, tagliando corto sulle scuse che si sarebbe inventato per coprire le sue spie e conservare la pazienza.

Quando si chiusero nel suo ufficio il peso alla schiena tornò di colpo, più insopportabile che mai. Dopo essere scomparso per qualche tempo, aveva scelto quel preciso momento per ripresentarsi, con gli interessi. Si appoggiò alla scrivania, incurvandosi sotto a una fitta un po' più violenta. Si premette il palmo della mano sulla schiena, all'altezza dei reni, sfregando con forza. Castle non perse tempo in chiacchiere e corse in suo soccorso, sostituendosi a lei.  
Si lasciò andare contro di lui, quando la pressione del movimento ripetuto riuscì a far scomparire il dolore. Sospirò. Non voleva dargliela vinta, ma il suo arrivo era stato provvidenziale, per come si stavano mettendo le cose.  
"Grazie", mormorò deponendo le armi.  
Castle si fermò, ma continuò a tenere le mani appoggiate sui suoi fianchi, senza accarezzarle la pancia come faceva di solito. Forse aveva sviluppato un istinto molto chiaro che gli faceva percepire con precisione quale gesto sarebbe stato sgradito.  
"Kate...", sussurrò piano, cauto. Sapeva che non sarebbe arrivato niente di romantico o con cui sarebbe stata d'accordo.  
"D'accordo, verrò a casa con te, avete vinto", lo anticipò. Era stanca sul serio. La prospettiva di prendersi il resto della giornata libera era molto allettante.  
La fece voltare lentamente verso di sé. Era così sfinita che avrebbe solo voluto appoggiare la testa sul suo petto e dormire per una settimana.  
"Non è meglio se andiamo in ospedale?".  
Spalancò gli occhi, di nuovo combattiva. "A fare che cosa?! Castle, non so che cosa ti abbiano detto, ma non ho nessun problema. Soprattutto, non ho le doglie".  
Avevano decisamente esagerato.  
"Sei sicura?", domandò mettendo in dubbio la sua ultima affermazione.  
Le parve a un tratto di aver davanti uno sconosciuto.  
"Castle, ma che cosa ti viene in mente?! Certo che sono sicura". Valutò se fosse il caso di tirar fuori lo slogan femminista su chi detenesse la proprietà del suo utero, ma lasciò perdere. Era seccata, però. Molto. Da dove veniva quel cattivo umore?  
"Stringi la mascella e socchiudi gli occhi a intervalli regolari", le spiegò con molta pazienza, certo che non avrebbe preso bene le sue successive uscite. Era proprio così. Non le stava prendendo bene.  
"Ti sei messo a cronometrare i miei movimenti facciali? Sei arrivato da pochi minuti, il campione temporale che hai valutato non è scientificamente credibile, in ogni caso".  
"È proprio perché sono qui da poco che mi sono accorto che le fitte sono un po' troppo numerose e seguono uno schema regolare".  
"Non sono fitte!", si inalberò. "Ho solo una pressione forte sulla schiena, come è sempre stato. È il motivo per cui sei diventato tanto bravo a massaggiarmela". Non si era nemmeno accorta di avergli fatto un complimento.  
"Ma questa volta nemmeno io sono riuscito a sciogliere la tensione, segno che è più forte del solito".  
Era un uomo esasperante. Non sapeva perché l'aveva sposato. Forse era ancora in tempo per rendere nullo il matrimonio.  
"Non significa nulla. Sono solo più provata del solito. Devo riposare". Era riuscito a confonderla al punto da avergli dato ragione. Il colmo.  
Ma lui non sembrava affatto convinto. Scelse una via più morbida.  
"Castle, so come sono fatte le doglie. Ho già partorito". Glielo ripeteva almeno una volta al giorno dall'inizio delle gravidanza. "E, credimi, non è iniziato il travaglio, me ne sarei accorta". Perché volevano saperne tutti più di lei? Erano _uomini,_ santo cielo!  
La solita pressione sorda venne a prendere possesso della zona lombare, solo un po' più accentuata. Castle la guardò intenzionalmente.  
"Io credo che ci siamo, Kate. Lascia che ti accompagni in ospedale almeno per una visita". Quante sciocchezze. Perché gli stava dando retta?  
Si predispose a una grande calma. Non sapeva se ne avrebbe avuta abbastanza.  
"Non si tratta del travaglio, te lo assicuro. Può darsi che siano dei movimenti preparatori, nient'altro. Qualsiasi pronto soccorso ci manderà a casa e noi avremo perso tempo inutile. Posso chiamare la mia ginecologa e prenotare una visita nei prossimi giorni, se ti fa piacere". Erano stati da lei solo una settimana prima e non c'era alcun cenno di parto imminente.  
"Non ci costa nulla andare a fare una visita _adesso_ ", insistette. Qualche volta dimenticava la cocciutaggine di Castle, che la prendeva per sfinimento.  
"Non ha nessun senso, Castle. Non sto per partorire!". Il tono querulo era un grande indicatore che aveva esaurito la forza di opporsi alle sue assurdità. Sapeva che sarebbe andata in quel dannato ospedale a farsi prendere in giro perché una donna al secondo parto dovrebbe saper distinguere i veri indicatori dell'evento.  
"È meglio essere scrupolosi, giusto?". Stava facendo leva sul suo buonsenso, cosa che di norma spettava a lei. "Al massimo avremo perso un paio d'ore e, se ci rimanderanno a casa, potremo trascorrere il pomeriggio pigro a schiacciare qualche sonnellino, sempre che tu non voglia rivedere l'arredamento dell'intero loft, come da tua recente abitudine".

Castle era seduto sul bordo della scrivania, più in forma e riposato che mai e convinto delle sue idee. Se avesse fatto qualche passo in avanti nella sua direzione forse sarebbe riuscita a farlo cadere a terra, spingendolo con la pancia. Il pensiero di Castle a gambe all'aria era così divertente che sorrise, suo malgrado. Caste lo prese per un segno di resa.  
"Ci vorrà solo un minuto, Kate, per favore".  
Chiuse gli occhi. Lo spirito del martirio scese su di lei.  
"D'accordo. Solo perché insisti tanto e perché non la faresti finita fino a farmi partorire davvero. Ma quando rideranno di noi, darò pubblicamente la colpa al fatto che sei troppo apprensivo. Non sto per partorire, ricorda molto bene le mie parole, quando uscirai deluso per aver preso una cantonata".  
Le lasciò galantemente l'ultima parola, prendendole la borsa che si mise in spalla al suo posto. La accompagnò alla porta tenendola per mano, aiutandola a evitare gli ostacoli e facendola accomodare con cautela dentro l'ascensore, che si era affrettato a chiamare.  
Per un istante quelle piccole attenzioni le sembrarono i gesti più romantici che le avesse mai dedicato.


	35. Trentacinque

**Castle**

Fu naturalmente subito evidente che si trattava proprio dell'inizio del travaglio.  
Nonostante fosse stato il primo a realizzare che il parto era incombente e avesse tentato di prepararla a ogni eventualità, mentre se ne stava in macchina accigliata e convinta di aver ragione - tranne per il fatto che non l'aveva -, la realtà dei fatti l'aveva colpito più del previsto.  
Tra poche ore avrebbe visto Stella, la sua bambina. La _loro_ bambina.  
Non era pronto. Brutto da dire ad alta voce (non lo aveva fatto), e angosciante da pensare, ma era così. Non lo era.

E invece doveva esserlo, perché tra i due quello più pronto era certamente lui, realizzò mentre il cuore galoppava imbizzarrito, stringendo la piccola valigia con dentro tutto il necessario, fortunatamente preparata per tempo dalla stessa Kate, che aveva ricordato di portare con sé, quando si era avventurato fuori dal loft, dopo la chiamata allarmata che aveva ricevuto da parte di Ryan.  
Ma prima doveva imporsi di far diradare la letargia che si era impadronita di lui quando aveva ascoltato le parole del medico: "Il travaglio è iniziato", in piedi vicino al lettino su cui Kate era sdraiata. Parole neutre, pronunciate senza quasi emozione, che l'avevano lasciato di stucco, come se fossero riferite a qualcun altro, non di certo a loro. Non era sicuro di aver capito il senso preciso dell'affermazione, aveva ribadito cortesemente, poteva ripeterlo? Aveva sentito distintamente lo sbuffo di Kate.

Lei sembrava averla presa meglio di lui, se voleva essere onesto. O forse sapeva dissimulare meglio la sorpresa, grazie al severo addestramento. Non aveva battuto ciglio. Era riuscita perfino a voltarsi verso di lui, cercando la sua mano che si era affrettato a porgerle – l'imperativo morale prefissato da tempo, cioè essere a sua completa disposizione, sempre, era automaticamente entrato in vigore -, offrendogli un timido sorriso.  
L'aveva trovato rigido come uno stoccafisso e più silenzioso di un tavolo di marmo.

Per fortuna c'erano necessità pratiche di cui occuparsi: compilare documenti per il ricovero in reparto e chiamare a casa per prendere accordi su chi si sarebbe occupato di Alex.  
La mano con cui teneva il telefono tremava impercettibilmente, mentre dava la notizia a sua madre. Un miscuglio esplosivo di ansia, eccitazione, miste al lieve timore di non essere in grado di essere per lei il sostegno incrollabile che meritava, a qualunque costo. E che le aveva promesso.  
Smise di parlare e raddrizzò le spalle. Si era preparato all'evento da molto tempo, tutti quei libri e i blog e perfino dei video online sul modo più adatto di respirare, visti di nascosto, dovevano pur essere serviti a qualcosa. A lei non aveva detto niente, ma un uomo deve sapere dove reperire le sue informazioni.  
Si ripromise di fare del suo meglio e di resistere stoicamente se Beckett se la fosse presa con lui, gli avesse rivolto contro una pistola, o perfino chiesto il divorzio. Era certo che ci avesse già pensato, nel breve periodo in cui erano stati sposati.

Si era ormai tranquillizzato, grazie ai suoi nuovi, ferrei, propositi, quando fece ritorno da lei, ostentando una calma esemplare e un sorriso incoraggiante, pronto a vestire i panni del marito eroico che sopporta qualsiasi avversità e risolve ogni problema. Ma niente lo aveva preparato a trovare Beckett seduta di traverso sul lettino, con il volto cupo, mentre si infilava un pullover sopra l'abito estivo, la borsa accanto a lei, pronta a uscire. L'aveva lasciata sdraiata in attesa che venisse loro assegnata una stanza, perché quel cambiamento di programma? Se ne stava veramente andando, davanti ai suoi occhi?  
"Ehi. Ehi", mormorò avvicinandosi e chinandosi su di lei. "Che cosa succede? Ci hanno trasferito altrove?". L'uso del plurale lo fortificò. Erano insieme pronti ad affrontare ogni cataclisma.  
"No", rispose enigmatica, smettendo però di trafficare nervosamente con la sua borsa. Appoggiò i palmi delle mani sul lettino, vicino ai fianchi, fissando il pavimento. Era così seria, e così _incinta –_ non l'avrebbe mai detto ad alta voce _-_ che il cuore gli si trasformò in un liquido caldo che dilagò nel suo corpo.  
"Ok". Meglio rimanere vaghi. _Non essere troppo specifico, Rick. Prendila alla larga._ "Non è meglio se ti stendi di nuovo, mentre aspettiamo che ci dicano qualcosa?". Non una delle sue migliori uscite, ma era tutto quello che era riuscito a improvvisare.  
Voleva darle il meglio, voleva che fosse un'esperienza memorabile, il contrario di quello che era stato il primo parto, il cui pensiero gli faceva ancora un po' male, ma lei doveva dargli una mano.  
"Castle...".  
Si sentì spinto in avanti da un istinto che non riconobbe. Le prese il volto tra le mani. "Tutto quello che vuoi, tesoro. Penso a tutto io".  
Aveva esagerato? La smorfia sarcastica che ricevette in cambio sembrava proprio indicare di sì.  
Kate tolse una mano dalla guancia, ma gli fece una minuscola carezza sul dorso, che lo rincuorò.  
"Sei sempre dell'idea di volermi far sperimentare la migliore gravidanza possibile, parto incluso?". Sapeva dove colpirlo.  
"Certo. Naturalmente", si affrettò a risponderle, felice di poter essere utile, finalmente.  
Lo scrutò dubbiosa e poi lascio cadere la sua richiesta, con tanta naturalezza che all'inizio non capì a che cosa si riferisse. Non che le sue capacità analitiche fossero al top, in quella precisa circostanza.  
"Voglio andarmene".  
 _Oh, no_. Stava rifiutandosi di partorire solo perché non lo aveva deciso lei. Sapeva che sarebbe finita così.  
"Kate... sei in travaglio. È un dato di fatto, non la mia opinione. Li hai sentiti anche tu mentre dicevano che la dilatazione...". Ripetere a pappagallo le frasi mediche che aveva memorizzato forse sarebbe servito a farla tornare ragionevole.  
"Lo so", lo interruppe seccata. "Non ho perso la memoria quando ti sei allontanato. Non sto dicendo che non voglio _partorire._ Non voglio farlo _qui_ ".  
L'affermazione lo colse completamente di sorpresa.  
"Perché? E dove vuoi andare?", domandò ottusamente. Lasciare l'ospedale? Il gelo gli corse lungo la schiena al pensiero di abbandonare il santuario protetto dove si sarebbero presi cura di loro, solo perché sua moglie aveva idee inspiegabili in testa.  
Si alzò in piedi, pronta a guadagnare l'uscita, con agilità inaspettata. Doveva fermarla prima che fuggisse.  
"Tu non vieni, Castle?". Aveva anche ammiccato, in ricordo dei vecchi tempi. Dovevano già averle dato qualche droga per placare il dolore, che aveva fatto effetto molto in fretta, ma che le aveva annebbiato il cervello.  
"Beckett, io credo che dovremmo stare qui, invece", ripeté stolidamente. Probabilmente la stava fissando a bocca aperta dall'inizio di quel dialogo surreale. Ma doveva mantenere il punto, a ogni costo.  
"Sono sicura che nel tuo telefono c'è una mappa di tutte le migliori cliniche ostetriche dell'intero Paese, scegliamo quella più vicina", esclamò con molta calma.  
"Ma sei già stata qui. Perché vuoi cambiare?". Sì, certo che aveva quella mappa. Però gliel'aveva tenuta nascosta.  
Una smorfia di irritazione le attraversò il volto, subito sostituita da quella che doveva essere una doglia vera e propria, che la fece piegare su se stessa. Corse da lei. Tutto quel blaterare gli aveva fatto quasi dimenticare che lei aveva bisogno di assistenza perché il parto era in effetti molto _prossimo.  
_ La sostenne per le spalle, mentre Kate gli stringeva una mano, respirando profondamente, in attesa che il dolore si placasse.  
"Portami via, Castle", lo pregò con voce strozzata.  
La cosa era più seria del previsto, se insisteva nel suo intento anche con l'accentuarsi delle fitte.  
Rimase chinato su di lei.  
"Kate, vorrei poterlo fare, davvero. Ma sei in travaglio e non me la sento di andare a cercare un altro ospedale. Credo che sarebbe meglio rimanere qui. È dove hai partorito Alex, quindi...".  
"È proprio per quello", biascicò stringendo i denti.  
Si sollevò, iniziando solo allora a respirare più liberamente. "Hanno detto che sono all'inizio e che ci vorrà del tempo. I parti non si risolvono in cinque minuti. So che ti sentiresti più tranquillo a stare in ospedale. Anche io. Ma non posso farlo qui. Non... ", prese fiato profondamente. "Non posso, Castle", terminò bruscamente.  
Castle si guardò intorno e la fece accomodare sulla sedia di pelle posizionata accanto al letto, che pensava sarebbe stata la sua postazione per molte altre lunghe ore di attesa. Gli spiaceva lasciarla.  
Si abbassò sulle ginocchia, tenendo entrambe le sue piccole mani tra le proprie.  
"È successo qualcosa durante il parto, l'altra volta?".  
Non era mai stata troppo precisa sul tipo di esperienza che aveva avuto. Lui non aveva approfondito perché sapeva che era un argomento doloroso per entrambi – a nessuno dei due piaceva ricordare la sua assenza. In più, l'allegra disinvoltura con cui avevano lasciato che la nuova gravidanza _accadesse,_ non aveva reso consigliabile indulgere troppo nel racconto di un'esperienza difficile che doveva di nuovo affrontare di lì a breve.

Kate prese del tempo prima di rispondergli.  
"Non è stata una bella esperienza...", spiegò, asciutta, il volto una maschera indecifrabile. Dopo qualche istante si lasciò andare, fece un sospiro avvilito e si torse le mani. "Lo so che ti sembra una cosa sciocca e non è da me fare queste richieste...". Si aggrappò al suo braccio, artigliandolo. "Ma non sarei mai venuta qui se avessi creduto che stessi davvero per partorire. Mi dispiace, avrei dovuto farmi portare altrove, ma... non voglio stare qui", terminò con una nota ansiosa e un pallore diffuso sul viso che lo convinsero definitivamente.  
Avrebbero fatto quello che voleva lei. Anche se era probabilmente qualcosa di irresponsabile di cui avrebbero riso più tardi, se fosse andato tutto bene. Non si sentiva tranquillo a rimetterla in macchina e a guidare controllando la strada, il traffico, le doglie, tenendole una mano contando i minuti tra una e l'altra e anche i battiti del polso, già che c'era. Non voleva improvvisarsi ostetrico, soprattutto. Ma l'avrebbe fatto per lei. Se sua moglie aveva il minimo dubbio che in quel luogo non l'avrebbero assistita degnamente, avrebbe fatto chiudere l'intero ospedale, se necessario.  
"Andiamo". Lo guardò dubbiosa, ma fu subito piena di gratitudine. Se c'era mai stato un momento in cui gli era parsa vulnerabile, era proprio quello. E lui sarebbe stato forte, come lei gli aveva ricordato nelle promesse del loro matrimonio. Toccava a lui.

La aiutò ad alzarsi. "Però promettimi che non partorirai in macchina. E che non spingerai, se ti sentissi di farlo". Era così che dicevano sempre nei film. Di _non_ spingere. Doveva essere importante.  
Una risata squillante colse lui impreparato. "Castle, forse non ricordi come funziona un parto. Ci vorranno _ore_ prima che si muova qualcosa. E poi abbiamo sempre la sirena".  
Improvvisamente l'idea non parve più così avventata.  
"Dici sul serio? Possiamo azionarla lo stesso, anche se non è un'emergenza?", la pregò, esagerando a suo beneficio, per tranquillizzarla.  
"No. E non lo faremo nemmeno se sarà necessario, anche se ti piacerebbe giocare a fare il poliziotto", lo redarguì. Era tornato tutto normale, lei dispotica come sempre e lui che si divertiva a farla arrabbiare.  
L'importante era che stesse bene, che non si sentisse a disagio e che lui avesse risolto la prima crisi – un po' inaspettata – che si era presentata. Lo sguardo riconoscente che gli rivolse, quando si lasciarono l'ospedale alle spalle lo spronò a salire in auto più fiducioso che mai.

"Grazie di avermi portato qui", mormorò Kate qualche tempo dopo, quando erano arrivati sani e salvi nella clinica che lui aveva sempre messo in cima alle sue preferenze, senza nessun incidente di percorso.  
I dolori si erano aggravati ed erano diventati più frequenti, ma lei era rimasta seduta in auto senza quasi lamentarsi, stringendogli la mano nei momenti più difficili e concentrandosi sulla respirazione. Lui aveva respirato con lei. _Fuori e dentro_ , tenendola d'occhio, mentre guidava in modo scrupoloso, ma spingendo sull'acceleratore il più possibile, sperando che non se ne accorgesse.  
Nonostante le rassicurazioni aveva temuto che sarebbe successo qualcosa di grave durante il tragitto e fu solo quando parcheggiò, con sollievo, e fecero il loro ingresso nel nuovo ospedale, che si accorse di essere completamente disidratato. Doveva controllare che non gli fosse venuto qualche nuovo capello bianco per la tensione protratta.  
Ma lei era tranquilla e il resto non importava. Si era lasciata visitare di nuovo e poi ricoverare in una delle migliori stanze che avevano – era meglio approfittare della nuova docilità con cui accettava ogni sua proposta – senza fare ulteriori richieste.

Le tolse una ciocca di capelli dalla fronte. Il travaglio era proceduto spedito, più veloce del previsto, anche se l'attesa che si facesse vivo un anestesista per l'epidurale era stata critica, ma entrambi avevano fatto del loro meglio per sopportarla. Quando aveva iniziato a fare effetto si era rilassata e perfino assopita. Lui le era rimasto accanto senza toglierle gli occhi di dosso, senza quasi muoversi, per monitorarla costantemente.  
"Grazie a te per non aver partorito in auto". La fece ridacchiare.  
Gli prese la testa tra le mani e gli fece appoggiare la guancia sulla sua, tenendolo stretto. Non poteva vederla, ma era certo che non fossero mai stati tanto vicini.  
"Ci sono state delle complicazioni, l'altra volta", gli sussurrò all'orecchio. "Ho perso molto sangue e c'è stato un po' di... trambusto, quando Alex è nato. All'inizio non lo sentivo piangere ed ero troppo debole per farmi dire che cosa stesse succedendo".  
Dalla posizione in cui lo aveva costretto non riusciva a vedere l'espressione del suo viso, ma sentiva il respiro appena accennato, ma regolare sulla pelle del viso.  
"Puoi leggere la mia cartella clinica. O chiedere a Lanie, che per fortuna è intervenuta, mentre io me ne stavo sdraiata quasi priva di sensi. È stato... un po' difficile. Non so se riesco a parlarne". Capì che lo stava dicendo per non farlo stare male. Le diede un piccolo bacio sulla guancia.  
"Non devi farlo, se non te la senti". Soprattutto non ora, viste le circostanze, e forse mai.  
"Non volevo tenertelo nascosto, è che... non ne ho mai parlato con nessuno. È come se l'avessi rimosso, finché non sono tornata laggiù".  
"Non importa". Ed era vero, non gli importava. Non quello che aveva passato, già solo immaginare lo strazio, la paura e il dover fare tutto da sola gli aprivano una voragine nel cuore. Ma aveva superato le recriminazioni offese che seguivano immancabilmente la scoperta di dettagli di cui non lo aveva messo al corrente, dovute al senso di colpa che l'aveva macerato. Era stato un viaggio lungo, ma alla fine ci era arrivato.

Ci sarebbero sempre state cose che non aveva vissuto con lei. E ci sarebbe stato il momento giusto per venirne a conoscenza. Pretendere avidamente di saperle tutte, forzando i tempi e prendendo il silenzio come un affronto personale, non serviva. Di più, non gli era necessario. Era sceso a patti con il vuoto che si era aperto nella loro relazione, ma il vento non sibilava più impetuoso al suo interno. Non si sarebbe mai chiuso del tutto, ma non faceva più tanto male. L'importante era che avessero ripreso da dove era stato inferto lo strappo e fossero andati avanti. Contava solo quello, alla fine, nella vita. _Andare avanti._

 _Vi aspetto per l'ultimo capitolo degli Unicorni :-)_


	36. Trentasei

Sentì un sommesso bussare alla porta e, prima ancora che potesse distogliere a fatica lo sguardo dalla minuscola, perfetta neonata adagiata nella culla accanto a lei, si affacciò sulla soglia della camera il volto sorridente di Castle, un po' dimesso e segnato dalla mancanza di sonno. Sotto di lui faceva capolino quello molto più vispo e allegro di Alex, che irruppe nella stanza e si avventò su di lei, arrampicandosi sul letto. Nonostante la lunga esperienza, nessuno dei due aveva fatto in tempo a intercettarlo prima che si abbattesse come il solito tornado.

L'impatto fu pesante e doloroso, perché era ancora malconcia in seguito alle ultime ore decisamente più che impegnative, ma venne ripagata da braccia molto ansiose di ricongiungersi con la madre a lungo perduta, che le fecero percepire con chiarezza quanto suo figlio dovesse aver avvertito la sua mancanza. Alex non era un bambino di molte parole, ma sapeva trasmettere le sue emozioni in modo diretto e spontaneo.

Non lo vedeva dal giorno prima, da quando Castle aveva indotto il suo parto con la sola forza del pensiero – nessuno le avrebbe fatto cambiare idea. Le era spiaciuto non averlo potuto salutare, o rassicurare, come si era immaginata di fare quando avevano pianificato, per fortuna con una buona dose di anticipo, l'organizzazione da far scattare all'inizio del travaglio, che era invece giunto intempestivamente.  
Gli aveva parlato al telefono, quando non era in preda a dolori intensi, ma a lui non era bastato. L'aveva capito con infallibile intuito materno dai monosillabi con cui aveva risposto alle sue semplici domande, chiedendole soltanto quando sarebbe tornata.

Le sembrò diventato improvvisamente enorme, se confrontato con la sorella che dormiva beatamente, e di cui lui non si era ancora accorto o che, più probabilmente, aveva ignorato.  
Castle si sedette sul bordo del letto, facendo attenzione a non infastidirla. Le porse un mazzo di fiori bianchi dalle corolle delicate, che sprigionavano un profumo lieve nella stanza.  
"Grazie", mormorò sopraffatta da un'emozione indefinibile.  
Era un gesto semplice, che in parte si era aspettata, ma che la colpì in una zona insolitamente vulnerabile. Non voleva commuoversi. Non _doveva_ farlo. Non avrebbe più potuto dar colpa agli ormoni.  
"Li ha scelti Alex. Sai bene che io avrei comprato un baldacchino placcato d'oro interamente ricoperto di rose rampicanti. Forse anche delle ghirlande sgargianti. Oh, e perché non dei pappagalli esotici, di quelli che parlano?".  
L'immagine la fece ridere, tra le lacrime intrappolate nelle ciglia. Era certa che fosse stato lui a indirizzare Alex su qualcosa di poco vistoso ed elegante, ma gli era grata per aver scelto di ricorrere alle sue solite esagerazioni nel tentativo di aiutarla a superare il crollo dovuto alla stanchezza che aveva sostituito l'adrenalina che l'aveva tenuta sveglia fino ad allora. Era in preda a un vortice di sensazioni che la rendevano confusa, ma molto felice. E sempre a un passo dalla commozione.  
Castle le asciugò le lacrime con il pollice, appoggiandole il palmo caldo sulla guancia. Le sorrise, comprensivo e innamorato. "Deduco che abbiamo fatto bene a lasciare tutti i palloncini rosa fuori dalla tua stanza. Non so come ti saresti ridotta, se ci fossimo presentati anche con quelli".  
Un nuovo scoppio di risate e un nuovo effluvio di lacrime. Non ne sarebbe mai uscita viva. Avrebbe pianto per il resto dei suoi giorni.

Si aggrappò al suo collo, tirandolo contro di sé e stringendolo con la stessa energia soffocante che di solito Alex riservava a lei. Ecco da chi aveva preso. Non era preparata a non essere in grado di gestire i sentimenti che avevano aspettato l'arrivo di Castle per erompere.  
Il parto era andato bene, non c'era stata nessuna complicazione, questa volta. Castle era sempre rimasto accanto a lei e, sebbene le fosse parso un po' pallido in un paio di occasioni, non aveva smesso un solo istante di incoraggiarla e cercare di alleviare le sue sofferenze. Si era comunque preso qualche rispostaccia – qualcosa che aveva a che fare con una ristrutturazione del loft con camere separate e una loro separazione fisica permanente e obbligatoria, controfirmata da un notaio – ma aveva reagito con notevole disinvoltura, aumentando le premure nei suoi confronti.  
Non ricordava con precisione la sequenza degli ultimi, concitati eventi, ma aveva una visione nitida dell'attimo in cui per la prima volta aveva incrociato lo sguardo di Stella, stesa sul suo corpo tremante, mentre Castle – nell'unico momento in cui si era permesso di cedere alle emozioni – si era chinato su di lei, le aveva preso il mento nel palmo della mano – era fresco, lo aveva notato con insolita chiarezza - e aveva appoggiato le labbra sulla fronte sudata e spettinata, rimanendo immobile per qualche secondo, respirando profondamente. Poi si era ripreso, l'aveva baciata sulla bocca, brioso come al solito e aveva fatto ridere tutti.

Le accarezzò la schiena, confortandola. Kate si impose di recuperare una parvenza di autocontrollo.  
"Come è andata a casa? Avete dormito?", si informò, indicando Alex. Quando tutto era finito, dopo che erano stati lasciati da soli per tutto il tempo di cui avevano avuto bisogno – un'esperienza completamente diversa rispetto a quanto avvenuto per il parto di Alex -, Kate lo aveva convinto a tornare a casa.  
Si sentiva smarrita quanto lui, al pensiero che non fosse più al suo fianco, ma lo percepiva come uno strappo doloroso, ma necessario, perché qualcuno doveva prendersi cura di Alex. Non che Martha e Alexis non lo stessero facendo nel migliore dei modi, ma trascorrere un'intera notte senza entrambi i suoi genitori sarebbe stata dura per lui, soprattutto tenendo conto dello stato d'animo antecedente.  
"Non molto bene. Quando sono tornato era ancora sveglio e irrequieto. Ci ho messo un po' a farlo addormentare nel nostro letto, e anche in seguito ha continuato a svegliarsi e cercarti".  
Lo aveva immaginato. Ma averne la certezza non la faceva sentire meglio. In ogni caso, le era di conforto sapere che presto sarebbe tornata a casa con loro.

"Quando credi che potremo smettere di fingere che non ci sia una neonata nella stanza? Comincia a diventare un po' strano", si informò Castle a bassa voce, cercando il suo sguardo, come se avesse esaurito la pazienza che, doveva ammettere, era stata lodevole. Sorrise.  
Sapeva fin dall'inizio che fremeva dalla voglia di prendere in braccio Stella, che si era svegliata ed era rimasta silenziosa e assorta, a fissarli tutti come se non fosse convinta di appartenere a quella famiglia.  
Lei e Castle avevano deciso, già da prima, di dare ad Alex tutto il tempo necessario perché si rendesse conto gradualmente della nuova presenza. Non volevano imporgli nulla, ma a quel punto pensava che sarebbero rimasti in stallo per sempre, dal momento che non sembrava voler riconoscere l'esistenza di altri esseri umani di piccole dimensioni, oltre a lui. Sapeva naturalmente che la sua pancia aveva contenuto una sorella, lo avevano informato e ne avevano parlato a più riprese con molta naturalezza - ma Kate sospettava che la notizia lo avesse lasciato sempre piuttosto indifferente. Forse era troppo piccolo per riuscire a comprendere che cosa significasse. L'unica sorella che aveva sempre fatto parte del suo orizzonte era stata solo Alexis. E Stella era di certo molto diversa da Alexis.

Prese in mano la situazione. Si sporse sopra la culla e indicò ad Alex la bambina sdraiata all'interno.  
"Lei è Stella. È nostra". Proprio così, senza nessun preambolo. Ricevette un'occhiata divertita da parte di Castle. Perché non si era preparata un discorso un po' più incisivo? E perché toccava sempre a lei fare le presentazioni, quando c'era uno scrittore in famiglia, molto più abile con i discorsi pregnanti che segnavano svolte nella loro vita?  
Riprovò.  
"Ti ricordi quando ti ho detto che mamma e papà hanno...". Castle alzò un sopracciglio, decisamente incuriosito su dove volesse andare a parare. "È tua sorella. Ti piace? Non è carina?", concluse in modo sbrigativo. Meglio dire le cose come stavano e lasciarle sedimentare nella mente del figlio, notoriamente molto più sveglio di loro due messi insieme.  
Alex fissò meditabondo Stella, che contraccambiò senza battere ciglio, per un lungo momento. I loro genitori trattennero il fiato, in attesa della sentenza, sperando che si accendesse un barlume di istintivo amore fraterno.  
"È brutta", dichiarò, disinteressandosene subito dopo. Il suo piccolo fratello maggiore geloso, pensò con un moto di tenerezza.  
Castle scoppiò a ridere, lei si sarebbe volentieri infilata le mani tra i capelli, se non ne avesse avuta una impegnata ad accarezzare il profilo di Stella e l'altra a sorreggere Alex, ancora accomodato nel suo grembo, che non intendeva abbandonare, forse nel timore che Stella usurpasse il suo posto.  
Castle si allungò per osservare meglio sua figlia. "Non ha tutti i torti. Non è una gran bellezza", convenne, facendole l'occhiolino.  
"Castle!", lo rimproverò stupefatta. Come si permetteva? "È bellissima, invece. Non è vero che sei bellissima, piccola?", sussurrò alla _sua_ bambina perfetta. Forse era il momento di svelare a Castle che la paternità era incerta, come aveva temuto in occasione della prima ecografia.  
"Hai sempre qualche problema di oggettività con i tuoi figli, quando sono neonati. Diciamo che per fortuna migliorano con il tempo", la canzonò.  
Valutò se tirargli in testa il mazzo di fiori che l'aveva commossa solo qualche minuto prima.  
"Ehi. Sto scherzando!", ritrattò subito Castle, ridendo, forse impaurito dal suo sguardo omicida. "È la bambina più bella della nursery – ho controllato mentre venivamo qui. Gli altri neonati sono paonazzi e in qualche caso...". Uno sbuffo spazientito lo costrinse ad arrivare al punto. "È solo che... non è una mini-Beckett. Non potrebbe essere più diversa da sua madre".  
Era proprio così, non aveva affatto torto. "Non assomiglia nemmeno a te", ammise Kate riluttante. "Penso che voglia assomigliare solo a se stessa". Accarezzò la testolina liscia e morbida, completamente priva di capelli.  
"Se è così allora è più simile a te di quello che pensiamo", mormorò Castle con più serietà, smettendo di prendersi gioco di lei. Si sorrisero, ricordando certe sue prese di posizione cocciute di un tempo.

Castle si alzò in piedi.  
"Pensi di poter reggere la visione di tuo marito dalla rude bellezza che tiene in braccio la nostra preziosa bellissima neonata? Non vorrei far ripartire quelle lacrime che già intravedo... Beckett! Un po' di contegno".  
Sì, l'idea del vaso da lanciargli addosso era molto opportuna. Non stava affatto per commuoversi di nuovo, anche se la gentilezza e cura con cui Castle sollevò Stella per prenderla tra le braccia – sembrava ancora più minuta sul suo petto – mise a dura prova le sue emozioni materne. D'accordo, era un completo disastro. Gli ultimi residui del ghiacciaio che per anni aveva imprigionato il suo cuore si stavano liquefacendo. La verità era che non le sembrava di aver mai assistito a niente di più tenero di quel quadretto composto da padre e figlia, che già si guardavano rapiti, in un rapporto che indovinava sarebbe stato di autentica adorazione, salvo quando gli aveva presentato Alex, mesi prima. Ma in quella circostanza aveva dovuto essere forte e badare che andasse tutto bene e, soprattutto, che Castle non stramazzasse al suolo per lo shock e che Alex non ne venisse turbato. Adesso, finalmente, poteva lasciarsi andare e godersi il momento, tra le lacrime copiose che lo offuscavano la vista. Era al sicuro. Niente sarebbe mai tornato a minacciarli.

Castle passeggiò lungo la stanza, cullando Stella, avvolta nell'anonima tutina verde che avevano comprato tanto tempo prima, in un giorno poco spensierato, preludio di momenti difficili, e che non era diventata più graziosa, nel lasso di tempo in cui era stata chiusa in fondo a un cassetto dimenticato. Ma si erano ripromessi che sarebbe stato il primo indumento che Stella avrebbe indossato e avevano tenuto fede ai patti. Sembrava di buon augurio, dopo quello che avevano passato. In un certo senso, era davvero diventato simbolo del nuovo che si erano faticosamente conquistati e che non si sarebbero fatti portar via.

"Sai, Beckett, questa stanza mi ricorda quando sei venuta da me in ospedale, dopo il mio ritrovamento...". Si fece attenta, non si aspettava quel discorso. "Quando pensavo che il bambino di cui parlavi avesse un altro padre...".  
Come dimenticare lo sconvolgimento con cui aveva appreso la notizia, per non parlare del balbettio incoerente con cui aveva cercato di rifilarle una risposta cortese, prima che lei si rendesse conto del fraintendimento e lo salvasse da se stesso.  
"In quel momento tutto quello che osavo sperare era che mi avresti consentito di diventare una sorta di zio per i tuoi figli". Ottimo. Adesso avrebbe pianto su Castle solo e derelitto in un angolo a sperare di avere un posticino defilato in una vita ipotetica – lei con un altro uomo, figuriamoci - che non avrebbe mai avuto nessuna possibilità di realizzarsi.  
Si avvicinò al suo letto. "Sono felice di non essere lo zio di nessuno". Le sorrise dolcemente, senza aggiungere altro, come se le avesse fatto una delle più importanti dichiarazioni della loro storia e forse era proprio così.  
"Anche io preferisco averti come marito, invece che come bislacco parente alla lontana che viene a pranzo per Natale e manda auguri per i compleanni. Anche perché... senza di te non ci sarebbe stata nessun'altra famiglia. Mai".  
Le era consentito essere un po' romantica, almeno in circostanze del genere?  
"Stai ammettendo che mi hai sempre amato, fin dal primo giorno, avendo riconosciuto da subito che io, e solo io, potevo essere l'amore della tua vita?".  
No, il romanticismo, con Castle, era decisamente sopravvalutato.  
Le sembrò che fosse il momento giusto per dire qualcosa di simbolico, al termine della loro avventura. Qualcosa che racchiudesse il senso di quello che avevano vissuto e che riconoscesse la bellezza e la forza di quello che erano diventati, grazie alle terribili vicissitudini che si erano abbattute su di loro, ma sapeva che con Castle la vita sarebbe sempre stata piena di avventure, risate, ostacoli da saltare con spensierata allegria e vittorie a cui brindare. Si limitò a esserle grata per quell'istante di assoluta perfezione che la vita le stava concedendo di vivere e che si era indissolubilmente meritata. Lei e la sua splendida famiglia.

 _Al termine di due (lunghissime!) FF, so che nel mio ruolo dovrei scrivere qualcosa di molto simbolico su di me, l'ars narrativa, le donne i cavallier l'arme gli amori (cit.), o forse sul senso della vita: siamo da soli nell'Universo? Nella carbonara ci va il guanciale o la pancetta?_

 _Truth is che l'immagine più veritiera e zero poetica in questo momento, in ogni momento, è di una me aggrappata a questi quattro e che ogni volta che rilegge/rimaneggia la storia, si dice:"Solo un'altra riga. Solo un altro abbraccio troppo fisico di Alex, solo un'altra smorfia adorabile di Stella, solo un'altra esplosione di calore nel cuore di Caterina, solo un'altra frase di Riccardo Uomo Perfetto". Semplicemente, questa famiglia non può smettere di esistere, la storia non può concludersi, la parola FINE non può essere scritta. Sono felice di averla condivisa con voi. A me regala sempre un'infinità di cose belle e preziose ogni volta che mi riaccosto a Rainbow e subito dopo agli Unicorni._

 _Io non penso che le storie vengano inventate, o create. Penso che esistano e vengano portate alla Luce, fluendo in un miracoloso intreccio di eventi, momenti giusti e apertura del cuore di chi le riceve e le mette su carta (con cura, impegno, tempo, pazienza e qualche momento difficile - non si scrivono certo da sole). Sono grata che questa Storia abbia scelto me per venire al mondo._

" _In the end, it was all good"._


End file.
